Your Hand In Mine
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people, but above all things a story about truth, beauty, freedom and love. Entire cast, lots of past/present couples. Please read and review!
1. The beginning of the end

**Based on the ever so popular story: **

**Eventually the Truth Comes Out Part 1 and 2**

**comes**

**Your Hand in Mine**

**Saying Goodbye**

* * *

**A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people, but above all things a story about truth, beauty, freedom and love.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Prologue takes place in the future...Characters and Stories are based on Eventually the truth comes out, but if you haven't read those stories don't worry, you won't be lost. I promise this will be one of the best stories you'll ever read. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Elizabeth walked from the kitchen to the dinner table that was made for two. She placed the candles in the center and removed matches from her pocket. When the small ball of light lit up so did she. She lit both candles, blew the match and stared at the table for a mere minute. Tonight was supposed to symbolize their love, a new adventure and the two still being able to find romance while raising two kids. Content with the work she had done she walked back into the kitchen to remove the brownies she had made from the oven. Setting them on the counter next to the two plates which already had spaghetti on them she heard the phone ring. She grabbed the receiver on the counter next to the fridge and assumed it was Jason.

"Jase?" She smiled while grabbing two wine glasses from the upper cabinets.

"Elizabeth this is Kelly," Dr. Lee looked up from the tests that she received just minutes ago.

"Oh hey, how is everything?" Elizabeth wondered how busy the nightshift was tonight.

"Busy as usual, delivering babies and such," Dr. Lee looked down at the results of the tests.

"I bet, how's Lulu?" Elizabeth remembered seeing her scared face this afternoon, it reminded her when she gave birth to Cameron, how scared yet excited she was for her first child.

"Doing good, her and the father are happy to be welcoming a son to their family," Dr. Lee smiled as she remembered the moment she presented them with the baby.

Elizabeth smiled with joy, "Will you stop in and tell Lulu congratulations for me."

"Yeah, right after I congratulate you," she looked up from the papers.

"Congratulate me for what?" Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen and placed a glass on each side.

"You're pregnant," she smiled knowing Elizabeth would be ecstatic and much more accepting of the news this time.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing, "Run that by me one more time."

"You're about two weeks along, you're instincts were right this morning," Kelly was glad that Elizabeth had sensed she was pregnant without having to surprise her like the last time.

"Well I actually thought it was just the touch of the flu, Cameron came home with it last week and I just figured that I had got the other receiving end of it, are you sure?" Elizabeth was of course happy about the news, but she didn't want to tell Jason without knowing for sure.

"I'm positive, says it right here on the tests you took with me. If it makes you feel better we can schedule an appointment for tomorrow and I can examine you just to confirm it and make sure everything's ok? But I'm pretty sure these tests are right and I'm sure the pregnancy test you decided take at home is accurate as well,"

"Well I'd have to go check," Elizabeth started to make her way upstairs just to see if the test was right, "Jason's gonna be so excited…"

"I'm glad to hear that you know the father this time," Kelly thought she'd make a slight joke.

Elizabeth laughed, "You have no idea how relieved I am." She walked into the bedroom.

Dr. Lee was about to say something when Nurse Nadine entered, "They're ready for you in surgery."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Dr. Lee motioned and then spoke into the phone, "Elizabeth I have to scrub in. How about I see you during your lunch break tomorrow?"

Elizabeth walked into the bathroom where the test was lying on the counter, "Sounds great." She saw the plus sign appear on the stick, _definitely pregnant_.

"Once again congratulations."

"Thanks," Elizabeth hung up and excitedly jumped before realizing it was probably wasn't a good idea for it made her a little dizzy, "Yes!"

From the second she heard Kelly say she was pregnant, yes she heard right the first time, she instantly started thinking about how different it would be this time around with Jason. He'd be able to get to know the baby from the start, go to the appointments, and watch as the baby grew inside of her. She knew this meant the world to him, especially if the baby was a girl.

Elizabeth quickly nodded her head knowing she was getting a hold of herself, "One step at a time." She walked out of the bedroom walking past Cameron's room when it suddenly dawned on her that this would mean they'd have to move. As she walked downstairs she looked at the apartment differently, there was no way they could raise three kids, four if she included Spinelli.

She laughed thinking about Spinelli in that one moment as she walked into the kitchen that held many memories for them as family, yes she had considered Spinelli family partly because Jason loved him, but also because she had seen how much Cameron loved him and longed for a big brother. It had been a while since she had seen the young man who had aged to quickly with the events over the past year. She hoped that her news would give him something to be excited about with the children and with Jason and her for she considered Spinelli to be one of their closest friends now, she trusted him with her life.

As she brought the plates to the table she couldn't help, but of course be distracted. Everything she was doing just didn't have the same meaning anymore, pouring wine in his glass, adding roses, it was all to make the night more magical, it was all a set up in telling him he was going to be a father yet again.

Knowing that the brownies needed more time to cool she went upstairs to make herself pretty for him. She walked into her bedroom to the closet and thought about what to wear that would be memorable. She filed through her shirts and blouses and saw the pink tank top that she wore the night Jake was conceived. A smile came to her face, a night that had brought such displeasure for her turned into one of the best nights of her life, it brought her and Jason together and gave them the push they needed to be more than just friends even if it took seven months. Moving on she spotted a dress that looked very similar to one she had worn years ago during a photo shoot when she had begun modeling again. Normally she wouldn't even consider wearing a dress like that, but the dress symbolized how far they had come since that night he had washed her makeup off and removed her white gloves. Staring at it for a few minutes she realized the dress would be too formal for once Jason got home he'd change out of his suit and put his usual jeans and black tee on so that dress was a definite no.

However the dress that Kate Howard had gotten her from Spiegel wasn't out of the question. A couple of months ago Kate Howard had been sentenced to community service at the hospital after her drunk driving incident, Elizabeth naturally of course had befriended her not only because she was dating Sonny at the time, but because in general she thought Kate was nice and they shared the same annoying hatred for Carly. Just before Kate left to reclaim her spot on couture she gave Elizabeth a thank you gift for being so nice to her. Tonight she'd finally be able to put it to good use.

The dress was literally perfect, not too formal, yet simple and cute which totally fit Elizabeth's personality. Putting her hair up she admired the yellow, black and white colors that painted water colored flowers all along the dress; it reminded her of something she'd find in Lila's garden that Jason admired so much. Adding lip gloss she backed away from the mirror and took one look at her, "Looking good Elizabeth!" She cheered herself on even though she knew that in a couple of hours Jason would have the dress off of her, she laughed at the thought.

Walking downstairs she knew the brownies would be ready and headed into the kitchen where she carefully cut each brownie with precision. As she placed two brownies on a small white plate, she begun to talk to the baby, "I can't wait to tell your father about you, he's gonna be so thrilled!" Carrying the white plate into living room where the table was set she was so excited thinking about the baby that she didn't hear nor notice the figure that was leaning his back against the front door.

He ran his hands through his hair while his eyes remained to be wide open. Jason couldn't shake the events that transpired just hours ago, he couldn't stop feeling guilty for something that had been out of his hands for months.

She snapped out of mommy mode slowly looking away from the perfect dinner she created, "Jason?"

Hearing his name he looked up from his hands to remember their plans, but before he could even try to change or cover up how he looked it was too late.

She turned her back away from him with a huge smile of excitement that he was home, "I'm so glad…"

Any thoughts she had of the baby, of them, of tonight faded away, "Jason?" She was confused by the look of turmoil on his face, but as she scanned the rest of his body panic rose through hers, "Jason you're bleeding!"

He looked at her still in shock as she ran to him, but tried to calm her down in his distraught voice, "Elizabeth it's not my blood."

"It's not my blood," he said again as she insisted he removed his jacket so she could see where he had been shot, but the more she ignored his words the more frustrated he got, "Elizabeth! It's not my blood!"

She was quiet for a minute, hurt by his voice, but scared because his harshness usually meant something serious had happened.

Glancing up from the blood on his white dress shirt she saw him falling apart, "Jason…" She looked down at his hands that had dried blood on them, "If it's not your blood, than whose is it?"

He looked into her eyes unable to speak the words that would entail what happened because what happened just hours ago had been 12 months in the planning.

* * *

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber had all they ever wanted, each other and a family, but how long can they keep their family together now that Ric Lansing is on the edge again? How long can they stay in love with their former lovers returning? How long can Jason vow to stay away from the mob when Trevor Lansing, the Zacchara family, former employees and many others threaten to take away everything Sonny built? How will the deaths and secrets of certain Port Charles citizens sabotage their relationship? And how will they manage to stay together when everyone around them is falling apart?

This is their story.­­

* * *

Chapter 1:

The beginning of the end

The man walked along the short line of men and woman smiling proudly, "Congratulations to the ten out of a hundred that stand before me. You are the first men and woman to be a part of the most secretive CIA branch in the history of black covert ops. No one can ever know about Operation Bald Eagle."

Lucky looked at the people around him with dignity and pride back in his life.

"To let you know how small this operation is only, myself and one other know about your existence. Let me introduce you to one of the best spies in the CIA, Robert Scorpio." He looked at the doors behind the line of men and women that were going to the save world someday.

"Hello men!" He walked through the doors smiling and shaking the hands of all them.

"This here is Robert Scorpio; he's been a spy since you guys were in diapers and still going on strong." The man stepped aside and let Robert take the floor.

"First I want to congratulate you on getting as far as you have, but this was round one. Now that you're all officially in the program, the next three months will be the hardest training of your life. If you thought this was difficult be in for a rude awakening because we're sending you to train with the best of the best, the navy seals."

He made his way down the line explaining just how exactly it worked, "After three months, those of you that are still left will then spend one month in the field with me. We will go on routine missions until you've proven to me and to him that you're ready for this kind of life."

He stopped in front of Lucky, the new Lucky that was mentally stronger than he ever had been before, "Until you are ready to adventure out alone because once you're out there you are alone."

Lucky stared at Robert's serious expression knowing he chose the right life for him, there was nothing better than this. He was alone, he always had been and from this moment on he would never look back.

He walked away from Lucky addressing the issue of family, "Your family can never know what you do in the CIA. They can never know about the mission or the country your in or the enemy you are going to kill. It will be tempting and those you love will find it hard to accept, but if any information is ever leaked and I mean ever you will face severe punishment."

Robert walked back to where he could see all of them as a whole, "If this is the life you want, step forward."

Lucky was the quickest one to step forward for this was what he'd been waiting for his entire life. They wanted him; they wanted him to be the one to lead the country to protect the United States against those who fought to destroy American ideals. He was finally important to someone, he wasn't second best, he had no one putting pity on him, and his self worth had been revived from those that had depleted it.

Smiling at the outcome, "Congratulations again. I'll see you all in three weeks, have a wonderful vacation you are dismissed."

Walking out of the facility with his boss, Robert looked back at Lucky. He saw the excitement on his face as Lucky shook hands with his fellow friends. Robert took pride in knowing he had been responsible for building Lucky's confidence in himself. This was the intention of the program. To make those who had lost everything feel like they had everything Robert thought, but his boss for so many years had other plans for this new organization which wouldn't be apparent to Robert for many months to come.

"You want to get a cup of coffee?" Robert's seventy year old boss asked as they walked to the Central Intelligence Agency building.

"Yeah if you can find a place that's open, it's almost six in the morning," he glanced up at him from looking at his watch.

"There's one right up the corner here," he pointed and they continued to walk.

As they grabbed their coffee and bagels his boss started to giving him the run down of today's agenda, "So in two hours we'll meet with the board for breakfast and then at ten we have a briefing on North Korea."

Robert sipped his coffee before teasing him, "Are you sending me out on a mission months before my daughter is getting married?"

Crossing the street he laughed, "Don't worry you'll be back in time to walk her down the isle."

"Yeah I'm sure I will …" Robert joked as he opened the front glass doors to him.

His boss overlooked his shoulder thinking Robert was coming right behind him, but something had caught Robert's eye. He let go of the door and walked to the newspaper stand disturbed by the headline he read.

"Is this today's current paper?" Robert nervously asked.

"You bet it is you want one?" The newspaper man grabbed one.

"Robert, what is it?" His boss walked outside to see what had stunned his co-worker.

"Yeah I'll take one," Robert took out a five dollar bill, "Keep the change." He took the newspaper from him.

With his one hand he unfolded the newspaper from the Washington Post and read the headline, "Daniel look at this."

As he walked inside with him they smiled to their secretary, "Hello Mary."

"Hi Mr. Scorpio and Mr. Smith can I help you with anything?" She smiled at them, but could tell they were not in the talking mood.

They stayed quiet as they walked through security, but once they walked into the elevators they discussed what the shocking headline read.

Mr. Smith looked at him intently seeing his expression change, "What is it?"

"My goodness Robert what is it?" He was suddenly filled with worry more so than before.

Robert at last looked up at him, "Do you remember that lawyer NASA hired about ten years ago?"

"Well sure he went to Harvard with me, great business man. I believe his name was Trevor Lansing?" He spoke fondly of him.

"Well it looks like Trevor Lansing just got a pink slip," he turned to show him the paper.

"What?" Mr. Smith was shocked, "Why would they fire him? He's one of the best lawyer's in the country."

"Says here they've had irreconcilable differences, something to do with another employee he works for…" Robert gave him the rest of his newspaper.

"That's outrageous; they're practically suggesting that he's a mobster hiding behind Anthony Zacchara…"

Robert was just about to sip his coffee when he turned to him, "Maybe he is."

"No I know Trevor, he wouldn't risk his reputation and career for that," Mr. Smith nodded like this was ridiculous.

"Any chance the story is…well I hate to say it, but could their source be wrong?" Robert walked off the elevator with him.

"That's the thing, this is the Washington post, their sources are always accurate, but Trevor is not a criminal…"

"Well this article sure paints him like one, I bet the FBI will be all over him…" Robert joked, but Mr. Smith was not amused.

"Yeah it would be just like them to think the article is true. They'd think it would be the end of organized crime." Mr. Smith walked over to his desk while Robert walked to his.

"You think?" Robert thought his boss was over thinking it all.

He glanced up very serious, "Robert, there's a reason NASA let him go and only one comes to mind…Anthony Zacchara. The FBI has been trying to connect him and many others in the New York and New Jersey area."

Mr. Smith dropped the newspaper on his desk and then picked up his phone dialing a number, "See the idea is you bring one down, you bring them all down."

Robert started to understand, but for the most part he thought their chance of bringing some of the major mob bosses down was a long shot.

"Mary Ann? Hi. Can you get the Washington Post on line one for me and then schedule an emergency meeting for seven o' clock? Yes I know that's an hour from now Mary, but do it anyway and please get me the director of NASA on the phone." He thanked the secretary for her work and then hung up the phone.

"Don't you think this is something the FBI should be handling? This is the CIA we don't really mess with mob affairs…"

"Robert, we have to anticipate that they will. The mob works with terrorists these days. You can never be too careful so let's throw caution to the wind and get everything we can on these people."

"Even if it means turning in your friend?"

"Well I hope it won't come to that, but if it does than…well we'll just have to see won't we. Robert, do me a favor and pull up all the records and all the information we have on Anthony Zacchara…"

Robert nodded having done this many times before as he logged onto his computed doing what his boss asked, but couldn't help but wonder if they should really be putting their efforts elsewhere.

* * *

"Have you seen today's newspapers?" The director of NASA asked while pacing around the room as he was ready to start the meeting.

"The New York Times, the Washington Post, the Los Angeles Times, USA Today…" He threw them down on the table one by one.

They looked back at him scared, "They all have one thing in common."

He grabbed the Washington Post pointing to one of its articles on the front page, "Do you see what this says?"

They continued to look at him speechless for it was his decision to release Trevor Lansing, "Let me see what it says!" He read the headline.

"Russia seeks Mars in three months!" He threw the newspaper down.

"What's wrong with this headline?" He addressed them again as their faces turned even more confused.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! It should say U.S. seeks Mars in three months!" He could tell they were all preoccupied by the issue that they felt they should be more concerned with.

"Tell me Mark," he looked at the man in charge of planning missions to outer space, "Where are we on our mission to Mars?"

He looked up at him stuttering, "Um ei..eight…months."

"Eight months! I pay…no the U.S. government pays us half a million and we can't be the first ones to go to Mars? Well not on my watch!"

Everyone in the office eyed each other as their boss continued to rant, "China, Russia, and half a dozen other countries are already beating us in math, reading and writing and are catching up to us in technology, but they will not beat us in the space race, the race to Mars."

"Dave, what are you suggesting?" The blonde haired woman looked at him wondering why he was taking out his anger on them instead of the person he was really angry at.

He turned to face them, "Gee, I don't know Penny! Maybe a plan to get us to Mars before they do….Like how about in two months?"

"We're no where close to being ready for two months, maybe four, but not two." The woman opened up her schematics on the new shuttle they were building.

"Well you guys better find a way to get us up there!" He shouted at them until someone fired back, "Dave, we don't even have a crew!"

"Yes we do, I've got their names here," he started writing their names on the white board, "Contact these members we need every single one in order to fulfill the mission. You train them and you make sure this mission is kept secret from the media until I say so."

"Dave, this isn't damn Space Cowboys! We can't train these guys in two months!"

"Well I'm asking you to do it! Most of these guys except for these four have been to space multiple times!" He barked at the man who was questioning his plan.

Dave glanced to Mark, "What's wrong?" He could tell there was a problem.

Mark had noticed one of the names was from someone who no longer worked for them as of today, "Sir there's a slight problem."

"And what problem would that be?" He put his hands on his hips irritated at his crew.

Everyone around the table eyed him like he should just let it go, but the man figured he'd find out sooner or later, "Damian Spinelli no longer works for us."

"Since when?" The director tried not to lose his cool.

The man quietly told him the truth, "Two days ago. His lawyer, Alexis Davis, contacted us and said that Spinelli regretfully informs us that he's made a mistake and was thankful for the opportunity, but would like to stay in Port Charles."

Dave turned away from them, "Damn it Trevor." He quietly cursed.

Just then Trevor Lansing burst through the doors, "What the hell is this!"

Everyone looked away from Trevor motioning to their cup of coffee.

Trevor threw the newspaper on the table, "After ten years this is how you choose to fire me? You don't have the decency to tell me you have to exploit it to every newspaper in the country!"

The director smiled, "Please Trevor, don't act like you're surprised. You can't expect to work here when you show up to meetings half an hour late or when you're so busy you neglect our employees, like this one here." He pointed to the name on the board.

"Do you remember Damian Spinelli? Do you? He signed a contract with us two weeks ago and now he's quitting. We paid this man millions to do what it has taken our other employees years and now the boy decides he likes Port Charles better. I was going to use him to get my headline 'Youngest boy sent to space' but now I can't."

He walked towards Trevor, "You're supposed to make sure employees like him continue working for us, but instead you're busy being…what did they describe you?" He walked over to the Washington Post newspaper, "Ah yes the puppeteer of Anthony Zacchara's business."

"He's a business man Dave! What are you implying?" Trevor didn't like where he was headed with this.

"I don't have to say it here, everyone knows who you are and because you're associated with criminals we no longer want to be associated with you. It's gotten out of hand and we felt it was time we let you go. Goodbye."

He turned to his employees ignoring Trevor's presence, "Now as for Damian Spinelli. Has anyone tried to contact him and convince him that he should stay here to work with us?"

He glanced at Trevor who was still shocked, "Trevor really you should have seen this coming, we hinted many times to pick one or the other and now because of your lack of commitment to us we've lost an employee which I'm sure we'll never get back. Now do I have to say it for you to get it through your head? You're fired!" Dave reached for the phone as he stared at Trevor waiting for him to leave.

"Your making a big mistake," Trevor pointed at him for the director had forgotten that Trevor knew all kinds of secrets.

"Get out of this board room," he dialed the number for security.

Trevor backed away, "Fine, but you'll be sorry."

"Not as much as you'll be." He slammed the phone down and addressed the group once Trevor walked out of the board room.

The blonde woman got up from her chair, "Dave, what if he goes to the press? What if he tells our secrets like you told his!"

Dave had never really thought about it that way, "I'll be right back, but keep trying to contact him."

"Trevor!" The director shouted his name as Trevor walked to his car.

Trevor turned to him, "I tell you what. Get this kid to come back and do the mission and I promise you'll be working here for ten more years."

The director was desperate for they had no one else on their payroll that could get the same headlines.

"Call up the newspapers and tell them they made a mistake," Trevor would of course do what he asked, but he wanted this article to not be associated with him anymore.

"Trevor you're fired, I can't take that back and I'm not gonna ruin some reporter's life by saying they misquoted me. You'll stay fired until that kid comes back here." The man raced his hand through his brown slick hair very stressed.

"Don't worry, I'll get him back," he smiled and the director took a deep breathe wondering if he could really trust Trevor to do this.

Trevor walked to his Jaguar knowing the easiest way to get people to work with him, black mail. "Damian Spinelli you say?" He quietly said to himself as he started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot, "Well Mr. Spinelli let's see how smart you really are," he looked into his contacts of his phone to find the hotel that Spinelli had been staying in.

He knew Spinelli was smart when he had his guard on, but when Spinelli got excited he made mistakes and with the way he suddenly left town Trevor knew that some how some where Spinelli had slipped up.

* * *

Spinelli walked on the third floor where Epiphany stood at the nurses station, "You again?"

"I brought coffee and bagels…Your favorite?" He teased her.

"I could get used to this," she smiled at him wondering what he wanted in return.

"Can I go see Jake?" He asked, but knew that he didn't really need to ask because he was considered family.

"Your not here to see Jake, you want to talk to Jolene…" She looked at him knowing his ulterior motive.

"Yes," he smiled but stopped as she started to walk to the other side of the nurses station to grab a file, "but see I was hoping that with these refreshments you could possibly get her to…I don't know talk to me or at least-."

Epiphany interrupted, "Look Spinelli! I've got work to do, thanks for the coffee. I'll let the staff know you brought them coffee, but boy whether she decides to talk to you after what you did to her is not going to be based off of what I say to her or her friends or anyone else. When she wants to talk to you she will."

Epiphany grabbed her coffee stared at him for a second and then walked away leaving Spinelli frustrated.

"Spinelli?" Robin came from the back of the room to see Spinelli evil eying Epiphany.

"Hi. There's coffee here for you and Patrick and everyone else if you guys want some courtesy of Sonny Corintos…" He smiled and Robin looked at him surprised.

"So you and Sonny are getting along?" She walked over to the cart to pour herself some coffee.

"Well we're getting along for Jason's sake," he was about to say more when Patrick and Kelly entered.

"Coffee again!" Kelly was excited, "I could get used to this." She laughed with Robin.

"Well I'll talk to Sonny about having coffee and refreshments served to you guys everyday." Spinelli shrugged his shoulders while sliding his hands into his pockets trying to imply that it would be no problem.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Patrick started to laugh for whenever Sonny and Spinelli were in the same room all they ever did was argue.

"Ha, it's ok. Sonny and I are trying to get along…hey I'm gonna go to the nursery and see Jake, but I hope you guys enjoy the coffee and bagels." He started to walk away when Patrick said one last thing.

"Don't worry Spinelli I'll put in a good word for you." He grinned knowing Spinelli wanted someone to talk to Jolene. Robin playfully hit Patrick's shoulder, "You will not! I will!"

Spinelli had left the room by the time the two were locked in each other's arms, "Talk to who?" Jolene asked as Regina and Leyla walked in with her.

Patrick and Robin felt a little embarrassed, "Um no one." They said for now the conversation was off to a weird start.

Robin turned to them, "Guys grab some coffee before we get started."

Regina started to pour herself a cup, "So who brought today's refreshments?" She glanced at Jolene.

Patrick spoke for all them, "Well Sonny Corintos of course…well he supplied this wonderful cup of Joe that will keep me awake through today's surgeries, but Spinelli delivered it." He looked at Jolene who was starting to feel overwhelmed by everyone pressuring her for they did the same thing yesterday.

Epiphany walked in trying to stop the doctors from socializing with the interns, "Ok interns you know the drill, Leyla you'll be working with Dr. Drake, Regina you're with Dr. Scorpio and Jolene you'll be joining Dr. Lee."

As she watched everyone leave with their doctors, Jolene looked at Epiphany, "Don't give me that look."

"But Epiphany is there any way I can be assigned to a different area of the hospital instead of the nursery?"

"No, if I make an exception for you than I have to make one for everyone," Epiphany walked away not able to deal with what looked like another soap opera story unfolding in front of her, "Who needs TV when I got drama everywhere I go?" she quietly told herself.

Dr. Lee looked at Jolene's nervous and panicked face, "Don't worry we won't be in the nursery for long."

Jolene wasn't convinced by her subtly to make her feel better, "Why don't you go down to the nursery and get little Jacob Morgan while I tell Elizabeth she can be released from the hospital?"

Before Jolene could even suggest an alternative Dr. Lee had walked away leaving her with no choice but to follow orders.

Jason quietly walked into Elizabeth's room not wanting to wake her up, but it was too late, "Jason, I don't think I need anymore flowers." She glanced at the counter that was covered with flowers from Nicholas, Sonny, Ric and Jax.

"I know, but I wanted to you to have flowers from me," he leaned into kiss her.

Putting her arms around his neck she whispered, "Thank you. I love them."

She leaned out just before giving him a peck on the cheek as he slowly sat down on the bed taking her hand, "So when am I getting out of here?"

Just as Jason was going to say something Dr. Lee walked in, "When you're ready."

She laughed, "I'm releasing you today. I've checked your charts and you can leave the hospital whenever you want to. You are officially being released from the hospital."

"So she's healed from the surgery?" Jason asked for she had been in the hospital for the past two days, he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to die on him.

"She should be as long as she doesn't make any sudden movements that would allow her stitches to be removed," she seriously stared at her, "Which means don't be hesitant to ask this man for help."

"I won't," Elizabeth gently touched his hand, "Believe me he's got his work cut out for him."

"Alright then Jolene is brining Jake up from the nursery and I'll have one of the other nurses bring in your forms to check you out of here. Congratulations again," she smiled before leaving the two alone.

Jolene made her way down the hall to the nursery where she could hear a familiar voice, it was a voice she hadn't heard in a while, but it was voice she surely missed.

Staring at the baby he shed a few tears wondering if his own parents ever held him, if they ever cried in front of him, he wondered if they were feeling everything he felt right now.

Bobbie walked over to him noticing him admiring the baby, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yeah," he smiled, but became hesitant for he didn't know anything about holding a baby.

Jolene leaned on the wooden door frame watching him react to holding a baby for the first time.

Bobbie instructed him on how to properly hold Jake and after a few minutes she walked away feeling confident that he knew what he was doing.

"Oh hello Jake." He cradled the baby for the first time completely awed at how something so small could overwhelm him with joy.

"You know we're not blood brothers, but I promise you'll never know the difference. I'm gonna be here for you just like I'm gonna be here for Cameron…"

"I have a few things to fix in Florida, quit my job, but as soon as I'm done I'm gonna be here to take care of you, watch you grow up and I'm gonna teach you things…" Spinelli started to imagine all the things he could teach Jake and Cameron which was only possible thanks to Jason and Elizabeth.

Spinelli saw him smile, "Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you?" He started to make baby faces until he got the feeling someone was watching him.

Jolene didn't know what to say to him as he looked surprised to see her there.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he didn't know how to begin or how to tell her he was an idiot for leaving.

"He's cute isn't he?" She walked towards him from her once crossed armed position. She wasn't sure what she was doing by striking up a conversation with him because he certainly didn't deserve to talk to her.

He was memorized by the life he was holding, "Yup…He's got Jason's blue eyes and Elizabeth's smile…" He placed his little finger on the baby's chest, "Yes you do…"

The baby yawned and he glanced at Jolene who was now standing by his side, "He's tired."

"Yeah…" He looked for a rocking chair and then slowly sat in it.

"I can't believe how tiny he is." Jake grabbed hold to Spinelli's finger.

"I mean to think that it takes nine months to create something so…perfect…" He bit his lip trying to think of how his own parents must have felt.

"He really is a little miracle Jolene…they all are…each and everyone is unique in their own way, but yet they all want the same thing…" He took a small pause, "They all want to be loved by someone…"

He closed his eyes leaning his head back on the chair wondering how his parents couldn't love him; how they couldn't look at him and know they couldn't abandon him.

Tears fell from her eyes letting her guard down. She knew what he was feeling; she knew that when he looked at Jacob he wondered how his parents couldn't love him as much as Spinelli loved this little baby the minute he set eyes on him.

He took a deep breathe before feeling her touch, her hand to let him know that he was loved, that his parents some how felt the same way he did at this very moment, "Spinelli, they loved you."

He nodded trying to believe that deep down they did, "I want to believe…"

"They loved you enough to know they couldn't raise you themselves…" She tried to put it in a way he would understand.

He glanced at her opening his eyes not able to say anything and she understood, the baby slowly started to cry and he turned his attention to Jake.

"It's ok, I'm fine." He sniffled while Jolene leaned away from him.

"I actually came down here to bring him to Elizabeth and Jason. Kelly is releasing her so it's time for all of them to go home…"

"Right…" He handed Jake to Jolene and watched her put him in plastic bin. He got up from the chair clearing his throat from the tears that suffocated him and then slid his hands into his pockets before continuing to watch her with him.

She softly talked to Jake, "Your mother and father can't wait to take you home…no they can't…" She gently tickled his stomach.

She looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her, "What?" She playfully smiled.

"Nothing you're just so good with him…with children…" He walked towards her.

She turned to him, "Well it's kind of in the job description," she acted like it was no big deal.

"Not really, some people don't have what it takes to care for children to be a mother; they're not kind and gentle." He looked deeply into her eyes pushing her hair back slowly leaning in to kiss her.

"Spinelli," she was working they couldn't do this now she was afraid she'd get caught.

His heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing for a second when she denied him again, a rush of hurt and sadness came over him, "Right."

He slowly stepped away from her, "I'm sorry…" He frowned with a few tears welled up in his eyes for he thought that if he just kissed her or got close to her she would take him back. But he was wrong, dead wrong and he realized the damage he had done.

When she saw his face she felt guilty, she felt it too. She wanted to kiss him and she wanted them to go back to how they were, but he hurt her and she wanted him to hurt the way she had.

"Spinelli…no…" She was going to tell him that they couldn't do this while she was working, but later they could talk.

"No it's ok, I get it," he grinned before motioning to leave, "…I'm gonna go…" He slowly walked backwards towards the doorway deeply feeling the pain she wanted him to feel.

He then stopped just after turning his back to her, "You know." He turned to her, "When I had my accident and I couldn't remember who I was or who the people were in my life, you were the only one that gave me hope that could handle the new person I became even when I couldn't. Then when I remembered the people in my life I still wasn't the computer geek, the jackal and you didn't care who I was as long as I was happy. I know this doesn't make up for what I did, but I'm happy the most when I'm with you, sometimes I think I could love you if you let me."

She started to walk towards him, wanting to change his misconception, but he didn't want her to come near him, he had said his peace and now he just wanted to be alone. He knew the kind of game she was playing and although he knew he deserved it, he deep down wished she would give him another chance.

He quickly rushed out of the room and down the hall to the elevators not once noticing Lulu who had been listening in on their conversation since the minute he complemented Jolene on a trait Lulu didn't have.

"Lulu?" Milo shouted down the opposite direction of the hall.

She walked back down to him, "Milo I think they're taking Jake home today…we can see him later."

Milo nodded, but could tell she was upset about something as they walked into the elevator, "Is everything ok?"

Lulu looked at him thinking about what Spinelli had said knowing he meant her, "What if I told you that I might never want to have children? Would you still marry me?"

He sincerely looked at her wondering how he could doubt her, "Of course. Lulu I'm not gonna pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to have children than we can adopt or if you don't want that than we don't have to, I mean it's probably better we don't right?"

She broke down in front of him placing her hands on his chest, "But if you want to have children you should be able to. It's not fair for me to deny you a child."

He wanted her to stop this nonsense, "Lulu, I'll do whatever you want to do. It's different this time. I love you and I would never leave you, you know that right? If we decided to have children it would be different than when you got pregnant and Dillon was the father."

He looked deep into her eyes with his hands on her cheeks, "We're in this together. I will never leave you."

She placed her arms around him wondering how she got to be so lucky while he wondered if his luck would ever run out.

Spinelli walked down the hall on his way to say a quick hi to Elizabeth and Jason when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Spinelli!" Trevor pretended to sound happy to see him, "It's so good to hear your voice."

He heard silence on the phone, "Spinelli, this is Trevor Lansing."

"Oh hi! I'm sorry I didn't immediately recognize your voice. Um what are you calling about?" Spinelli was sure Alexis had put his papers in when he asked her to.

"Well I'm calling about this notice we received for your attorney. She says you want to quit, can I ask why?" He thanked the stewardess on his private jet.

"Yeah, um it's got nothing to do with you guys. It's just that I've decided I want to stay close to home and I have family and friends here that I can't find anywhere else…" Spinelli tried to explain.

"I see and I completely understand family is important, but I really wish you would reconsider working for us. I promise you won't look back."

"I already have, thank you Trevor for this excellent opportunity, but I want to stay in Port Charles." He continued walking down the hall.

"And who says you can't? Listen, why don't we meet tomorrow here in Florida at the Space center here with the director or we could meet where you are?" Trevor persisted in being nice.

"You know Trevor I just don't think this going to work," Spinelli tried to let him down gently.

"Tomorrow a bad time? We could-."

"No it's just that, like I said before I want to be done with this. I'm sorry I wasted your time," Spinelli apologized thinking this wasn't such a big deal.

"Spinelli please, please reconsider…"

"I said no!" Spinelli shouted for he was tired Trevor hassling him.

Elizabeth and Jason heard Spinelli's loud shout and wondered what it was all about.

"I told you no. I don't care what it is your offering or how much money it'll pay me I'm not leaving this place, got it?" Spinelli shouted which irritated Trevor further.

"Look you might have been able to pull this crap with your other employers, but when you work for the government you can't just leave and say I quit after all the money we've paid you. You owe us work and much more. Now I will see you tomorrow at eight in the morning to discuss this. Don't be late."

Spinelli had a gut feeling this was about something else, "What is this really about?"

"What do you think?" Trevor didn't want to give him all the details on the phone; he wanted Spinelli to be afraid of him even if he gave the boy the wrong impression.

"I don't like your tone," Spinelli got a bad feeling; he should have listened to Jason and Sonny.

"You know you were in such a rush to leave you left your precious laptop behind…and I found all sorts of goodies on it…" Trevor hinted.

He stopped right outside of Elizabeth's room, "That's invasion of privacy, that's against the law, how did you even get access?" Spinelli raised his voice as his hands swiftly went through his hair.

Jason leaned away from Elizabeth's kiss wondering what he just heard, "Spinelli?"

"I have my resources…" Trevor smiled for he hadn't even accessed the laptop at all, but now he knew it was valuable.

He thought he heard Jason call his name so he walked away realizing he was too loud, "What do you want?" He was now worried for Jason and even Sonny for his laptop had incriminating evidence on it.

"Come to Florida and you'll find out," Trevor lightly threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Spinelli knew there was much more to what he was saying.

"Jason, come back to bed I'm sure it's nothing," Elizabeth softly asked for he seemed very interested in pursuing what he heard.

"Oh Spinelli, calm down I wouldn't call it a threat. I would call it more like a business proposition…" Trevor laughed for he knew he scared the kid.

He glanced into Jason and Elizabeth's room and saw them playfully kissing each other, he knew he couldn't get them involved after everything they did for him, "You listen here Trevor, nobody black mails me especially the government, the same government that I know a nasty secret about."

Trevor tried to keep a straight face, it was too bad they had fooled the kid, "Spinelli be here by tomorrow morning or face the consequences."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there and Trevor, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this isn't over, it's far from it." He hung up and walked into Elizabeth's room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok so what do you think? Review it even if you don't like it. I just want some feedback and a reason to keep writing so if I don't get a review I won't write, I need to know what you guys are thinking. Thanks for reading and if you have a particular request for a couple I'm sure I can fit it in. This is a multi charater story where each character is extremely important to each other's stories. And for those liason fans who are unsiure about Lucky returning and who have read my other two stories that this is based off of, Lucky and Liz will only be friends. Thanks again everyone!


	2. The first sign of trouble

Chapter 2: The first sign of trouble

**Author's Note:**

Ok so like I said before this story will have a lot of characters in it, but their stories will all connect. Primarily the story is focused on liason and how everyone around them will eventually affect them. It's displayed in GH a lot. Other couples featured a lot will be Scrubs, Lucky and Robin, Lulu and Milo (they impact the mob and Sonny which impact Jason, same goes for Spinelli and Jolene, whom is a good nurse). As the story plays out you'll see how everything has a reason to it, you might find yourself in coming chapters with a "No way…" It's like Lost the TV show. Now in the prologue the last sentence talks about 12 months, well the story won't pan out over 12 months of flash backs, just the first three months which will set the next 9 months which brings us back to the prologue where the story will really get interesting. Also if you want more back story just check out Eventually the truth comes out, it's a long read, but for those of you that aren't into liason you might be able to like them in these stories, plus it's got great action and mob stories. Please don't forget to review, tell me what you like, you dislike, what you hope to see…Just something. Thanks and enjoy! And of course if you get confused just send me a message or email me.

* * *

Elizabeth saw Spinelli walking in looking bothered "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just have to be getting back to Florida." He noticed Jason's confused look.

"I thought Alexis handled everything." Jason was wondering if his suspicions about Trevor, the warnings from Sonny, he wondered if Spinelli was now in a situation he couldn't get out of.

"She did, but I was in such a rush that I left a lot of stuff at my new apartment that I'm not gonna use now so," Spinelli hoped he had covered up well and it looked to him like Elizabeth bought it, but Spinelli always knew Jason was going to need the real convincing.

"Oh," Jason still looked not convinced.

"Alright," he thought maybe if he admitted there was more that Jason might rest easy that he wasn't lying to him, "Ok there's a few papers I have to sign that can't be faxed over, but Alexis will be there with me to make sure nothing goes wrong. It's not a big deal…"

His plan back fired with Jason asking more questions, "Are you sure it's not more, you know Trevor Lansing is probably like his son, they play games," Jason wasn't confident that Spinelli had it all under control.

Spinelli cringed for that was exactly what Trevor was doing, playing a game, he just didn't know what kind of game, "I promise you guys it's nothing dangerous. I'll be home in a few days, I just wanted to say goodbye."

Jolene walked in with Jake, "And this is my queue…" He smiled starting to leave the room.

"Spinelli…" Jason walked with him outside of the room with and Spinelli just rolled his eyes not wanting to worry him on what should be the happiest days of his life.

As soon as they walked down the hall Spinelli turned to him with an annoyed attitude, "Jason, I told you this is not your problem, its mine. Now leave it alone!" Spinelli didn't want to get him involved, but his tone was just more proof to Jason that this was not just 'nothing'.

"Spinelli now it's a 'problem'? What did Trevor tell you on the phone?" Jason knew this was a trap.

He had to lie, "I didn't mean to make it seem like a problem, there's just a money issue that's all. They paid me in advance and they need the money back…its just business."

Jason sternly put his hand on Spinelli's shoulder, "Promise me that if this gets out of hand, that the minute you think your life is on the line you call me."

"I promise, but it won't come to that." Spinelli's frown turned into a smile, "Now go in there and be with your family."

"You're my family too, so don't lie to me, you can trust me. I really wish you would reconsider…" Jason had a bad feeling about him leaving. Something didn't click, didn't sound right about why he had to go, but then again if he needed help he knew Spinelli would just ask for it.

"Don't worry, what's the worse that could happen?" Spinelli joked, "I lose a few million, to the millions of dollars I already have, big whoop."

"Alright, alright I get it," he hugged Spinelli before whispering into his ear, "Make sure you carry protection on you. You know where I keep them."

He walked into the doorway wanting Spinelli to nod at him and he did, "Bye guys!" He waved at Elizabeth.

Jolene had been nervous ever since she entered with Jake and as Spinelli was walking down the hall she felt the need to catch up to him, "Um I'll be right back with you're release forms…" She slowly walked out of the room almost waiting to be released from her duty.

"Jolene, go get him." Elizabeth insisted knowing that Jolene had a lot she wanted to say to him.

Spinelli could hear her calling his name, but he couldn't answer her. He knew she was going to ask the same questions that Jason did and he didn't want to lie to her, but the issue was too sensitive for the people he cared about to know. He only trusted one man to help him, Milo.

He saw Lulu and Milo coming around the corner, "Milo!"

"Spinelli!" Milo shouted back just as happy to see him as Spinelli was.

"Um Lulu, can I speak to Milo…alone?" He glanced at her and she thought it was awfully weird.

Milo could tell this was serious and he nodded for Lulu to leave them.

"Alright, I'll just wait over here." She annoying walked away from them to see Jolene making her way over.

"Spinelli!" Jolene put her hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn around to look at her, "When someone is shouting your name you should stop."

He looked at her as she waited for an explanation, but he couldn't give her one, "Milo let's talk over here."

Milo nodded and the two walked down the hall where Lulu silently laughed at Jolene's attempt to get Spinelli's attention. Lulu didn't always used to look at Jolene with discomfort infact the two used to be friends. She met Jolene a couple months back on the night a shootout had occurred in front of Carly's house involving Milo and Sonny. Upon driving home from the air port after saying goodbye to Dillon whom was leaving to adventure out California after winning the Sundance Film Festival, she and her new friend Logan stumbled across a crashed black SUV. When she found Milo barely clinging onto life she and Logan brought him into the hospital where she met Jolene Crowe, an intern nurse who would be assigned to him. The friendship they formed over night and for the oncoming weeks would quickly be destroyed by Jolene's interest in Spinelli, the new Spinelli who had suffered from an attack that had been implemented by Ric and his partner Diane Miller, yes Sonny's lawyer and last but not least, Ric's informant, Logan Hayes. Spinelli needed several surgeries which left him with missing gaps in his history with Lulu; this initially impacted their relationship since Lulu always considered Spinelli to be her best friend, a similar comparison to Carly and Jason. Alone, Spinelli turned to Jolene who thought the man was a little weird, but never the less cute and charming. The only problem was that as sparks flew Spinelli was offered a job a job in Florida to work for NASA and to make matters worse Spinelli had not only remembered his past with Lulu, but his love for her. Not able to bring himself to tell Lulu the truth he told everyone close to him that he was taking the job in Florida in hopes to get over the woman he could never have because his best friend Milo was in the way. Once Jolene found the root the real reason why Spinelli was leaving and couldn't have a relationship with her she approached Lulu with the truth and that was the end of their friendship. An argument broke out and that was the end of their friendship, two girls who were competing for Spinelli, one for love, the other for a friendship that was becoming threatened.

Jolene watched as they walked down the hall and suddenly came across Lulu's patronized face, "See that, he's not interested in you anymore." Lulu hurtfully reminded her of the night Spinelli slept with her and then left for a plan with Florida.

"I don't have time for this right now." And like that she walked away from Lulu and followed Milo and Spinelli.

Spinelli saw Jolene walking there way and Milo quickly turned to see what he saw, "What can I do for you?"

"What I'm about to tell no one can know, not Jason, Sonny, Lulu or even Jolene," he looked up at Milo very distraught.

Milo could see that something had obviously upset Spinelli; he looked more worrisome than before, "What's going on?"

"I prefer not to discuss it here, call me when you're done with your appointment." Spinelli started to walk away as Jolene and Lulu started to get closer.

Milo quickly grabbed his arm, "What's this about?" For he felt like Spinelli might have gotten them into unnecessary trouble.

"Florida," Spinelli leaned in, "Trevor Lansing."

Milo leaned away knowing full well what he meant, "I'll be in touch."

"Spinelli, what's going on?" Jolene sincerely asked believing he was in trouble from the way Jason looked upon entering the room.

Lulu of course had to step in opening her big mouth, "Jolene, when are you going to understand that he doesn't want you."

Jolene looked passed her trying to see Spinelli, but Lulu tried to prevent her from seeing him.

"You're a one night stand that won't go away," she blurted out after learning the clever phrase from Carly. Jolene suddenly felt embarrassed while Spinelli and Milo were becoming enraged.

"Lulu, stop it." Milo tried to pull her away.

"No Milo, Spinelli has been throwing himself at her for the past week-." Lulu could feel Milo's hard tug.

Spinelli stepped in front of Jolene to protect her from Lulu, "What?" Spinelli was offended by her comment making it seem like he was pathetic.

"Spinelli, she doesn't even care about you," Lulu continued to speak her mind spitting more trash.

"That's not true!" Jolene argued back, "Why don't you worry about your own boyfriend instead of trying to steal mine."

Before Lulu could respond Jolene quickly added, "I've heard you're pretty good at it," Jolene spat back remembering a conversation she had with Maxie on her Lulu broke up Georgie and Dillon.

Lulu tried to make a go at Jolene and Jolene did the same, but Spinelli and Milo worked together to keep them apart.

Spinelli continued to put himself in front of Jolene gently holding onto her hand behind his back while pointing at Lulu with his other hand, "Lulu this is none of your business. Milo, get her out of here and I'll call you later."

Milo agreed that she needed to cool off so he happily took her by the arm and dragged her down the hall.

Stopping just outside of Elizabeth's room Milo snapped at Lulu, "What are you doing?"

"Milo, that little bitch doesn't care about Spinelli. I was only telling the truth." Lulu felt justified.

"What's gotten into you? Huh?" He nodded in disappointment, very much embarrassed with her.

She tried to explain herself, but Milo interrupted, "No. There was no excuse for you to attack her like that. It's none of our business or anyone else's as to what goes on between them."

"But," she tried to get out of his grip.

"No. I don't want to talk about this again. What Spinelli does with his life is his own business, if you don't like it too bad. Now I'm late for my appointment, you can either come or meet me in twenty minutes."

"Wait," she grabbed his hand.

"What?" He faced her coldly.

"What did you talk about with Spinelli?" Lulu wondered if it was related to Jolene.

"Nothing that concerns you," he honestly, but coldly told her, very much disappointed in her behavior.

He walked away from her and she glanced at Elizabeth and Jason who had been staring at them for the past three minutes.

She smiled and then followed Milo from behind, "Milo wait."

Jason closed the door knowing something wasn't right, "Spinelli would never talk to Milo. There's something going on I know it."

Elizabeth glanced away from Jake who she had in her arms, "Jason don't you think if he had a problem he would consult you, his best friend?"

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling about this, about him going to Florida…" He paced around the room.

"He'll be with Alexis, what could go wrong? Come here," she put her hand out wanting him to join them.

Gently taking her hand as he joined her on the bed, "I just can't shake this feeling…" He started to play with Jake's hands.

Elizabeth tilted her head so she could see his face which was focused on Jake, "Jason." She put her hand on his cheek bringing his attention to her, "Trust him enough to make his own decisions, to let him ask for help when he needs it."

"Maybe your right," he let his eyes get lost in hers before leaning in to kiss her, "I don't know what I would do without you." He tried to put his attention on his family, but this thing with Spinelli wasn't fully allowing him to do so.

Spinelli turned to Jolene pushing her blonde strand of hair behind her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she removed her hand from her neck obviously stressed.

"Are you?" She brought her hand to his cheek, "You don't look well."

"I'm fine, just a little stressed out right now I have a lot on my mind, but I'm more worried about you."

He was completely embarrassed by Lulu's behavior and choice of words, Jolene worked here for goodness sakes and he thought it was completely unacceptable. "I'm sorry Lulu yelled at you back there, I'll talk to her…"

"You don't have to talk to her, I'm sure Milo will give her an earful." She laughed and he laughed with her, "Yeah I'm sure they'll be ranting for hours."

Laughing he suddenly stopped gazing at her eyes, "Listen, are you gonna be ok while I'm gone."

"You're leaving again?" She was crushed for she considered giving him another chance, but if he was going to be commuting back and forth than she didn't want to bother.

"Yeah, but if you need me call Milo, he'll be able to put you in contact with me."

"Why can't I just call you?" She didn't understand.

He kindly looked at her, "You won't need to call me remember we're not together anymore and we're not friends," he didn't mean it in a cruel way he was just stating the unfortunate facts.

He started to walk away from her, "I have to go, but take care until I see you again and get some rest you look really tired." He smiled at her believing he might never see her again or anyone else once he left Port Charles for he didn't know what Trevor was planning. He hid his fears well though.

She smiled back at him as he walked around the corner where he saw Emily and Nicholas with Cameron, "Hey guys."

Cameron smiled, "Spaghetti!"

Spinelli kneeled down to him, "U want to cum wid me to see my broder?" Cameron was more excited than the day before to see Jake.

"Oh I wish I could but I really have to go, but I'll see you later." He gave Cameron a high five before saying goodbye to Nicholas and Emily who were on there way to see Jason and Elizabeth,

Elizabeth and Jason were quietly laughing as they played with Jake, "He's tired." Jason suggested after Jake yawned.

Elizabeth looked at the dark circles under his eyes, "Well he's not the only one."

"I'll put him back…" He thought she meant she was tired, but she meant him.

"I mean you. You haven't left my side and I can tell you're exhausted." She felt a little guilty at how tired he was.

"Don't give me that look, I'm fine and as soon as we get home we'll be a family, you, me, Cameron and Jake." He kissed her forehead, "Emily and Nicholas are coming by with Cameron. They should be here any minute now."

They heard a knock from the door and Cameron ran in, "Hey!" He was excited above anything else.

"Hey," Elizabeth softly spoke to him putting her hand out so he could touch her.

"Let me see my broder," Cameron tried to get a peak, but wasn't tall enough.

Jason picked him up and put him on the bed, "Here you go."

His face lit up just as much as it did the first time he saw Jake a few days ago, "Hey baby." He hesitantly played with Jakes fingers.

They all laughed at how sweet he was, "Cameron would you like to hold him?" Elizabeth asked and he nodded.

"Ok hold out your arms…" Elizabeth instructed with Jason's help.

Cameron held out his little arms and Jason took the baby from Elizabeth and gently placed Jake in Cameron's arms with Elizabeth making sure he had Jake securely in his hands.

At first Cameron was smiling as Jake quietly cooed in front of him, but as Jake started to fuss Cameron grew scared thinking he had done something.

"Take him back…" Cameron said with fear in his eyes.

"Cameron, its ok he's not crying because of you, he's probably hungry." Elizabeth didn't want him to be afraid of the baby.

"Then feed him." Cameron ordered.

"Alright I will," she laughed at his voice while taking Jake from him.

"Why don't you run off with daddy and Uncle Nicholas while I get ready?" She asked him until they became distracted by Nicholas's phone.

He removed his phone from his coat, "I have to take this." He didn't want to announce to everyone that it was Lucky that was calling for he felt it might ruin the bit of happiness they were experiencing with bad memories.

He walked out of the room happy to hear Lucky's voice, "Hey man! So did you finish up your training?"

**Lucky walked into his hotel room** with Jennifer. Jennifer was a spitting image of Jennifer Gardner who met Lucky in a bar the first night he was in D.C. Both hurting from their pasts and both a little drunk they slept with each other having no idea that they were both here for the exact same reason, to be a spy. At first their relationship was a playful one at best, toying with each other and teasing each other trying to prove they weren't attracted to one another. But as the training got more intense they found themselves at the same bar every night and eventually let their guard down forming a relationship. Lucky found himself falling in love with the girl who had a 'girl next door' persona. He sweetly smiled as she walked to the bathroom where they were gonna take a shower together, "I'll be in there in a minute."

"Don't take too long," she teased him as she stepped into the bathroom.

He looked away for her tempted, "Yeah, Nicholas I finished up-."

"That's great, so when are you coming home?" Nicholas asked for Laura's custody hearing was just a few days away.

"That's what I'm calling about," he walked onto the balcony that looked over the D.C. area, "I'm not coming home."

Nicholas's voice got quieter as he walked down the hall, "What do you mean you're not coming home?"

"I mean that I've decided to not come home this time." He looked at all the buildings in area, he truly loved it here.

"So when will you come home? Six months from now or never?" Nicholas was starting to get annoyed for he knew this would happen, he knew that him leaving to runaway from his problems with his Elizabeth, the hurt she had laid upon him from the truth that the baby was Jason's, he knew that he'd never see his brother again.

Lucky didn't like Nicholas's tone and suddenly became defensive, "I'll come home when I'm damn ready to alright?"

"Damn it Lucky! You always do this! You always fuck everything up!" Nicholas hit his hand against the wall while kicking it at the same time.

Emily was nervous that Nicholas hadn't returned, "Well I'd love to chat and help you guys get home but I have to get to work and I don't want to be around when Epiphany makes rounds.

"We had mom's case all planned out! Let me guess you want me to tell Lulu you can't come to her wedding," Nicholas kicked the wall again in frustration.

"Nicholas, I thought you would understand I have to go." Lucky hung up as he felt Jennifer's arms around his stomach.

"Hey," he turned around removing her arms from his stomach and kissed them, "Let's go back inside." He watched as she gently took his hand and led him to the bed.

Putting her arms around him, "Can you believe it? We did it Lucky, we accomplished the impossible."

"We did…" He leaned into kiss her before forcing her to fall back on the bed.

Lying on the bed enjoying each other's company she played with his hand, "Lucky this might seem silly, but with our careers and our life…well you know what Robert said about love and family and it not really being an option for us…" She stroked his hair.

He stopped kissing her chest to listen to what she had to say, "Lucky I don't want to die alone."

He laughed like it was silly for her to think that, "You won't."

She nervously looked down, "Lucky, you are a great guy and if I don't get this out than…" She stopped speaking as he gently placed his fingers on her lips.

He could see her vulnerability, he knew what it was like to be afraid of losing someone, he knew what she was feeling and he didn't want to her to feel the way he had felt for months.

Taking a deep breath he became brutally honest, something he was never really good at, "I want you to know that part of the reason I got through this was because of you."

He looked up at the ceiling, "Jennifer, for the first time," he looked back down at her, "I'm surrounded by people who don't look at me like a failure. I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations." He got off of the bed leaving her to watch him pace around the room.

He nervously turned to her, "When I got here when I left Port Charles something in me had snapped. I lost everything I held so close to me and even though I had my career, I lost the woman that I had loved for half of my life, the woman who I thought I was going to have children with and instead. Instead she stabbed me in the back and she embarrassed me. She stripped me from my pride, she made me a fool…And maybe I deserved that…"

He walked towards her, "I know I brought this all on myself, but I can't help but wonder how she could ever do that to me, fall in love with my worst enemy and have a child with him. It hurts…I told myself that I was never going to do this again that I would never let myself feel for anyone."

She looked at him a little hurt for she thought he felt something for her; she thought they might even be falling in love.

"The best thing I ever did was leave because it brought me to you." He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I was a cold and bitter man and you helped me in a way that I'll never be able to repay you…" He leaned in ever so gently placing his lips on hers.

"You're smart, kind, beautiful and a dozen other things, but most of all you make me believe that life is worth living after everything that's happened to me. I don't want to lose you and I know that could happen with our jobs, but I'm willing to take that chance…" His face lit up when she smiled back at him.

She placed her hand in his smiling as he pushed her brown hair back, "Lucky, I think I've loved you since the moment I met you in that bar…"

He grinned with his dimples showing completely exhilarated that she felt the same thing, "Let's get married." He playfully took her hand and gently got off the bed and got down on one knee.

"Life is too short and in a few months we'll be separated and who knows if we'll ever see each other again because our lives are so dangerous." He tried to explain his sudden proposal and she understood, she completely agreed.

"We can go anywhere you want to go…we're gonna live our lives to the fullest in these three weeks…we're gonna live like we've never lived before." For the first time he felt like he could offer her the world, offer her a life no one else could.

"In that case I want to meet your family," she suggested and he didn't like the idea, not one bit.

"Or we don't have to go there at all…we can wait," he hoped he wouldn't have to return, the plan was never to return.

"No Lucky, I want to meet your family, just like you can meet mine. Don't tell me they wouldn't want to meet me…" She insisted they would, "What about your sister's wedding or your mother's custody case? Come on…"

He stared at her knowing he had those obligations, knowing his whole family would want to meet her so he reluctantly agreed, "Fine."

**Emily smiled as Nicholas walked back into the room**, "Um I'm really sorry to do this, but something just occurred and I can't take Cameron for the next couple of hours."

"Yeah, that's fine, go do what you need to do," Elizabeth didn't mind for all they really needed was someone to watch him for half an hour.

"I'm real sorry," he walked out of the room with Emily tagging behind as she said goodbye to her brother.

"Nicholas that wasn't a business call was it?" Emily walked with him down the hall.

"No it wasn't, it was Lucky, he's not coming home," he gave her the unfortunate news which still ticked him off.

"What do you mean he's not coming home?" Emily asked for she knew Lulu would be disappointed.

Nicholas stopped right in front of the elevator as it opened, "I mean ever since my brother left he's turned into a complete self righteous asshole. This is why I didn't want him to leave!" He angrily glared at her because she had given Lucky the okay to leave, she had supported his decision.

Before Emily could react to what he said as the elevator door's closed she heard Epiphany's voice and quickly walked back down the hall, "Emily Quartermaine!"

Emily stopped, "Yes Epiphany?" She fearfully turned to her.

"You are late, now just because you are pregnant doesn't mean that you can just slack off on your work!" Epiphany shouted as she stepped onto the nurse's station.

"I know it doesn't, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get changed and meet me here in ten minutes, don't be anymore later than that!" She stared at Emily who quickly got the idea to make her way to the locker room.

Elizabeth and Jason saw Emily quickly running down the hall with Epiphany's voice echoing the countdown she had to her shift, "Guess you found her…"

Emily joked back as she passed the doorway echoing, "I wasn't looking for her…"

Elizabeth and Jason laughed while looking at Cameron who was focusing on Jake in Elizabeth's arms. Cameron expressed much interest and excitement withe baby, but often questioned himself around his new brother. He hesitantly put out his hand and started to gently touch Jake's hands and as he begun to see that the baby was okay with his interaction he smiled which ultimately brought a smile to Jason and Elizabeth's faces.

Robin walked in feeling awkward when she saw them in a family moment, "Oops, I'll come back later."

"No it's ok," Jason laughed putting Cameron down, "What do have there?"

"Just Elizabeth's release forms," Robin put the clipboard on counter.

"Thanks, hey are you doing anything right now? Are you on break?" Elizabeth asked for they still needed someone to watch Cameron for a bit.

"I go on break in about five minutes, what can I do for you?"

"Can you watch Cameron for a bit?" Elizabeth hoped it wouldn't be too much to ask for.

"Yeah no problem."

"Great, Cameron will you go with Robin for a little while?" Elizabeth kindly asked him and he sprung up from the bed, "Yes! Can u take me to da place we went wid Emily?"

"You want to watch another surgery?" Robin was surprised.

"Yeah! It's so cool!" He walked out of the room explaining why he enjoyed it so much.

Jason nodded his head laughing, "I think that kid's gonna be a surgeon someday."

"And what is this little one going to be?" She asked him as he carefully took Jake out of her arms.

"Well I hope this little one does what ever makes him happy," Jason gently put him down in the plastic bin.

He admired Jake for a few seconds before turning around, "So Ms. Webber?"

He slowly walked to her planting his hands on her bed while leaning over her, "Are you ready to come home?"

"Only if you're coming with me," she stared into his blue eyes before leaning into kiss him, life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey all so what do you think so far? Don't forget to review please. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Friendly Fire

Chapter 3: Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

The plot thickens….don't forget to review!

* * *

The Port Charles police department had it's fair share of dirty cops, dirty DA's and just about dirty everything else, but the minute Mac Scorpio died the place got a lot dirtier. Mac had always tried to be a good cop, a fair man and basically a better man than the people he was constantly coming face to face with. But on the day they discovered that Sonny Corintos had survived the shootout that took place in front of Carly's house, the night Sonny walked into the PCPD asking him for help his integrity was tested.

When Milo had been rushed to the hospital Sonny had been taken to a warehouse where Father Mateo and his men were trying to save his live. For months Mateo had been deceiving the public about being a member of the church and had secretly been paving the way for his brother to return. Yes, Manny Ruiz had survived the fall and although he was paralyzed from the waist down he had been planning the destruction of Sonny Corintos and Jason Morgan since then with then help of his brother. Mateo had once believed that the two men deserved this fate, but that was until he discovered that the woman he'd been sleeping with was pregnant. Victoria Rodriguez, the brother of detective Rodriguez, was a woman who came to town almost the same time that Mateo did, she had a shady past, a past with Lorenzo Alcazar whom she met through her sister, Alcazar's first wife. Father Mateo saw his brother's true colors the night he returned when he over heard his brother discussing with his mistress about the baby and that harm would come to her and her brother if she continued to lead Mateo into thinking at they had a future. Scared she agreed and Mateo decided from then on out that he and his brother would be sworn enemies, he figured if he saved Sonny Corintos that they might be able to work together to kill Manny and Lorenzo Alcazar.

That night Alcazar was being escorted by Ric Lansing and officers of the PCPD to Pentonville where he was supposed to be serving a life sentence for the explosion of the Metro Court which killed Max Giambetti, Sonny's guard and Milo's brother, and he was being held responsible for the hostage crisis that occurred at General Hospital just hours later. Ric always knew what was at stake, his job as district attorney definitely was for Scott Baldwin had returned to do damage control on a case that was being reopened, a case that had new evidence pointing to the now deceased Alan Quartermaine. Ric was always asking for a little too much, but he knew that if he worked the right people he could achieve what he'd been dreaming of since the plan went wrong years ago. Using his own set of dirty cops he planned Alcazar's escape and his 'death' at Pentonville knowing Alcazar would follow through on the money and power he promised to provide. As Alcazar hid out on his ship waiting word if the shootout was a success, Ric returned to the PCPD to hear that the craziest man this town had ever seen was alive and his brother was dead.

Sonny listened to Mateo's plan as his guards worked quickly to stitch up his wounds. Mateo didn't know if he had a shot in he hell of getting Sonny to agree, but Sonny was always a risk taker and couldn't be anymore sick of Alcazar or Manny, believing Mateo was genuine he agreed to help kill Manny and Alcazar. The first thing Sonny decided was that no one could know about his survival, not even his right hand man for the only way Alcazar and Manny were going to buy the fact that he was dead was to see his family actually mourning for him. The next step was for Mateo to convince his brother and partner that he was still on their side and he did that easily by telling them he had to lay low for he was wanted for murder, the murder of father Christopher, the man that was supposed to marry Jax and Carly. The meeting which was supposed to result in a shootout killing Alcazar and Manny was supposed to take place a week if not two after Jax and Carly got married, but instead took place the day after. Alcazar and Manny were getting restless, they needed to see Mateo for themselves so he left to discover that they had plans deadly ones for Jason Morgan's girl, son and unborn child and they had already begun to threaten Jason Morgan as well as play games. Along his adventure away from the warehouse he came into accidental contact with Logan Hayes, a man who had been sent to infiltrate the ship to get proof that Alcazar was alive. Logan's life depended on it for Jason had discovered that not only was he Ric's informant, he was the man that hired the goons that attacked Spinelli, the attack that cost his memory and personality change. Mateo befriended him by not only keeping his presence a secret, but by helping him off the ship and bringing him to Sonny. Logan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sonny, not because he was alive, but because it meant that he was going to have a second chance in the organization, if he led Jason to where Sonny was, they might just think he was worthy to keep. Sonny gave Logan strict orders after explaining to him what had been going on for the past couple of weeks, the order was simple, don't tell Jason. Logan fully intended on following those orders when he was escorted by Mateo out of the ware house and to his boat, but Mateo had no intention of keeping Logan alive, it wasn't that he didn't trust him it was that Mateo was about to break his alliance with Sonny, but what Mateo didn't know was that so was he. The night that Carly had gotten married Sonny woke up to a mysterious woman in his room, when he turned the lights on it was Skye and from then on out he knew that Mateo had bigger plans, which meant Mateo was hiding things, which was an ultimate deal breaker, someone else on Sonny's hit list the day of the shooting.

The last memory, good memory Mac had with his family was Valentines day. He had decided to make his three favorite women a beautiful dinner and gave them all unique and special gifts, it was the last holiday they would spend together for the day the shootout occurred and the day Sonny returned from the dead was the day Mac would meet his fait.

Logan had survived the hit and when he present Jason with the information he had discovered on Alcazar he spoke no words of Sonny, instead he waited for the event that would mean the meeting was on, the event of Spinelli's kidnapping. Spinelli had been scheduled to leave to Florida that day to become an astronaut, but his plans took a detour when he was poorly kidnapped with Lulu as an eye witness which was done on purpose so that she would run to Milo and Jason. Sonny saw no flaws to his plan.

So here Mac was drinking his regular cup of coffee when he gets a phone call from Skye who manages to get her hands on a phone just minutes prior to the entire shooting. Alcazar showed up with Manny walking into one entrance of the warehouse while Jason, Milo, Logan and others walk into another entrance. Bullets fly, the first hitting Jason in the back as he becomes distracted that Sonny is alive, the Ruiz brother's are dead on the floor and Alcazar panics knowing the police are on his way, so he makes a run for his ship.

As Jason is rushed into surgery Mac tries to get all the details sorted out, but as usual there's something wrong with their stories, there's a hole, a detail, something that doesn't click and the phrase, "You know I can't say anything without my lawyer" yeah that too was getting old. Mac let's everyone off the hook, two people that everyone hated are dead so how can he really prosecute anyone, he can't, so he returns to his office where just three hours from now he's going to get the last call of his career and his life. It was mob related of course, a phone call from General Hospital reporting that Jason Morgan had been kidnapped and from what Detective Rodriguez had told Ric, the mayor and the commissioner, he knew how to not only find Alcazar, but Jason too, by tailing his own sister who he knew she was meeting because he caught her talking to him through the internet, they were planning to run off together.

The officers were waiting for orders, the detectives were waiting even Ric and the mayor was waiting for a decision, but Mac just stood there staring at Sonny.

_Sonny grinned for he could tell his presence was not comforting or rather wanted, "You know Alcazar has Jason. All I'm asking is that when you go to kill Alcazar that you save my best friend that you don't take the opportunity to kill him and call his death an accident or say that he was dead when you got there. I just want you all to do what's right…" Sonny pleaded for they all owed Jason._

"_What's right is for Morgan to be in jail…" Ric said and Sonny angrily looked at him and then panned across the room who all believed that he was right, he belonged in jail or should be dead._

"_Jason has never been found guilty of anything…and to let him die or for you guys to kill him when he has a family…when he's expecting his first child…to cheat him out of that is unfair…" Sonny argued with them._

"_And what about my daughter Sonny!" Mac shouted for he always blamed Alcazar, Sonny and Jason for Georgie's death at hospital, the men that took over the floor wanting to kill them and his daughter got caught in the crossfire, "What about Georgie!"_

_Sonny looked at him confused for Mac knew the truth, "You know we had no part in that, Alcazar and his men did that, not us, we didn't kill your daughter. Don't do that. All of you don't look at me and act like he doesn't deserve to live that he's not a good man because like it or not he has saved every single one of you in here…he's saved your children and he's saved the people closest to your heart you owe him…" He looked at Ric for they had spared his life more than once._

"_We don't owe him shit…" Cruz quickly said believing that Jason was scum and pretty much the entire police force thought the same._

_He walked over to Mac and then looked at every man in the room, "You owe him nothing? How many times have there been some crisis like the epidemic or the train wreck and he's come through? He found the cure that saved each and every one of you that got sick. He helped save innocent people on that train. Jason has always come though for the public, he's always helped out and now when he needs a little help you look away?"_

_He nodded in disagreement, "No. Hell no."_

_He looked at Cruz directly in the eye, "You're suppose to uphold the law, you're suppose to do what's right and deep down you know he doesn't deserve to die like this."_

_Turning to Ric almost allowing the bad blood between them to vanish if Ric did this for him, "So for once in your life will you all act like the heroes you all so desperately wish to be and find him and protect him like he was one of your own? Will you save the man who has been a hero to this town?"_

"_Sir we have a new signal…its coming from a ware house down town on dungeon and firewood streets…" The officer told Mac waiting for him to make his move._

_Sonny looked at Mac, "Mac…" he begged._

"_How far away is the ware house?" Mac ignored Sonny for a few seconds._

"_It's at least an hour away…" he told him a little unsure, "Maybe 45 minutes, it's rather hard to tell…"_

"_Ok I want to ride out there. No moves or ambush is made until I say you understand? I want all squad cars and swat teams five miles from the warehouse. We don't want to scare them off…this is our only chance to get Alcazar…" he looked at Sonny, "And it maybe our only chance to save the hostages."_

_Sonny gave him a slight smile as Mac approached him in softer voice, "I'll save him I'll have my guys do there best, but I can't promise anything. We know how ruthless Alcazar is. Please don't try to interfere with this and don't ever come in here again questioning my authority or the honor code of this department because like it or not you and Jason are criminals, criminals that eventually pay for the crimes they commit and eventually your luck will run out…" He said seriously to him as he hit Sonny's shoulder on his way out of the PCPD._

Mac entered the warehouse with his men and the swat team and after reaching downstairs to the basement, they found Jason, but at the same time they found Alcazar who shot a round of bullets at the men in blue entering the room before Milo planted a bullet in him, Mac died in surgery, but he died knowing they did the right thing and he only hoped the legacy he brought to his police department, the honor code he built, he hoped it would last, but with him gone there were only three men that could restore the PCPD to it's former glory, Cooper, Cruz and Lucky. Cruz had resigned, Lucky had a new life and so it was up to Cooper, Cooper's first decision was to get rid of Ric, and when he discovered what he had done just days if not weeks after the commissioner's death Cooper was ready to give Ric, hell.

* * *

Cooper quietly walked into Ric's office to see him standing up talking on the phone, "Cooper?"

Grabbing the phone out of his hand, "He'll call you back!"

"What the?" Was all Ric could get out before Cooper punched him and then shoved him against the wall, "You son of a bitch!"

"Cooper?!" Ric was confused until it dawned on him that he knew what went on with Maxie.

"Shut up!" Cooper removed his gun from its holster and pointed it at Ric's head, "What's wrong with you! She's the commissioner's daughter!"

Ric laughed, "She was asking for it."

"Wrong answer!" Cooper hit him with his gun.

"You sick twisted bastard! She's lost her sister and her father and now you've scarred her with this! You're gonna wish you were never born!" Cooper let go of him.

"And you're gonna wish you never met me!" Ric walked to his file cabinet.

Ric looked at a folder he had on him, "Ah yes, Cooper Barrett. A soldier from Iraq, gee its funny how your buddy Logan is due to go back, but you didn't?" Ric stared at him.

"What are you implying?" Cooper had to stay cool.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Ric bluffed for he really didn't know anything, but he hoped Cooper would admit it for him.

"Stay away from Maxie!" Cooper threatened before leaving for the station.

"You don't know who you're messing with," Cooper turned the gun on himself.

"What are you doing?" Ric looked at him like he was crazy.

"Framing you," Cooper fired the gun at his shoulder as Ric realized what he was doing.

As Ric motioned to the phone Cooper waved the gun, "Don't even think about it!"

Ric pretended to play his game until he motioned to grab the phone which led Cooper to shoot it, but left Ric to draw his own gun.

"Now what are you going to do?" Ric laughed, "Didn't think that far did you?"

"Is that your gun? Because if you look close enough, it's licensed to me, which means I've got your gun." Cooper smiled knowing he outsmarted him.

"You'll never win," Cooper slowly backed to the door.

"Oh wrong, I always win." Ric aimed to kill when Cooper fired his gun again to give himself cover so he could escape Ric's office.

Reaching for his radio as he ran down the stairs, "Shots fired! Repeat shots fired! This is Cooper Barrett!"

He fired his gun again, "Ric Lansing just tried to kill me!"

"Turn that up!" David Harper, the new commissioner, wasn't sure if heard right, "What did he say?"

"Sir I think he just said that Ric Lansing just tried to kill him," an officer said just as the phone rang.

An officer shouted across the room, "Commissioner! Ric Lansing is on the phone! He says Cooper Barrett just shot him."

David Harper had never dealt with this before, "Um."

"Sir what do you want us to do?" Another officer asked.

"Call an ambulance I guess," David Harper shrugged his shoulders.

"Help!" Cooper shouted as he entered the station, "Ric shot me!"

David Harper ran to him, "What happened?"

"Ric Lansing, open fired on me sir. I walked into discuss with him what happened with the drug bust last night and he just all of the sudden open fired on me…"

"Ok, um you three go check out Ric Lansing. Did you call that ambulance?" He shot back at the officer who he ordered to call an ambulance.

"Cooper where's you're gun?" David wondered why he returned with out a gun.

"It's in his office, he attacked me after he shot me and I lost control of my gun just after I shot him in self defense. David, he acted in way's I've never seen him act before." Cooper had to make it sound like Ric had lost his mind, but anyone that knew Ric knew he had lost his mind a long time ago.

"Did you hear that boys! Ric Lansing is armed and dangerous! Proceed with caution!" David shouted to all of them giving Cooper the satisfaction that he needed to know the deed had been done.

The officers headed upstairs with caution to, "Lansing?"

"Officers I'm in here!" Ric sat in the corner of his office, "Boys did you call an ambulance, I'm injured."

The officers burst through his officer to see Ric panting, "I've been set up."

"Ok Mr. Lansing…just hand us over the gun." They acted like they were on his side, "We believe you."

Knowing if he didn't comply he would definitely look guilty so he put the gun down, "Thank god you boys came. I thought he would have killed me."

As two officers looked at his wound the third radioed David outside the office, "Sir we found him, he's been shot in the chest."

"Ok an ambulance should be coming any minute now," he looked back over at Cooper wondering what exactly went on in that office.

* * *

Alexis looked straight into her worrisome eyes, "I promise you, he can't hurt you anymore."

"But what about you're children?" She wasn't sure how this would affect Alexis personally.

"It's been taken care of, I filed for emergency custody and the judge is expected to make a decision in a few hours. You did the right thing coming to me, you're father would be proud and so would Georgie…" Alexis touched her hand to let her know she had her support.

"I can't tell you enough how thankful I am," she looked down at table for a minute.

"Maxie, we're gonna get him. Ok? He's gonna pay for this so don't you worry about a single thing," Alexis was still trying to deal with the fact that Ric was up to his old games.

Maxie nodded with tears just gushing out of her eyes, "Oh honey, come here." Alexis knew this girl had no mother in her life and knew that she needed a shoulder to cry on, "By the end of the day, I promise you by the end of this day Ric Lansing will wish he was dead."

Alexis heard a knock on at the front door, "Oh that's Nicholas. Listen you don't have to leave. You can stay here until Cooper or Robin-."

"No it's ok," Maxie started to get up as Alexis answered the door.

"Alexis we have a major problem! Lucky's not coming home," Nicholas walked into realize that Maxie was standing here.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company. I can wait outside," Nicholas could see it was serious.

"It's ok Nicholas, I was just leaving. Thanks again," she managed to form a smile.

Walking out with her she turned to say one last thing to Maxie before she left, "Don't talk to the press. In a few hours this story is going to be breaking news, so I want you to stay in doors. Don't go out in public."

Seconds later Nicholas ran out, "Alexis it's for you, its Judge Hawthorne."

She took the phone from him, "Maxie wait just a few minutes."

"Alexis Davis?"

"Yes, Judge Hawthorne, have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I would bring you all to the courthouse, but I've just got word from the PCPD that your ex-husband has been involved in a skeptical shooting of an officer. In that retrospect I can't agree with you more that your children need to stay with you."

"What? Well thank you!" Alexis smiled.

"Just take care of those little girls," the judge hung up.

"She just gave me full custody of the girls, but I have to get to the PCPD and maybe the hospital."

"Why?" Nicholas was still unsure of what was going on.

"Ric shot a cop,"

As soon as she said that Maxie got a bad feeling, "Cooper."

Alexis turned to her, "What about Cooper?"

Maxie started to get emotional again, "I told him this morning about what happened and he was so…Alexis I have to go."

"No Maxie, its best we show up at the hospital together! Come with me," she encouraged her.

"Nicholas I'm sorry, but this takes priority," Alexis quickly walked in her house to grab her suit case and coat.

"No of course," Nicholas walked out of her house wishing he knew more about what was going on.

"Come on let's go," Alexis ran to her car hoping they could get to the hospital before the press got there.

* * *

As Jason pushed the wheel chair Elizabeth had Jake in her arms and Cameron followed to the side of her. The four of them were a perfect family and Dr. Lee waved goodbye to them as they exited the elevator proceeding to the front entrance.

Dr. Lee walked off the nurses' station to say one quick goodbye before heading up stairs, "Like I said Elizabeth don't be afraid to ask him for help."

Elizabeth laughed, "I won't." She looked back down at Jake and then glanced to Cameron, "Thank you Kelly, thank you for everything."

"Your welcome," she smiled until she heard a few reporters entering the hospital, "Dr. Lee!"

"Oh great, well you guys take care." She walked over to them as they begun to ask questions, "Look I am not allowed to speak until my lawyer is present."

"Alexis Davis?" They questioned.

"That's my name!" Alexis walked into the hospital with Maxie behind her.

"The reporters turned to her, "Do you have anything to say about the shooting! Ms. Jones? Is it true? Did Ric Lansing sexually assault you? Did he rape you?"

Stepping in front of Maxie, "I'm gonna tell you what I just told the reporters outside, I don't know anything about the shooting involving Ric Lansing or the other officer."

The reporters began to lose focus when David Harper entered the hospital with multiple officers behind him and Ric Lansing and Cooper Barrett of course on gurneys, "Officers, get these reporters out of here now!"

"Oh my god, Cooper!" Maxie ran to him, "What did he do to you?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ric shouted.

"Pipe down both of you!" Epiphany shouted.

"Take him to OR one and him to OR two!" She pointed at the orderlies.

"Cooper I'm here for you!" She grabbed tightly onto his hand as they pushed him to nearest OR.

Alexis followed behind her as David Harper gave them the drill, "Ok boys these two need to have constant protection, especially Ric Lansing if he indeed shot Mr. Barrett."

Jason whispered to Cameron, "Stay close, ok?"

He nodded as Jason looked down at Elizabeth, "I want you to focus on Jake because if Ric's in trouble the reporters are going to ask you just as many questions."

These were the times Elizabeth regretted being married to Ric, actually she regretted marrying Ric the minute she realized he drugged her and kidnapped Carly, "Alright."

Jason took a deep breath as they proceeded out of the hospital, "Ms. Webber! What do you have to say about your ex-husband?" He had guessed correctly they would be all over her.

"Get away from wife!" Jason shouted in frustration, but the police came to his rescue pushing the reporters out of their way.

As Jason drove them out of the hospital parking lot and onto the main road to their penthouse Elizabeth looked at Jason who was very tense, "Wife?"

He looked at her not completely getting her joke because his mind was too preoccupied with Ric, "Jason, calm down. Ric is not going to kidnap me like he kidnapped Carly. If what they say is true, if he did those things, he won't even try to kidnap me and the police won't let him out on bail."

"Elizabeth, I know this man I hate this man, Ric doesn't give up. By now he's lost his kids, he'll lose all the support he had from the mayor, he's going to become desperate and when he's desperate he's not thinking straight…Until this is over I'm not letting you or them out of my sight." He harshly lectured her because he knew Elizabeth would always try to excuse his behavior.

Putting her hand on his arm as he stopped at the red light, "Jason, no one is going to touch me or the kids, I promise you. So please lighten up a bit, now we're going to have to do something about you calling me you're wife." She tried to get him to laugh and he eventually did.

"Well do you want me to call a priest over and we'll get married in the living room?" He smiled at her.

"No, I want us to have a wedding that people only dream of."

"Please tell me we're not planning something like Carly's that was over kill."

"If you don't want a wedding that big we can just go to Vegas like you and Brenda," she teased starting to laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"No, that was a nightmare." He was very much not amused, but loved to hear Elizabeth laughing about it.

"Ok then," she playfully touched his shoulder, "Vegas it is."

Seeing his face turn red, "I'm just kidding. I know the perfect place."

"Where?" He effortlessly smiled at her.

"Lila's garden?" She became serious wondering what he would think of it.

Stopping at another red light he turned to her, "I think it's a perfect idea." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Her hand on his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled at her trying to be happy with everything going on, first Spinelli then Ric.

Cameron rolled his eyes seeing them, "Ok enough!" He covered his eyes.

Jason turned around, "Cameron!" He tugged on Cameron's leg.

Cameron started laughing as Jason turned back around to drive them home. This was what it was like to have a family he realized again for the hundredth time. Every new memory was just another reminder that he should have done this along time ago. He should have been with Elizabeth many years ago, but at least he was with her now he thought, he was making up for lost time. As long as he could be with her for the rest of his life than the years he spent without her and their friendship wouldn't seem like such a waste.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Jolene couldn't help, but still think about her encounter with Spinelli. It was nice to see his face again, but she wished she saw more of it. Overhearing him talk to Jason and seeing him act suspicious with Milo made her worry that Spinelli might be and trouble and the sweetheart that she knew he was he of course would never lead on that he was in trouble.

"Jolene?" Milo saw her as he came out of Dr. Leo's office.

"Hey," she looked around for Lulu.

"Lulu's not here." He laughed, "I'm sorry about her earlier. What she did was uncalled for."

"She's just looking out for her best friend," Jolene didn't want to bad mouth her.

"Yeah and how are you and Spinelli? I know it's none of my business with what happened," he started to laugh, "I guess Lulu and I think alike."

She laughed, "It's ok, you're his friend and you want to know like Lulu does if I'm gonna hurt him and I can tell you that Spinelli and I aren't together and I'm starting to think it's for the best."

Milo was a little confused, "For the best?"

Holding onto her clip board, "Well, with him going back and forth to Florida, I just don't see the point of a long distance relationship."

"Are you sure that's not the only reason your not with him?" Milo believed that it really had nothing to do with Spinelli commuting from New York to Florida.

"Ok this is where I'm going to stick my foot down and say-." She really didn't want to get into details.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I got to get this prescription filled so I'll see you later." He walked down the hall as she continued walking to Dr. Lee's office.

"Jolene," Dr. Lee called her name as she walked past her office.

"Right," she realized that she had gone too far down the hall, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Are those the tests I need?" She asked as Jolene walked towards her.

"Yup," she handed them to her, "Here you go." She started to walk away.

"Don't you want to console? I'll put you on the case?" She knew most interns even nurses would want to be on the case of a pregnant HIV patient, even Robin was helping out.

"You know I would, but I'm just about to go on break, but thanks for the opportunity," Jolene grinned for she couldn't wait to go on break.

"Alright," Dr. Lee said as she saw Robin, "Don't worry you haven't missed a thing Robin. Come in."

Jolene walked down the hall into the locker room where she got sat on the concrete bench. Taking a deep breath she rested her head into her hands, _Oh Jolene_. Opening her locker she removed a water bottle taking a few sips of water which didn't seem to make her feel any better. Gently holding onto her stomach feeling a little nauseated like she had all week.

Leyla and Regina entered the locker rooms, "Hey!"

"hey," she quickly became perky.

"You want to come to lunch with us?" Regina asked while grabbing her purse.

"It's ok, I think I'm just gonna work my break and leave early."

"Come on, you've been working like this all week. You need to take a break." Leyla insisted.

Putting her water bottle back, "It's ok guys, really. I'm gonna be fine."

"Do you want us to bring something back for you?" Regina turned to her.

Suddenly Jolene felt a little sick, "Oh…" She ran to the bathroom where she threw up water into toilet.

Regina and Leyla ran in after her, "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like she is?" Leyla turned to Regina.

As she continued puking into the toilet, "You guys go."

"No we're not gonna leave you, in fact I'm gonna get Epiphany and see if we can get you the rest of the day off." Regina thought she'd be doing her a favor.

"No," Jolene quickly said before putting her face in the toilet again.

Leyla nodded at Regina as she gently rubbed Jolene's back, "What's really going on?"

Feeling calmer for the moment she wiped her mouth on her scrubs, "I don't know. I've been feeling like this all week."

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," she helped Jolene up.

As Jolene washed her face Leyla tried to diagnose her, "Have you been tired?"

"We're all tired," she knew that wasn't much of a symptom.

"Point taken, what about a fever or chills?" Leyla paced around the bathroom.

"No, I haven't had a fever. Headaches yes, but the chills no," she grabbed a paper towel.

"Ok, have you been vomiting all week and not been able to keep anything down?" It hadn't even dawned on Leyla.

"Yea, I haven't eaten anything, but then again I've been too busy to eat," she was more serious about this than Leyla.

"Haven't we all," Leyla joked.

Regina walked in hearing the last bits of their conversation, "I know I bet you're pregnant."

Jolene looked at her like it wasn't fun to joke, "That's not funny."

Regina looked at Leyla who then looked at Jolene, "No come on guys, I'm sure it's the flu." She walked passed them into the locker room.

"Jolene serious, let's talk about this." Regina joined her on the bench.

"No I'm not pregnant, I can't be. I just can't be," Jolene started to get up when she got a little dizzy.

"See…now sit down. We're you're friends you can trust us." Leyla looked up at her.

"Oh god I am pregnant," she folded her hands into her face starting to cry.

Leyla joined them on the same bench with both her and Regina on either side of Jolene, "Or you might not be. Maybe it is the flu."

Hugging her, Regina looked at Lelya, "But you won't know for sure until you take a test."

"Or see Dr. Lee," Leyla finished.

Jolene looked up, "I can't think about this right now, I can't do this I have work to do."

"Jolene, how can you not think about this?" Regina looked up at her as she closed her locker.

"I have more important things to do," she tried to convince herself, but her friends wouldn't let her off the hook.

"What can be more important than the possibility of you being pregnant?" Leyla confronted her.

Jolene went back to her old ways believing she wasn't pregnant, "First of all my I'm not pregnant and second, my career."

They looked at her disappointed, "I'm sorry guys, I have to go."

"Jolene!" They shouted wanting to help her, but Jolene didn't want anyone to help her. The only person she wanted help from was the one person that was unavailable at the moment.

* * *

The henchman walked into Sonny's office, "Boss, Spinelli is here to see you."

Sonny slammed the phone down from talking with Burney, "Well I guess you should send him in."

He nodded and Spinelli slowly walked through the doorway to see Sonny's expression which as usual wasn't welcoming, "So Milo tells me you need help."

Spinelli was speechless as Sonny leaned forward in his chair, "Please tell me you haven't told Jason yet?"

"No," he quickly shot back.

"Good," he got up from his chair, "Because Jason is finally happy, he's got a son, he's in love, he doesn't need you, me or anyone else going to him with our problems."

"With that said, in respect to my friendship with him because he's always been there for my kids even though you're not really a kid or his I'm gonna help you."

Sonny walked back over to his desk laughing, "I told you Trevor would give you trouble. I told you he played games, but once again you didn't listen to me and now it's come back to haunt you."

"So tell me what he has on you? What he wants?"

"I don't know what he wants he wouldn't tell me," he wasn't being entirely honest and Sonny could see it in his face.

"I can't help you until I know everything," he walked towards Spinelli, "So don't LIE to ME."

Spinelli looked straight into his eyes, the eyes that couldn't stand him, the eyes that deep down hated him.

Annoyed with Spinelli's refusal to work with him Sonny harshly grabbed him by the collar against a wall in his office, "TELL ME WHAT HE'S GOT!"

With more force he tried to get Spinelli to speak the truth and for the first time since his accident Spinelli was actually afraid of him.

"My laptop," he said quietly.

"WHAT?" Sonny didn't hear him the first time, "SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"My laptop," he said louder as Sonny looked him harsher than before.

Staring at him Sonny quickly released him trying to think how serious the situation was.

With his hands on his hips not facing him his voice began to quiver, "Please tell me it isn't…"

"It is," Spinelli closed his eyes regretfully knowing that Sonny was going to get more violent with him and he did.

Fiercely turning to him, "Do you know what this could do to us?" He shouted, "We could go to jail! You, me, Jason, Milo…everything I've worked for gone!"

"You're so god damn STUPID! I knew!" Sonny nodded his head in regret, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Look I know I messed up! But I can fix this myself ok? I'll do whatever it takes, but I'm not gonna stand here and let you insult me!" Spinelli made his way to the door.

"Forget that I came by, that I told you this," he put his hand on the doorknob.

"No, wait," he sincerely turned to Spinelli, "He's not gonna kill you, right now he needs you so just in case I'm gonna send two guards to escort you tomorrow. I'll have men waiting outside for you and if anything goes wrong they'll call my friends and we'll come find you."

Spinelli nodded wishing he could accept his help, but for now he had other plans as he opened the door. Then he remembered, "Um the hospital staff really likes having coffee brought to them every day and they asked me if you could from now…"

"There wish is my command," he tried to smile with the dilemma on their hands.

"Thanks, I'll call you." Spinelli walked out of the room more stressed out than ever especially when he ran into Carly.

"Hey Spin!" She saw him barely put on a smile as he walked out of the coffee shop.

Sonny stared at the glass on his liquor cabinet as rage filled with in him. In an instant he threw the glass across the room and would have done more damage to his office, but Carly walked in, "Sonny what did you do to…" She stopped when she saw the broken glass on the ground.

"This is not a good time Carly," he grabbed his phone.

"Well it looks like a good time to me," she closed the door behind her and took the phone out of his hand.

"What's wrong?" She put her hands on his cheeks.

"I can't do this with you right now, I have business to take care of and so I need you to leave." He looked down slowly pointing to the door just as his phone rang.

"What?" He spoke harshly into the phone.

"Sonny it's Milo, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Milo, spill." He looked up at Carly for her to leave and nodded realizing that it wasn't the right time for them to talk about their relationship.

"Ric and Cooper were just brought into the hospital, word has it they shot each other, but I think there's more to it than that." Milo sat in the waiting room looking at Alexis and Maxie and the officers surrounding the area.

"You're kidding me," Sonny laughed at the timing, "Get the rest of the story and call me back when you do. Did you by any chance find out where Logan Hayes is?" Sonny needed all the people he could and he knew Logan would be willing to work for him.

Grinding his teeth at hearing the name Sonny mentioned, "Yeah I did. He's going back to active duty in three months give or take. It's seems as though he's coming back to Port Charles to be with his father."

"Great, I have a meeting with Burney, but I'll call you when it's over," Sonny hung up with more hope that his empire was not going to crumble with the dilemma Spinelli created.


	4. Love like yours comes once in a lifetime

Chapter 4: "Love like yours comes once in a lifetime"

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! The story is getting deep, it'll only get better. Thanks for the reviews, but if you could review after each chapter or at least review when you come to check in that would great, love to know what you guys are thinking. Liason lovers and others that really want more of a background of the relationships that are developed check out my other stories, Eventually the truth comes out part 1 and 2. I'm trying to gradually give you the back ground information without confusing you all or overwhelming you, but I think you'll get more out of the story if you read those two parts, even if you're not fains of Jason and Elizabeth, couples like Sonny and Cary, Lulu and her guys, Nem, Scrubs and other characters are featured with an awesome mob storyline, talk about a good action plot, well the one I wrote...a little biased of course...is pretty good. As always email me if you have any questions or ideas or concerns or if you want some hints, I'll be happy to talk to you. Enjoy and don't forget to review. P.S. just to let you know I've aged Cameron to be about four years old instead of like two, I wanted him to be able to talk unlike his role on GH, where he's just on for the scene.

* * *

"Close your eyes Elizabeth," he insisted as he unlocked the door to their penthouse. 

"Mommy! Close your eyes," Cameron encouraged, "Ur gonna ruin the surprise!" He giggled.

"Oh I will?" She laughed at him, "Ok I'll close my eyes."

Jason waited for Cameron to give him the nod that she indeed had her eyes closed, "Alright Elizabeth."

He started to open the door when he heard the elevator open with Spinelli walking onto the floor, "Hey Apollo and Jimmy," he greeted his guards.

"Listen I'm leaving for the airport in an hour, will you…" He noticed the guards' expression that they weren't alone.

"Stone cold!" Spinelli nervously shouted for he hoped Jason had forgotten about their conversation earlier.

"I'm never gonna live down that name am I?" Jason glanced down at Elizabeth.

"Nope," she giggled.

"You want come in?" Jason offered.

"I don't want to impose, I mean this is your…family," he slightly frowned not really wanting to be involved.

Elizabeth quickly turned her head, "Are you kidding me? Spinelli get in here."

Spinelli was a little taken back, "Jason is she always this bossy?"

"All the time, and you don't live with her," he joked.

"How about I come over in a few minutes, I have to get some packing done." He removed his keys from his pocket.

"Sure whenever you've got time," Jason turned to the door.

Spinelli walked to his door putting the key in the lock when he saw out of the corner of his eye Cameron running towards him.

"Cameron honey, Spinelli's got a lot to do." Elizabeth knew Cameron wouldn't understand with saying that, but maybe Spinelli would be able to help her with.

Spinelli saw Cameron's frown, "Hey…" He softly said as he bent down to Cameron, "I promise when I get home we'll spend sometime together. Maybe the zoo? Or that water park you and Morgan love so much…" He tickled him.

Cameron knew the words before, when I get home, and knew exactly what they meant; Spinelli wasn't coming home and he'd never get to do those things with him. Lucky had vanished from his life months ago, Jason had even left from time to time when he and Elizabeth were working there relationship out and now it was Spinelli.

"Ok," he pretended to believe him, "Have a fun trip." He walked away leaving Spinelli feeling worse than before, "Come back here squirt."

Cameron turned to him, "You want to have lunch with me?"

"Ur busy," Cameron looked down.

"Not busy to have some macaroni and cheese with my little brother?" Spinelli smiled knowing he won Cameron's heart this time.

A smiled formed on his face, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Spinelli picked Cameron up in his arms, "That's if your mom and dad don't mind." He looked up at Jason and Elizabeth who were as always impressed by the young man before them.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth didn't want him to feel obligated.

"Yeah, plus…" He looked at Cameron, "You and Jason need some time to get settled in…so let me do this for you guys," he looked at them insisting they take him up on his offer.

"Alright," Elizabeth was surprised by his generosity, but then again it was Spinelli, he was always this kind.

"Fantastic," Spinelli smiled as he opened his apartment door.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason, "Well that's a nice surprise."

"Not as nice as the surprise you're about to see, now close those eyes," he excitedly smiled.

She closed her eyes as he opened the front door pushing her wheel chair in the doorway, "Ok now this isn't really your surprise, but Spinelli wanted you and Jake to feel welcomed and well…" He looked at all the balloons and the banner that hung from the ceiling saying 'congratulations', "open your eyes."

She laughed at how over the top it was, but liked that Spinelli had cared about her enough to give her such a welcoming, "That was nice of him."

"Yeah…" He looked optimistic, "Ok well while you admire all these wonderful tacky decorations I'm going to put Jake in is crib," he gently removed him from the carrier, "And then I'm going to come back and show you my surprise."

As he went up stairs she looked all around the apartment where she noticed an envelope on the desk addressed to she and Jason. Curious, she made her way to the desk and removed the card from the envelope.

_Jason and Elizabeth,_

_Congratulations on stone cold special! I'm very happy for the two of you which only makes it harder for me to say goodbye. Jason, thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You are a true friend and I wish you the best as you embark on this new adventure. Elizabeth, thank you for being such a great listener, your ability to make everyone feel like they belong and are loved is very hard to find in people nowadays. I know in part that is why Jason has chosen you to love for the rest of his life. What you two have is rare and unique and should never be taken for granted, but you already know this. As I leave to start a quest of my own I leave you two with this little bit of advice, be good to one another for love like yours comes once in a lifetime._

_Until we meet again,_

_Spinelli_

A tear fell onto the card; she couldn't believe the kind words he spoke of them. Jason and she were lucky to have a friend like him and she only wished she could help him as much as he had helped them. As she heard Jason, she quickly put the card back in the envelope and tossed the card on his desk.

"Elizabeth?" He smiled at her as he hurried down the stairs.

Picking her up in his arms he carried her upstairs to the baby's room where he stopped at the door, "I love you."

"I love you too," she giggled as he leaned into kiss her. "Close your eyes," he whispered. This was his surprise for Elizabeth, the baby's room that they never got to finish together because a series of lies, former lovers and events came between them, but eventually pushed them together to realize the depths of their love for one another.

He pushed open the door and brought her into the peaceful dark room where the mobile attached to the crib shined small white lights that rotated around the room as if it were a mini disco ball.

Whispering his calm voice to her ear, "Open your eyes."

The tranquility in his voice made her feel safe as it always had. She realized then and there that Spinelli was right; the love they share for each other is something that comes once in a lifetime.

Slowly opening her eyes she wanted to cry at the perfection he had created, for it truly was magnificent, "Oh Jason."

He looked down at her, "Now how much do you love me?"

Getting lost in his eyes that sparkled in the dark, she slowly leaned in to his lips that just barely touched hers, "A lifetimes worth."

Staring into her eyes he knew this was why he loved Elizabeth Webber. Nothing else mattered as long as she was in his world to give him the warmth he felt in his heart right now. The completeness he knew no one else would ever be able to fill. As he fell under her spell of temptation his lips touched hers with a passion like he had never felt for her before.


	5. Brotherly love

Chapter 5: Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

This is a cute chapter. Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cameron, will you look in that draw while I go down stairs and get your macaroni?" He knew Cameron would find a nice little present.

"Ok…" Cameron pulled open the draw where he saw more clothes, "You want these too?"

"Yup just put them in there," he pointed to the suit case and then ran down to the kitchen.

Cameron threw all the clothes on the bed when he saw something that lit up his eyes. He looked around almost wondering if he was supposed to see it. When he heard Spinelli come back up minutes later he closed the draw and patiently sat on the bed hoping that he wouldn't give Spinelli the impression that he had been up to no good.

"Here you go," he walked into the room seeing Cameron's expression, "Well I see you emptied out my draws."

"Yup! Just like you said!" He grabbed hold of the spoon.

"Did you find anything?" Spinelli waited for him to say 'yes' but he was too afraid to.

Walking to the draws, "Because last time I looked I had this little…" He turned to Cameron who had his hand under the covers.

"You mean this?" He removed a little beanie baby holding a heart.

"Yes…" He walked towards Cameron smiling, "You found it."

"I'm sorry," Cameron thought he wasn't to have supposed to find it.

"For what? It's yours." He bent down to Cameron and opened the tag.

"You know why I got it for you?" He looked at Cameron who pleasantly ate his noodles.

He spoke softly to the boy who liked the attention he was receiving, "Because its name is 'good heart' and you, Cameron, you have a good heart."

"I do?" Cameron almost didn't understand what he meant by 'good heart'.

He nodded, "You're a good person, just like your mother and father. I want you to keep this."

"Ok," Cameron slowly, but excitedly nodded.

Spinelli knew he didn't really understand what he was saying now, but in years to come he knew Cameron would look back at this moment, if he remembered, and know exactly what he meant.

He played with the bear in front of him making Cameron laugh and then walked to the closet to pick out a suit to wear. Stepping into the bathroom he put a white dress shirt on and then black Armani pants followed by an Armani jacket. He then walked out of the bathroom where he opened a draw with a dozen ties in.

"Cameron, my boy, I need you're help."

He turned to him with multiple ties in his hand, "Which one is the best?"

"Dat one," Cameron pointed to the silver tie.

"Ok silver it is," he looked in the mirror.

After putting all his clothes in a duffle bag he attempted to finish tying his tie using Cameron to help him, "Are you sure this is how your mom showed you."

"Yes," Cameron assured him.

"Alright," he looked in the mirror not convinced, but never the less needed to move on.

By now Cameron was done eating and so as Spinelli came back upstairs from bringing his duffle bags downstairs he saw Cameron's dirty mouth.

Brining Cameron into the bathroom he cleaned his mouth with a wash cloth, "When I get back I'm gonna show you how to eat without getting yourself dirty."

"Come on little guy let's go downstairs," he closed the bedroom door behind him once Cameron grabbed the little teddy bear.

Walking across the hall with his duffle bags in one hand and Cameron in the other, he quietly opened the door to Jason and Elizabeth's penthouse. Staring down at Jake they heard Spinelli come in, "That'll be Spinelli." Jason didn't want to take his eyes off him though.

"I'll go thank him," she kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure? Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine," she promised as she walked out of the room to hear Cameron and Spinelli talking.

Putting his bags down he walked over to the couch, "Why r u weaving?" Cameron asked.

Setting him on the couch, Spinelli knelt down in front of him looking at his innocent face, "I'll come back. I would never leave you."

Cameron shed a tear, "That's what daddy Lucky said."

"Cameron, daddy Lucky will come back. Why would he want leave such a wonderful little boy like you?"

"I don't know. I'm a fun person." Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

Spinelli laughed, "Yes you are." Spinelli suddenly tickled his stomach.

"I wuv u Spaghetti!" Cameron shouted.

A great warmth filled his heart, "I love you too kid."

"Then don't go." Cameron put his arms around Spinelli's neck, "Take me wid u."

"I wish I could." He kissed Cameron's head before letting go, "I'll call you."

"U will?" Cameron was surprised.

"You bet! You can talk to me whenever you want to. I'll always be right here." He pointed to Cameron's chest where his heart is.

"I'll miss u," Cameron started to cry.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss you so much."

"How much?" Cameron playfully shouted.

Spinelli held out his arms, "This much!"

Cameron laughed, "Ur the best."

"No you are!" Spinelli smiled one last time as he picked up Cameron in his arms to hug him. He closed his eyes hoping he'd get to do this again, hoping that he'd be able to come back and hug the little boy that made him feel so alive.

Setting him gently on the couch again still hugging the young boy, he said what he knew was unavoidable, "Goodbye."

He leaned out of the hug with tears running down his face, "Goo by."

"Don't cry," he softly said removing his tears, "There's no goodbye…only love." His voice trembled.

"Only wuv," Cameron softly repeated understanding that the words had meaning.

Rising from his knees he bent over to kiss Cameron's head, "Only love."

He raised his eyes to see Elizabeth staring down at them from the top of the stairs; he politely smiled even though she could see that saying goodbye was heartbreaking for him which only made her wonder if Jason was right, had Spinelli gotten himself involved in something that could potentially harm him or kill him? Ignoring her worries she smiled at him almost thanking him for being so good to her little boy.

Looking back down, he slowly backed away from Cameron grabbing his coat on the couch and walked towards his bags.

Bending down to his bags he grabbed one in each hand before looking back at Cameron, "See later you squirt."

Smiling he walked through the doorway looking at his guards to take him to the airport.


	6. To the future! To money! To power!

Chapter 6: "To the future! To money! To power!"

**Author's Note:**

Hey all this chapter is really good plot wise. So what do you think about the story so far? It's not gotten very far, but a lot has happened plot wise. I haven't decided what to do with Spinelli and Jolene, it's a little hard to write since GH turned her into a killer and she's not on the show. I really like her separate from that, she and Spinelli were cute which is why I'm writing her to be a good nurse. Let me know what you think of them. One hint, a new alliance is formed. , In my stories I usually write to a lot of music so in certain chapters I might say listen to this song to get you into the story. Sometimes the songs fit nice for romantic love scenes others can be a little distracting, do what works best for you. And don't forget to review! Music choices here "Clubbed Death" by Rob Dougan from the Matrix.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**:

On GH Trevor Lansing and Adela were not married, but in this story they were. The marriage was very short which ended when she refused to give up Sonny to be with Ric and him so technically Sonny is Trevor's Step Son.

* * *

Walking into his empty apartment that he barely got a chance to furnish he could tell that someone had been looking through his things; Trevor had tried to find something to use against him which meant that the situation was exactly as serious as he guessed.

His phone rang almost as if someone had been watching for him to arrive, "Trevor name the time and the place." He said as he noticed that indeed his laptop had been taken and although he had set up a security system that was almost impossible to hack he knew that Trevor would have access to the information by tonight if he didn't already have it.

Trevor walked onto his yacht surprised that Spinelli had guess it was him for his number showed no called ID when he called anyone, "You doing anything tonight?"

"Tonight it is," Spinelli quietly rummaged through a few things that meant something to him, "The place?"

"My yacht okay for you?" Trevor slid open the glass door.

Spinelli removed his keys from his pocket grabbing his duffel bags for the place was literally useless to him now that Trevor probably had a key to his apartment, "Great." He closed the door and walked to the elevator, "Time?" He walked in pressing the bottom floor button.

"Seven?" Trevor walked to a safe where he had the laptop locked up in it.

Walking off the elevator, "Ok, I'll see you at seven."

"Beach home docks, is where I'm at, last yacht down," he closed his safe leaving the laptop in it.

He heard no response, "Spinelli?"

"I'll be there, don't get so tense, we've got a lot to talk about." He walked outside to see that the taxi was still waiting for him.

"Indeed."

Spinelli hung up jumping into the taxi, "You know where Beach home docks are?"

"Yeah," the man looked at him like it was gonna cost some serious cash.

Spinelli reached into his wallet and placed a hundred bucks, "Take me there." He then looked around to see two black SUV's and suddenly remembered a lesson Jason had taught him when trying to see if people were tailing you, "Oh and I'll pay you an extra 300 if you can get away from the two black SUV's parked there and there," Spinelli not only wanted to lose Trevor's tail, but he needed to stay in a place where no one would be able to find him at least not the first night he was here.

He realized quickly that his fears were senseless for no one had been following him, but he then began to catch on that Trevor was playing on his paranoia, just because he didn't appear to being followed this time didn't mean that later or tomorrow he wouldn't be. Still cautious he decided to stay in a place that was nearby the docks, a bed and breakfast which also happened to be near a hospital. After getting settled in he looked at the clock and realized it was time he see the Trevor Lansing that Sonny Corintos feared.

"I was surprise you could make it," Trevor shook Spinelli's hand.

"I was surprise you could see me tonight," he smiled hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"Please come aboard," Trevor welcomed him onto his yacht.

"Thank you," Spinelli walked across the deck.

"Come into the bar," he led Spinelli into the living room where the kitchen was also a bar.

Spinelli had to give Trevor credit; the man had nice stuff, "Wow. So this is what you spend your money on Mr. Big Bucks."

Trevor laughed, "Oh this is years of hard work. Please make yourself at home."

"Can I offer you a drink?" He walked over to the cabinet.

"Just a beer," Spinelli didn't want to get drunk to the point where Trevor could take advantage of him.

"Really? Come on Spinelli in a few minute I'm going to give you a reason to celebrate and you're not gonna want to be drinking a beer, here's some scotch."

He watched as the glass with scotch slid across the counter to him, "Tell me what I'm toasting to and then I'll have a decent drink," Spinelli waited to be enlightened.

Pouring scotch in his own glass he raised the glass to Spinelli's, "To the youngest astronaut going to Mars."

Hitting Spinelli's glass he smiled at him getting ready to drink his glass when he saw Spinelli's expression, "To Mars?" Spinelli asked wondering if he heard right.

"Three months, crew of eight and your one of them if you want in," he looked at Spinelli and could tell that Spinelli was interested; Trevor's specialty was being a lawyer for celebrities.

Trevor could tell that he was a little skeptical and to be honest Trevor knew if he was in his shoes he'd probably be questioning the offer as well so Trevor had to put explain to him the icon that he would become, "Time Magazine, People, Good Morning America, The Today show, Barbara Walters, Diane Sawyer. You'll be the hottest and most popular guy of 2007. You'll be making history. You'll be making more money than you could count. You'll be famous."

When spinelli left early this afternoon he had no idea that the offer Trevor was about to make him was going to be career related, he had no idea that this would be the offer he'd been looking for, "What do I have to do?" With every great offer came a price and he wondered what kind of price he'd have to pay.

"Just say yes. I'll call the director and you can start first thing tomorrow," he knew this kid was about to make him a lot of money and give him the fame to rebuild his name which NASA had destroyed this morning.

"And vacation?" Spinelli wanted, no needed to have time off when he asked for it. No questions asked.

Trevor knew this would come up, "Well, knowing how important family is to you. You'll have every weekend and the last week off of every month. We're open to negotiations."

Spinelli smiled, Trevor had made this easy for him, NASA had made this easy for him. How could he say no? He was being offered money, fame and time off whenever he needed it. This way he didn't have to give up his family or a possible relationship with Jolene and he could still have a career and separate life from what it used to be in the mob.

"One last thing," Spinelli of course wanted to do the mission, but he wanted it to be the last thing he did for them.

"Shoot," Trevor was really open to anything for he knew that whatever Spinelli wanted he could get because all NASA wanted was a him and they'd pay any price to get him.

"I don't want this to be a permanent career if you know what I mean," Spinelli could see that he didn't, "What I mean is this mission is it for me and my career at NASA. Don't get me wrong I want the fame, I want to be a part of history, but see coming out here the first time already cost me…cost me someone I care a lot about and I already have a lot of money, technically I don't need this job, I'm doing this to…"

Trevor interrupted, "I understand, you want to retire, relax a bit, spend the money you've earned, no problem. I'll make it clear to the director tomorrow that you want to strictly work for them on this mission and that's it, to be honest Spinelli, your wish is their command. They'll do anything for you if it means a seat on that shuttle."

Spinelli relaxed his shoulders, "Then I guess we have a deal."

Trevor hit his glass happy that he could at last drink the scotch that he'd been looking forward to all day, but then he saw Spinelli hesitating, Spinelli had one last thing they needed to bring up, "Oh not quite yet Trevor, my laptop."

"Your laptop?" Trevor had hoped he'd forgotten about it.

"I won't comply until I have it where I can see it, until I can check to see if there's been an intruder in the system, until I see what goodies you found on it so I can tell whether you're feeding me a bunch of bull or whether you're my new best friend." Spinelli knew he had caught Trevor off guard.

"Oh Spinelli, did I say I found anything on it? That was merely a scare tactic used to bring you to me..."

"To get your job back?" Spinelli removed a folded up newspaper from a pocket in his jacket, did Trevor think he wouldn't find out?

"Spinelli, what's this about?" He felt Spinelli was playing a game with him, Trevor was trying to help him.

"I need to know if I can trust you because people have told me I can't."

"You mean your former employer, Sonny Corintos."

"Oh you've heard of him." Spinelli grinned wondering how he knew him.

"Yeah, he's my step son," Trevor revealed with a certain disliking.

Spinelli took notice of his tone, "Well Trevor we might just be able to help each other in more ways than one," he looked at his shot glass, "To the future."

Trevor had a good feeling about the boy sitting in front of him, "To money!"

"To power," Spinelli stared at his shot glass before drinking it thinking, _dreams really do come true._


	7. Disturbance in the night

Chapter 7: Disturbance in the night

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I was hoping you guys might get into Spinelli having a love interest. I know I mentioned this in my last note to you guys...I really like Jolene, I'm trying to write her like a sweet nurse (Elizabeth). I guess it's just heard to visualize Jolene when her character is pretty much dead on Night Shift. I just want to clear something up with Spinelli in case you guys get confused. Don't forget that Spinelli is not the same person on GH. Right now he's serious, out for revenge, and a little in love. He lost everything else he was, the humorous/weak part of him, with the surgery. In way he's like Jason who went from a Quartermaine to a Morgan only his case is not as severe. Whether that fun side of him returns we'll just have to wait and see. Personally I prefer him like this because he can interact more with the characters than if he's just a nerdy computer guy. I hope that makes sense. LOL.

This chapter is really cute. Enjoy!

* * *

Hearing the baby cry for the third time that night, Jason started to get up when Elizabeth pulled him back down, "I'll do it." 

"Are you sure?" He turned to her with his eyes closed.

"Jason you can't even look at me with your eyes open, I think that's a sign that you need sleep." She teased him.

"Aren't you still tired from…" He didn't really know how to put it.

"From child birth?" She laughed, "Yes, but you deserve to get some sleep too." She kissed his cheek and he fell back down on the bed.

Slipping from the covers she walked by the bed, "Plus you're changing all the dirty diapers today." She made a dash for the door.

Jason's eyes shot open, "No I'm not!" He sprung up from the bed grabbing her by the stomach before she could reach the door.

"Not fair Jason Morgan," she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh!" He playfully laughed with her, "We're gonna wake Cameron."

Smiling she became attracted to him in dark, "I'll make you an offer."

She begun to stroke his hair as he teased her back, "An offer I can't refuse?"

"Something like that." She leaned into kiss him.

He kissed her lips and the two wanted to make their way back to the bed, but Jake only got louder.

"Jason you get some rest," she kissed his hand before walking down the hall into Jake's room.

"Oh what's wrong Jake?" She picked him up from his crib and sat in the rocking chair.

Speaking softer she tried to quiet him down by rocking him in the chair.

Jason lied in the bed wanting to be near her. Becoming restless he got up from the bed and grabbed a bottle from downstairs thinking Jake was hungry even though they fed him just a few hours prior.

Watching her cradle the baby as he leaned on the door frame he walked towards her, "I…"

"Shh…" She noticed he was a little loud.

He showed her the bottle, but she nodded like she didn't need it, "I think he's finally…" She got up to put him back in the crib.

Whispering, "You know I'm probably going to say this a lot, but…"

"But, what?" She whispered back.

Getting closer to her, "We sure created a cute kid."

She quietly giggled before leading him out the room knowing if they stayed any longer they'd probably wake him up again.

"Come on let's get a couple more hours of sleep before you have to change his diaper," she teased him again and even though the hallway was dark she could still see his face turn playfully not amused.

"I'll be right back go to bed," he encouraged as he quickly ran down stairs to put the bottle away.

Pulling the covers over himself he glanced at Elizabeth who had already fallen back to sleep, "Good night."


	8. What has Sonny ever done for you!

Chapter 8: "What has Sonny ever done for you!"

* * *

His hand on Lulu's stomach, he held her close to him, "Good morning." 

Feeling her cheeks against his, he knew she was smiling, "So what did you think of last night?"

"Milo!" She excitedly turned to him, "I thought it was one of the best nights yet!"

"Oh you did!" He playfully put himself on top of her, "Well what do you say we start making mornings just as much fun."

"You're on," she smiled as he started kissing her stomach making his way up to her chest when the phone started ringing.

He started moving for the phone when she grabbed his hand, "No don't."

"I have to," he frowned at her as he got off of her and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He pulled the phone away from his ear hearing Sonny rant.

"Slow down," Milo couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean the meeting didn't happen? They haven't seen him at all?" Milo got up from the bed as Lulu started to kiss his back.

"Sonny I'll figure it out. I'll fly down there right now. Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this." He slammed the phone down making a run for a pair of jeans.

"Where are you going?" She disappointedly sat in bed wondering if this was how life with him was always going to be.

"I have to go to Florida." He zipped up his pants.

"Florida? Wait does this have to do with Spinelli?" She pulled the covers up to chest while sitting up.

"I can't tell you," he grabbed a black shirt.

"So that's a yes," she looked away from him annoyed that he had to leave.

"Milo, what about today? We were going to go with Carly and Jax and plan the wedding."

Putting his watch on he slowly looked up realizing that was today, "I'm sorry pumpkin…" He kissed her head.

"Well do you want me to cancel?" Lulu looked at him just speechless.

"No," he stroked her hair, "Why don't you go with Carly, pick out the flowers and your dress and everything, but the food and the cake."

He didn't want to leave, but this was just how it worked, she knew that, "The sooner I leave the sooner I'll get back."

He saw a small tear from her eye run down her cheek, "Lulu?"

"You know sometimes when you leave like this, I think back to that time I found you on the side of road and how…cold you were…how much blood you lost…and how close I was to losing you…" She broke down.

"Hey," he softly brought her attention to him, "You saved me that night. I can't promise that I'm never gonna get hurt, but I love you remember that. I love you so much that if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

He leaned his head on hers as she looked into his brown eyes, "Smile? Smile for me so I don't have to leave with this image of you being mad at me." He giggled and she hesitantly smiled, "I'll be home soon."

She closed her eyes and by the time she opened them he had left, "Damn it Sonny."

She rolled over to the edge of the bed where the phone was and called Carly, "Hey it's Lulu. It's just going to be me today."

"Oh ok, well that's alright. You know Jax got busy too all of the sudden. It'll be a girls' day out, Bobbie, Leslie, Emily and Elizabeth are still coming. Is there anyone else you want to come?"

"Um maybe, but I'll let you know." She said goodbye and then quickly jumped into the shower where she would make a quick stop at the hospital.

* * *

Flying into the Miami International Airport he tried to reach Spinelli on his phone again, "Come on Spinelli!" 

After last night Spinelli immediately decided to check into a real hotel which wasn't to far from the hospital which he still wanted to be close to just in case, "Hello?" Spinelli walked out of his room in his robe to retrieve the newspaper.

"Spinelli, its Milo! Where are you!" Milo sat in the limo.

"I'm at my hotel," Spinelli thought it was a stupid question to ask.

"What about the meeting?" Milo nervously spoke into the phone.

"Oh I met with him last night at his yacht and the meeting couldn't have gone any better," Spinelli smiled as he saw the headline of the newspaper.

Closing the door behind him he opened the newspaper, "Listen you sound a little stressed, are you in town?"

"A little stressed? Are you joking? Spinelli we thought you were dead when you didn't show up in the place you told us you were going to meet at. Sonny is freaking out. He sent me here to find you." Milo nodded his head at the mess of confusion.

"Well I'm sorry he sent you here, weren't you suppose to be with Lulu today?"

"Yes, but I left because I was worried about my best friend." He leaned his head against the window.

Spinelli genuinely felt bad, "Gee I'm sorry, come meet me for breakfast. Let me make it up to you," Spinelli walked to his closet where he grabbed a shirt, "I'm staying at the Clarion Hotel, it's on 260 E Merritt Island. Call me if you get lost."

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour." Milo hung up feeling Spinelli was acting a little weird.

* * *

Listening to Milo's suggestion and Spinelli's obvious wishes, Lulu walked to Jolene at the nurse's station. 

Jolene looked at her not wanting to get into an argument, "Lulu I'm working so unless you have an emergency than-."

"Calm down. I'm here to apologize for yesterday and I…I want to make peace." Lulu reluctantly got the words out of her system.

"What did Milo say he wouldn't marry you until you became a lady?" Jolene joked as she walked to the other side of the station.

"Ok, you know what I came down here because I realized yesterday after Milo lectured me that Spinelli does care about you and I guess I'm just really protective of him. So I'm trying to be the big person here and apologize for being a bitch to you. At one time we were friends and I was hoping that maybe we could try being friends or at least get along for them and I know I'm giving you a big honor here, but will you be one of my brides' maids?" Lulu couldn't believe she was asking this of her, but if she wanted to keep her friendship with Spinelli she knew this would do it.

Jolene leaned over to her, "Brides maid? Lulu I'm all up for trying to be friends again, but we're not nearly good enough friends for me to be a bride's maid."

"I know, but here me out. I don't really have a lot of friends my age that live here and are available to be a bride's maid. Right now Carly and Emily are two and I need another one and since Lucky isn't coming home with anyone that can be a brides maid-." She was about to prove her point when Jolene interrupted.

"Why don't you ask Elizabeth?" Jolene grabbed a few folders and held them against her chest getting ready to leave the station.

"Well I would, but it's just a little awkward because of what happened with her and Lucky and I would ask Robin, but I really would like it to be you because of Spinelli and I'm trying to…"

Stepping off the station, "Sounds like you're trying to score points with him."

Lulu looked at her not amused and Jolene gave in, "Ok what time?"

Lulu excitedly smiled, "One o' clock at the Metro Court."

"Well I'll try to be off break by then otherwise I might have to come at another time," she frowned.

She watched Jolene start to walk away, "Alright I understand, thank you."

"Your welcome," Jolene waved to her from behind as she turned the corner down the hall.

* * *

"Milo!" Spinelli got up to hug him. 

"Hey," he smiled trying to see what looked different about him.

"I went ahead and ordered us breakfast, so let me tell you what's going on," Spinelli leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sure this is the place we should be having this conversation?" Milo looked around.

Spinelli leaned in, "There's no one here our secrets are safe."

"You mean you got your laptop back?" Milo whispered.

"Yes and because I had the meeting so early, Trevor didn't have time to hack into it and find anything. Now in this briefcase is the hard drive. I want you to take it back to Port Charles and give to Sonny." He handed the black briefcase to him.

"Why don't you just give it to him?" Milo thought it was weird that he didn't have his bags with him, "I mean you're coming back with me right?"

"No I'm not. I've decided to stay for a bit, for three months exactly. That's all I can really say, it's top secret what they want me to do for them."

Milo was nervous, something didn't sound right to him, "Only three months, what kind of work are you doing for them?"

Spinelli didn't want to lie to his best friend, "You'll know in time. Possibly when we hit the two month mark, but don't look so worried. I'm coming home every weekend and I get the last week of every month off."

"I'm not worried I just think we should call Alexis and make sure-."

"No," he interrupted him, "I have new representation now."

_Please don't say it Spinelli_, "Trevor Lansing represents me now."

"Ok now I'm worried," Milo leaned in, "You are going to tell me every little thing you discussed last night."

"Look I told you. You and Sonny and everyone else have nothing to worry about, most of what we talked about dealt with what I have to do for NASA that's it." Spinelli was deeply trying to keep what was going on with him and NASA under wraps. Perhaps if they really got worried he'd tell them before the media knew, but right now he couldn't tell anyone anything.

Milo leaned away getting agitated, "You're lying to me, now something happened last night to make you think you could trust this man."

"I can!" Spinelli stood up shouting.

Milo sprung up from the chair, "You can't!"

An awkward pause set in and the two men knew the conversation needed to stay quiet even if no one was around, they needed to be careful.

Spinelli calmed down for he really didn't want Milo to get mad at him, "I have a question Milo, what makes you think you can trust Sonny? Huh? Has he ever told you why he hates Trevor?"

He made a good point, but Milo eagerly nodded, "No, but that's not the point. The boss says we can't trust him."

"He's not my boss," Spinelli said softly.

"But Jason says we can't," he hoped if he brought Jason into the conversation that Spinelli might come to his senses.

"Jason made that determination from what Sonny said."

"So you think Sonny's lying to us?" Milo was trying to see what Spinelli's overall point was.

"No I don't, his hate for Trevor isn't misplaced, but Trevor has opened up doors for me. See we realized last night that we can use each other," Spinelli flashed back to the toast they made.

Milo stared into his cold eyes, "And what happens when he's done using you?"

"Trevor needs me to keep his job and I need him to get back at Sonny," leaning in closer.

"…and he's agreed." Spinelli saw Milo's eyes get wide.

Spinelli slowly looked around the empty room, "I'm asking you," he looked straight at Milo's eyes, "Do you want in?"

Milo leaned back as his hand nervously played with a napkin.

"Listen I'm not talking about killing him or his family, that's wrong on a lot of levels, that's not who I am and that's not who I want to become, a killer."

Seeing Milo's hesitance, "Think about it, think about all the times he's mistreated you…your brother. Think about all the times he didn't trust us, think about the night we saved Jason."

He was right, on every level Spinelli was right, but it wasn't enough to really convince him to go down this path.

Leaning in he heard Spinelli's last point, "I think it's time we chip away at his ego, we give him a run for his money."

"Spinelli, you are a good friend of mine," he removed his wallet from his pocket, "Which is why I'm not going to rat you out to Sonny because I think he's lower than life too which is why I'm gonna let him fall on his ass." He threw cash on the table.

"Milo think about it, I'm just saying consider it, I want you to ask yourself this question,"

"No," Milo got up from the table.

Grabbing his hand to shake it, "What has Sonny ever do for you?"

"Plenty," Milo answered him with a straight face.

"Really?" Spinelli insisted Sonny hadn't done much at all for him.

Milo shook his hand, "I'll tell Sonny it's been taken care of. Good luck with whatever you're doing for these people, but Spinelli be careful. I don't want to find myself on a mission to kill you."

He bent down to get the suitcase and then said one last thing before changing subjects, "I still think you should watch your back with Trevor."

Spinelli nodded taking his friends advice to heart, "I'll be home in a few days and then I'll have the rest of the week off to help you get married."

Putting the suit case down, Milo hugged him patting Spinelli's back, "It was good to see you."

"Have a safe flight, tell everyone I said hi and not to worry." Spinelli smiled as they leaned out of the hug.

They stared at each other realizing then and there that their friendship was different now, that with Spinelli plotting against Sonny and Milo working for Sonny that their relationship would forever change as he walked out the restaurant.

* * *

Milo walked into Sonny's coffee shop with the suitcase in his hand hoping that Sonny would be pleased of the damage control that he and Spinelli had done, but instead he got Sonny's usual pissed off attitude. 

Springing up from his chair as Milo closed the door behind him, "Where the hell have you been!" Sonny was pissed that it was passed noon and Milo was just now coming to see him.

"Don't start! We wouldn't be in this situation if you treated Spinelli with a little respect, you know maybe he'd feel a little more inclined to not leave incriminating evidence around if you weren't trying to kill him every time you saw him." Milo could see Sonny's speechless blank stare.

Calmer he walked further into the room, "Where do you think I've been? I've been in Miami all morning."

"Well, did you find him?" Sonny wiped the grease from the side of his head.

"Yeah I did and don't worry, Trevor doesn't have anything." Milo held up the suit case, "Here is the hard drive with anything that was incriminating." He gently set it down on the desk before turning away from him.

"We're not done here," Sonny needed more information than just a briefcase with computer parts.

"I think we are," he turned to him, "I was supposed to be out with Lulu today planning my wedding since I have to leave tomorrow for Venezuela, but instead I've spent part of the day trying to fix your mistakes."

"My mistakes?" Sonny laughed waving his finger, "No Jason's mistake," Sonny of course never took blame for anything.

"Jason's mistake? Are you kidding me? The best thing Jason ever did for your business was hire Spinelli. If you can remember that far back, it was Spinelli that found out where Alcazar had Jason and if it wasn't for him, Logan and I would have never been able to get him out alive…"

It suddenly dawned on him, "That's what kills you, that you weren't the one to save Jason, that he disregarded your orders and decided to stick his neck out on the line for his friends and family and instead of praising him on his efforts you fire him, beat him up and threaten to kill him if he ever disrespects you in public again…Deep down you know he's a better man than you'll ever be and what pisses you off the most is that you know it's true." Milo had never spoken to him like that before, he had always respected Sonny, but after the way Sonny snapped at him when walked into his office it made Spinelli's offer more tempting.

"So if you don't mind, I'm going to spend the remainder of the day out with my fiancé." He walked to the door.

Sonny realized he had let the situation get to the best of him "I'm sorry Milo."

Milo turned around, "Don't apologize to me. Maybe you should apologize to Spinelli the next time you see him."

* * *

Walking out of the dressing room, Lulu looked at everyone, "Ok, what do you think about this one?"

Leslie smiled, "You look great in all of them."

"She's right, anyone of them would look good on you," Bobbie insisted.

Lulu looked at them wanting constructive advice, "Ok Carly, I know you have something to say."

"I like the other one better," she didn't even hesitate, "This ones too puffy in the front."

"Too puffy?" Lulu looked at Emily and Elizabeth.

"Well…" Emily was a little speechless as was Elizabeth because the dress didn't look that great on her.

"Ok enough said…" Lulu ran back into the dressing room to pick out the one she really liked by Vera Wang.

Opening the door she twirled around, "Ok, how do I look in this one?"

"Well if you ask me I think you look gorgeous," Milo casually walked in with his hands in his pocket smiling at everyone in the room.

She stopped twirling, "Milo!"

"You made it!" She excitedly ran to him where he swept her off her feet and kissed her, "I promised I would."

"Where's Spinelli?" She looked around to see he wasn't here.

"Oh he won't be here for a couple of days, he's working on some top secret thing, but he'll be back in a few days," he pushed her hair back getting ready to kiss her again.

Carly started to clear her throat, "Bad…Luck!"

Emily and Elizabeth glared at her to cut it out, "What? It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress."

Lulu smiled, "you know she's right."

Milo leaning his forehead on hers, "I don't believe in superstitions."

"Well I do," she softly kissed his cheek.

"Ok, how much longer will this take?" He played with her hand.

"Not very long, why don't I meet you in the Metro Court restaurant?"

He kissed her hand agreeing to their later date and then just as he left the room he poked his head in the room again, "I love you Lulu Spencer."

"I love you too." She smiled completely thrilled at how happy she was, but unfortunately for Lulu the fairytale her parents had just wasn't in the cards for her.


	9. The people we trust

Chapter 9: The people we trust

David Harper walked into the PCPD with every officer staring at him wondering what the news was on Cooper Barrett and Ric Lansing; they wanted answers for yesterday's incident.

"Sit down all of you!" He shouted for he couldn't believe something like this had occurred at this station, that officers who worked with Mac Scorpio let this happen.

"I find it disgusting that when a man such as Mac Scorpio dies that his fellow officers let this department crumble," he paced around the room, "What I find even more horrific is that this man would risk his life for you, he'd protect your family for you and this is how you repay him?"

He stopped in the center of the room, "You let his own daughter get raped by the district attorney?"

A part of David Harper hoped that when he spoke such words that he wouldn't see guilty faces, that he'd be wrong about the department he was leading, "Not only will there be an investigation, but every officer that didn't do anything to stop this, until someone comes forward with a story with a reason why, you can all consider yourselves suspended and as you all know when you are a suspended member of this law enforcement you don't get a pay check."

"What!" Officers shouted at him.

"What do you mean what?" He shouted at them, "We are the police department, we're suppose to fight for those who can't fight for themselves and according to Alexis Davis, you pigs knew what he was going to do to her didn't you?"

They quieted down looking away from him, "Pathetic is what I see in front of me, I used to see honorable men in blue and all I see now are small men who are just as bad as Ric Lansing."

"This is the new district attorney until Ric is able to fill the position again, Scott…" He looked at Scott Baldwin walking in.

"He is going to be leading this investigation, one by one you will walk into the interrogation room and you will tell him the truth and it better match with Maxie Jones's story because if I read one story about her asking for it because of her history with other members of this department you not only will be fired, but I'll make sure you never wear a badge again." He looked at Scott, "Take it away."

David walked out with officers from the state police department walking in to assist Scotty, "For the next couple of days these officers will be assisting with me to make sure that no evidence gets tainted with, they're gonna watch every single move. See you all have put this department at risk and we don't need anymore publicity than we already have, the headline…Corrupted cops at the Port Charles police department doesn't sound all too well."

Scotty walked towards the interrogation room, "Now I get people have lapse in judgment, it happens to everyone, but if we want to save our jobs we need to get full cooperation from everyone. The sooner this is done the better for all of us. This department is now under investigation, let's get to it boys." He walked in the room while state officers took control of evidence labs and the listening room outside the interrogation room.

* * *

Jolene walked into the Cooper's room to prep him for the Dr. Leo, "Hey guys I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know that the doctor will be in with you shortly." 

Cooper nodded, "Thanks."

Jolene recorded information from the machines listening in on Cooper tell Maxie that everything was going to be ok.

"Maxie I'm okay, you should go home with Robin or stay with Alexis, please I don't want you to be alone," he kissed her hand.

"No I'm not leaving you here with that psycho whose in the next room," she looked up from her hands, "I want to be with you."

Jolene turned to them, "Not to intrude on your conversation, but we moved Ric last night, he's on another floor where he can't get to you." She didn't know if her information would help or just make the situation worse.

"See…" Cooper glanced at Maxie, "I'm gonna be okay. They'll not gonna let him out of their sight."

"I know, but…" She stopped speaking as Cooper wiped away her tears, "Maxie everything is going to be ok. We're gonna get through this together," he leaned his forehead on hers, "I love you, I'm gonna take care of you."

Maxie melted as he put her arms around her giving the comfort she needed, the confidence she needed that he wasn't going to be another person she was gonna lose. Jolene looked away from the charts she was copying and witnessed their close moment; she felt her presence awkward and quietly stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. She looked back through the small window seeing him continue to let Maxie cry on his shoulder, to make her feel like she was safe, to take away all her worries. Jolene looked away wishing she had someone to talk to, someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wished that Spinelli could be what Cooper was to Maxie; she wished Spinelli could be her constant.

* * *

Spinelli walked into his hotel room around five in the afternoon. As he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge he thought about his meeting earlier with Milo. He was once again conflicted by his actions. Last night when he was ready to plan with Trevor a way to destroy the man they hated, that hate lingered on through this morning. As he grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wipe off the sweat that had accumulated though his training today, he suddenly felt different. The revenge he had built up, the anger, the hate it was gone right now. He remembered what Milo said to him this morning, the words that didn't seem to leave his mind when he was running laps and lifting weights and doing a hundred pushups, "I don't want to find myself on a mission to kill you." A part of him hated himself, he hated the way he jeopardized his friendship with Milo, he hated the way he had forced his friend to pick a side, and he hated the way he spoke with such vengeance. 

Back then back in that room he acted like he wasn't scared, but he was, deep down he wondered if the revenge he wanted on Sonny, he wondered if it would poison him completely. He didn't want to be his worst enemy, his ultimate demise, but as he reflected this morning's conversation it appeared that he was on that path. The thought that he could ultimately ruin his life like Ric had ruined his own was even more of a wake up call, he didn't want to end up like him, no he didn't want to at all.

He walked out onto the balcony of his room and listened to the silence of nature; the birds, the wind, the ocean. As clear as the blue sky was so was his conscience which as he stared at the sun that was now starting to set was becoming clearer than the second before. Feeling the warmth of his sun hitting his clothes and his skin he closed his eyes completely tranquil.

"Oh Spinelli…" He began to talk to himself as if he were in trouble, "You don't want to become this man do you?"

Leaning his hands on the balcony fence, he nodded, "No." He told himself, he answered his own question so easily, so quickly that there was no doubt anymore.

"Than you will leave this place, this moment never thinking of revenge for Sonny or any other man ever again," he confidently told the side of him that needed this instruction.

"It is done," he opened his eyes free.

He looked at everything slightly different now, he had self medicated himself to becoming the man he wanted to be, a good hearted man who love his friends and family and who could learn to get along with those whom despised him.

Panning from left to right at the landscape he couldn't feel more relaxed than ever before, the sight was breath taking. _How beautiful this place is_, he thought to himself, _how beautiful of a place this is for me to vacation at with her._ Maybe he thought, maybe he could return to Port Charles this weekend and make her hear him, send her flowers, get her coffee, plan a special dinner, take her on vacation here, anything to get a second chance with her. It had worked for Jason; it could most definitely work for him.

As he watched the sun disappear he smiled and laugh feeling happy, his life wasn't really something to be happy about, not quite yet, but he felt okay for the first time. Being in the presence of fresh air and of a beautiful landscape and thinking about what his trip home could mean, Spinelli felt more ready to come home than he ever thought he would be and it was because he had released any last emotions of revenge.

Feeling the cold breeze he walked inside sliding the glass door behind him and took off his shirt, he needed to take a shower and then figure out dinner, but before he did those things he wanted to see what time it was for he made a promise to Cameron and Spinelli wasn't about to be breaking promises.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered as they were having dinner.

"Hey, it's Spinelli," he smiled.

"Hey! Are you at the airport? I'll have Jason go pick you up," Elizabeth glanced at Jason, "It's Spinelli." Elizabeth had merely forgotten was Milo said to the group yesterday about Spinelli not coming home for a few days.

Cameron shouted with excitement, "It's Spaghetti?"

Spinelli laughed hearing his excitement, "Let me say hi to Cameron," Spinelli wanted to talk to him before getting serious which he knew the conversation would become that way in the end.

"Of course," Elizabeth turned to Cameron, "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Cameron took the phone realizing that Spinelli had kept his promise, "Spaghetti?"

"Hey bud!" Spinelli's face lit up hearing his voice.

Jason and Elizabeth watched as Cameron walked away from the table and into the living room, even at four he wanted privacy.

"What r u doing?" Cameron asked as propped himself on the couch.

"Nothing much squirt, what are you doing?" Spinelli walked to the closet to grab his suit.

"Eating dinner, mommy gave me broccoli…"

Spinelli threw his suit on the bed, "Ewe broccoli…" Spinelli silently laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Well you got to eat your veggies," Spinelli sat down on his bed, "I know it's hard but they'll make you big and strong…"

"That's what daddy Jayson said."

"And he's right," Spinelli laughed, "Eat them for me."

"Okay," Cameron leaned back on the couch becoming quiet.

An awkward pause set in, "I miss you Cameron." That was the truth, Spinelli missed his little bud and he knew for sure that when he got home they'd spend some quality time together.

"I miss you too," he frowned, "When r u cuming home?" Cameron walked upstairs to grab his bear with the heart which was sitting on his bed.

"Soon and I promise when I get home, you and me bud are gonna hang out every chance we get," he knew it was important that he still be a big part of his life even if he'd be commuting back and forth for the next couple of months.

"You promise?" Cameron grabbed his bear remembering of the time he spent with him just the day before.

"I promise," Spinelli could sense the uncertainty in Cam's voice, "Remember there's no goodbye, only love."

"Only luv," Cameron repeated.

"I love you," Spinelli slowly got up from the bed.

Looking at the red heart on the bear he softly said, "I love you too."

"Ok little man, can I talk to stone cold?" Spinelli surprised himself saying _stone cold_; it was as if he couldn't help it.

"Ok," Cameron walked with his bear downstairs into the kitchen, "Spaghetti wants to talk to you stone cold."

Jason looked at Cameron playfully not amused as Elizabeth chuckled.

He formed a smile, "Ok kid, sit back down and eat that broccoli," Jason teased as he took the phone from Cam's hand and walked into the living room.

Elizabeth watched him sit down and plop the bear on the table, "Cam where did you get that?"

"From Spaghetti the other day…he said I had a good heart, mommy what does that mean?" Cameron looked at her for an honest answer.

Elizabeth sweetly stared at him, she was surprised yet again that Spinelli had been as generous to give him a bear that he had actually bought with her for Jolene, but she was more overjoyed that Spinelli had told Cameron he had a good heart. Elizabeth thought back to the accident that left him with a new personality, really it had left him more mature and had robbed him of his innocence. Even though people swore he was different even Jason, Elizabeth couldn't really tell a difference between the old Spinelli and the new because one thing was still the same, his heart.

"Did you ask Spinelli?" Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should really explain because it appeared to her like it was part of the special bond her son had with him.

"Yeah," he looked at the bear.

"Well what did he say?"

"He talked about you and daddy Jayson; he said I was like you." He looked up at her to see her touched by his words, Spinelli's words, Jason was right by convincing her to adopt Spinelli, he was not only a good influence on her children, but had become a person she depended on, he was a good kid.

"Eat your broccoli Cameron," she walked up from the table to go upstairs where she knew Jason was probably talking to Spinelli on speaker phone.

Jason stood next to the phone as he pushed speaker, "Ok, now what's going on…"

"Alright so I just want to let you know that this was my decision…" Spinelli got up from the bed.

Jason didn't like the start of this, "Spinelli…"

"I'm going to work for NASA for the next three months, they need my help with something that's top secret, I can't tell you now, but as the date nears you'll be the first to know." Spinelli thought if he quickly explained it all in one big sentence Jason might not ask questions.

"I thought you didn't want to work for them anymore, Spinelli…are they black mailing you?" Jason feared.

"No…" Spinelli laughed, "Look I don't want you to make a bid deal about this because when you find out what I've been working on you'll feel silly that you worried yourself over this."

Elizabeth slowly walked into the room and Spinelli heard the door, "Whose with you Jason?"

"Just Elizabeth," Jason looked at her worried.

"Is everything ok Spinelli?" Elizabeth asked as she walked towards Jason.

"Yeah, I was just telling Jason that I'm staying in Florida for the next couple of months to work on a project, but before you get worried, I'll be coming home every weekend and the last week of every month…" He hoped Elizabeth would be able to calm Jason down from thinking the worst.

"Ok," Elizabeth thought something was off as well.

"Well I can tell by your voice you're not okay with this and I'm going to tell both of you again it's nothing to worry about, I promise."

Elizabeth looked at Jason who was still trying to find a reason for something to be wrong, "Spinelli we want you to do what makes you happy and keeps you safe and we'll believe you if you make one promise…"

"Um ok," Spinelli felt like this was silly, maybe when he got home he should tell them the truth.

"If there's anytime you feel scared or you think you're in danger we want you to come to us, we don't want you to lie to us to keep us safe because," she looked at Jason as a prime example, "Because Jason knows full well what lying to push people away does and I would hate for you to make those same mistakes," Elizabeth hoped the advice she was giving would some how help with the situation.

"I trust you guys, ok? I trust you guys more than I trust anyone so listen to me when I say that I'm safe that I'm not in trouble and I promise that if something happened I'd tell you." Spinelli walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

"I have to go. It's getting late here and I have to study and get up early tomorrow, I'll see you this weekend ok?" He waited for their response; he didn't want to leave them feeling worried of discomforted.

Elizabeth looked at Jason gently touching his hand asking him to say something, "Ok Spinelli, we'll see you then."

The phone clicked and Jason turned to Elizabeth, "I can't put my finger on it, but something isn't right." He walked out of the room, "No Jason." She knew he was going to make a phone call.

She marched with him downstairs, "You won't do anything." She beat him to the phone.

"Why not?" Jason didn't understand, it would be so much easier for him to call Stan or have someone tail him.

"Because we're supposed to trust him and if he was to ever find out that you didn't trust him to tell you if something was wrong in his life than you'll ruin the friendship we have with him. We have to trust him right now, we don't have enough evidence to do what you're about to do." She pleaded with knowing soon he'd realize she was right.

"Spinelli wouldn't just suddenly close himself off from us," he knew there was something or someone behind this behavior of his.

"He would if he was really working on something top secret like he said to you before I entered the room, maybe he's got some good news that he wants to share with us and can't tell us over the phone." She slowly took the phone away from his hand, "So he's trying to avoid the subject afraid that he'll let something slip. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Let's go back to dinner and Jason don't you even think about making a phone call when I'm not around," she playfully threatened as she took his hand.

"But," he was starting to realize she was right as she took his hand and led him back into the kitchen.

"Cameron Alexander Webber…" Elizabeth had caught him scrapping his broccoli onto her plate.

He looked up at her guilty that he'd been caught, "Cameron you march right back to your seat and eat that broccoli.

"But Spaghetti doesn't like broccoli," he remembered one time when Spinelli stayed for dinner and forcefully ate the broccoli to get Cameron to eat his.

"That's because Spinelli is allergic to it," she looked up at Jason as the two remembered that night. They couldn't understand why he was acting so weird after he ate the broccoli when it dawned on them that he was having an allergic reaction to the broccoli. That's when Elizabeth realized she could adopt him, when a guy puts his life on the line to get a kid to eat a vegetable he hates, that's love alright.

Cameron disregarded what she said because he didn't know what allergic meant, but he never the less did what she asked, "Okay…"

Jason and Elizabeth sat back down at the table again enjoying the rest of their dinner and forgetting about Spinelli's recent secretive behavior.


	10. Perparations for tonight

Chapter 10: Preparations for the big night

**Author's Note:**

So will Milo plan with Spinelli to take Sonny down? Will Spinelli be able to constrain himself from revenge? These will be a recurring dilemmas throughout the story, hint they have something to do with the prologue. Review!

* * *

Days later, five to be exact, Jason was still getting used to being a dad. He tried to remember how he did it with Michael when he knew nothing about children and now he had to re-teach himself all over again.

Walking downstairs Elizabeth heard the phone ring, "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's good to hear your voice. How's the baby?" Luke kindly spoke.

"He's great."

"They usually are until they start talking," Luke laughed, "Can I speak to Jason?"

"Yeah," she put her hand over the phone, "Jason? Luke's on the phone here for you."

Coming from the kitchen with Jake in his hands, "Here, take him before his diaper falls off and he pees every where. I can't understand why it won't stay on."

Laughing she graciously took him, "Well no wonder Jason, you've got it on backwards."

Taking the phone he looked at her not amused as she started giggling, "It's not funny."

"Come on Jake, let's leave daddy alone to ask Luke how to put a diaper on." She walked into the kitchen hearing Jason playfully shout back, "That wasn't funny either."

"Luke?"

"Hey, I'm just calling about tonight. Any chance you, Elizabeth and the munchkins might want to come to the opening of the restaurant tonight? I mean it's only fitting since you're my partner."

"That's tonight?" Jason had completely lost track of time.

"Yeah, if you can't go I understand. Family comes first."

"No, I should be there. I want to go, let me ask Elizabeth and get back to you. I mean you won't mind if you have a baby crying part of the time will you?" Jason slightly joked.

"Not for the first ten minutes," Luke teased back as he saw Tracy enter the room.

"Jason, just get back to me." He hung up and looked at Tracy and then Monica and Edward who followed behind, "Oh goody the whole gang is here."

Edward walked towards him sharply eying him, "Look Luke, you better have a stellar opening tonight. I told everyone at ELQ to come and if they come out unhappy I'm gonna look like a fool."

"You don't need me to look like a fool," he joked and Edward stormed out of the cursing his existence.

"Luke was that really necessary?" Tracy eyed him, "I mean if you're gonna insult father at least make it a good one."

"Oh Tracy," Monica nodded in disappointment, "Do you know if Emily or Jason or Skye are going to be there?"

"Emily and Nicholas are definitely coming. Skye said she wasn't sure something about a trip she was planning and I don't know about Jason. He said he's got to ask Elizabeth."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Jason saw that Elizabeth had everything under control, but that wasn't a surprise to him because Elizabeth always was a good mother.

"What did Luke want?" She looked up from playing with Jakes hand.

"Well you know how I told you that I was working for ELQ and how I was thinking about starting my own business," she was a little confused.

"Remember I told you this while you were in labor at the hospital, the night Jake was born, you don't remember?"

"No Jason my mind was a little preoccupied then," she looked down at Jake and then glanced back up at him.

"Right," he didn't know whether she was serious or joking.

"I'm kidding Jason of course I remember." She knew she had him going for a second there.

Smiling like he wanted to laugh, "Well a couple of weeks ago I ran into Luke at the Quartermaines when I was looking for Monica, but she was in surgery and I overheard him asking Edward for more money to fund the re-opening of his restaurant."

"So seeing as I wanted to have my own business, but I didn't know what, I told Luke I'd give him the money he needed if he made me part owner."

"Wow, so you own a restaurant," she was surprised, but knew if it made him happy than it made her happy.

"Yeah and with the baby I completely forgot that tonight is the opening. Everyone is going to be there, Emily and Nicholas, Carly and Jax, Sonny and the kids, the Q's, the mayor, Robin and Patrick, basically all our friends and family."

"Are you asking me out?" She walked towards him.

"Well I'm asking the family, Jake and Cameron." He looked at Jake resting peacefully in her arms.

"Cameron," Elizabeth turned to him who was busy coloring a picture while eating his toast.

"Yup," he didn't look up at her for he was too fixated on grabbing crayons.

"Do you want to go out tonight? See Aunt Emily and Uncle Nicholas and grandma?" She could see he was too busy admiring his photo.

"Ok," he nodded.

Jason walked over to him, "Watcha got there?"

Cameron quickly covered the picture, "It's a surprise!"

"Oh ok, sorry." Jason wanted to laugh at how serious he was.

"So I think that's a yes, Jake what about you?" Elizabeth smiled knowing of course that Jake didn't have a preference.

"No dispute! I think that means we're going out to dinner for the first time as a family tonight," Jason felt like he wanted to take a picture of this moment.

He looked into Elizabeth's blue eyes that shimmered like the ocean, "Can you believe it? We're a family."

"You were always my family Jason," the past eight years of their relationship flashed before her knowing it was the truth; he was always a constant in her life.

Pushing her hair back, "And you were mine."

Her face lit up which influenced him to kiss her, "You know you are truly wonderful."

"Well I could say the same about you, but wonderful doesn't really say it, more like amazing, incredible," she began to rant.

"Elizabeth," he softly spoke her name knowing she'd stop, "I forgot to mention breathtaking."

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds until she had her full attention on him and then ever so gently leaned into give her a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

David Harper couldn't wait to be out of the company of Cooper Barrett and Ric Lansing who were standing before him in the interrogation room. Both had been released from their minor gun wounds just yesterday and were now having to face the music on the truth about the incident, the only problem was neither of them was willing to tell the truth at all.

"SHUT UP!" David couldn't stand the bickering.

"Now one of you is lying and frankly I don't have enough evidence to put either of you in jail."

"That's bull commissioner!" Ric sprung up before hunching over from his stitches, "David, he's lying. If I shot him than where's my gun?"

"You had time to stash it by then," Cooper realized he had messed up when he ran off with Ric's gun.

"Really how would I have time to stash it when you took it from me right after you shot yourself?"

"Oh come on Ric, why would I shoot myself?" Cooper laughed.

"Enough!" David nodded his head, "Officers uncuff them."

"No, David he's dangerous!" Cooper was completely shocked that he was letting Ric go.

"And as far as I know you could be too, both your stories don't match. We have missing weapons, bullets that don't match up; I've got doctors saying the wounds were self inflicted. Shit guys this looks really bad for the both of you, but I don't have answers and I can't keep you here. Cooper you're free to go." He opened up the door in the interrogation room.

As he walked out he stared back at Ric before Maxie ran to him, "Cooper!"

"oh…" he hugged her even with his hurt shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry Coop!" She felt bad, but he smiled at letting her know she shouldn't feel guilty.

He pushed her hair back, "Let's go home."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he put his arm around her as they walked out of the PCPD.

"We'll have the house to ourselves tonight," she brought his hand to her lips, "Robin's going to the opening of Luke's restaurant."

"Do you want to go?" He asked her wondering if she wanted to go to but felt like she couldn't because of him.

"Nah," she looked down at the road not ready to be out with a bunch of people.

"Are you sure?" he leaned into kiss her cheek, "Because we can go, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"It's too soon Coop, let's just rent some movies and order pizza and…"

"And basically have a junk food night," he smiled at her as they stopped at her car, "Whatever you want to do…as long as we do it together." He pulled her into a kiss, "I love you Maxie."

A tear coming from her eye, "I love you too." She was trying to find happiness in her life, right now Cooper was the only bright light in her life besides Robin.

David closed the door when he lost sight of Cooper and Maxie, "And as for you, Ric, you better listen good because not only have you humiliated this department, but you can that even before this trial with Maxie gets started you'll lose your position as DA. It doesn't look good that you've lost your kids and with this shooting..."

"David, I'm being framed. I'm telling you that snot nosed kid came into my office calling me names; he hit me on the head and then shot himself with my gun. Then as I went to the phone he shot the phone up so I grabbed my own gun, but then he shot me."

This was why the stories didn't make sense, "See that's funny because he told me he walked in and you attacked him. It was completely opposite to the way you described it."

Ric leaned forward on the table, "I'm the district attorney."

"And he's a soldier."

Throwing a tantrum, "But I've worked here for years."

David quickly shot back, "And you've also been known for being corrupted!"

Calming down he looked into his face, "David, I'm gonna tell you again, I'm innocent."

"Tell it the judge. Now judge Greenback has not set bail to much scrutiny of Maxie's lawyer. I suggest you go home get yourself a lawyer and you be careful until this goes to court. Don't come into contact with her or anyone else that's going to set you or them off because you don't need any other bad publicity. You look guilty." David opened the door.

"Well I'm not," Ric assured him as he slowly walked out of the room wondering what to do next, there was only one thing he had left, Steven Webber's court case against the hospital.

Just after the hostage crisis at the hospital, Steven Webber who was working at a hospital in New York City got word that his sister was in critical condition. Deciding that now was to be the brother he had never been he flew down to Port Charles and decided to stick around in hopes she'd let him into her life, but as he expected she pushed him away. What bothered Steven even more was that Elizabeth was pregnant with Jason's child; she had once again picked a loser in his eyes, Lucky, Ric and now Jason. Steven knew he couldn't complain because it wasn't like he was there to put her heart back together, no he wasn't and in that way he backed off. While he was waiting for her to forgive him in the months that he was in Port Charles he focused most of his time in the hospital and trying to start a relationship with Dr. Kelly Lee. However he found love where he least likely expected it.

Some time before Carly got married to Jax a former friend returned after being locked up by Helena for more than a year. Yes Courtney Mathews was indeed alive only to return to Port Charles to see that not only had Jax kept Nicholas from his son for months, but that her best friend was now marrying her former husband. Outraged at the two of them she refused to make peace and refused to go to their wedding. Nicholas of course was overjoyed that Courtney was alive for now she'd be able to see Spencer grow up, but unfortunately for her Nicholas had moved on with Emily. She completely understood that Nicholas had moved on, it was what she would have wanted and therefore decided to let go of her past with Nicholas and not come between he and Emily. Still seeing Courtney as a threat Emily thought she'd recommend Steven who was constantly flirting with her and see if he could find interest in Courtney. What started out as a friendship quickly turned into much more when Steven was fired from General hospital over the fact that he fought too much with Jason, the hospital's main contributor. Steven had two choices, sue the hospital or find a new hospital to work at, he decided to do both and as he took Courtney with him to vacation at the many different hospitals he was looking at Ric prepared for their case.

Ric needed a win more than anything else, he needed Steven to still push for the case against the hospital or at least get the man's job back, Ric needed good publicity and he thought Steven would be able to guarantee it, "Steven when you get this please call me we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Robin walked down the hall with Emily, "So you guys going to Luke's tonight?"

"Well we kind of have to, Nicholas and Luke are surprisingly getting along and I think a part of him is going for Laura," Emily smiled as they walked to the nurses' station.

"So are you?" Emily asked in return as Lainey and Kelly joined them at the nurses' station.

"Yeah, Patrick was going to go with me, but Noah decided to take him on a father son bonding trip and I told him I didn't mind, in fact I'm hoping it'll get Patrick more excited to want to have a family," she admitted.

"And what if he doesn't?" Lainey asked as she set some files on the counter, "What if he never wants to have kids, would you still marry him?"

"I don't know, I mean I want to be a mother, I want to have kids and if he didn't want that…than yeah it would be a deal breaker," Robin hoped it would never come to that.

"Well I'm sure it'll never come to that," Emily tried to end on a light note.

"Hopefully," she frowned, "So Lainey and Kelly, girls' night at Luke's? He'll probably give us free drinks…"

"I would, but I've got surgeries scheduled," Kelly wished she could though, a drink sounded good.

"And I've got an appointment with this Cody guy, ex-soldier from Iraq…he's gonna take up all my time…" Lainey knew the nightshift was gonna be another hectic night.

Epiphany snuck up behind them, "Ladies…"

"I know we're getting back to work," Emily quickly grabbed a patient's folder.

Robin, Lainey and Kelly walked together down the hall, "Okay well if you guys change your mind stop by," she said just before turning the corner bumping into Jolene.

"Oh my bad," Robin bent down to get some papers.

"No it was my fault, I wasn't even paying attention," she went to pick up her phone but Robin grabbed it for her.

Robin accidentally glanced at who she was calling, "Sorry I didn't mean to look."

"Not a problem, it doesn't matter he's not even answering his phone," she frowned, "typical guy right? As soon as you need to talk to him he's not available."

Robin could see it wasn't really a laughing matter and her putting her two cents in about Patrick wouldn't help, "You want to talk about it?"

Jolene smiled, "its ok, you're busy so…"

"Not as busy as you think," Robin suggested, "Come on." She walked with Jolene into the locker room for she actually needed to get ready for tonight.

"So what's the problem?" Robin asked as she opened her locker.

"Ok…" She looked up from he hands, "When do you know if you can forgive a guy? When do you know you're forgiving him because you want to try again versus forgiving him because you need to?"

Robin joining her on the bench, "Well in my experience people forgive each other in time and if two people really like each other if they love each other, they'll find a way to work it out. Like you know that Jason and I used to date right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well Jason and I broke up because I did something in his eyes that was unforgivable."

"Did you," she hinted and Robin nodded.

"No, at the time Jason was raising Carly's son, Michael. Jason wasn't Michael's father, AJ, Jason's brother, was and I got to the point where I didn't want to lie anymore, I thought it was wrong. Jason never forgave me for it until just recently."

"And with Patrick, well he had commitment issues and whenever I wanted us to be a couple he didn't want to be, I saw him be with other women and it bothered me, but eventually he realized he couldn't find anyone else like me, that's when he decided I was the one," she wasn't sure if her advice was helping at all.

"Jolene I find that you really like Spinelli and I know what he did must have hurt, believe me it's happened to me before, but Spinelli seems like he's sorry and to me if he's defending you to Carly...I mean Lulu…" They laughed knowing there wasn't really much of a difference.

"If he's defending you to Lulu, his best friend than Jolene he still cares about you."

"So you think I should forgive him?"

"I think you should take small steps, rebuild your friendship and trust. Maybe you'll realize that the damage you thought was done really hasn't been damaged at all. It's all about taking that one big leap of faith, you have to hope and believe that he won't break your heart again, it's a big risk, but sometimes it's worth it," she shrugged her shoulders, "Did that help at all?"

"A little," Jolene watched as Robin got up from the bench to grab her purse, "Well all I can say is that you'll know when you've forgiven him, you'll know."

Robin closed her locker, "You coming to Luke's tonight, you Regina and Leyla?"

"No we've got the nightshift," Jolene said like she was dreading it.

"Well maybe I'll come by and join you guys if the opening is a bore, but I doubt it will be, have good night," she waved goodbye and left Jolene in the locker room alone still confused as to whether she and Spinelli had chance, even it she was pregnant, that wasn't a reason to forgive a man.

* * *

Walking into a small sports bar she thought he looked familiar, "Spinelli!" She shouted, but got no response.

Spinelli walked to the bar stool, "I need a beer or scotch or something…"

"Bad night?" The bartender looked at him.

"No, just a stressful one," Spinelli looked up at him, "Just need something to relax the jackal." Spinelli wasn't entirely as stressful as he led on. He just had an early dinner with the director of NASA as and Trevor discussing his new contract which was now golden, he received everything he wanted.

"I.D.?" The bartender had to ask.

He looked at the I.D., "Well have a seat, I think I just might be able to help you out," the bartender walked away and Spinelli sat down looking at a bowl full of peanuts and pretzels and then glanced up at the TV to see some baseball game on.

As she walked towards him she wondered what he was doing here, she hadn't seen him in months almost 4 months ago, but then again she hadn't see anyone in Port Charles since Jason and Sonny had threatened to kill her if she ever decided to return.

The bartender gave him a simple scotch for he really didn't know what the kid could handle; he didn't look like a guy that partied.

"Thanks," he drank it without hesitation.

"Spinelli!" She shouted again and he appeared to look as if he heard his name but had no idea where it was coming from.

"Hey isn't that you kid?" The bartender looked at the chick walking towards him.

"You hear it too?" Spinelli thought he had too much to drink, but he knew he could handle more than one scotch.

"Yeah coming from right behind you," he pointed and the walked away to help another customer.

She couldn't understand when she smiled why he didn't know who she was, "Spinelli?"

He looked at her with a faint memory as to whom she was, but even the small bump that was showing wasn't enough to jog his memory, "I'm sorry you are?"

"Oh come on we're not in Port Charles, Jason and Sonny wouldn't know if you were talking to me," she wondered why he was being so distant.

He looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, how do you know Jason and Sonny?"

Now he was just being mean, "Ok Spinelli I get the picture."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm, the brunette had made him curious, "No…you've got the wrong idea, I'm sure I know you…you look awfully familiar but…"

"You really don't know who I am?" She began to wonder what exactly happened after she left.

"I'm sorry I don't, I had an accident about two months ago," he frowned.

That explained it, she wondered why he was dressed this way, why spoke perfect English, "Spinelli, its Sam McCall."

* * *

Back in Washington D.C. Robert was about to leave the office to catch a flight to Port Charles when Mr. Smith ran into the office throwing a folder on his desk, "We missed something…"

"What?" Robert looked at the old man of out of breath, "What do you mean we missed something?"

His hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, "One of our people in the organization, they're a spy."

Robert quickly grabbed the folder, "How the hell did we miss this?"

"I don't know, but that's the least of our problem," he pointed for Robert to look into the folder.

"No shit Sherlock," he quickly opened it to find photos and documents of whom they really were, "Great a spy, a spy Daniel! How the hell are we going to..."

"I don't know! The only good news is I don't think they've contacted their employer yet. Which means nothing has been leaked hopefully," he began to walk over to Robert.

"Yeah, but it means we're going to have to terminate them." Robert hated the idea, but this was just how the CIA did things.

"Do you know where they're headed?" Robert looked at him knowing he'd get a crew to set up a death.

"Yeah, Port Charles."


	11. An Old Friend

Chapter 10: An old friend

**Author's Note:**

Next Chapter Lucky returns.

* * *

"Sam McCall?" Spinelli asked again, "I think I called you…um…the goddess?" He looked at her wondering if it was right. 

"Yeah, something like that," she smiled, "Do you have somewhere you need to be or can we talk?"

"Um no, I'm free…" He saw a table right next to them, "Let's sit."

He politely pulled open a chair for her and scooted it, "Bartender, can I get a beer and what do you want?"

She was surprised that he was taking control of the situation, "Um just a coke."

Spinelli looked at the bartender, "Did you get that?"

"Yup," the bartender nodded.

Spinelli sat down, "So you and Jason used to date right?"

"Yeah, what happened to you?" She was a little saddened by the thought that he really seemed to have no idea who she was.

"To be honest I barely remember what happened to me. The last thing I remembered was I was meeting Elizabeth, Emily and Cameron at Kelly's and suddenly a few guys jumped me. They took me into the alley nearby, beat me up, stabbed me and I some how wandered to the docks, fell in the harbor and the next thing I know I'm at the hospital fighting for my life."

"Do you know who did it?" Sam was disturbed that this happened to him.

"Yeah, Ric Lansing. I mean it's not public knowledge or anything, but apparently him and Diane Miller, Sonny's lawyer, were working together and the plan was to turn me against Jason and it was starting to work I guess because Jason and Elizabeth had broken up the day before and he took it out on me. Ric thought he'd stage a fight in front of Elizabeth to scare her, to think I wasn't safe to be around her and Cameron…but to his annoyance it didn't work. "

"I'm sorry," she frowned, "You didn't deserve that."

"I don't deserve a lot and things just keep happening to me," he shrugged his shoulders.

"So the reason you don't have much memory of me is because you were in the water too long?"

"Yeah, they took me into surgery to for my stab wounds and to relieve the brain damage, but they found an amorism and of course all the damage occurred right around the area that stores memories. I have about seventy percent of my memory, I remember things as they get triggered." He laughed thinking about how his memories with Lulu came to him flooding back to him at Carly's wedding.

"But as I'm looking at you, I remember you…I think it's all coming back to me now…" He formed a smile.

The Bartender walked over with his beer and her coke and a bowl of peanuts.

"So you've had a complete personality change you would say?" She asked, but didn't push the subject, it didn't really matter to her.

"I guess so, I mean people said that I used to not speak proper English, like I had all these names for people and I was a nerd and pretty much a burden on people," he took a sip from his beer.

"You weren't a burden Spinelli, you were a great guy with a sweet heart, and some of us liked those names," she laughed but could see he wasn't amused.

"Well whatever I was isn't here anymore, I'm a business man now and I work for NASA." He smiled proudly at what he had accomplished.

"You don't work for Sonny and Jason anymore?"

"No no, I quit well Sonny fired me after Milo, Logan and I ignored his orders and saved Jason from Alcazar. Alcazar had kidnapped him after this huge shootout where Sonny kidnapped me to bring Jason and the rest of the team to this warehouse where Alcazar and Manny were supposed to meet at with Mateo Ruiz…" He could see confused face.

"Wait Manny?" She strictly remembered him being dead.

"Yeah returned from the dead and he had a falling out with his brother who turned on him and saved Sonny from a shootout they had planned in front of Carly's house. Carly is okay, only he and Milo were hurt…Milo is okay too…it was a huge mess." Spinelli hated talking about it all, but continued to explain how it all went down.

Sam leaned back in the chair, "Wow, so Sonny just decided to fire you after you saved his best friend."

"Pretty much and I heard he's even worse to work with now since Jason left the mob," he could see her slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, he left and it wasn't because Elizabeth asked him to if you're wondering, he decided to do it on his own. He is now the proud owner and partner of Luke's, Luke Spencer's restaurant and he works part time for ELQ." It was a bit of a mouthful for Jason leaving the mob to be a family man is still a shock to most people, not to him of course, but it was to Sam.

"I've missed a lot, not to say that I regret missing it, but wow." She couldn't believe how much had happened.

"Yeah," a small awkward pause set in, "So tell me what have you been up to?"

She took a small deep breathe, a little embarrassed, "I um…I'm a maid at the Clairton Hotel."

He could see she was ashamed of what she did considering she used to live in a penthouse with access to a lot of money, "You work there? That's the hotel I'm staying at…" He could see she was even more embarrassed as she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel…You don't need to feel ashamed." He softly spoke like the friend he used to be to her, "You do the best you can with what you have."

She frowned wiping away a tear from her eye, "So you work for NASA, how's that working out?"

"Ok, I mean it's not really the dream life I imagined. I took the job a couple of weeks ago to get away from Lulu," he paused for he didn't mean to mention her name, "I took it just to see what it would be like and I found that I really missed my family, Jason, Elizabeth, Cameron…"

"Lulu…" She remembered how in love he was with her.

"Yeah, but I really missed this new girl, Jolene…she nursed me back to health, accepted me when no one else would…a true friend…and well I messed that up…" He bit his tongue and then took a sip of his beer.

"How did a sweet guy like you mess that up?" She knew it couldn't be true, Spinelli treated women like goddesses.

"I slept with her and then left before she could wake up, I left that night to come here and I never really realized what I had until it was gone and…" He thought for a second, "I guess it happens to everyone…You know Milo and Lulu are getting married and at first I didn't really care that's when I started to become friends with Jolene, and she's beautiful Sam…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo.

She laughed looking at it, "She's pretty, much prettier than Lulu," she insisted.

Spinelli slightly laughed, "Yeah and better for me…" He put the photo back.

"So Jolene and I became great friends, she took care of me and we even went to Carly's wedding together, it was like our first date and then it hit me…I saw Lulu at the wedding and the memory came back. The love I had for her came back."

Sam could see he was still troubled, "And you realized you couldn't be with Jolene while you were still in love with Lulu."

"Precisely," Spinelli smiled, "I ended it with her and sort of tried to tell Lulu how I felt and when I did, she was surprised and I think she might have felt something, but I told her it was a mistake because Milo is my best friend…"

"And you don't want to hurt him," she looked at him with a softness in her eyes; he really is trying to do the right thing.

"Right again," he slightly laughed, "See the thing is with Jolene I can be anyone I want to be and with Lulu, I'm only good to her as long as I can hack into something or do something for her…I realized what the friendship was in the coming weeks that I was suppose to leave."

"So you got back together with Jolene," she guessed.

"Almost, I asked her out on a date, sort of a goodbye thing," he smiled as he flashed back to the night he was with her, "We were on top of her apartment the rooftop and we had this small barbeque planned. It was completely dark out, not a single light on the place except for these small decorations that had been left up their by Patrick and Robin…"

He looked at Sam and spoke with such admiration and passion in his voice that Sam knew this girl was special to him, "I looked at her the way the moon shined on her skin, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she was so peaceful looking up at the stars and that's when I knew that I wanted to fall in love with her…there was no one else I wanted."

He looked down at his glass of beer as the memory faded away almost not interested in drinking it anymore.

Half a minute later she softly spoke, "But you left anyway."

He put the glass down, "Yeah, as much as I wanted to stay I knew I had to do this for myself."

"And so you've been here ever since?" She curiously asked.

"No, I actually was in Port Charles for the past week when I sort of slipped up on a few things and I had to come back here and make sure that what I did wasn't going to bring trouble to well you know…Sonny…" He knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"Anyway I came back here and NASA gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, so I'm commuting back and forth for the next three months…" He smiled very excited on what he was working on.

"What about Jolene?" She asked wondering if he had given up on her.

"I'm going to try to win her back when I come home this week for Lulu's wedding," he tried to look hopeful.

"Oh her wedding is this week?"

"Yeah, they're pretty excited, but they've been putting it on hold for weeks because of Lucky."

"Lucky?" she pretended not to be entirely interested in his whereabouts, but deep down she was.

"Yeah he's been working that new job in Washington, but…he's not coming home." Spinelli remembered the last time he talked with Lucky. Milo and Dillon were present as well and Lucky made it very clear that he wasn't returning.

"Why do you say that?" She asked trying to not show any emotion of being upset about it.

"Can you blame the guy? Come back to what? To see Elizabeth having the family he wanted with her? No way, he told Milo, Dillon and I. Just before he left he said he'd never come home, said he hated the place…the only way he'd come home if someone was dying or if maybe he'd met someone."

"Oh…" She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, if I had a number I'd give it to you; I know that you and him were friends after the whole Jason and Elizabeth fall out." He could tell that the subject of Lucky was a little unsettling.

"It's okay, I don't have a reason to contact Lucky," she lowed her hands to her stomach.

He was about to say something when the bartender shouted, "Hey is there a Spinelli or Spaghetti here?"

"Yeah!" Spinelli shouted and the man walked over, "Don't take my phone away."

Spinelli laughed, "Hello?"

"What? What do you mean I need to go to work tonight? Trevor? It's eight o' clock, I'm already tired from training and how did you get this number, are you tailing me?" He looked at Sam who could see he was busy.

"Sorry," he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Trevor I'm not coming in tonight that's final," Spinelli hung up.

"You can just hang up like that and they don't care?" It was still astonishing to her that Spinelli had this kind of personality.

"That was my lawyer and technically I'm doing the people I work for a favor, they need me which means I can do whatever I want." He could see the bartender walking over.

"Hey you want to get out of here, go take a walk…"

"Sure," she got up from the table and he could see the small bump that he didn't notice earlier.

The bartender saw they were leaving, "That'll be twenty."

Spinelli handed him the phone and saw Sam reaching for her pocket, "I've got it."

"Are you sure?" She asked, but he nodded giving the bartender fifty.

"Man I wish I had business like yours all the time," he smiled.

"I'll be sure to bring my friends in next time," Spinelli laughed as he walked outside with her.

It was a beautiful night, a little chilly out, "Do you want my jacket?" He offered for she only had a tank top on.

"Um…" She stopped when he did it anyways.

"Jason taught you well," he was much more of a gentleman than before.

"I guess, but part of this is who I am now," he laughed as they crossed the street making their way to his hotel.

"We're not going out of your way are we?" He asked her not wanting her to have to pay for a taxi to go to the other way.

"Oh well I share an apartment with a few of the girls at work downtown, which I should probably be going," she stopped as they got to the entrance of the hotel.

For some reason Spinelli didn't want to let her out of his sight. Not because he was attracted to her, no not at all, but he felt a little sorry for her and a little scared for her well being.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but do you want to come up to my room? I have a huge comfy queen bed, you can take a shower, get something to eat…" He didn't want to seem like the guy in Pretty Woman, but he felt like he owed her something.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She didn't understand why he was trying to help her.

"Like I said, I remember you and I remember you and Jason letting me live at your apartment in that pink room. You guys took care of me, got me off that pot," he laughed, "But most of all as annoying as I remember I was to you guys, you never the less took me in when I had no where else to go, when I had no one. So I'm going to return the favor and take care of an old friend."

She was hesitant, his speech was sweet and it reminded her of the bittersweet memories of the three of them, "Spinelli I…"

"Just tonight then and if you change your mind tomorrow and want to stay longer you can. You welcomed me into your home and well…" He looked up at the tall building, "I'm welcoming you into mine."

She remembered when Jax, Sonny and Jason used to make her feel this special, "Okay."

He smiled and walked her into the lobby of the hotel where Trevor was waiting, "Trevor can't we hang out tomorrow?"

"Look I have some great news that I think you're going to be ecstatic about…" He got up from his chair, "Whose this?"

"And old friend, Sam this is my lawyer Trevor Lansing."

"Lansing as in Ric Lansing's father," she looked at him with a touch of disgust.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Trevor looked at her innocently; he really didn't know who she was or what his son had done.

Spinelli didn't want to Sam to get carried away, "We all know your son Trevor, anyone that lives in Port Charles knows him."

"Port Charles?" Trevor looked at him curious, "That's where he lives?"

"Yeah he's the district attorney," Spinelli informed him, "How about we get into this tomorrow…what's the great news?"

Trevor smiled, "Can we have a moment?" It was somewhat secretive.

"Yeah," Sam walked away for a few minutes.

"Spinelli, the President of the United States is flying in tomorrow night to discuss with the director about this mission and he's invited you and the other astronauts to the dinner," he knew this was a big deal to Spinelli's career.

"You're kidding?" Spinelli laughed.

"No I'm not, tomorrow night…I don't know where but I'll get you the address." He started to walk away from him, "And you can bring a date if you like."

Spinelli nodded, "Trevor I don't…"

"Think about it?" Trevor suggested as he walked out.

Sam walked over, "What is he talking about?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He looked at her for he would prefer to take Jolene, but there would be no way to get her here in a less than 24 hours.

"No, I'm not…" She looked at him oddly.

"Good because I need a date to dinner with the president," he could see she was just as surprised as he was.

"I think I can help you out in that department," she grinned as he walked her to the elevator and up to his room.

He opened up the door to his hotel room, "Ok that's the TV, the bathroom is through here and the bed is here, you can pick whatever side you want. While I'm at work tomorrow I'll give you some money to go out and get a dress and then you can meet me back here, we'll leave in the limo and go from there."

"Okay," she watched him remove his wallet and cell phone, "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then you can take one, you can put on one of my t-shirts," he slightly laughed for it sounded weird saying that to her.

She laughed with him, "Okay…" She watched him walk into the bathroom and waited for the shower to turn on.

As she heard him get into the shower Sam looked into his wallet for the picture of the girl of his dreams, but accidentally saw a picture of Jason.

"Um Sam?" He creaked the door open with water dripping down his face, "Sorry, hey if you want you can go buy a t-shirt from the gift shop, pajamas or whatever…"

"Good idea," she smiled, "I think I'll do that."

He closed the door humming some tune and she quickly turned around to find the photo he had of Jolene, she wanted to see the girl more up close the girl that had his heart for Sam had an idea.

She admired the photo knowing how much it would mean to him if she could get Jolene here for the dinner. Putting the photo back she looked at his phone and saw her number. Quickly writing it down she put the phone back, grabbed her purse and the key and headed out the door.

Punching the numbers into her cell phone she waited for a response hoping that Jolene wouldn't be working.

Jolene walked into her apartment answering her phone, "Hello?"

"Jolene?" Sam smiled with a little perk of excitement.

"This is her; can I ask whose calling?" She didn't recognize the voice at all.

"This is Sam McCall," she knew that the name wouldn't mean anything.

"Okay, Sam what can I do for you?" Jolene rolled her eyes wondering if it was one of those telemarketer people calling.

Jolene dropped her keys on her kitchen table and slowly put her purse down, "Well Spinelli needs you," Sam said somewhat seriously as she walked down the hall.

She stopped what she was doing, "Is Spinelli okay?"

"Depends on what your version of okay is," Sam didn't want to come off as a bitch, but she needed to put doubt into Jolene to get her to come here.

"Is he hurt?" Jolene asked worried.

"How soon can you get to Miami?" Sam knew that if Spinelli was going to be gone all day tomorrow that she'd be able to pick up Jolene from the airport, talk to her, and then get her a dress.

Jolene looked at the clock, "How soon am I needed?" She couldn't believe she was about to trust a stranger on Spinelli's well being.

"Can you get here by six or seven tomorrow morning?" Sam asked as she walked into the elevator.

Normally Jolene wouldn't consider it because she had to work, but tomorrow just happened to be her day off, "First tell me who you are…"

"I used to live in Port Charles. I met Spinelli though Jason Morgan, I used to be his fiancé," she didn't think that information would really help.

The name sounded familiar and when she thought about it more she remembered her visiting Spinelli in the hospital when Spinelli shot himself in the foot, "Tomorrow happens to be my day off."

"Perfect, I want you to call this number when you get into the sky harbor airport," Sam gave her the number.

Jolene wrote the number down, "Is Spinelli okay though?"

Sam hung up knowing that if the conversation went on any longer that her plan might not work. She made her way to the gift shop as it was about to close and bought a shirt just so that she'd have proof of where she was.

As she walked back up stairs she caught Spinelli walking around in his towel, "Oops…"

"Sorry, this is going to be complicated," he saw that she had found something.

"Good you found something, um there's a robe in there that I haven't touched since I arrived, you can have it…" He walked to the bedroom where the door was, "I'll be out in a minute."

She put her stuff down on the couch and took a quick shower while Spinelli got dressed and then cleaned the place up.

He then pulled the sheets back and relaxed on the bed, "The president…" He said excitedly to himself.

She walked from the shower in a robe with her hair up in a bun, "Spinelli…" She realized that he had started to fall asleep, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I was just about to watch a little Jay Leno, you can join me when you're done," he glanced away from her and turned the volume up.

Five minutes later she entered the room with the night gown she brought, "Astronauts look good on you…" Spinelli joked.

Sam wasn't amused throwing a pillow at him laughing. He laughed with her as she sat on the bed with him.

"Thanks again," she genuinely appreciated everything he was doing for her.

"Thanks for giving me some company," he smiled at her, "And once I get my apartment furnished you can have the spare room, I can have it painted pink for you."

She laughed, "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to," he glanced at the TV with his eye catching something that he'd been meaning to ask her about earlier, "Sam…"

"Yeah?"

He looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

She looked at him completely surprised that he could tell, "I was gonna tell you…"

"Sam, do you want me to find out where Lucky is?" He glanced at her knowing what was going on, one of the few that did.

"Could you?"

"Yeah," he nodded looking into her vulnerable sad eyes wishing that she knew where he was for this was her miracle baby and knowing how much Lucky had wanted to be a father, it killed her not knowing where he was.

He started to get off the bed for the search wouldn't take long, but she gently grabbed his hand, "You don't have to do it tonight."

"Okay," he got himself comfortable on the bed, "Come here." He could see she needed a hug, a shoulder to cry on and a friend. He didn't mind being those things to her because he knew who Sam was and deep down he felt for her. He knew that she needed help and being her rock at this moment made him feel like maybe he had a purpose being here in Florida.

She placed her hand on his chest slowly falling asleep knowing that tomorrow she'd be able to help him the way he helped her tonight.


	12. Lukes

Chapter 12: Lukes

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys don't forget to keep reviewing, the story has been a little slow but I'm trying to build relationships and the storyline along with back ground information of the story so everyone knows what's going on for those that haven't read _Eventually the truth comes out_. This chapter is really good, Lucky finally returns. I can't wait to write the chapter with Jolene and Spinelli, it should be fun. Are you guys interested about Sam's storyline? It will stay pretty small for a while, but a certain event will bring her back to Port Charles where she'll come face to face with Jason. Pay attention to everything for this is in a way like _Lost _where every detail is there for a reason, every sub plot, storyline and character will tie together.

Next chapter Elizabeth and Lucky talk about the past, present and future.

* * *

Jason walked into Luke's newly developed restaurant with one hand holding onto Cameron's and his other arm around Elizabeth who was holding onto the carrier that Jake was in.

"So glad you could make it early Morgan, we've got a few things we need to do," Luke greeted him and Elizabeth.

"No problem," Jason smiled to see that Emily and Nicholas had also arrived early which made him happy for at least Elizabeth had someone to talk to while he was busy taking care of business.

"Jason!" Emily quickly sprung up from the table with Nicholas behind her, "Elizabeth!" She was excited to see them both.

"Em!" Elizabeth was also happy to see her and Nicholas, the four them had fun hanging out together.

"How's my nephew!" Emily looked at Jake as Elizabeth set the carrier down on a table.

"Can I?" Emily asked wanting to hold Jake.

"Sure!" Elizabeth motioned while she looked at Nicholas, "Where's Spencer?"

"Oh we decided to leave him with Alfred, Courtney would have watched him, but she's out with your brother again, I think he took her to upstate New York." Nicholas thought Elizabeth might be interested in her brother's activities.

"Well as long as he isn't butting into my life, I don't care who he's with," Elizabeth laughed as she glanced at Emily who just adored Jake.

Cameron looked up at Elizabeth, "Mommy I'm bored…"

"I know honey, let me see if daddy has some crayons for you," Elizabeth walked to the bar where Luke and Jason were talking to the bartenders.

"Now please tell me you guys were smart enough to have crayons and little coloring sheets for the children…" Elizabeth glanced at Cameron.

"That's why I hired this guy Elizabeth because he would think of something like this, why as me the old geyser would say tough luck kids your parents should have left you at home," Luke joked walking into the kitchen, "I'll let you handle this one."

Elizabeth looked at Jason hoping he had something, "Don't worry Elizabeth…"

A few minutes later he walked to Cameron, "Hey Cam…" He showed him crayons and a few coloring sheets, "Yes!" Cameron jumped with excitement.

Jason got him settled at the table he, Elizabeth, Emily and Nicholas would be sitting at tonight and then walked into the kitchen to assist Luke.

During the time that they were preparing for the opening which was less than half an hour away Nicholas, Emily and Elizabeth were chatting away.

"So how's the hospital without me?" Elizabeth glanced down at what Cameron was coloring.

"Same old, Patrick and Robin having their usual argument before Epiphany catches them in the supply closet. Kelly and Lainey leaving to have a drink…Jolene, Regina and Leyla all competing with one another to scrub into surgeries…"

"How is Jolene?" Elizabeth curiously asked wondering if Spinelli and her had made any progress recently.

"Word is that Spinelli is still in the dog house," Emily joked.

"That's too bad. I thought when Jason and I saw her run off to talk to Spinelli when I was leaving the hospital that she was going to give Spinelli another chance," Elizabeth still wished she knew more about what happened.

"Flat chance of that!" Robin laughed sarcastically as she walked to the table.

"Hey!" Elizabeth and Emily hugged her.

"Hey guys looks like I got here just in time," she was happy to have arrived before everyone else came.

Nicholas gave her an innocent kiss on cheek greeting her while she took a seat next to Emily, "So where's Jason?"

"Oh he's in the back," Elizabeth laughed, "Luke put him to work."

"That's Luke, never saying no to help," Robin scooted her chair in, "So you guys were talking about Spinelli and Jolene right?"

"Yup, do you happen to know anything on that particular subject?" Elizabeth hinted.

Robin was a little hesitant, she wanted to tell them what she had talked about with Jolene today, but felt as if she'd be betraying her for she had trusted Robin and Robin only with their conversation. So she lied, a little bit.

"I ran into her today and she seemed okay, I mean you can see there's a slight bit of sadness. Like she wants to forgive him, but can't..."

"But she has to know that he's sorry. Don't get me wrong I understand where she's coming from, he treated her like a one night stand, but you and I both know that he genuinely cares about her…" Elizabeth knew that if Jolene gave them another try that she wouldn't look back.

"I don't know what to say, maybe he just needs to try harder. That day you were leaving the hospital, I was walking to your room where I ran into Spinelli by accident and I could tell he was preoccupied with something and it wasn't Jolene. He wasn't even begging her to take him back…"

"Should he?" Nicholas felt like the whole conversation was a little ridiculous and after he got their glares he realized he was going to have to explain, "Okay Spinelli messed up, but there gets to a point where a man shouldn't have to lose his dignity to show that he wants her back and if she's expecting him to get on his knees and beg…Then maybe they just don't belong together."

Emily looked at him completely appalled, "So you're saying to me that when we were in the barn a year ago after Alfred trapped us and you had this lost look on your face that you weren't begging for another chance?"

He looked at her trying to not to prove her point, "No…"

They laughed knowing he was totally eating his own words, "Okay I did, but that's different. We've known each other for years, our history was just another reason to give us another chance, but Spinelli and Jolene are young, they don't have history and even though they think they have some obligation to give the relationship another chance...I just think they have their whole lives to meet people and they're acting like they have to make it work, they don't." To be honest he was really talking about the three women in front of him who wanted their relationship to work out more than Spinelli and Jolene and sometimes it just can't work.

"But the thing is Nicholas if she didn't care about him she wouldn't still be talking to him, if she didn't want to be try again or forgive him than she wouldn't be trying to call him," Robin let it slipped.

"Wait she's been trying to call him?" Elizabeth asked knowing that Robin had left that detail out.

Robin nodded, "I ran into her today, like literally ran in and she was a little jumpy, nervous almost afraid that I was going to find something out, like a secret she had. I picked up her phone and saw that she was trying to call him."

Nicholas wondered how much longer this conversation was going to keep going so he presented an ideal situation that they could believe, "Well maybe she just misses him and that's why she's calling him, to tell him he's forgiven and to come home…"

Emily nodded like it wasn't the truth, "Nicholas you don't work with her, Jolene is all about her career she would never let her personal life mix in with the life she has at the hospital, I think there's something else going on," Emily suggested.

Nicholas opened his mouth about to suggest something that instantly had popped into his head, but quickly realized that if he said it than it would only spring on more conversation which would lead to gossip and then rumors and before he'd even know it they'd be pulling a Carly and begin an investigation.

"Do you have something to say Nicholas?" They all looked at him as he stupidly looked at them with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Um…I was just going to say that maybe we should just let them handle this, it really isn't any of our business."

"None of my business Nicholas?" Elizabeth couldn't believe he just said that, "On paper he's my son, but he's more than that. He's a friend who has protected my children, saved Jason and myself, he's helped us get back together countless times, he's a person who has spent the past six months trying to make everyone else happy, but himself…If you don't think that Jason and I or anyone else isn't gonna try to give him the same happiness he's given us than you don't know us very well…" She didn't mean for it to be mean, but Spinelli has played such a crucial part in her life as well as Jason's that she can't just stay back and let things take it's course.

"You're starting to sound like Carly," Nicholas slowly began to realize.

Robin and Emily laughed at him, "No she's not, she's looking out for him there's a huge difference." Robin joked.

Nicholas smelled trouble, "I guarantee nothing good can come out of you three snooping around Jolene for information. All it will do is put you in a situation that you can't get out of…You'll discover something, get your hands on information that'll most likely have consequences if ever revealed. It'll destroy you inside and then begin to destroy everything around you."

"So stay away from the dark side, there's a reason women like Carly exist…"

"And what's that reason," Emily sweetly looked at him.

"To make women like you stand above, look better. If you stoop to her level, you'll be just as bad as her…So please give me your word and just let them handle this on their own they are adults…" He laughed for it wasn't like they were teenagers, they were essentially kids out of college, 23, so it's not like they can't deal with it.

Emily could see Jason walking towards them, "Your right, absolutely right. Maybe we're looking into this too much, maybe we're so caught up in this that we want to believe anything in hopes they'll get back together."

"Precisely," Nicholas smiled, _that's my girl._

Elizabeth looked up to see what Emily was seeing and reluctantly agreed, "You're right Em, whatever is going on I'm sure they'll work it out…"

"Okay Nicholas we won't turn this into an investigation…just for you…" Robin laughed.

Nicholas could see their attitude quickly change and got the hint that Jason was coming, "Don't you guys…"

Elizabeth responded with a relaxed attitude realizing more that Nicholas was right, she knew too much from experience about secrets to want to get into that mess again, "Not tonight, in fact I think he'd probably give us the same advice to stay out of it. Jason needs to focus on tonight, not Spinelli…I barely got him to forget about his safety in Florida and I don't want to bring the issue up again"

"Hey Robin!" Jason leaned over to politely kiss her, "I'm so glad you could make it, don't you have surgery?"

"No, I took tonight off just to support you and Luke." Robin smiled, "I'm sorry, Patrick would be here but he's on a father son bonding trip with Noah." Robin looked somewhat amazed still that Patrick gave Noah the time of day.

"Oh its okay, I'll be back in a few minutes, we're just about to open, so I'm gonna see if Luke needs me anymore…" Jason quickly leaned over to kiss Elizabeth.

Luke walked from the kitchen, "I take my eyes off of you for five minutes and you're already doing the hanky panky…"

Luke saw Jason's face get red with embarrassment, "Don't worry sport I'll handle the crowd…" Luke was about to say something else when he saw Lulu and Tracy enter.

"Gum drop! Spanky buns!" He held his arms out wanting a hug.

"Dad it looks great," Lulu ignored him walking towards her for a hug, "I mean this really looks wonderful." She was completely fixated on the place, her father had finally found something to be passionate about again.

Disappointed that Lulu walked right by his hug, not at all amused he went to Tracy instead, "Hey Honey." She reluctantly hugged him, "Don't hey honey me…Let's just see how popular this place is tonight."

About five minutes later Tracy was eating her words for as Luke walked out the entrance doors and down a mini hall that led to the doors outside the restaurant there was long line of people waiting to be let in. He grinned knowing that after tonight Tracy would have to admit that she was wrong, "Okay people…" He looked at the hostess, "We're open."

Lulu walked over to the table her brother was at and congratulated Jason on the opening, "It looks amazing."

"Thanks, I wanted Luke to go bigger this time, expand the place to be more than just a club, but also a family restaurant and I think it's gonna pay off…" Jason glanced over to the entrance as he heard the hostesses and waitresses being put to work.

Half and hour later the place was as busy as a hive. Lulu watched as her father greeted each and every person that entered.

Welcome mayor!"

"Oh Luke! I've heard this place is quite the buzz!" He shook his hand before a stewardess came to seat him.

"Luke!" Sonny shouted with Michael and Morgan next to him.

"Sonny! Thanks for coming!"

"No thank you for opening this place up again!" Sonny saw Carly and Jax in the distance and left to join them.

"Luke!" He heard his name again and spun around to who ever called his name.

Lulu laughed, "Dad is really enjoying this," she glanced at Tracy.

Tracy never really liked to admit that she actually cared about her husband for she knew she'd get people who wouldn't understand, but Lulu of course was someone she could trust, "I knew he would, I knew this would get him to stay if I got him involved with something."

"Well it was a brilliant idea," she smiled at Tracy wondering if she should bring up the other day, "I kind of missed you the other day when you didn't come to my dress fitting with everyone."

Tracy looked away, "I thought I'd get in the way, it's not really my place to be."

"But you're my mother, step-mother but never the less the mother I'll know the rest of my life." Lulu touched Tracy's hand, "I think my mom would be happy to know that she had someone taking care of her children, watching out for us."

Tracy slowly looked over to her, touched by the words she spoke, "Thank you."

Lulu put her arms around her hugging her, "Don't be so surprised, my dad might not want to admit it, but he does appreciate you and so do I…don't ever tell yourself that we don't love you…we do."

Tracy rolled her eyes not wanting to really get this emotional and instead of saying something in return she was just silent knowing that Lulu would take the silence as her saying 'I love you' in return.

Emily glanced away at Lulu and Tracy, "Well I can see Lulu and Tracy have started to bond."

Nicolas shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say…"

"Oh come on Nicholas…" Elizabeth agreed with Emily, "You have to admit…."

Nicholas interrupted, "You're right…I'm just glad she's got someone to go to if she ever needs help because sometimes I think she still thinks Laura is coming back…"

Robin tried not to feel guilty, "There's always a chance…There are always new medications coming out every couple of years…"

"I suppose so…" Nicholas drank his glass of wine before looking at Cameron, "What are you drawing?"

"A masterpiece…" Cameron uttered as he grabbed a blue Cameron.

Nicholas's mouth almost dropped by Cam's choice of words, "A masterpiece?" He looked up at Elizabeth who was laughing along with Jason, Emily and Robin.

"Yup…" Cameron worked busily.

"Guess he gets it from me…" Elizabeth laughed.

"No really?" Jason looked at her sarcastic.

"Well Zander was sort of…" Elizabeth knew she was kidding herself.

"No…Believe me Cameron gets this streak from you darling…" Jason leaned into kiss her.

"And what will Jake get from you?" Elizabeth teased back.

"My good looks of course…" Jason started to laugh.

"Well I hope he gets more than that, like your charm, your bravery, your determination…" Elizabeth continued to list Jason's other wonderful qualities.

"Well if he doesn't than we'll just have to hope he gets it all from you…" He gently kissed her lips again until Jake stirred.

"Oh what's wrong little guy?" Jason touched Jake's belly, "You want daddy to hold you?"

Elizabeth slowly removed Jake from his carrier and handed him to Jason, "There we go…"

Jason cradled the baby while his eyes stared at the little miracle in front of him.

Elizabeth, Emily and Robin watched as Jason melted holding his son and were just awed by his utter gentleness, Jason really deserved to be a dad he fit the part perfectly.

"Um Hello…" Nicholas quietly said, "Earth to Emily…" But Emily was just as fixated, "Jason I don't know what it is…but when you're in the room…it's like I don't…." He was about to say 'exist' when Emily surprisingly leaned over to kiss him.

"Are you jealous?" Emily asked seeing Nicholas's 'yes' expression, "You should know better…"

Robin felt awkward as Emily and Nicholas were getting comfy and as Elizabeth and Jason were sharing a family moment. To make the time go by she whipped out her phone and texted Maxie to make sure she and Coop had gotten home and were okay.

**Maxie-We're fine, we're just watching an officer and a gentlemen…totally Coops idea. How's the opening?  
**

**Robin-It's great, the place is packed!**

Robin waited for a text back as she looked up to see Luke making his way from entrance to the stage where a band was behind him, "Is this thing working?" He gently tapped the microphone.

When the band people nodded he looked up at the crowd, the people entering, the people being seated and the people sitting down with their friends and family, "Everyone…"

Not knowing what Luke was up to Jason gave Jake back to Elizabeth who put him back in his carrier that was right next to her on another chair near her.

"I'd like to have your attention." Luke knew it was a little hard to get everyone to focus for so much was going on, "I'll do my best to make this short, but before this party starts I want to shout out a special thanks to a lot people here tonight."

"First let me thank my partner. If it wasn't for him at the last minute I don't think this place would have ever been ready to open up on time. Jason, come up here." He encouraged, but Jason was little shy.

"Jason go…" Elizabeth whispered to him, "Go on." She brushed her arm up against his shoulder.

"Alright, alright Luke." Jason got up from the chair waving at everyone that was clapping at him.

Joining Luke on stage he said a few words, "Thank you Luke. We'd also like to thank the Quartermaines, Nicholas Cassadine, Carly and Jasper Jacks and Sonny Corintos for their donations to the place."

Glancing at Elizabeth, "But most importantly we'd like to thank our families who gave us inspiration to chase after our dreams. I'd like to thank my beautiful fiancée, Elizabeth and our two wonderful children."

Elizabeth proudly smiled at him, she was glad that he was doing something that actually made him happy, she never asked him to leave the mob and he did it anyway.

When the applause settled down Jason said one last thing, "But really this place is what it is tonight because of you Luke. You've brought more life to this place than any one of us could have brought all put together."

Jason patted him on the back and handed the microphone back to him, "That was Jason Morgan, thank you!" Luke clapped as Jason walked off the stage.

"How was I?" Jason quietly asked as he got closer to the table, "Brilliant…" Elizabeth pulled him into a kiss.

Luke looked at crowd, "You know when you've gone through as much as I have…you ask yourself, why continue living? And then one day it dawns on you, you continue on for your family, the people that love you. The people that are with you day in and day out, who accept you for who you are…Lulu and Tracy thank you for giving me something care about again."

He smiled at them seeing a sparkle in Tracy's eyes telling him that what he just said touched her. He was just about to say something else when his phone rang, "Um excuse me. Talk amongst yourselves folks." He joked.

Emily looked at Jason, "I think you should retire from public speaking…" She teased and saw his not amused face.

"Thanks Em…thanks a lot…" Jason seriously, but playfully stared at her.

"Just looking out for you Jase…" Emily cracked up.

Nicholas glanced away from the table to see if Luke had resolved his phone call but apparently not.

"Look you're gonna have to speak up because I can't hear you!" Luke shouted trying to hear the man's voice.

Luke then realized he should tell the jazz band to quiet down, "I'm sorry who did you say you were?"

"Dad, it's Lucky."

His eyes opened wide hearing his son's voice for the first time in months, "Hello? Dad, it's you son Lucky. I'm standing right at the doors. I can see you with this dumbfounded look on your face…"

"Nah…" Luke instantly looked up at entrance with smirk of happiness.

Nicholas became curious as to what Luke was staring at. He followed Luke's gaze and became just as shock stricken as Luke, perplexed and yet excited at the same time.

"So whose the girl?"

"You'll find out soon enough…" Lucky laughed.

"Give me a minute I'll give you an introduction, wait for my signal…"

Before Lucky could even say no to the idea Luke had already hung up and begun talking to the band.

"Thanks dad…" He put his phone away catching his brother's stare.

Grabbing the microphone Luke asked the crowd to give him their attention one last time, "I just got some fantastic news that I would love to share with you all, drum roll please…"

The drum roll went on for thirty seconds, "Please give a warm welcoming to my son!"

Lucky saw the signal and walked through the doors with Jennifer's hand in his ready to help him reconnect with the family and the life he had run away from months ago.

Lucky never thought he'd get quite a welcoming as he stepped foot in the restaurant to see his friends and family smiling and clapping at him, "Hey!" He waved at them trying to seem like he was happy to see everyone, but deep down a small fear was crawling up his spine.

Panning across the room he saw out of the corner of his eye his father walking off the stage to greet him while his man vision was focused on Elizabeth. He looked into her eyes and knew that the day he decided to leave was never less than the right decision to make because she was happy and he had brought that happiness to her by leaving to find him a life away from the one he had in Port Charles.

He looked different in her eyes as well as Emily's and Lulu's. He looked older yet younger, but wiser and more confident than before, the man she was about to meet was the new and improved Lucky Spencer.

* * *

Next...A night that will change their lives forever. 


	13. Over You

Chapter 13: Over You

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's taking me so long to get this part out. I had it written months ago, but I've had to change Lucky's character and interaction with Elizabeth in order to pass the idea on that they were just going to be friends in this story. Anyway please don't forget to review each chapter, I really like reviews so please just tell me anything you want to about the story, concerns, things you like, ideas..etc... For this chapter please listen to the song "Over You" by Daughtry. The lyrics relate to Elizabeth and Lucky. I'm sort of rushing to get this chapter out. Hopefully the grammar is correct to a point where you can still read it…lol. As always enjoy and review!

* * *

"Hey dad!" Lucky leaned out, "I want you to meet Jennifer, my wife…" He introduced her, but saw that even though his father was happy at his newfound happiness he wasn't about to blurb it to the entire room.

"Welcome to the family!" Luke hugged her not at all wanting to damper Lucky's mood with his own advice about remarrying so soon after his last relationship ended so badly.

"Thank you! I've heard so much about you!" She shook his hand.

"Oh well only good things I hope!" Luke glanced at Lucky, "I promise dad…only the good…" They laughed only to hear the mayor's voice.

"Can't help you out of this one…" Luke walked away, "Thanks dad!"

"Your welcome!" Luke walked to bartender to clear up the order he had just given about free drinks.

"Lucky!" The mayor shouted with excitement for this was the answer to his prayers.

This was his chance to convince Lucky to come back to the PCPD as commissioner, to bring the PCPD out of the trouble it was in, but he'd soon find out that there was nothing or no one to convince him to comeback to his old life. Lucky liked feeling important, he liked the attention, and he liked feeling he could do no wrong. It was a high that no drug in the world could give him the same satisfaction.

"Mayor Floyd!" Lucky shook his hand.

The mayor put his arm around him, "Listen Lucky, I've been meaning to talk to you. Why don't I buy you a drink?"

Lucky laughed at how the mayor was already starting to work him, "Ok mayor, but first let me say hi to my family first. I've got all night to talk to you."

"Don't keep me waiting!" The mayor joked as he returned to his table.

"I'll try not too," Lucky grinned before turning around Jennifer beginning to think this had been a bad idea.

Lucky rolled his eyes at Jennifer who could see he was already beginning to stress about the night, "It's gonna be okay," she softly whispered to him gently placing her hand on his chest.

"Come on Lucky we didn't fly thousands of miles away from Europe to get cold feet, introduce me to your family," she softly smiled at him seeing his nervous face disappear.

"Your right," he took her hand and kissed it, "What would I do with out you?"

She laughed putting her hands on his cheeks, "You'd find something to do…"

Emily looked at Nicholas, "Em I had no idea…"

Nicholas looked at Elizabeth and Jason, "I swear I had no idea, Lucky told me he wasn't coming home…"

"Well I guess he changed his mind, why not embrace it." Jason got up from the table feeling like maybe they could put the past behind him and let bygones be bygones.

Cameron watched as Jason left the table, but suddenly lost where he was.

"Lucky!" Jason shouted walking towards them.

Lucky was surprised to hear Jason shouting his name, but knew he needed to remain polite for this night was about his father and he didn't want to make a scene.

"Jason," Lucky smiled, "Congratulations…"

"Thanks, the place looks wonderful doesn't it?" Jason looked around the place.

Lucky was confused, "Well I meant the baby…"

"Oh thanks," Jason laughed wondering if he just opened up Pandora's Box by hinting that him and his father were working together.

"You helped out with the restaurant?" Lucky looked at him surprised.

"Well your father made me partner, I thought you knew…" Jason grinned.

"No I didn't," Lucky grinned back trying not to show the small betrayal he was feeling right now from his father, "Well anyway the place looks great…just as I remember it."

"I'm glad, do you want to join us?" Jason looked back at Elizabeth, Emily and Nicholas.

"Why not," Lucky grabbed Jennifer's hand as Jason waved his fingers at a stewardess to bring two extra chairs.

Cameron looked up to see Elizabeth nervously looking at Jason and Lucky hoping that they could peacefully co-exist. She had yet to notice that Lucky had come here with someone and even if he had it didn't really matter to her as long as Lucky was happy, she didn't want to see him sad anymore, she wanted to see him just as happy as she was.

"Daddy Lucky!" He ran from his seat to Lucky.

Lucky let go of Jennifer's hand so he could pick up Cameron running to him, "Cameron!" He smiled at how excited Cameron was to see him.

"I missed u!" Cameron playfully touched Lucky's face.

"I missed you too!" Lucky excitedly shouted back, "You've gotten so big…" He looked up at Jason who knew the feeling, "He's grown at least a few inches..."

"Yup, they do grow fast," Jason was still a little surprised that Lucky was behaving this well, maybe the long departure had changed him.

Laughing as Lucky tickled him Cameron noticed the woman next to his former daddy, "Who's that?"

Lucky looked at Jennifer and even Jason not quite sure how to explain her to him, "Jennifer this is my son, Cameron. Cameron this is…"

As classy as Jennifer was she introduced herself as Lucky's friend, "I'm a friend of your dad's. I'm Jennifer."

Cameron politely smiled at her before looking back at Lucky, "Cum on, I want u to meet my big broder!"

Lucky knew this moment would come, he thought about it almost everyday that he was gone wondering what it would be like to meet the child that was supposed to be his.

"Alright!" Lucky showed interest, not at all wanting to insist that he still thought about this moment or the future he could have had. The whole point of coming here was to show that he had moved on and Lucky indeed believed that he had done just that.

Walking to the table he formed a huge smile, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Lucky!" Emily got up to greet him, "It's so good to see you!" She hugged him even though he was still holding Cameron.

"It's great to see you too," he politely kissed her before glancing at Robin.

"Hey…" He shook her hand, "Where's Patrick?" He expected the two of them to show up together and at least show up tonight for Luke held them in the highest respect, they all did, when they brought Laura out of her cationic state.

"Oh he's out with Noah on a little road trip," she laughed.

"Road trip…well it's too bad he couldn't make it…" Lucky glanced to Nicholas who was still annoyed that Lucky hadn't told him he was coming home.

Cameron saw Jake and felt it was time to introduce him, "Dis is Jake…" Cameron pointed.

A soft smile formed, "He's cute…"

Cameron laughed with excitement, "That's what I said!"

Lucky laughed slowly glancing at Cameron, "Well you're right."

"And I take it Cameron that you've been a great big brother and help to your mother and your father…" Lucky saw the Cameron's huge grin.

"Yup! Ask mommy," Cameron pointed and Elizabeth laughed as Lucky glanced at her, "Yup he's been a great help…"

"Good…" Lucky looked back, "Good Cameron…" He glanced back down at Jake when he heard a familiar voice.

"Lucky!" Lulu came from behind who just got out of the bathroom.

He turned to, "I wondered where you were…" He looked at Cameron, "Hey bud why don't you go with mommy for a bit, I'll see you later."

Cameron put his arms around Lucky's neck not wanting to be put down, Lucky looked at Elizabeth and Jason wanting a little help. Timing couldn't be better for Luke came to the table with a small bowl of ice cream which he knew always did the trick.

"Cameron…look what's waiting for you…" Lucky pointed and Cameron got excited wanting to be put down.

Handing him over to Jason, Lucky looked at his father thanking him for the little bit of help, "Lucky I can't believe you're here!" She put her arms around him, "I missed you!"

He felt her arms around her realizing that he was missed, "I missed you too!" He leaned out hearing Nicholas sarcastically shout, "Well don't I get a hug too?"

Lucky faced the table of his friends again, "I didn't think Cassadine boys were into hugs…" Lucky joked as Nicholas got out of his chair to greet him.

"Welcome home man," Nicholas patted him on the back.

"Thanks," he watched Nicholas walk back to his chair.

Lulu playfully hit his shoulder, "I can't believe you didn't tell Nicholas and I that you were coming home!"

"Well it was sort of spur of the moment," he slightly laughed looking at Jennifer.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, Jennifer this is my ex-wife Elizabeth and Elizabeth this is my wife Jennifer." He didn't want it to be awkward, anymore awkward than he felt being around Jason.

Jennifer shook her hand, "I've heard so much about you…" She realized how the must have sound, "Good things." She insisted for she knew the conversation might turn bitter if she had insisted she heard bad things.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth smiled surprised that Lucky had moved on but happy that he wasn't still bitter about how things ended.

Elizabeth felt she needed to introduce Jason, "And this is my fiancé, Jason."

Lucky seemed to pay no attention to the fact that Elizabeth and Jason weren't married because it wasn't any of hi business and he knew that the less he thought about the past the less he would consume himself in guilt and hate for the man.

"Nice to meet you," she moved over to him to shake his hand.

"Likewise," Jason smiled.

"Wife?" Emily smiled wanting to laugh in shock.

Nicholas could hear the doubt in Emily's voice and knew if he didn't say something quick Lucky might jump to defense, "So that explains it…you just didn't want to miss your honey moon."

"You caught me; I mean there's nothing like being in Paris…right Robin…"

"Right, the city of love…" She smiled remembering her times in Paris.

Jennifer placed her hand on his chest, "Yeah, but I convinced Lucky that he should see his family again before we get sent out so here we are…"

"Sent out?" Robin didn't know, well neither of them knew except for Nicholas that they had met in the same career field.

Nicholas knew that they needed to hear the story at least Robin did anyway, "Hey Lucky, tell them how you guys met!" He knew she'd get a kick out of hearing it.

"Yeah tell us," Emily politely demanded.

Lucky looked at Jennifer who was a little confused as to why Robin specifically needed to know, "Robin's parents were in the same line of work we're in. Espionage lovers."

Robin laughed, "Lucky! So you guys met in the…"

Jennifer nodded, "No we actually met in a bar…had a few drinks woke up the next day and realized we were here for the same reasons, but it wasn't all fun and games was it…" Jennifer looked up at him.

"No," Lucky laughed, "Our relationship was a little rough at first…"

"I'll say." She looked at them, "We were practicing self defense and like the gentlemen Lucky is he refused to take me on, didn't want to hit a woman…well I didn't want any special treatment so I threw the first punch."

She put her hands on his face, "And it hurt didn't it, babe?"

"Must you emasculate me in front of my entire family; to have my ass kicked by a girl is not something I like to brag about…"

"Hey I didn't mention anything about you getting your ass kicked," she put her arms around him.

"She's got you into a corner Lucky…" Nicholas teased.

"Not for long," he put his arms around her and swung her down kissing her lips.

Suddenly cameras were flashing and the press had made their way inside, "Lucky Spencer!"

Lucky looked up smiling, but brought Jennifer back up to a standing position, "Please guys not now…"

Security walked in seeing Jason's annoyed look wondering how they got in so easily, "But Lucky are you returning to the PCPD?"

Lucky ignored them turning around to everyone hearing Jason's apologies, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not a problem, what were we talking about…"

"The wedding…" Lulu wanted them to get into more detailed about the wedding itself.

"Right, so anyway when we got our short vacation we just decided, why not get married? We could die tomorrow so we might as well live like tonight's the last night of lives," Lucky knew it might have sounded sad, but to him it sounded like living life to the fullest.

Lulu welcomed her with open arms, "Well I'm glad you came, Lucky why didn't you tell me you two were gonna get married! We could have had a double wedding!"

Playfully holding Lulu's hands as if they were already sisters, "So you are Lulu, the young sister getting married…congratulations…"

"Thanks and this is our brother, Nicholas and his wife Emily," Lulu hoped they would try to welcome her and make her feel comfortable for she thought that maybe it would convince Lucky to stay longer.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lucky has told me so much about you," Nicholas politely kissed her.

"Welcome to the family," Emily was not as bothered by her as she was before for it looked like maybe they were in love.

"Thanks and you are?" Jennifer wanted to make sure she knew everyone.

"Robin," she shook her hand.

"Oh right, I can tell you Robin not a day goes by that Lucky isn't thankful for what you did…"

Robin looked at him still happy to hear that Lucky never looked back on what they did, "Thanks."

Luke walked behind him, "Hey I found an old friend."

Lucky turned around to see Cruz, "Hey man!" They hugged.

"Now what's this I hear about you not being on the force anymore? You're the best damn cop here!" Lucky joked, but was still very surprised that Cruz had quit.

"Besides yourself?" He teased back, "It's a long story. Let me buy you a drink and I'll tell you all about it."

Lucky looked at Jennifer, "Go ahead…"

"Well what about you…" He didn't want to just leave her with people she didn't know, people who he knew could be a little intimidating sometimes.

"Don't worry Lucky, I was gonna ask to steel her for a bit anyways, you have to tell me what your wedding was like…" Lulu grabbed her hand before Jennifer could protest, but Lucky knew the two would be able to get along and talk about the wedding.

"Alright," Lucky looked away, "Dad you want to join us?"

"It's ok cowboy, there are plenty more drinks in our future. I'll take a rain check." Luke patted his back and ran off to the kitchen.

"I guess it's just us," Lucky smiled.

"I guess," Cruz put his arm around Lucky, "So buddy oh partner of mine…"

Nicholas looked at Lucky as he walked off, "Well that was interesting…" He said as he sat down.

"Yeah, he seems happy," Elizabeth surprised herself with the statement, but glad overall that Lucky had found a new life.

"Yeah almost too happy," Emily laughed.

Standing at the bar waiting for their beers Cruz asked, "So how's Washington D.C.?"

"It's great; it's been some of the hardest and fun nest stuff I've ever done…" He went on describing some of the things they were doing which was basic military training.

"But of course any place where mobsters aren't heroes is great," Lucky grabbed his beer that the bartender set down for the two of them.

"Speaking the truth my friend," Cruz toasted a drink while Sonny stared at the distance believing that Lucky could act all he wanted, but deep down he'd always be jealous and always hate the mob for taking away his wife and children.

"Hey, you want to join me with the mayor?" Lucky wanted to hang out with a real friend not to say that Emily, Nicholas and Robin weren't friends, but he needed to wind down and who better than with the mayor who looked like he already had too much to drink.

"Sure," he started to bring his beer over when Lucky wanted to tell Jennifer where he'd be if she needed to reach him.

"Jennifer I'm gonna be with the mayor, Lulu…Tracy…Don't hurt my girl's feelings now…" Lucky teased before giving Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.

"Lucky!" Nicholas shouted, "Why don't you join us for a bit, catch us up on Washington D.C.?"

Lucky walked over to Nicholas smiling at everyone else at the table, "I would, but the mayor is waiting for me."

"Well I can tell you already what he wants to talk to you about," Robin looked up at him, "He wants you to be the commissioner."

"Commissioner? Did Mac retire?" Lucky had obviously no idea what had occurred over a month ago.

Robin was the only one that had the guts to tell him herself, "He was killed about a month ago in the line of duty."

Lucky looked at her deeply saddened by the news, "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry Robin…He was good guy and a damn fine cop. It was a privilege to work with him."

"Thanks," she smiled still trying to accept the fact that he was gone.

"You know if you have time, I'd like to know…I mean if you know how he died…I'd like to hear about his final battle…" It never even occurred to him that Mac had died as a result of the mob.

"You know I couldn't really tell you, but you could ask Maxie's boyfriend Cooper Barret. I don't know if you knew him before you left…"

"No I didn't, but I'll be sure to look him up, how's Maxie dealing with it all?" He knew it had to be hard on her; Mac was the only father she knew.

"She's taking it hard, first Georgie and now him. I'm just glad she's got Cooper. It's a shame he couldn't be here tonight…"

She looked away from him to ask them if they had heard the news about Ric, "Can you believe it? Ric shot him and they let him go."

Jason's eye brows rose, "They released him? What about Maxie?" He thought the charges on him would have been enough to keep him in a cell till his hearing.

Lucky was confused, "What about Maxie?"

Robin told him more bad news, "Ric's being charged with rape."

Lucky already convicted him in his mind, "That's…" He was speechless, "I can't imagine what she's going through. Will you tell her I'm sorry and I wish her all the best?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, but you could tell her yourself. You're gonna be here for a while right?"

"Well we're only gonna be here for a few more days, just for Lulu's wedding and then we're heading out, this was just a short visit, nothing long term." He saw the mayor and Cruz waving at him to join them.

"Okay I got to go, looks like they can't start the party without me, go figure…It was great seeing you guys. I'm sure I'll run into you all tomorrow," he sincerely smiled.

Lucky joined the mayor and Cruz along with others to hear an hour and a half later into their conversation what Robin had warned him about.

"I told you I'm not coming back here. I have a job and I like it very much right now."

"You do? You like being away from your family? You like watching Morgan with your wife and your children?" The mayor was slurring his words, but knew they would sting.

Drinking his beer, "They were never mine to begin with. Elizabeth's heart remained with Jason ever since I died in that fire and my kids? What kids? Jake is Jason's and no matter how much I want to try to be an adoptive father, Cameron will always love Jason more than me. Why everyone loves mobsters, I'll never know."

"Become the commissioner and you can get rid of Morgan and Corintos. You can destroy their family and get what's yours…" The mayor continued trying to manipulate him.

"Hey Mayor…" Cruz knew the conversation was getting out of hand for a public area.

"Ric has made a fool of me. I need someone who will bring glory back to this town to the PCPD. Come on what do you say?"

"Tempting, but I have a beautiful wife and job that pays me millions. You can't pull that cash out of your pocket and as for power which I know is going to be your next point. I've got plenty of power; I'm saving the world for Christ sake." Lucky finished his beer and wanted the conversation to be end their.

"Alright," he got up from the table a little wobbly.

"It's ok we've got your back." Cruz grabbed one arm and so did Lucky.

Luke walked by, "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, good job with the place Luke." He said before he stumbled on his words and just smiled.

"I'll talk to you later…perhaps when you're sober…" Luke laughed before making his way over to Sonny, Carly, Jax and their children.

"How is everything? You all enjoying you're food?" Luke could see the munchkins were, "Well I think that's a yes Luke!" Jax joked.

"Carly? Is something wrong?" He noticed she hadn't touched her plate.

"Oh no Luke the place is wonderful, I'm just not very hungry…pregnancy does that to you," she laughed and Luke nodded.

"So Luke your boy is back?" Sonny stroke up a conversation about Lucky.

"Yeah," he sat down, "You know I never really told him or anyone this, but I'm proud of him. He's got his life together and he's making more money than I've ever made."

"Congratulations," Sonny smiled, but deep down wanted to tell Luke that his son might not have changed as much as he thought.

"So Nicholas get this, get how romantic Milo is," Emily wanted to give him a run for his money.

"Jason, does Elizabeth do this to you? Tell how romantic someone else is? I feel insulted…" Nicholas joked and Jason laughed.

Elizabeth touched his hand before leaning back to kiss his cheek, "Jason and I haven't had time for romance."

"Well anytime you want us to watch the kids or Robin…" Emily looked at her wondering if she and Patrick might be up for some babysitting.

"Hey I don't mind looking after kids, it's Patrick that would freak," she said with some sadness in her voice, "But all I think he needs is a little push."

Emily and Elizabeth laughed while Jason and Nicholas just grinned for they didn't think a push would work, some people just aren't meant to have children.

Looking at Cameron who was getting tired and at Jake who starting to fuss she knew it was time they ought to leave, "Jason are you gonna come home with the boys and I or are you gonna stay here?"

"They are getting tired and it appears as though Luke has everything under control," he leaned into kiss her cheek, "Let's go."

"Okay, why don't you tell Luke whose coming right for us while I head to the little girls room," she sweetly kissed his cheek.

"Sounds like a plan," he let go of her hand as she left the table.

"Hey Luke we're gonna head out, the kids are getting tired."

"Alright thanks for coming and getting along with Lucky, you two could have started an ugly fight, but you didn't." Luke shook his hand before glancing at Tracy who seemed less than happy to be in her presence.

As Lulu and Jennifer bonded Tracy was thankful when Bobbie and Monica showed up, "Finally."

"Sorry Tracy, we were in surgery." Bobbie said until she noticed a new face, "Well who is this?"

"Lucky's wife," Lulu introduced her, "Jennifer this is my aunt Bobbie and this is Monica."

"Oh…nice to meet you," she politely shook her hand surprised that Lucky had moved on so quickly.

"Nice to meet you," she felt intimidated and looked around to find Lucky, but he had disappeared.

Tracy saw her and as Bobbie and Monica left go to the bar, Tracy smiled, "So Jennifer."

She looked back and Tracy persisted with asking questions, "You and Lucky in love?"

"Yeah," she spoke with confidence, but Tracy didn't by it and Lulu looked away from Tracy wondering what games she was going to play.

"Really? You fell in love with a man in eight weeks?"

"Yeah, you know I can't say what we've been going through, but it was really brutal and we helped each other get through it."

"Tracy it's not odd for people to bond over stressful situations. That's how Milo and I got our chance and our second chance. Somewhere down the line we fell in love."

Tracy became more serious than ever, "That's nice Lulu, but Lucky has been in love with his ex-wife for many years, they've been through a lot together. You don't just forget history like that."

Jennifer couldn't stand the way Tracy was beating up on her, "You can if it involves her lying to him about a child he thought was his or her falling in love with his enemy, Lucky and I love each other. Whatever he had with Elizabeth…are just bad memories."

She heard a bell from the front entrance and saw Lucky and his friend walking in, "Excuse me."

Lulu watched her leave "Was that really necessary Tracy?"

"I just think it's silly for them to convince each other that they're in love…" Tracy was being honest and Lulu wouldn't have any of it.

"They are. Lucky has moved on and maybe he doesn't have the same powerful love he had with Elizabeth and maybe he'll never find it again, but he's found someone who would never break his heart."

"He doesn't know her long enough to know whether she would break his heart," Tracy understood her point, but didn't believe that he knew her all too well and neither did Lulu.

Lucky walked through the front entrance to see Jennifer walking towards, "Hey…" He looked over his shoulder to his partner, "Let me introduce you to Jennifer."

Cruz smiled, "So this is the woman that's brought happiness to my partner."

She laughed as her hands folded with Lucky's, "Well he's brought happiness to me to too."

Cruz smiled goodbye knowing Lucky wanted some time alone, "Hey I'll see you tomorrow; I have to get back at the fire station."

"Thanks for coming out here to support my dad," Lucky shook his hand.

"No problem, you take care of this guy," Cruz hugged her giving a polite goodbye kiss on her cheek before leaving the place.

Putting his arms around her, "Is my family being nice to you?"

"Yeah, Lulu and I were just talking about her wedding," she didn't want to tell him about Tracy.

"You want to get out of here?" Lucky could see she kind of wanted to leave.

"I thought you were never going to ask," she kissed him.

"Alright let me go the men's room and then we'll say goodbye to my family and go," he kissed her and left as she looked at Lulu who was walking towards her.

"Please don't tell Lucky about Tracy, she can be a little hard at first, but she's just looking out for him," Lulu didn't want Jennifer to take what Tracy said to heart.

"Don't worry I won't," she saw Lulu's smile.

"Thank you, not just for that, but for whatever you did to my brother…I've never seen him so happy…" Lulu softly smiled, "You've really changed his life."

She didn't like taking credit for this, "Lucky changed his own life around. He didn't need me or the program…he just needed the confidence to know it was possible to move on from the place he was in," this was what Lulu liked about her. She was down to earth and always believed in Lucky, believed that he didn't need her that he could change his life by himself.

"Will you come back to the table, I'll help you give Tracy a run for her money," Lulu knew that Jennifer might want to take part.

"Deal," Jennifer tagged from behind and silently laughed at Tracy's expression of displeasure that Jennifer wasn't about to give up. As she walked to the table she looked back at the direction Lucky was heading but he disappeared from her sight in the busy crowd.

Walking out of the bathroom Elizabeth accidentally ran into Lucky dropping her purse, "oops…"

"I'm sorry," he bent down to grab her purse just as she did accidentally touching his hand.

"No I'm sorry," she looked up to see it was him that she had run into and was completely taken off guard, "I just wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was…" He slowly go up from the ground with her.

He handed her purse back, "The mayor, the press and the beers just going straight to my head," Lucky joked.

"Robin was right wasn't she? About the mayor asking you to return…"

"Yeah, he made me a good offer, but I just can't accept it…" He saw her jump to the wrong conclusion, "Not because of you Elizabeth…No…Believe me I don't regret leaving and I don't want you to ever feel like it was your fault."

His words sounded so familiar from the afternoon he left her standing at Kelly's in the rain just as he left in his taxi. He told her he'd come back, some day he'd return when the pain had gone away and here he was. "I know it's just…Nicholas and Lulu…We all miss you…"

"I declined his offer because he can't offer me…this place can't offer me what I've received already. The money, the power, the freedom…It's one of the hardest, scariest, yet the most exciting and adventurous thing I've ever done…I want to thank you actually…"

"Thank me?" Elizabeth didn't understand.

"Yeah thank you because if you hadn't told me the truth not just about the baby, but your feelings for Jason…I would have missed out on this and…you know…" He couldn't believe he was actually going to say this, but it was only the truth.

"I'm happy…for the first time in a long time I'm just happy." He smiled goofily, "And I can tell you are too…" He saw her blush and he knew he was right.

"We're not the same kids that grew up in this place…and that's okay…people change, we've changed and I'd rather us admit that it was never gonna work than force ourselves into a relationship that would have destroyed everything we were to each other."

She couldn't help, but smile at his choice of words which made so much sense that she couldn't have said it any better than herself, "Congratulations Lucky…"

"Congratulations on Jake, I'm glad to hear that your okay…those kids would have lost out on a wonderful mother if you had died…" He sincerely meant the words and the words he was just about to speak.

"And when you and Jason do get married if I'm away and don't get to hear about when it happens, I want to wish you the best…I want to congratulate you," he wondered why it was so easy to talk to her now than it had been before. Maybe he had forgiven her and never really knew it until now.

"Thank you, it's really big of you to say that and what you did tonight, as polite as you were to Jason and as he was to you…I hope that some day it'll never be awkward between us all…" She started to walk away.

"Someday Elizabeth, someday I think we'll be able to manage that, maybe sooner than we think…" _Like tonight_ he thought. They had done a pretty good job of acting like civil adults.

"Well I got to go Jason's getting the kids ready," she stood there wanting to say something else, but wasn't sure what else to say, "I'm really glad your home."

"Me too," he faintly smiled.

She walked away before turning to him, "You know you're different, but you're sort of the same…"

Lucky laughed trying to figure out what she meant, "I mean you're different in a good way and I'm glad that what you're doing now hasn't changed the Lucky I grew up."

He nodded thanking her for the compliment and then walked into the men's room where as soon as he did his business and began to wash his hands Sonny was also washing his hands.

Lucky didn't dare talk to him, he had nothing to say to the man, he figured he could have thanked him for helping his father out, but they really didn't have much to talk about.

"So how long are you here for?" Sonny asked as he rinsed his hands.

"Just for Lulu's wedding," he looked back down at his hands under the faucet.

"Hmm." Sonny walked away from the sink to the paper towels where he handed Lucky a paper towel.

"Thanks," he smiled.

As they dried their hands off Sonny had wanted to make something very clear and since no one else appeared to be in the bathroom he thought that once Lucky had disposed of his paper towels it would be time to make his point.

"Well I guess I'll see you around…" Lucky dropped the towel in the trash can.

"Wait," Sonny walked closer to him.

"Yeah?" Lucky asked waiting for Sonny to say something.

"You know I just wanted to thank you about that deal you convinced the PCPD to make before you left, you know the one where Jason and I wouldn't be held for any retaliations against Alcazar or Ric…"

Lucky smiled not really wanting to talk about it here, "Of course."

"Cause I know you only did that to look good in Elizabeth's eyes," Sonny was now standing right in front of him near the door.

"Yeah so what?" Lucky admitted, "I would hate for her or anyone else innocent to get hurt because of you guys," it was his basic reasoning before he left and it was sort of the same now, except that he understood that by Elizabeth choosing Jason she had chose to accept his lifestyle.

Sonny laughed, "You know you think you have everyone in that room fooled."

"Excuse me?" Lucky looked at him completely surprised by his assumption.

"You don't fool me and I'm just letting you know that if your plans coming home here have anything to do with breaking Jason and Elizabeth up or getting some revenge on them…"

"Okay Sonny I think you've had too much to drink tonight," Lucky had wanted to make a petty comment about Sonny's disorder, but knew it would only temp Sonny more to get into a fight.

He tried to put his hand on the door, but Sonny leaned over and locked it.

"What the hell is this Sonny? I told you I came back for Lulu's wedding. I'm happily married and have no intentions of wanting my old life back with Elizabeth and the white picket fence…" He was starting to feel a little threatened. Not like he couldn't take the old man, but he didn't want to have to use force to protect himself because he knew Sonny would only make it out to look like he attacked him.

"Good!" Sonny grabbed him around the collar and pushed him against the wall, "Because if you ever think about messing with them you're gonna be sorry."

Just as Lucky was about to threaten him back a toilet flushed and as the door swung open out walked a fifty year old man with wavy grey hair and glasses strangely resembling Richard Gere, "Everything okay Lucky?"

By now Sonny had removed his hands from Lucky's collar and acted as if he wasn't just choking him, "Everything's fine…" Lucky responded seeing that Sonny would have made trouble if he said anything else.

"Really? Because it looks like to me Mr. Corintos just assaulted you…" He stared Sonny down wanting to let him know that he wasn't scared of him.

Sonny turned around, "Why don't you go write an article for the New York Times Frank?"

"Oh wait, you can't because you're just a two-bit reporter working for the local newspaper…" Sonny laughed at him before looking back at Lucky, "Stay away from Jason and Elizabeth."

When Sonny left the restroom, Lucky cursed under his breathe and then looked up at the reporter, "Are you sure you're okay?" The man kindly asked.

"I'm fine, we just got a little hot headed that's all," Lucky walked to the mirror to check himself out.

"Thanks for having my back though, you must want something…" Lucky remembered him as one of the many reporters who had wanted to do a story on him before he left.

"Well since you're asking," the man laughed catching Lucky's expression, "I'm kidding. I defended you because Corintos thinks he can walk around doing whatever he wants to do, he's just as bad as the rest of them and as for him telling you to stay away from your ex-wife…do we see him staying away from Carly?"

Lucky was amused by his words, "no…"

"So you see right there he's a hypocrite…" The reporter began drying his hands with the paper towels.

Lucky nodded, "Yup…" He finished fixing himself.

"but I'm sure you already knew that…Well Lucky take care," the reporter walked to the door and Lucky couldn't be more intrigued by the man.

"You want that interview?" Lucky asked feeling like out of all the reporters he met that this one standing before him was the only one he could trust.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, not today, but before I leave I'll give you an interview. All I ask is that you report the truth, anything but will result in you never being able to write again, you hear?" Lucky walked to the door.

"Great," the reporter smiled for this could be the article that could land him a job at a big time newspaper.

They walked out of the bathroom and down the hall where Lucky gave him his number and then quickly parted ways before heading back into the main area. Lucky didn't want anyone to know he was talking to the press and Frank didn't want anyone know that he just landed the interview that everyone wanted.

Lucky sneaked up behind Jennifer, "Hey babe…"

"Hey…" She kiss his arms that were planted on his shoulders, "I was just talking to Lulu about her fiancé, she showed me some cute photos of them.

"Oh yeah, where is Milo?" Lucky had been looking around all night for the man and was surprised that he wasn't here to support his future father-in-law.

"Oh he's away doing business for Sonny," Lulu wanted to change the subject.

Lucky looked at her a little disappointed, "You're getting married in how many days…"

She could see that look in his eyes, that look that maybe she was making a mistake getting married to some one in the mob, "Well he's a lot busier now, he took Jason's job so…"

"Oh he did…" Lucky was annoyed for now it meant that Lulu's life would be in danger, much more so than before, "So when is the hit-man in training coming home?" He joked, but Lulu was by far amused.

Just like that he had ruined his homecoming with his sarcastic hatred for the mob, "Why'd you even bother coming home?"

"Don't look at me that way Lulu, Milo is a great guy, but I want you to be with someone whose gonna put you first," Lucky didn't think he was being mean, "I just don't want to see you get hurt and if a man can't even be here to plan his own wedding than…"

Jennifer tugged on his arm, "Lucky," she was about to sweetly lecture him to prevent him from ruining the great night they had, "She's a grown woman in love just like we are so stop being the over protective brother and be the fun caring guy that I know you can be!" She kissed his cheek and he realized he had overstepped his boundaries, "I'm sorry Lulu."

"Well I guess I could let it go," she smiled not wanting to hate him right now even though his words had hurt her.

"I just want what's best for you; you know that," he sincerely said, "I'm sorry my comment about Milo was unnecessary…" He apologized again realizing he had been out of line.

"It's in the past, are you guys leaving now?" Lulu asked for it seemed like they were.

"Yeah, we're tired, but we'll see you tomorrow." He walked away from Jennifer and hugged her, "I really did miss you."

"Me too," she smiled and then leaned out of the hug, "Emily and Nicholas are still here if you want to say goodbye, you just missed Elizabeth. She left with Jason and the kids about five minutes ago."

"Oh well," he wanted to keep it private that they had talked for he thought people might get the wrong idea.

"Good night Lulu," he kissed his cheek and then walked with Jennifer over to Nicholas, Emily and Robin.

"You have time to talk?" Nicholas asked for he wanted time to catch up with his brother.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Lucky looked at him like he was physically exhausted.

"Lucky it's almost eight o' clock…" Nicolas thought they were leaving too early.

"I know, but our clock is all weird. We're on European time…" Lucky laughed.

"Okay, you big baby…We'll see you tomorrow…" Nicholas got up to hug Lucky while Emily and Robin politely said goodbye to Jennifer, "It was so nice to meet you and we can't wait to work on the wedding with you…"

"Yeah, it sounds like it's going to be fun," Jennifer smiled at them and once Lucky said goodbye to Emily and Robin they headed for the door.

Luke saw them trying to leave, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah we had a long flight over here and we're still on Europe time so we're gonna call it a night…" He looked over his shoulder knowing they'd do much more tonight.

"Alright, I'll walk you out." He opened the door.

Sonny who had been outside talking with Milo, quickly ended his conversation when he saw Luke, Lucky and Jennifer, "Lucky…" Sonny shouted hoping he might be able to sort of take back what he said earlier or at least make sure that it stayed between them.

Giving Jennifer the keys Lucky motioned, "Go start the car up, I'll be there in a minute."

"Sonny," he turned to him knowing that Sonny probably wanted to make sure that he wouldn't say anything to Luke about the small argument in the bathroom.

Sucking up to him Sonny smiled, "Hey I just wanted to say that it was great seeing you again, good to see you got your life together."

Lucky played along, "Thanks," he looked at Jennifer in the distance.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." He looked at the two before running to catch up to Jennifer who was twenty feet from the car.

Walking towards her as she walked backwards to the car smiling at him, "You know I'm glad we got married in Paris."

"Because…" He finally caught up to her putting his arms around her waist as they stood ten feet away from the car.

"Because now we can use that phrase," she started to stroke his hair.

He looked at her confused, "What phrase?"

"You know," she leaned into kiss him.

Sonny and Luke stood outside talking about the success of his restaurant as well as Milo when they glanced at Lucky.

"He looks happy," Sonny glanced up at Luke hoping that Lucky was happy enough to stay out of Port Charles.

"Yeah, I think he is," Luke watched Jennifer let go of Lucky's hand obviously she was playing some teasing game with him.

She pushed the button on the key to unlock the car while still walking backwards, "Jennifer I still don't know what you're talking about."

Opening the car door she put the keys into the ignition and started the car up.

"Come on Luke I'll by you a drink," Sonny patted his shoulder.

Standing five feet away from the car Lucky stared at the gorgeous woman who walked towards, "You really have no idea what I'm hinting to?"

Turning their back to Lucky and Jennifer, Luke started to open the front door.

"No I don't," he laughed meeting her half way standing three feet away from the car.

Taking one more glance at the boy he couldn't be more proud of he watched Lucky embrace her.

"We'll always have Paris," she put her hand in his.

As Luke faced the doorway he heard a loud explosion and saw a ball of light so bright that he wasn't sure what it was until he and Sonny looked behind them to see that Lucky's car blew up.

* * *

Next…Who lives…who dies… 


	14. Breathe Me

Chapter 14: Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

The story only gets better…Listen to Breathe Me by Sia. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Upon hearing the explosion everyone covered their loved ones for they had no idea what was going on, but the windows breaking and the earthquake like shake they felt was enough to raise concern. Nicholas quickly put his arms around Emily and Robin while looking back to make sure Lulu had someone watching out for her and she did, Tracy. He glanced across the room at Bobbie and Monica who had their backs to the entrance with their heads ducked. Looking for others he knew he saw Carly and Jax with arms around Michael and Morgan, Carly seemed to be more afraid then the rest of them and that was probably because of the baby or so he thought. 

"Emily, are you okay?" Nicholas looked down at her wondering if there baby was okay, "Is the baby…"

"Nicholas I'm fine!" She shouted, not trying to be mean, but she felt if Nicholas became anymore cautionary that she might lose it.

Nicholas glanced at Robin, "Nicholas I'm fine…" She looked for Sonny at Carly and Jax's table hoping to get an answer as to what happened, but became distracted seeing Michael and Morgan's scared faces.

Michael was at the age where he knew violence was caused by no one other than his father's enemies and when he looked around unable to find his dad; he looked at Carly, "Mom! Dad…where is he?" She nodded not knowing anymore than he did so she looked to the person who always knew what was going on, Jason, but Jason wasn't there because he had already left along with Elizabeth and the kids almost twenty minutes ago.

"Carly are you okay?" Jax asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Sonny, where is he?" She looked at him who looked up at the entrance knowing that was where he saw him last.

"Lulu!" Nicholas shouted as he glanced at her.

"I'm fine, but where's dad?" She looked at him in concern and then he remembered that the last time he saw Luke was when he was escorting Lucky and Jennifer outside.

Quietly uttering under his breath he looked up at the entrance, "Lucky…"

Luke moved his hands away from his face which he had used to protect himself and as he saw the burning car his eyes grew wide, he couldn't breathe and his mind raced to scream his son's name, but his mouth didn't move.

Sonny was always losing touch with reality and for that split second that he saw the explosion he thought it had been his car, his wife and his child caught in the explosion. It was ironic that when Lily's car blew up all those years ago that it happened at Luke's restaurant and that Luke was the man by his side. It made his nightmare all the more realistic.

"Luck," Luke softly said in shock, but as he heard no response his shouting grew louder and more frustrated, "LUCKY!"

Hearing Luke's words brought Sonny back to reality where he found himself harshly grabbing Luke around the collar to bring him out of the trance he was in; Lucky needed help which meant Luke needed to compose himself, "Luke! Calm down!"

Springing up from the table Nicholas was beginning to lose it, "Lucky!" He had put the pieces together.

Lulu hadn't even began to think that Lucky, but as Nicholas made his way to the entrance shouting his name, Lulu wanted to see what her brother had suddenly become so worried about.

As he made his way to the doorway he almost lost his balance as he focused in on the two lifeless bodies next to the burning car, "Em Emily…" He looked at her with regret in his eyes for he knew now that Lucky and Jennifer had been caught in whomever planned this, they had been caught in the cross fire.

"It's his car…" He looked at her with absolute lost of hope in his eyes, "someone…someone call 911!" He quickly shouted when he saw Luke and Sonny in some brawl realizing that the situation was much more serious than he thought.

"That's my boy! My son!" Luke pointed before planting his palm on his forehead, "My flesh and blood! Let go of me!" He shoved Sonny off of him screaming Lucky's name.

Sonny ran in to see Nicholas trying to run out, "Nicholas you don't want to go out there," he wanted to spare him any pain, but knew it was hopeless.

"Like hell I do! That's my brother!" He tried to shove Sonny off of him, "Emily are you coming? Robin?" Nicholas knew they needed as many people as possible who had medical attention.

Lulu finally decided to get up from the chair when her brother avoided eye contanct, she then knew that Lucky might seriously be hurt, "Lulu, stay here!" Tracy shouted, but Lulu didn't listen she needed to see her brother.

Seeing her walk towards him Sonny tried to stop her, "Lulu don't," but there was no one stopping her or anyone else that cared for Lucky.

Sonny glanced away from the entrance to see in the very back of the restaurant a grey haired man staring at him, the reporter, who looked at him wondering if he had planned this considering he had just threatened to kill the man twenty minutes ago.

"Dad!" Michael shouted and Sonny instantly looked away to join his boys who were terrified.

"I'm okay!" He hugged them as he joined the table to see Carly's worrisome look, "I'm fine…It was Lucky they were after…" Sonny looked straight into her eyes hoping that it hadn't been one of his enemies, his rival boss, Anthony Zacchara who might have thought to have targeted Lucky because of his connection to Elizabeth who was connected Jason who was therefore connected back to him.

"Cowboy?" Luke rolled an unconscious Lucky on his back.

His face covered in black debris Luke tried to clean his face up using his jacket while shouting, "HELP!" at Nicholas, Robin and Emily.

"LUKE!" Nicholas shouted as they finally made it to the accident.

"I don't think he's breathing," Luke yelled as he glanced back at his son's head that was bleeding along with his ear that was also dripping blood.

"What about her?" Nicholas asked bending down to Lucky's side. Luke didn't have an answer for he had been so busy with his son he had forgotten about his lover.

Robin and Emily at last caught up to Nicholas, "Luke how is he?"

"I don't know…" He looked back down at Robin who was trying to get control of the situation as she joined them, "Nicholas is he breathing?"

"No!" He said as she bent down to him.

Luke was panicking, "He's not breathing, Robin, why isn't he breathing?" Luke stepped aside.

"Luke, we're going to do everything we can, but you need to go inside a find a defribulator and some alcohol and some towels," Robin instructed.

As he got up to leave Bobbie and Monica had supplies in their hands, "Here!" They gave them to Luke before looking to see if they could be of anymore use, "How is he?"

"He's got a really weak pulse," Robin leaned toward his mouth to see if she could hear him breathing.

Emily grabbed a rag trying to wipe the blood from his ear when she realized his head was also bleeding, "Nicholas grab a towel his head is bleeding…" She carefully instructed Nicholas on how to soak up the blood.

"We need to open his shirt up," Robin instructed Luke but he was a little to slow so she did it for him while she had the defribulator charging.

Placing the paddles on his chest she saw Nicholas's concerned look, he had never been this close to blood before, "About twenty more seconds Nicholas."

Holding her dress Lulu stopped as she saw Lucky lying unconscious, "Lucky?"

"Oh Leslie Lu," Bobbie quickly turned to her.

"Lulu you need to go back inside," Bobbie tried to get her to understand but it only freaked Lulu out more, "no…"

Monica tried to help her, "Honey, you don't want to see him like this."

A buzzer went off signaling that the defribulator was ready to use and just as she moved her fingers to press it Lucky started coughing. He started to open his eyes instantly becoming confused by the people he saw looking down on him.

Trying to get up, Robin tried to keep him from moving, "No Lucky stay down."

Robin could see his conflicted face, "Lucky, this is Robin, do you know where you are?"

Trying to get up again he put his hand on the back of his head, "What the hell hap?" He saw her lifeless hand a few feet in front of him with a burning car right behind her.

"Jennifer!" He started to crawl to her when Nicholas held him back, "No Lucky stay here."

"NO! Get off of me!" He pushed Nicholas away crawling to Jennifer's lifeless body.

Turning her body over, he felt a thin liquid on his hand. Gasping as he studied the blood on his fingers he began to panic, "Oh, no, god no, Jennifer don't do this to me!"

Using the little bit of medical training he had he applied CPR, "Jennifer! Please breathe…breathe for me."

"Come on!" He repeated CPR over and over again, but still nothing.

Looking up at them, "What the fuck are you staring at? Huh? Do something! You're fucking doctors and you spent all your time on me while you could have helped her!" Lucky had officially lost it.

He looked down attempting CPR again, "One, two, three four," and leaned forward to breathe air into her lungs. He repeated the process over and over again not believing she was dead and for the first time that night it was apparent to his friends and family that Lucky cared for this woman that in some way he loved her.

Robin, Emily, Bobbie and Monica had seen the look of Lucky's face so many times in the hospital. They had seen doctors, nurses and loved ones refusing to give up on the people they knew that deserved to live and even on the ones that didn't. Emily touched Robin's arm knowing they needed to stop his pattern; they needed to bring him back into reality that she was in fact dead.

As they started to walk to him he began to feel threatened putting his hand up for them to not get closer, "No."

"Lucky," Emily softly said, but Lucky quietly fired back, "No."

Lulu tried to get closer to Lucky attempting to touch her hand and he went ballistic, "Don't touch her!"

Lucky looked down at Jennifer's pale white face stroking her cheeks and then wiping the tears that fell on her face. His fingers accidentally touched the bottom of her neck where one should be able to find a pulse and for a second he waited to see if he could find one, but couldn't of course. He slowly nodded to himself, realizing she was gone that she was dead.

Pulling her closer to him Lucky began his course of grieving which ultimately led him to feeling outrage more or less, "You were my second chance! My second chance at love, at being loved…"

He closed his eyes leaning his head on hers moaning that he lost the one person who thought he was special.

"I loved you; I loved you as much as I could…" He glanced up at Emily, Robin, Lulu, Luke, Nicholas and the rest of the Spencers.

It was then that something snapped in him, he became quiet almost not trying to grieve for her as if she wasn't really dead, he went insane.

Looking down at her, "Ok, fall asleep honey. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You know I didn't even want to come back, you knew that Nicholas," he looked up at him before glancing down, "You knew I didn't want to come back to this poisonous place."

He traced his fingers over her lips, "But no." He laughed. "You insisted. You insisted you meet all these WONDERFUL people that you meet my family that I reconnect with them."

Lulu looked at Nicholas and her father wondering why Lucky was talking like this, but they knew why, it was just a way some people decided to grieve. They heard it in his voice, weak and dazed, his words hurtful yet sincere, they understood how he felt and for a while they excused his behavior.

"You wanted to meet Sweet Emily and Brother Nicholas who've got a perfect marriage, perfect life. You wanted to meet my father who is usually never here, oh and Lulu you wanted to be a part of her wedding which Lulu…"

He coldly snarled at her, "Which Lulu, I'm sure won't happen because us Spencers we're cursed we're not suppose to find happiness or be in love we're suppose to watch as those around us get everything we want…"

"Lucky don't do this," Bobbie started to walk to him.

"No! I told you no one touches her! I want to be alone, so leave…" He saw them standing, "GO! LEAVE ME! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Surprised by his harsh comments Luke took control, "Alright let's give him some space, Nicholas take your sister in side. Emily…Monica, why don't you go inside and give them an update or something?"

Bobbie looked at Luke, "You can't do this by yourself."

"I know Barbara Jean that's why I'm asking Robin to stay," he looked at her.

"Would you?" He knew he caught her by surprise, "Please."

"Yeah sure," she looked at Emily and Nicholas to go on without her that she'd be fine.

Hearing the chime from the door everyone looked up wanting information, especially Tracy.

Lulu walked towards her almost annoyed at her for the way Tracy had treated Jennifer earlier, "Well I'll make it easy for you Tracy, she's dead and Lucky has made himself crazy, just like my mother." Lulu said before Tracy could say anything.

"…How is Luke dealing with…" Tracy couldn't bear to see Luke in distress over his son.

Nicholas spoke for Lulu as she grabbed her purse, "Well he's trying to get Lucky some space. Right now Lucky is just…not himself and Luke knows that, he's felt it before."

"He knows what Lucky is going through, he knows it better than any of us and right now. I think Luke is the only one that can get through to him," he frowned before putting his hand on Emily's shoulder who grabbed her purse wanting to leave as did the rest of them.

"Lulu you're coming home with us right?" Emily asked for she didn't feel like Lulu should be alone right now.

"I'm gonna stay…" Lulu wasn't about to leave her brother in his time of need even if he was rejecting everyone. She walked away from them to Carly, Jax and Sonny, she really needed to have a girl talk with Carly, but maybe just saying hi to her would be enough to give her hope for Lucky.

"How is he?" Carly asked for Sonny had just explained the events leading up to it, the events that happened outside that is.

"Well," she shrugged her shoulders trying to keep her composure, "She's dead, Jennifer is dead and Lucky has lost his mind. He's with Robin, but they've made no process he won't let go of her…"

"Oh I'm sorry Lulu, that's too bad; she seemed like a wonderful girl…poor fellow…" Jax gave her his deepest apologies.

"Yeah…" She wiped the tears that were about to fall from her eyes, "Yeah…" She was about to say something but felt Carly's arms around her, "It's gonna be okay darling."

Sonny quietly talked with Jax, "You want me to take the kids home?"

"Sure…we could use a break," he looked back up at Carly who was getting a little emotional.

"If you need anything Lulu, just let me know," she leaned out of the hug.

"Thanks Carly," she smiled and then turned her head to entrance as she heard a chime from the door.

Luke walked in, "Excuse me…" He announced, "Um because of recent events I'm terribly sorry but we're going to have to close early. Talk to your waiters about refunds…"

He walked outside trying to reach Jason again to let him know what had happened and that he was going to close early, but he figured Jason must already be at home relaxing with Elizabeth and the kids and therefore decided not to bother him for the rest of the night.

Walking back inside he saw that Nicholas and Lulu had wanted to stay as did the rest of the family, "I know you all want to help, but there's nothing you can do right now." He walked over to Nicholas and Lulu especially and gave them a lecture to just leave even though he knew they'd want to stay, "He wouldn't want you guys to see him like this…"

Robin sat a foot away from Lucky trying to convince him to let her go, "Lucky."

He looked over to her still a little crazy, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you put her down and let me check you out, to make sure you don't have any injuries?" She knew they barely had a chance to examine him, but knew he was bleeding from his ear and his head.

"It's ok, you know I don't even care anymore if I live or die, I'm sure I'll die in some foreign country and everyone at home here will think I died in some car crash. Isn't that how it works?" He knew her parents faked their deaths multiple times.

"Yes, but Lucky you do care, you want to live. Don't think that you'll never find happiness again…" She tilted her head to get a glimpse of his eyes, to get him to look at her.

His eyes locked on hers and for a second he let her in finally revealing the root of his inner pain, "It's just that…you know I tried to move on. I left here for a new life and I found one. I met someone who looked at me the way Elizabeth looks at Jason. She thought I was special Robin, she cared and she loved me regardless of who I was here. She accepted me," he looked up at her with tears in his eyes slowly coming back to reality.

"Lucky," she hesitantly touched his hand that was touching Jennifer's lifeless hand, "Your life isn't over. Tomorrow will be a better day; you will get up and move on like you moved on from Elizabeth."

"You sound so confident," he began to let go of Jennifer's hand.

Softly speaking to him, "I thought my life was over when I found out I was HIV positive. I thought when Stone died I would never fall in love again," she saw Lucky look away from her, "Lucky I fell in love again and when that ended I moved on. It was hard, but I hoped that tomorrow would be better."

"Was it?" He asked still looking at Jennifer's pale face.

"Sometimes it was and other times I really struggled. It takes time and in time you will move on and you will meet someone that will make you happier than anyone ever has. You will have a family with them and you'll get a happy ending," she sincerely looked into his eyes that went from grieving to having hope.

Looking up at her he saw out of the corner of his eye people were leaving the restaurant, "Great. I ruined my father's big night." He nodded disappointed in himself yet again.

"If you look harder it's your family and friends, they've already been here for a couple of hours. No one needs to be at a restaurant for six hours," she tried to get him to laugh.

As he looked at each and everyone he felt as if he had done something, he couldn't remember what for his mind had blocked out the few minutes he lost his mind, "Did I say something?"

"They understand you were angry they know you didn't mean what you said," Robin adventured out to touch his shoulder.

"What did I say?" He honestly looked at her hoping he didn't say anything mean but based on her expression it looked like he did, "Was it hurtful? Mean? Did I say something that can't be undone?" He looked up at Lulu in the distance as well as Tracy, Monica and Bobbie.

"Lucky it doesn't matter, you have every reason to be upset," she didn't want to be honest, but that only made him angrier.

"Yes it does!" He shouted at her, "It matters to me! If I hurt them! If I said things! They don't deserve it! They don't Robin!" He sobbed feeling like his presence was always a burden on them.

Everyone walking to their cars nearby heard what he said, Lulu heard his apologies as did Emily and Nicholas and in that instant they had forgiven him, how could they not? He was only human.

Lulu looked at Luke, "Dad I want…"

"You should leave, go on," he addressed everyone to leave, "I'll give you all the gossip tomorrow," he joked.

"Are you sure Luke?" Sonny asked for he could tell that even Luke didn't believe his own words.

"It might be better if everyone who knows and loves him isn't around to see this," Luke unfortunately told them knowing that if any of them were in his situation they would want the same thing, privacy.

Nicholas turned to Emily, "I'm gonna stay. I don't want to leave Luke here alone."

Holding his hand, "Nicholas, I know you want to be here for your brother and he's my best friend and we all want to be there for him, but I think we'd just get in the way." Emily insisted they just go home like Luke suggested.

Hugging Lulu goodbye, "Gum drop go home and I'll tell you everything that happened. Lucky is going to be ok."

Lulu nodded grabbing her keys from her purse and made her way to the car where she saw Carly and Jax driving away and Sonny's limo leaving the parking lot with the children.

"Do you want me to stay?" Tracy asked as Bobbie and Monica stayed close behind.

"No, Lucky needs me and I've got people in side closing it down for the night. Thank you, but everyone just needs to leave." Luke again felt that it was better this way.

Waving goodbye to the Quartermaines, Luke walked back inside to check up on a few more things before closing for the night and dedicating his time to his son.

Looking back at Robin once everyone seemed to have left, "All they did was try to help me right? And I spit on them like they were nothing to me…What kind of person does that Robin? Maybe I was more perfect for this job than I thought…Being a spy because you have to be a cold blooded person and I'm already there." He looked up at her face which remained to be sincere as it had been all night.

"You're not a cold person, you never were. You've lost your way, it happens to everyone."

Nodding his head in disagreement, "No, this is a reoccurring pattern. Robin, first I cheat on my wife while being addicted to pills, I guilt my wife into lying about the single most important thing in my life, a baby that isn't mine and I abandon Cameron to deal with my own grief."

He looked down at Jennifer, "And then I marry someone just for the hell of it. Because we didn't want to die alone and now I am alone. I've hit rock bottom again the only difference is I've hit there with a pocket full of cash."

His confession surprised not only himself, but Robin as well. Here sat a man who believed he was nothing, who had no confidence in himself, who contradicted himself when he claimed he was a cold man.

"So you've had a run of bad luck, who hasn't? The question is what are you going to do about it?"

He readjusted his position, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired."

He glanced up at her with tears in his eyes, "I'm tired…I'm just tired Robin and I think it's time this Spencer retires from life."

"Tired of life or love?" Robin questioned.

"Both," Lucky pondered the thought.

Robin sadly nodded, "No."

Biting his lip, he nodded with the utmost confidence, "Yes."

"No because I know you're better than this," Robin tried to explain but he interrupted.

"You know that I'm better than this? Robin you don't even know me. We casually know each other because our fathers were best buds, you and I aren't friends. The last time you and I talked was at the airport when I was leaving for Washington and in that case we talked for what two hours, an hour? Till then I only knew you were with Patrick, I only knew you came back to Port Charles from what Emily and Elizabeth had told me."

"And the only reason you're here with me is because my father asked you to," he looked at her letting her know that he knew what was going on, he was perfectly sane.

She wished he could see the parallelism in their lives, the similarities between them, "Lucky I know what it's like to suddenly lose people okay?" She knew all she had to do was utter one name and he'd know all her heart aches, "Stone? I lost him to HIV and then I lost Jason because I told the truth and I lost my parents who let me believe they were dead."

"I know what it's like to feel like you're alone and that no one loves you, I have felt the way you're feeling now." She grabbed his hand hoping to get through to him, "And I'm telling you that you will survive this, you will survive this."

For one second her words got through to him, he believed her when she said he could survive the heartache that he could move on to be a better person and eventually have the life he deserved, but as Robin began to work her magic, an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Freeze FBI!" Agents shouted.

Seeing Robert exit the SUV of an FBI car, Robin surprisingly said, "Dad?" Which drew Lucky's attention.

"This is the police! Hold your hands up!" The PCPD showed up at the same time.

The police along with FBI agents had their guns drawn frightening Lucky and even Robin, "Put your weapons down." Robert ordered.

Almost letting go of Jennifer, Lucky reached around his back for his gun feeling threatened when they refused to put their guns down.

"What the?" David Harper got out of the car.

Standing head to head they argued over who had jurisdiction, "This is a matter of the CIA, get out of here!" Robert looked at the police.

"Like hell it is!" David Harper snapped back, "Who made you sheriff?"

Robert wanted this to be over as quick as possible so he coldly ordered at him, "Look I got here first, now get out of here before I have your badge removed," he knew he got his point across.

Walking to the agents Robert addressed them, "Close the area down, I want to seal this off from the public." But Robert didn't have to worry because everyone had left everyone that is but Luke.

Locking the place up he turned to put his keys in the pocket, "Well what the hell is this? Goons and the feds, my favorite people…"

Lucky came back to reality, "Robert, what are you doing here?"

Hearing Lucky's voice Robert turned away from the agents and walked towards Lucky and Robin, "Here for your father of course, but-." Robert thought that excuse might work.

Seeing a familiar face in the distance, Luke shouted, "ROBERT!"

Robert saw Luke's angry face, "I'll be right back Lucky."

Walking over to Luke, "Don't worry this is an issue of the Federal Government which is why the local police needs to leave!" He looked at David Harper wanting them to get lost instead of babysitting the area.

"Fine, come on boys," he pointed to the two cop cars and the officers to leave.

"Why is this federal issue Robert?" Luke looked at him confused, "Is Lucky in trouble?"

"Will you believe me if I say no?" Robert hoped he wouldn't have to explain.

"Depends, what is this about?" Luke wouldn't need much explanation.

In two simple words he knew Luke would ask no questions, "The woman."

He nodded, "Traitor? Spy?"

"Luke you know I'm not at liberty to talk about this, but I promise you once I get Lucky back to Washington and explain what we had to do, I'll tell you everything. You have no reason to worry."

Robin saw that he had his hand behind his back, "Lucky what are you doing?"

Having paid much attention to Robert and his father Lucky began to suspect something, "Something's not right about this, you're father said he was coming for my father and he's not dressed for dinner? He's got his CIA badge and coat and hat on," in disbelief, "It's like they anticipated this."

Robin chuckled, "What, like you think they planned this?"

He looked at her with extreme seriousness, "Precisely," he looked away from her before leaning towards Jennifer's cold body as his eyes caught Robert and Luke walking over.

Kissing her cheek he whispered, "I'll never forget you."

Robin felt like Lucky was jumping to the wrong conclusions, "Lucky don't do this don't run."

"You should leave like everyone else did, thank you for talking with me. You're the only one I think that could have helped me through this." He smiled at her as his mind remembered this image of her, so that wherever he was he could remember the woman that barely knew him yet stayed with him.

Robert walked towards Lucky again, "Come on Robin," he motioned for he didn't know the kind of mental state Lucky might be in.

Getting up she faced Lucky, "My dad wouldn't betray you, so Lucky don't do anything-."

"Stupid?" He laughed, "Don't worry." He motioned her to walk to her father, "Oh and Robin."

She turned to him frowning, "You're a good friend." He smiled hoping to catch a smile on her face and he did.

Walking past her father, "Dad he's not all there, he's not gonna let her go." She partially lied hoping he'd be easy with Lucky.

He nodded, "You need to leave." He seriously looked at her, "Boys' escort my daughter to her car." She looked at him annoyed for she could get to her car herself, but she was more angry and convinced that this might be a cover up in which maybe her father did betray Lucky.

The agents walked up to her and she reluctantly walked to her car with them forced to not look back.

Robert and Luke walked towards Lucky who felt more threatened as everyone enclosed in on him, "Lucky?" Luke softly addressed.

Robert began to befriend him by asking simple questions so he could read what mental state the man in front of him was in, "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Lucky grinned before looking away, "We were walking to the car and it blew up. She's dead."

Robert nodded, "Come with me and we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." He reached out.

"Just let her go Cowboy," Luke reached out, but as he and Robert continued to get closer to him, Lucky was just counting the seconds and the feet till he wanted to strike back.

Springing up from the ground in slow motion he drew his gun hearing Luke and Robert panic, "Lucky!"

Pointing the gun at Robert, "You didn't come here for my father, you knew this was going to happen," Lucky wanted someone to blame.

Robert tried to talk him down by denying his allegations of course, "No I didn't. I was coming from the Metro Court when I got the call."

"From who?" Lucky shouted, "Who would have called you? Not me? Not my father?"

"From Robin," Robert lied.

"Oh really?" He looked around for her to interrogate but she was gone, he made sure there were no witnesses to whatever Robert planned to do with him.

"Lucky, put down the gun and go with Robert. You want to go with him," Luke tried to convince, but it didn't do any good.

Lucky started backing away as Robert slowly walked towards him, "Lucky just put the gun down. No one is going to hurt you. You still have a job; no one is blaming you here."

Lucky continued backing away from them by moving around the car, "How did you know I was in town? I mean I didn't call anyone that I was coming."

"I told you Robin called me," Robert insisted, but what Robert forgot was that Lucky had been trained to know when people were lying and Lucky grew more confident that Robert was being deceitful.

"Lucky?" Robert noticed Lucky was beginning to realize something he shouldn't have been able to detect.

Robert looked away from him, "Boys don't fire."

Looking over his shoulder he noticed a dock close by he figured he could sprint if he made a run, he could run from it all.

"Lucky put the gun down," Luke tried to speak to him.

"Robert." Lucky wanted to make one last point as he got further away from him.

"Yeah?" Robert became willing to go along with whatever Lucky was doing which meant following a conversation.

"Has anyone ever told you…you're a bad liar?" He waited for a reaction.

Robert briefly stared at him and knew he was going to make a run, "DON'T FIRE!"

But as Lucky began to run they fired, "Lucky!" Luke shouted back.

Running away he felt a bullet graze his leg, "Ah."

He quickly walked down the stairs of the docks seeing a young man about to pull out, "Hey!"

The young man thought the voice sounded familiar, "Lucky?"

"Hold the boat!" He jumped into it, "Logan Hayes right?"

"Yes sir…" He nodded even though it was pretty dark out.

"Take me any where, anywhere but here." Lucky ordered knowing Logan wouldn't refuse for they had formed a small friendship before Lucky had left.

"Ok…" Logan didn't mind helping him.

"Wait," Lucky fired the rest of his bullets into the air and then dropped the gun on the docks to make them think he killed himself.

"Ok now go!" He hid on the inside of the boat wondering what to do next.

Luke furiously ran to Robert, "What the hell! You shot my son Robert!"

"I didn't tell them to shoot. Luke I'm handling this, trust me to fix this. I'm gonna find him and get this all sorted out. I just need time."

"Fine, you've got till tomorrow morning and if I don't hear from my son or you by then, I'm going to the police and whoever else I need to. If he's dead, you can forget about our friendship." Luke walked away devastated.

Robert looked at the agents utterly pissed off, "This is why I don't work with the FBI…because you're all a bunch of SOB's that don't fucking listen! Now if you don't want to lose your jobs than you better find Mr. Spencer by six in the morning and if he hasn't been found consider yourselves fired."

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Next chapter Lulu meets Johnny Zacchara. 


	15. Iris

Chapter 15: Iris

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm heading into the last quarter of my senior year and got behind on some work so I had to get that done. So in this chapter Lulu meets Johnny…Yikes! Next chapter will have Jason and Elizabeth, Jolene and Sam, Robin and Emily and I think that's it. Now I'm going to LA for a few days so I won't have a chapter posted till Thursday or Friday. Also I'm working on a trailer for this story which will serve as a sneak peak to the stories that will be featured, it will be on youtube when I'm done with it. I'm hoping to get more of an audience with it. Anyway enjoy! And don't forget to review! I really love what you guys have to say so please take some time to write a review. 

* * *

She passed one sign after another that told her just how many miles she had left until she was out of Port Charles. By now the radio frequency had zoned out and all that she had to listen to were the sounds of her tears running down her cheeks. Seeing Lucky the way he looked tonight after Jennifer's death was hard enough, but when Luke asked her to leave along with the rest of the family she couldn't feel anything but frustration, Lucky needed her, Lucky needed his family and her father wouldn't have it. What feared her most was the direction Lucky was heading in, losing his sanity for if he lost his mind than it only convinced her more that she would eventually have a spot next to her mother in Shady Brook. 

As she drove to her location which had yet to be determined she heard the radio for a split second, "This is breaking news, you're listening to a channel 9 radio broadcast…" She played with the controls to keep the signal, but kept losing the frequency that she suddenly decided to pull over on the empty highway.

Turning up the volume she got more static with a few jumbled words here and there, "Stay tuned for an update…" These were the last words she heard when the radio cut out for good because she was so far away from the Port Charles radio stations. 

Lying back in her chair she needed to hear his voice, she needed to hear Milo's voice tell her it would be alright that everything would work out, but as she started dialing his number her phone read _no service. _She sunk down in her seat more upset than ever, but mostly disappointed for she had barely spoken to him the entire time that he had been gone, whatever or wherever Sonny had sent him must have been pretty secretive if he couldn't pick up the phone to say hi.

She tried to self medicate herself using one of the methods that Spinelli had told her before the accident, when they were inseparable and he had often taught her yoga and other strategies to release stress, "Everything is going to be okay Lulu…"

With her eyes closed she tried to envision a place where she could be a happy, a place that brought total happiness to herself, that place of course was always with her and Spinelli in Jason's penthouse. Whether he was working and she was ranting on and on about something or they were watching movies that Dillon had suggested, whatever it was they did it together and she always had more fun with him than anyone else, anyone else that is until Milo came into the picture. Smiling, she at last felt better and opened her eyes ready to go home. Putting her hands on the keys in the ignition she started up the engine, but nothing happened. 

"Come on!" She kept turning the key, until she noticed that she had run out of gas, "Great…just fantastic…" 

She broke down again on the steering wheel completely outraged by tonight's events, annoyed that Milo wasn't here or even Spinelli for that matter, frustrated that she was alone to have to deal what happened tonight all by herself. 

Loudly sobbing she suddenly stopped when she heard a knock on the window. She hoped it was a police officer, but instead it was dark haired mysterious young man about her age. Quickly wiping away her tears she rolled down the window.

"Car trouble?" He asked politely.

"Um yeah, but I have someone picking me up…" She smiled at him not because she thought he was charming, he was a little cute, but mostly because he was a stranger and she was a little afraid of him.

"You were able to get service out here?" He removed his phone from his pocket, "Because I can never get service in this area…" He knew he had caught her in fib. 

"Well see I called them as I was getting to this spot…" 

"Come on, there's a station less than twenty minutes away, you'll be on your way in no time," he didn't think he was being pushy at all.

"No thanks," she rejected him again.

"So you're just going to stay out here in the cold?" 

"It's the summer," she laughed.

"Yeah, but its night out…it gets pretty cold out here and seeing as how you didn't know you can't get service up here you don't know this area very well…" He thought it made perfect sense.

_Just another reason not to go with you_, Lulu thought to herself becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I said no, thank you for the offer, but why in the world would I trust a stranger?" She snapped at him and he looked at her realizing he had obviously made the wrong assumption about her. 

"Okay forget that I stopped by…stay here all night in the cold for all I care…" He walked away.

"I will!" She rolled up her windows pretending not to be interested by his offer.

He uttered the words _bitch_ under his breath and began to walk towards his yellow Camaro when he thought of something else to say.

He knocked on her window and she rolled it down, "You again? What now?" She asked miserably wanting the hansom man to leave her alone.

"You're coming with me," he demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you're coming with me to the gas station…" He went to grab her door handle, but she quickly locked it.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I said no to your help okay! Now thank you for trying to save me, but I don't need sav'in," she barked at him.

"Yes you do!" He shouted back.

"And how would you know! You don't know me!" She yelled back and he stopped realizing they weren't even talking about the gas anymore, she was talking about herself.

"Look it's getting late, you're on the highway and this place gets a lot of creeps at night…" He calmly explained. 

"How do I know you're not a creep?" She stared at him with complete and utter annoyance for she had never met someone that was so stubborn. 

"Because I'm not," he simply said.

"Oh and I'm supposed to just take your word?" She laughed, "You are unbelievable. You come to me in the middle of the night begging me to get into your car and you don't think you're a creep? Well you are and I don't even know who you are?" 

"I'm Johnny," he stuck his hand out.

Everything in her body was telling her not to tell him her name, but his persistence got to her, "I'm Lulu…But that doesn't mean I'm getting into you car."

"See we could have been halfway there by now with all this bickering," he looked at her like all this arguing was pointless.

"You're a stranger…" 

"Not anymore," he smirked knowing that because they had just exchanged names that technically they weren't strangers anymore.

Catching onto his game she thought she'd play one on her own, "Oh you think you're funny?" She flung the car door open hitting him hard in the crotch.

He looked at her wondering why in the hell she did that, "Ahh…" He hunched over. 

She instantly regretted hitting him when she realized she hit him there, "Oh Johnny!" She quickly got out of her car and helped him to her car seat, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" 

He looked up at her as the pain started to pass, "You do this to all the guys you meet?" 

She laughed, "No…I don't…"

"This isn't funny…" He couldn't believe she was laughing, "I'm in serious pain…"

"Well I'll buy some ice at the gas station…" She playfully teased.

"Oh so now you want to go…" He grinned.

"Yeah, cause now your injured so if you do turn out to be a creep I'll be able to get away from you real quick," she laughed and saw his annoyed grin turn into a sweet smile. 

He slowly tried to get up, "Okay let's go…" He slowly walked to his car while she grabbed her keys and purse.

* * *

�"Hold on Lucky," Logan held tight onto the arm that was around his neck, "We're almost in…" He opened his apartment door and helped him to the couch.

"Thanks again," Lucky said as he fell hard on the couch.

"Hey anything for Lulu…" He smiled as he locked the door and closed the blinds.

Lucky nodded and then grabbed the remote to the tv and put the local news on to see if there was anything on him. 

Coming from the bathroom he had bandages, needles and threads, and other medical supplies.

"Did you get shot?" Logan joined him on the couch.

"I think the bullet just grazed the back of my calf, it's my head that I'm worried about…" He felt more blood.

Logan grabbed a towel, "You know Lucky you should really seek treatment for this, I'm just a medic and…"

"Which means you know how to deal with wounds like this," Lucky trusted the guy who received his medical training from the army.

"Yeah, but eventually you'll need to get examined to see if you have real damage, I can stop the bleeding…" He was interrupted. 

"Good, I'll be gone in the morning…" Lucky honestly looked at him, "I'm not gonna bring you any trouble."

"I don't care about the trouble…" Frankly he'd rather go to jail for helping a fugitive if that was Lucky's case than have to go back to Iraq.

"Oh so it's about Lulu?" Lucky looked at him trying not to put the guys hopes down, "Logan she's head over heals in love with that man."

"I know, but all I want from her is some kind of friendship, for her to forgive me…I don't really need a distraction in Iraq and I think if she and I were together it might kill me quicker…" He slightly frowned. 

"I'm sorry you have to go back," Lucky knew it must suck.

"Yeah, it sucks, but it's what I signed up for…" He gave Lucky the towel, "Put pressure here and prop your leg up."

"Thanks again…I can't really explain what's going on, I mean you can listen to it here, but thanks for not asking any questions…" He really appreciated the man who seemed to be nothing like his father. 

"I don't mind really…" He grabbed a bandage and some rubbing alcohol and began his work.

* * *

"So what were you doing out here?" He asked trying to get rid of the awkward pause that had set in ever since they got into the car.

She looked at him not really wanting to get into it, "Just needed to get out of where I was."

He nodded knowing exactly what she meant only he needed to escape his life all the time.

"What about you?" She looked away from the window again, "You do this every night rescue women in the dark?" 

He laughed, "No, not every night, you're my first…" His eyes locked onto her eyes that resembled the sparkling crystallized blue ocean.

Lulu laughed at his subtle sarcastic ness catching a charm in his dark chocolate brown eyes and suddenly became uncomfortable by how friendly they were getting.

He saw her become a little uncomfortable and got to the root of her question, "No I'm out here every night because my home life is a place that I often need to runaway from…" He looked back at the empty highway road, "And if I don't get out than I'm afraid that it will consume me…"

"What will consume you?" She became intrigued by his words, he seemed sad almost as if she was the only light in his life at the moment.

He hesitated, "The insanity…"

"The insanity of what?"

He glanced at her wondering if she would understand, "The insanity of my father."

It was then she saw beyond the charm, beyond his kindness, beyond anything else she had seen of him tonight, this was the real Johnny, a man afraid of turning into his father. 

Lulu looked at him with more understanding than anyone else that had ever laid eyes on him, "It never goes away does it?"

He looked at her surprised, surprised that she knew what he was feeling, "No it doesn't."

"No it doesn't," she repeated before smiling at him forming a bond with him that she had never been able to form with anyone else, not even Milo, the man she loved.

As he drove to the gas station silence filled the car, they never talked about it again. They never talked about their ill parents. They never stroke up a conversation about who they were because at the instant that they knew they shared parents who had lost their mind, everything that they ever wanted to know about the other was known. Their thoughts, their nightmares, their fears, were a match.

* * *

Logan removed the towel from Lucky's head, "Alright I think that'll do it, but don't lie all the way down, your head is a little soft, I still think you need to see a doctor…a real one…" Logan walked to his kitchen sink to wash off his hands.

"That's not an option for me right," Lucky's frown turned into a smile, "But thanks for your help…I was wrong about you…"

"Oh?" Logan looked at him.

"You're nothing like your father, you're nothing like Scott Baldwin…" Lucky insisted even after he saw Logan's initial reaction to his words.

"I wouldn't say that," Logan laughed as he turned off the sink, "I've done a lot of things here that can't be undone…one of them includes taking Lulu hostage…" 

Lucky's eyes opened up in surprise, he hadn't heard of this, "You've got some explaining to do." 

He grabbed some ice from the freezer, "Well there was a time when I worked for Ric. I was his informant in Sonny's organization and you know how Ric is about Sonny, if every attempt to bring him down fails then he starts to make threats…"

Putting the ice into two cups of water, "He threatened to call the army when I didn't comply with his plan I left for the hospital knowing they were coming for me because I had to say goodbye to her, I won't survive a third tour in Iraq," he frowned biting his lip for he was still bitter about his fait.

"You don't know that," Lucky took the glass of water from his hands.

"I do. I'm okay with it now, as okay as I'll ever be, but that day I wasn't and I needed to see your sister and tell her that I've loved her from the first moment I met her and then I kissed her and because I had saved Milo and Jason she let me use her as a hostage to get out of the hospital, to help me runaway from the police and army…" It was a mouthful and he thought Lucky would initially be upset by the events, but he wasn't.

"Oh Lulu," Lucky nodded knowing their father wouldn't approve.

Logan saw Lucky's face getting tense, "You don't have to worry she loves Milo…I don't know why, but she does…" Logan drank from his glass seeing Lucky's face turn calm again.

"You know why she loves him, just like I know why Elizabeth loves Jason. You just don't want to accept that the person you can't live without is the same person that someone else can't live without. You'll find another girl, there are plenty more fish in the sea…" Lucky was about to take a sip of his water when the news came on.

He glanced at the TV as reporters were right outside his father's restaurant where the FBI were pretending to investigate the crime they single handedly pulled off themselves, "They planed that explosion."

Logan looked at him shocked as he turned up the volume, "serious?"

"Yup, I don't know why, but my girl, who was supposed to be the other fish in the sea girl, well she died tonight at the hands of Robert Scorpio…" He looked at Logan who probably understood planned deaths by the government, 'accidents' that occurred in the field by missiles, bombs and other means of killing the innocent.

"You know I've found in my kind of work that if people die at the hands of the government than it was probably because they did something, maybe she wasn't who she said she was…maybe she was a double agent…" Logan suggested, but Lucky nodded in disagreement.

"Be honest did you really know her?" Logan wasn't at all trying to take away from Lucky's relationship with the dead woman, but he thought it was a sensible question to ask.

"I thought she was safe, if the government trusted her than so could I," he shrugged his shoulders wondering how it all went downhill, how she might be what Logan suggested, a double agent.

Logan frowned, "I'm sorry man, I guess we just don't know people as well as we think we do, sometimes you can't just judge a person on appearance; sometimes you actually have to get to know them…"

* * *

Lulu walked into the store at the gas station while Johnny put gas into his car, "Um sir." She looked at the guy at the cash register, "See that man out there, with the yellow Camaro?"

"Yes ma'am?" 

She put down a fifty dollar bill, "This should cover his gas and the gas in the container that's filling up next to his car…" She smiled before walking down the food isles looking for something that might be able to help her with her depressed attitude of the night, comfort food.

Johnny walked in ten minutes giving the receipt to the man and removing his wallet, "It's okay sir, the pretty blonde covered it," the old man pointed.

He smiled and then walked down the isle where he saw a basket full of a few things, "What's this?"

"Don't laugh at me…" She watched him pick up the basket.

"Hmmm, cheetos, snowballs, liquorish and the biggest Hershey bar I've ever seen," he looked at her confused wondering why she needed all of it.

"Give me that," she playfully took it from him, "It's comfort food." She grabbed a small bag of pretzels.

"Comfort food, for what?" He asked as she walked out of the isle to the man at the cash register.

"To help me deal with something that happened tonight…" She put the basket on the counter and removed two twenties from her wallet. 

Johnny caught the ring on her finger, "Husband cheating on you?" 

"No, my fiancé is not cheating on me," she smiled at the casher as he gave her change.

"Then what?" 

"Yeah what?" The casher asked which surprised her and Johnny.

"End of discussion," she thanked the man and quickly walked outside. 

The man at the cash register assumed that the two strangers knew each other, "Better keep her on a leash…" 

"I'll do," he laughed knowing that guy couldn't be anymore of a moron, but played along with whoever he thought he and Lulu were.

Johnny opened up the trunk and put the container with the gas in it away and then quickly jumped into his car to see Lulu opening up her liquorish, "Okay there's no way you're eating that in this car…"

"What if I share it?" She removed a twizzler and tempted him.

He stared at her flinging the twizzler around, "Fine…" He quickly grabbed it and bit into it before pulling out of the parking lot.

"These are good," he glanced at her as he played with his twizzler. 

"That's why I bought them," she smiled biting in hers. 

He laughed, "Here let's put some music on…" 

"You can get the radio here?" Lulu looked at him almost annoyed, but knew she couldn't be. He didn't know that she was desperate to hear the news.

"Yeah, at least for a little bit…" He turned the volume up and then pressed a button for a channel.

He caught the last bit of the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, "This okay?"

"Yeah," she looked back out the window and enjoyed the last bit of the song.

"Once again, that was the Goo Goo dolls with Iris…Now for your local news report. You're listening to a channel 9 radio broad cast, we have an update on the explosion that took place just hours ago at Luke's, a restaurant that re-opened for the first time in twenty years by the original owner, Luke Spencer…" Lulu snapped her head at the radio and turned the volume up.

"We apologize in advance for the late reporting of this next piece of news, but we now know that Luke Spencer's son, Lucky Spencer, who is most known for his work at the PCPD was caught in the explosion tonight that killed his wife who was pronounced dead at the scene…" Lulu continued to listen impatiently, "and…" 

"Our new information is that just after the owner closed the restaurant the FBI showed up with CIA investigator Robert Scorpio… A discussion took place between all three men; the content of that conversation has yet to be revealed. We don't know the events that took place during that time except the fact that it resulted in shots being fired…" 

"Oh god, don't say it…" Lulu put her hand on her forehead, "Don't say that he's dead…" 

Johnny had no idea what to say or do; he had no idea what connection she had to them and had no idea that this was the reason for her being out here tonight.

"Lucky Spencer disappeared from the scene; he is believed to be hurt, but not in connection with the death of his wife. If you have any information on this man please contact the FBI immediately at this number…In other news…"

"Thank god…" She wiped the few tears still left in her eyes and glanced at him.

"I'm guessing Lucky is your fiancé?" Johnny could tell that she had deep feelings for this man whom she thought might be dead.

She slightly laughed, "No, Lucky's my brother…" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sure he'll be fine…I'm sure there's no need to worry…" He tried to comfort the girl that he was slowly starting to consider a friend. 

She started to break down and he instantly felt the need to hold her, "hey…" He pulled over and turned to her, "Lulu it's going to be okay…" He had no idea if his words would comfort her, she didn't know him, she didn't know him well enough to know is she could trust him let alone want his arms around her. 

"No…This is my fault. I begged him to come home for my wedding…He hates this place, he hates it because his ex-wife fell in love with enemy and then had a baby with him, he hates this place because everyone thinks he's going to go back on drugs…he hates that no one trusts him with his own life and that's why he left for a job in the CIA…" She hadn't realized all the information she just gave away.

"Shh…" He put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know the story, but I'm sure it's not your fault…"

"It is, it's my brother Nicholas's fault too we asked him to come home and he said no, but instead of just accepting it we kept pushing and insisting that he would be okay and what happens?" She couldn't even answer her own question she was so upset. 

He didn't know what to do with her emotions, he had never been in this situation before, he didn't have any friends, and there were no women in his life and his father. His father never showed an ounce of love for him so when he saw someone crying obviously reaching out for help all he could do was place his hand on her shoulder and his hand on her hand and tell her it would be okay that everything would work out. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you my problems," she leaned out of the hug, "I've been enough trouble tonight…" 

She couldn't be more wrong, he thought, for the second he met her, his whole life had took a different twist, a different adventure and suddenly the life that appeared to be full of darkness had a glimpse of brightness.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and just as she was about to say something her phone rang, "I thought we couldn't get service out here?"

"It depends on the area," he insisted she answer her phone.

Hoping it was Milo she quickly answered, "Milo?" 

"Lulu its Logan…I have Lucky at my apartment…" Logan quietly said from his bedroom.

"Is he okay?" She looked at Johnny who smiled with an 'I told you so look'.

"He should be fine. I just gave him a few stitches…"

"I'll be over there as soon as possible," she hung up with a small smile, "He's okay…"

"See I told you he'd be okay…" Johnny smiled knowing the small intimate moment they had, the moment where she was falling apart and he was the only one keeping her together was now over.

He started the car up, "I'll drive a little faster this time…we should be at your car in no time…" 

"Thanks…" She smiled, but could tell that he was a little annoyed about something.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Sorry for what?" He looked at her wondering why she felt sorry.

"Well I'm just sorry that you had to drag me to the gas station and then listen to me cry about my family…I'm sure you had better things to do tonight instead of running back and forth…"

"No I didn't believe me," he insisted, but she didn't believe him.

"You weren't meeting friends?" 

"I don't have any friends," he knew her line of questioning was definitely going to make him seem like a loser.

"What about a girl friend?" She was starting to feel sorry for him.

"Never met any girls except you…" He looked at her who didn't seem to buy his line.

"You tell that to all the girls?" 

"No I don't, like I said I don't have any friends or girl friends, never gone to school in a day in my life…been home schooled since I was five." 

"Oh…" She looked away and then back up at him, "What about your parents? Has your dad been in this state since…"

"Since I was five…My mother died and he never got over her death…" He was going to say more, but the subject seventeen years later was still too sensitive to talk about.

"I'm sorry, I lost my mother at a young age too she's been in a mental hospital for years. She can't talk or move, she just stares at a wall and has no idea who I am when or my brother's or my father visits her." 

"Please tell me your father isn't crazy…" He looked at her for if he was that would just be eerie.

"No, but he has commitment issues, he has a hard time sticking around when things get tough…"

"Well it seems like he'll be around for a while with that restaurant…" 

"Yeah, until something else happens…" 

"Well at least he doesn't hate you," he looked at her knowing that his life was a hell of a lot worse.

"Your father hates you?" She asked again feeling a tad bit sorry for him.

"I shouldn't have told you that, forget what I said…" He looked away and she could see a small bruise on his face that she hadn't noticed before.

"Is that who hit you?" She almost wanted to touch it, but knew it would be out of place for her to do so.

"There's your car…" He ignored her attempt to understand him.

"Yeah…" She looked at her car in the distance and then looked at him, "Why can't you leave?"

He looked at her as he slowed the car down, "Because my dad won't let me and when he can't find me he does dangerous things. I have one purpose on this earth Lulu, to run his business whether I want to or not…"

"And I'm guessing you don't…"

"No I don't, but it doesn't matter what I want," he looked back at the road where the car was getting bigger.

"Of course it matters, you shouldn't feel trapped," she tried to look at his eyes, tried to get his attention.

"It's not that simple," he said point blank.

"Wait, you said he was crazy, why isn't he in a mental hospital?" She looked at him trying to figure him out, but he obviously wasn't as open of a book as she was.

"Because…because he's just not, it wouldn't be good for his line of work and in his business impressions are everything…" He slowed down and eventually stopped the car.

Just as she was about to say something in response to his comment he put an end to it, "I'll get the gas."

He got out of the car leaving her hanging, "Right…"

She grabbed her bag of goodies and her purse and walked with him to her car. She sat in the car putting her bag in the passenger seat and then grabbed her keys and put them in the ignition and waited for his signal.

"Try it now," he said two minutes later.

It instantly worked, "Yes…" She smiled and quickly got out of the car to thank him one last time. 

"It was no problem," he smiled crossing his arms, "I was glad I could help you." 

"Well thanks again, you totally saved my life…" An awkward silence fell and the two didn't know how to say goodbye for they were no longer strangers, they were practically friends.

"Okay well it was nice to meet you Lulu Spencer," he causally stuck his hand out.

"It was nice to meet you, Johnny…" She wanted a last name as she shook his hand.

"Zacchara, Johnny Zacchara," he smiled knowing that in about two minutes he'd drive away never seeing this woman again.

"Johnny Zacchara, okay we'll Johnny I'm gonna go…tonight was surreal, but nice…" She found herself having a hard time getting back into the car.

"Surreal, but nice…" He repeated and slowly let go her hand and walked back to his car, "Take care Lulu and congratulations on getting married, he's a lucky man…" He suddenly regretted saying his words for now he sounded desperate. 

"Wait," she started walking out towards him.

"Yeah," he smiled with excitement.

"If you're ever in town, in Port Charles look me up…" She wasn't sure what she was doing but when she looked at him she saw a deep sadness in his eyes at times and knowing that he had no friends made her want to be his friend.

"Okay…" It wasn't what he hoped for, he wanted her number, but maybe he could sneak away from his guards some night, maybe he could take her up on her on her offer. 

"Bye," she smiled as slowly walked backwards to her car, "Drive safely…" 

"You too and don't worry about Lucky I'm sure he's gonna be fine…" He told her before getting in his car wondering how he could be such a complete bozo in front of her.

She got into her car and waved for him to leave first, but he waved back insisting she leave and just like that five minutes later she was gone. 

Watching her car disappear from his rear view mirror he looked down in the passengers' seat and saw that she had left something. In the small plastic bag that he took from her seat was the box of twizzlers she had shared with him along with a note.

_Thanks for being so helpful and giving me a shoulder to cry on. If you ever need to talk call me at 618-534-7134_

_-Lulu_

_P.S. You owe me a box of liquorish. Lol. Just kidding, enjoy the candy…they're fun to play with._

He smiled hoping that he'd see her again, hoping that if he called her she would talk to him and that Lulu Spencer would never leave his life.

* * *

Logan sat in his living room waiting for Lulu's car so he could quietly calm her down before she walked into his apartment. He looked around his apartment sketching each and every detail into his mind so that days when he would be walking in the desert he'd have something to focus on, something to remember. The place looked much different than it had before thanks to Scotty who had felt so guilty about the way he had missed out on his son's life that he had the place refurnished into an awesome bachelor pad. The leather was new, the TV barely had a touch of dust on it, the dishes hadn't even been used yet; it was a shame because as Logan looked around the area it made him more sick to his stomach that he'd never get to use any of it. Had he waited to long to live his life? No, he was only twenty-two and would die at the age of twenty-two. He'd die without knowing what life was really about, it was the true tragedy of the war in Iraq. That it's men and women were dying so young that they barely had the chance to experience everything one should experience in a life time.

He heard her car and snapped out of his feeling sorry for himself mood and opened the door to see her smile at. 

She hadn't changed since the last time he saw her, she was still the fun, happy, loving American girl that he once hoped would be his someday, but there was no tomorrow in his eyes, there was no point of pursing a relationship more than just friendship. He'd rather die leaving them as two acquaintances than lovers, he'd never want to leave her with a broken heart, never.

"Logan!" She shouted and he quietly hushed her, "Shh. He's sleeping…" 

"Thank you for helping him," she smiled while looking at his face, his eyes and feeling his energy that told her something was different about him this time. The fight that he used to have in him was gone.

"No problem, come in, I'll take you to him," he led her into his apartment.

He pointed to Lucky and she sat down on his coffee table just staring at him as he slept, "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered before walking with Logan into his bedroom

"So how did you find him?" Lulu sat on his bed.

"He found me, I was on my boat about to take off when he shouted for me to wait. I had no problem doing him a favor, it was the least I could do after everything I did to you…" He frowned.

"I think we're passed that," she slowly smiled at him.

"Really? Milo forgives me for what I did to Spinelli and Sonny and Jason? He forgives me for taking you hostage?"

"That was different…" She looked up at him remembering that moment, "You know sometimes I think about that moment."

He looked at her confused, _what moment?_

"When we got to the airport and you got onto Sonny's plane, you asked me to come with you and sometimes I wonder what would have happened had Sonny's guards let me get on with you," she wasn't saying she loved him, but the idea of what they could have been, just the 'what if' would be something she'd always think about.

"I'm glad you didn't though,"

"Why?" She got up from the bed standing just inches from him.

"Because I'm going back," he regretfully told her.

"Going back to Texas?" She asked, but knew what he really meant, "When do you leave?"

"Supposed to be in three months, but they can call me whenever they need me…" He tried not to gaze at her but it was unavoidable.

"So the whole hostage thing was for nothing?" She looked a little disappointed.

"No it helped, it showed how desperate I was, but it wasn't enough to get me out…I guess they could in a way read my behavior and knew I was just acting like that to get out…I'm trapped, but it's what I signed up for…" He looked at her pretending not to be saddened by his return to the horrendous country.

She stared at him trying to figure out how scared he was to be going back when he realized he had put her in an awkward situation, "Do you want something to drink?" 

"Sure…" She smiled walking with him back into the kitchen that over looked the living room.

"Shoot Lucky!" Logan saw the front door open, "Lucky!" He ran out his apartment looking for him, but didn't see him at all.

"Lucky!" Lulu shouted, "Come on let's get in my car, he probably didn't get far…" She started to run when Logan didn't move.

"Come on," she motioned.

"Let him go Lulu," he asked her, "He's gone through a lot tonight…He knows why the explosion happened…" 

Lulu looked at him wanting answers, "Why?"

"It's not my truth to tell, it's his business and his alone…" He started to walk back into his apartment, "Good night Lulu…"

She nodded knowing he was right about Lucky, "Okay good night…" She thought his behavior was a little strange, it was as if he wasn't happy to see her and even though she shouldn't be talking to him with what happened she couldn't help, but want to get to know him again. Of course she knew it would be out of the question to Milo, a friendship was out of the question even though Milo had gained a little respect for him during the event that Logan had saved him and Jason. 

As soon as he closed the door Lulu got back into her car and drove to her apartment where she quickly called her father and Nicholas that she had seen Lucky alive and well and then dosed off without touching her comfort food. 

* * *

By four in the morning Lucky was sitting on a bench on the docks looking at the sun as it slowly started to rise. He remembered the last time he did this; two months ago he had been sitting on the docks just like this watching the sun hit the boats along the Port Charles harbor just before Robert approached him with a new life. He remembered how excited he was for this new life, how ready he was to leave a place that had done him so wrong, how determined he was to close the book on this town. 

He heard someone and knew he had been caught, "She was a spy wasn't she? A double agent." He glanced at the top of the stairs where Robert was looking down on him.

"I don't know how we missed it," he slowly walked down the stairs, "But we did and because what we're doing is so secretive we couldn't wait to bring her in. Especially not with who she worked for."

He saw Lucky's head nod trying to understand but he didn't, "Your life was in danger."

"No it wasn't, she loved me…" Lucky still tried to defend her, he believe her words, he believed the person she portrayed, he believed her when she said 'I love you'.

"Maybe, maybe Lucky, but what if she had leaked information? Everything that we've been working on for the past two months would have been for nothing…She had to be dealt with, everyone agreed including the chief," as in the president of the United States.

"Who did she work for?" Lucky looked at her realizing that maybe Robert hadn't betrayed him.

"I can't tell you here, but we have it all back in Washington. I wanted to tell you, I didn't want to have to risk your life the way we did last night, but it was impossible. The stakes were high and sometimes you have to risk it all…" He knew Lucky would understand for this is what their profession is all about.

"Okay…" Lucky said without giving a fight, "Let's go home."

He had sat there all night thinking about the course of his life and after much anger, frustration, hurt and pain he realized that his career was going to require him to give up much more than he thought. He decided then and there that he could never fall in love again, that women couldn't be trusted and that he was so desperate to find someone to love him in return that it had clouded his judgment. It was time for him to be a bachelor, a cold, heartless man at best for that was the type of man this profession required. From this moment on he would feel no more emotions; he would leave Lucky Spencer in Port Charles and create a new identity.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Next Chapter hints: Jason and Elizabeth are shocked by newspaper headlines, Robin tells Emily what happened to Lucky, Sam tries to convince Jolene to give Spinelli another chance, and Spinelli discovers some disheartening news.


	16. How does it feel when a man

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16: 

How does it feel when a man says he loves you forever to know that he means it?

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, this chapter and the next one will be about Spinelli and Jolene. The reason for a focus on them is because their storyline will come to affect the rest of the cast later. Think of a lot of these stories as sub plots, building up for a big reveal in which the story will dwindle down. If I don't focus on them and show a love story building than the story won't work in ways to affect other characters. Once again please continue to review whether you like the story or not, just something for me to work with. Thanks.

* * *

It was five in the morning and Spinelli was busily typing on his laptop trying to get information on Lucky for Sam. He glanced over at the bed where she slept, quiet as a mouse. It was hard for him to look at her and think of everything she had done in the past couple of months. The way she had betrayed Sonny and Jason along with Alexis and the rest of Port Charles could in some ways be unforgivable. She had a past; a past where she knew the gunmen that took over the hospital. 

Two years ago she was walking along the beach when a tall blonde haired Australian man emerged from the water. This was her target, target? Yes Sam McCall was her name in the government organization, but her real name was Angela Monroe. Her mission was to get the goods on Sonny Corintos and Jason Morgan so the FBI could finally prosecute the duo. She took it like any other order, said goodbye to her espionage lover, Mr. Craig, and left for the shores of Sydney, Australia where she knew she could win the charm of the business man, Jasper Jacks. With meeting him she also met his very dark haired brother, Jerry Jacks, who was not in the same business as his brother and if his brother knew what kind of business he was actually in they wouldn't be brothers. Jerry Jacks had his own offer for her, get the goods and get some cash. And so Sam McCall decided to play with fire and trouble is what she received. 

Spinelli frowned upon that night the truth came out, the night that Jason and Sonny sworn her as their enemy, the night that Alexis discovered that the woman whom she thought was her daughter was in fact a fraud. Even though she swore up and down that her plans had changed when she met them, that she truly loved Jason, that she looked up to Alexis as her mother, that the mourning she and Sonny had felt for their lost daughter was genuine, the spat on her and she lost it all. 

He watched as she stirred in bed and caught the small bump and remembered the one individual who wasn't at all disappointed with her, who wasn't confused by her real persona, who wasn't betrayed by her lies, Lucky Spencer had accepted her for who she was, he understood her, comforted her, and had grown fond of her until their paths caused them to part. Would he ever know that he was going to be a father? Would he ever know that Jason was the reason Sam had to leave the day he was going to ask Sam to come with her? Would Lucky ever know that Sam dreamed the moment until they met again? No he wouldn't, Spinelli slowly realized. He wouldn't know because Lucky was no where to be found at least not in the research he had conducted in the past hour. A deep sense of guilt filled with in his body, how was he supposed to tell her that the man she might love, the father of her child, the life she so desperately wanted, would most likely never be. 

He heard a loud beep from his laptop and quickly turned away from her to turn the volume down, "Spinelli?" he heard her voice.

"Sorry, go back to sleep…" He smiled apologetically. 

She closed her eyes yawning, "It's okay…"

He turned around quickly typing on his laptop to see what the little beep meant on one of the searches he was running, "I left some money up their for a dress for tonight…" He pointed to the counter. 

He saw her nod and continued, "I'm getting my suit with Trevor so I won't be coming back to the hotel until I pick you up."

"What time?" She pushed her hair away.

"Seven I think, but I'll confirm it as soon as I know," he looked back at his laptop.

"Okay…" She watched the images flashing on his laptop, "Whatcha doing?"

He saw out of the corner of his eye her getting out of bed to look closer at what he was doing, "Um nothing…" He started to close his operation down. 

"Is that Lucky?" She saw the image of him pop up as he started to close his laptop. 

"Um no," he looked at her not wanting to spoil her mood.

She knew that face of his, "Spinelli? Come on…" 

"I don't have anything yet…" He looked at her as serious as he could be in front of her.

"Spinelli," she slightly raised her voice.

He got up from the chair with a nervous laughter, "I don't!"

She stood their not believing him, "Personality change or not, you are still horrible at lying…"

"Well thank you fair one," he closed his laptop and tucked it under his arm, "I promise you the minute I know something I'll tell you…so don't worry…" He smiled putting his laptop in his briefcase.

"Look at you with a briefcase…" She teased, "And that suit…" 

"Yeah I know, surprises me sometimes," he grabbed his duffel bag with his workout clothes.

He walked to the door, "Okay while you're in the shower why don't I order us breakfast?" 

"You don't have to do that," she told him again.

"I know, but I want to," he smiled at her as he picked up the phone, "What'll it be?" 

"Pancakes?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he dialed a few buttons as she entered the bathroom to take a shower.

He ordered the food and then walked back over to his briefcase and removed the laptop where he placed it on the coffee table, "Okay Lucky where are you…" He ran the search engines again and walked up to his dresser where his wallet and cell phone were. After turning his phone on he saw the missed phone calls from Lulu and instantly knew that it was probably about Lucky. Sitting back down on the couch he listened to her message and knew that if anyone knew more information about Lucky's situation it would be Jason. Even if Jason didn't care about Lucky, Elizabeth did and therefore would be having Stan hack into government computers until he had an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason had been in the kitchen cooking pancakes, eggs and sausage along with preparing plate of fruit and toast. He had been up since five in the morning feeding and burping Jake when he decided to surprise her with a little breakfast before they're scheduled appointment with Dr. Lee. As he scrapped the eggs and sausage onto a plate he heard the pitter patters of little feet, "Cameron?" 

Cameron smiled leaning on the door frame, "Hi…" 

"What are you doing up?" 

"Sponge Bob…" Cameron nervously smiled as his eyes scanned the pancakes that Jason was just about to put on a plate.

Cameron sneakily headed into the kitchen asking the same thing, "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast for mommy…" Jason smiled knowing exactly what Cameron was up to.

"Oh..." Cameron pulled a chair out and looked over the tray that now had three pancakes on a plate. 

Jason purposely turned his back away from Cameron to pour more pancake batter on the pan.

Cameron carefully watched Jason to see if he was going to turn around again and when he didn't Cameron quickly took a pancake from the plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"So Cameron," Jason turned to him and saw the plate with a missing pancake and a little boy with a look of guilt and cheeks so big that it was obvious he had caught him in the act. 

"Hmm," Jason walked over to the plate, "I swore I had three pancakes on here, do you have any idea where the third one went?" 

Cameron shrugged his shoulders with his hands out taking a huge gulp, "I don't know."

"Oh well I guess I'll have to make more…" He chuckled as he turned away from Cameron and back to the pan.

Cameron sighed in relief that Jason hadn't noticed and slowly got off the chair about to leave the kitchen when Jason turned around, "Cameron are you hungry?"

Cameron hesitantly nodded estimating with his little fingers, "Just a little."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Jason walked away from the stove and picked Cameron up with his hands tickling him, "You ate that pancake didn't you?" 

"Yes," Cameron playfully laughed as Jason continued tickling him.

Jason laughed putting him back in the chair he was sitting at, "here…" He took the plate with the pancakes on them from the tray and placed them in front of Cameron, "Syrup?"

"Duh!" Cameron shouted which surprised Jason "okay…" He squirted syrup along the pancakes before quickly cutting them into small pieces. 

Jason quickly turned around to grab the pan with pancakes, "Cameron, want to see a trick?" 

"Yeah!" Cameron quietly shouted.

He smiled hoping he wasn't about to make a fool of himself and started to flip the pancakes. Cameron cheered him on as every pancake landed back in the pan, well almost every pancake.

Cameron laughed as the last pancake he tossed up in the air fell on Jason's head, "Daddy!"

"Where'd it go?" Jason pretended not to notice.

"Ur head!" Cameron pointed, "Ur head!" he shouted again and Jason looked at him odd before putting his hand on head and pretended to be surprised when removed the pancake, "This will be my pancake…" Jason joked and Cameron agreed.

After laughing for a few minutes Jason ate his pancake and placed the rest on a plate on the tray, "Okay perfect…" He walked over to the refrigerator and poured three small glasses of orange juice, "One for you Cam…" He set it down on the table and then placed the other two glasses on the tray. 

"Mommy's gonna like it," Cameron smiled at him with gratitude that Jason treated her the way she deserved to be treated. Even at age five he knew how a man should treat a woman and Jason did it better than anyone else. 

"I think so too," Jason kissed him on the cheek, "Go put sponge bob on and I'll let you know when you can come say hi."

Cameron nodded taking his plate and glass into the living room, "Cameron not so fast…" Jason didn't want him to spill his food as he placed it on the coffee table. 

"I know," Cameron planted himself on the couch and began singing the theme to Sponge Bob, "Sponge Bob square pants!" He shouted while doing a little dance. 

"Cam not so loud okay?" Jason didn't want him to wake up Jake.

"Sorry," Cameron said before getting tuned back into the program.

Jason laughed nodding his head at how funny he was and then stopped right outside their bedroom.

Elizabeth was slowly getting up as Jason entered, "Good morning soon to be Mrs. Morgan…" 

"Good morning," she sweetly smiled, "You didn't have to do that…"

He put the tray down on the bed with the glasses going on the nightstand, "I know, but it's our almost two week anniversary since Jake was born and I wanted to surprise you…" He joined her on the bed, "I wanted to thank you…" He leaned into kiss her cheek, "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world…" He looked into her blue eyes before planting his lips on hers, "I love you."

She put her hand in his before slowly glancing up at him, "I love you Jason, I've always loved you and I'm glad that we're together, here in this moment, free to tell each other how we feel."

He stretched his smile loving her even more, loving how his life had changed because of her and the children and loving how he never once looked back, "I only wish we had gotten to this point sooner, that we be married now…" He suggested again how they didn't have to have a huge wedding.

"Jason I want us to have a wedding that we'll remember for the rest of our lives. A wedding that we can look back on and say we did it right. That we didn't rush because of love or family or friends or what was going on around us, I want us to get married on our time with every detail of this wedding being perfect..."

He couldn't disagree with her, she was right and he knew it, what he was most happy about was that for the first time she and him were married in their hearts. They didn't need a ring or a paper or a man to say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' to know that they belonged to each other for eternity. 

"You are wonderful…" He leaned in again caressing her neck, cheek and at last her lips. 

"Jason…" She laughed as his lips along her neck tickled her, "Jason I'm hungry…" 

He leaned away thinking she wanted to fool around, "I thought it was too soon…" 

Elizabeth laughed at how excited he suddenly was, "Jason…I meant the romantic breakfast you made." 

"Oh right, duh…" He grinned.

As he started to bring the tray over to them she took his hand, "I'm sorry…" She knew she had disappointed him.

"Don't be, I don't want us to do anything until I know you've fully recovered…" He pushed her hair back, "I don't want to take any chances of losing you again."

Placing her hand on his cheek, "You'll never lose me. I'll always be here," she brought his hand to her heart, "I'll be in our children…In this room…" She glanced to their painting, "I'll be in the wind." 

When she spoke like that, when she spoke such beautiful words of their relationship it scared him. Life was never this good and he feared that eventually the happy life he had built would eventually fade away and become unrecognizable. It had happened so many times to the women he had fallen in love with that it worried him that his past of failed relationships would catch up to him. Every word she spoke was the truth, if something ever happened to her she would be every where, she'd always be with him and he'd always be longing for her, always.

"Jason," she saw his complexion change, he was scared, "Hey…" She sweetly brought his focus towards her, "I'm okay, the children are okay; you're okay."

"I know it's just that…" He looked down trying not to lose it, "It's just that when I think of how much I love you of how much I need you, I think about the times I almost lost you. I think about the future and how I could still lose you and I wonder how I'm ever going to make it without you, if you're gone I don't know how I would do it…"

She hated seeing him this vulnerable, she hated seeing him so worried and lost, "You could do it, just like if something ever happened to you, I could do it. I'd hate every second of it, but I'd do it because I love you. Because our children need us and they need someone to be strong and brave for them and if anyone is both of those things, it's you…"

He sniffled, "I'm sorry…looks like I caught some of your hormones…" He laughed, "Maybe I should be seeing a doctor today."

She laughed with him playfully hitting his arm, "Jason!" 

"And I've got your mood swings…" He joked again.

"Okay that's not funny…" She laughed getting tangled up in his arms.

He playfully laughed with her as he leaned her back down on the bed lying right on top of her, "I think it's hilarious…" He picked up a strawberry from the bowl, "open…" 

She looked at his playful sarcastic face and bit into the strawberry that he had dangling over her mouth, "Yummy." 

"More yummy than me…" He leaned in kiss her as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Jason, Cameron…"

"Don't worry I fed him your pancakes and told him to watch that cartoon he likes…the one about the sponge…he'll be busy with that for hours…" He smiled, but she was still hesitant.

"You think of everything," she fed him a strawberry.

"Yup, what can I say I'm a pro…" He cheered himself on. 

"Uh huh," she grabbed a pancake from the tray, "you cut them into hearts?" 

"Well…" He would have totally admitted to it, but she made it seem so unmanly of him that he said, "It was Cameron's idea."

She looked at him seeing Jason's blank stare, "No he didn't you liar!" She playfully threw the pancake at him.

"Okay," he laughed eating the pancake on his face, "I just wanted to make this morning special for you."

"Every morning I wake up to you is special…" She passionately kissed him and he knew once again that life with her and only her couldn't be any better.

The phone rang five minutes later, "its Spinelli…" Elizabeth said and put him on speaker.

"Hey Spinelli!" Elizabeth said with excitement, "How are you?"

"I was just about to ask you that, I'm fine. How did last night go besides with what happened?"

"Well it went pretty well in fact it went better thanks to Lucky showing up," Jason actually had to say that it was great marketing having Luke's son return the night of the opening.

"Oh so the explosion didn't hurt your profits?" 

"Explosion?" Elizabeth asked almost wanting to laugh wondering where he got that idea.

"Yeah I got Lulu's message this morning, apparently his car blew up right outside the restaurant last night, it killed his wife I thought you knew?" Spinelli quickly realized that they had no idea what he was talking about. 

"What?" Jason asked, "What are you talking about?" 

"Check the newspapers," Spinelli suggested.

"I'll be right back," Jason quickly ran downstairs outside of the penthouse to see the newspaper.

He looked at the guards, "When did this get here?" 

"Just an hour ago," they answered and quickly realized they were going to get reprimanded by not alerting him. 

"Sorry boss we thought you knew," they told him as his eyes grew wide that Spinelli was telling the truth.

"It's not your fault," he said slowly closing the door behind him.

Spinelli heard the silence on the phone, "Hello?"

"I'm still here, are you sure Spinelli?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to be the one of bad news, but I honestly thought you guys knew, I thought Jason might be doing his own investigation for Luke…"

"Is Lucky alright?" Elizabeth asked hoping he wasn't dead as well for not only would she feel sad for Lulu, Nicholas and Luke, but she still had a place in her heart for him. 

"Not sure, he survived the explosion, but the FBI and CIA showed up with the police…" Spinelli was about to continue when Jason walked in reading the rest.

"Shots were fired and Lucky Spencer ran from the scene getting shot in the leg, but any other injuries are unknown…" Jason showed her the newspaper that showed a picture of Lucky kissing his wife just before he was aware of the paparazzi. The headline read, _Lucky Spencer not so lucky this time._

"Do you know who did this?" Elizabeth asked as she saw every picture the reporter Frank Smith had taken last night.

"My guess the CIA, my research says she was a double agent for some other country and because what Lucky has been working on is so secretive they had to act quickly and kill her. Lucky put the pieces together and ran away not knowing who he could trust anymore…" 

"Lulu must be devastated and Nicholas…" Elizabeth looked up at Jason who was just as surprised only he was thinking of Luke.

Spinelli felt awkward, "Jason if you find anything on his whereabouts will you tell me?" 

"Of course…" He looked at Elizabeth, "Um is that the only reason you called?"

"No, um I wanted to tell you that I plan on coming home this week and that I'm meeting the president tonight…" He wondered if they would even notice because they were so preoccupied still with the restaurant. 

"The president?" Jason looked at the phone, "You weren't lying when you said you were doing something secret…"

"Told you…" Spinelli smiled in relief that it seemed like they both had forgotten about their worries that he had been there on mob related business. He heard a knock from the door, "Oh well I got to go, look I'll let you know if I find something, see you guys in a few days."

"Alright, have fun tonight," Jason said goodbye and the line went dead.

"Well at least he's not involved in the mob like we thought, at least his life isn't in danger," Elizabeth looked at him who still seemed distracted by the Lucky situation.

"Yeah, one less thing I have to worry about," he walked over to the phone and called Luke.

"Hello?" Luke answered from the Quartermaine living room.

"It's Jason," he sat down on the bed next Elizabeth who was still reading the article.

"Oh Jason, don't worry I've got it all under control," Luke assured him knowing that Jason had probably seen the newspapers or the news.

"Is the restaurant okay?" Jason hoped they'd be able to open it today.

"Yeah, I had to repair a few windows but the explosion took place far away from the building and the goons that showed up later didn't bring any destruction to the place…" Luke still couldn't believe how the events went down last night.

"What about Lucky? Is he okay?" Jason asked. 

Luke nodded remembering his conversation with Robert and his son this morning, "Yeah, I spoke with him this morning, tell Elizabeth that he's fine that he wasn't responsible for last night…"

"Where is he?" Jason asked knowing that not only would she want to know where he was, but so would Spinelli, Lulu and Nicholas if by any chance Luke hadn't spoken to them yet.

"He's on his way back to Washington…"

"Oh that soon?" Jason was surprised that he wasn't in the hospital or even staying here for a few days.

"Yeah they have a mess to work out anyway I'm gonna stop by the restaurant today and fix everything, you stay with Elizabeth and the kids. We can do without you…"

"Are you sure?" Jason asked for it was his restaurant too and he felt like had been slacking off quite a bit because he'd been so occupied with Elizabeth and Jake.

"Yeah, you've got to spend every minute with your kids sooner or later they'll grow up leave you wondering where the time went," Luke joked and then hung up.

Jason turned to Elizabeth, "Okay Lucky is alive and on his way back to Washington."

"What about Lulu's wedding?" Elizabeth looked at him knowing Jason probably didn't know the answer to her question.

"I don't know, Luke said they had a lot to work out he just wanted me to tell you that he's okay and he wasn't responsible for last night." He sat back down with her, "The restaurant is fine, Luke said he's gonna take care of it all."

He looked down at the newspaper, "I just can't believe of all nights…"

"Lucky must be devastated…" She looked at a close up photo of Lucky who had Jennifer's lifeless body in his arms.

"he'll get through it," Jason knew that if he could get over Elizabeth and what happened between the three of them that he could definitely get over some woman who tried to kill him.

"Will he? I mean dealing with the fact that I wasn't in love with him and Jake wasn't his that was hard on him, but to discover that the girl he married, who seemed so nice and down to earth to find out she was a completely different person…you never get over it…" She remembered the conversation she had with him just last night, he seemed happy, truly happy, like he had actually moved on and now he was right back where he started.

Jason put his arm around her taking the newspaper from her hand, "Elizabeth, he'll get the help he needs."

"I know it's just that he was so happy last night, when I saw him and when I talked with him before I left I could tell that he had moved on that he had forgiven me…."

"That's not gonna change because of this, Lucky is strong and brave, he's different I saw it last night…This is not gonna bring him down and if it does Robert or anyone else in his work won't let it…" Jason looked at her trying to get her to think about something else. 

She nodded, "Are you gonna check on the restaurant?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, "He said I didn't have to, but I really want to. I feel bad that Luke has to run it all by himself especially with what's going on with Lucky, he has to be distracted…"

She gently took his hand, "Okay then why don't you go their after my appointment and we'll meet up again for lunch at Kellys'." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, let's finish eating these gorgeous heart pancakes so I can tell Robin, Emily and you're your mother how great you are at cooking," she joked as he stared at her not at all amused. 

"Or not," he pulled her into a kiss and the two continued to mix breakfast with pleasure until it was time for them to leave for her appointment.

* * *

Sam walked from the bathroom with a robe on to see Spinelli eating a piece of toast while reading the paper, "Hello…" 

"You read the newspaper too?" She was still surprised at how grown up he was since the last time she saw him.

"Just wall street, I'm thinking about investing some money, well I have to invest money in NASA, but I thought I might look into some other stocks," he closed the newspaper.

As she wandered to the table he got up from his chair and pulled out a chair for her, "Here I ordered a little bit of everything. I remember when I was taking care of Elizabeth when Jason was in the hospital, she often changed her mind on what she wanted for breakfast, lunch and dinner and if you're unhappy with this than just order whatever you want."

"Wow," she was surprised once again by his act of kindness. She hadn't met anyone since she left Port Charles that treated her so nicely.

"And I've made a few calls to have every boutique in the area to give you service and you get to take my car today," he gave her his keys to his Lamborghini.

"Spinelli…I have this strange feeling that I'm stuck in a fairy tale…known as Pretty Woman…" 

"Right," he laughed not entirely knowing what the movie was about.

"Oh you know guy meets prostitute, takes care of her and they fall in love?" She looked at him, "The only difference is that you're in love with…"

He interrupted, "Yeah well as much as I would love to drown myself in sorrow of how much I miss Jolene or wish for a relationship that can never be, I have to go to work…" He grabbed his suitcase and duffel bag.

"Have fun honey," she joked.

"See you darling," he kissed her cheek and removed his cell phone to see what time it was, "Crap I'm late for my simulation, got to go, see you tonight!" He rushed out the door.

Sam quickly got up from the chair, grabbed her phone and then open the door to the hotel room to see that he was gone. She closed the door as she walked back into the room and walked into the bathroom where she hooked up the hair dryer and then tried to call Jolene.

"I should be there by ten," Jolene quickly said as the airplane started to depart from the runway.

"Great, give me your flight number and the airport," she walked over to the desk where she saw a few post-its with some notes Spinelli had scratched on earlier.

"Fantastic, see you then…" Sam put the pen down. 

"How is he?" Jolene asked, but the line went dead and the flight attendant asked her to put the phone away. 

She was happy that not only had she gotten up early, but that Jolene would be coming in at ten. She had just enough time to get her hair done, get dressed, eat breakfast and map out the day from getting the dress, shopping for shoes, getting her hair and nails done and have a one on one conversation with the young lady.

Jolene nervously hung onto the arm chair of her seat as the airplane took off. She hated flying, but what she hated even more was not knowing what was going on with Spinelli. The woman had made it sound like his life was in danger, but this morning she talked in almost a normal tone of voice as if nothing was going on. Either way she knew something was up and whether she was pregnant or not, whether she had forgiven him for the night he left her, she'd do anything to help him because no matter how much she was still hurting by him one thing was for sure she didn't want him to die, she cared too damn much about him.

Looking down at her watch it was almost seven thirty, _by now_ she thought to herself, by now she probably would have gone into work today asking for a shift even though it was her day off.

* * *

Elizabeth walked onto the third floor of the hospital with Jake in the stroller and Jason holding Cameron, "Hey Kelly…" 

"Hey I'll be with you guys in a few minutes," she walked down the hall to finish up with her last patient.

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Jason took Cameron and the stroller to small waiting room across from the nurses' station. As she watched him play with Cameron she turned her attention to Emily and Robin who stepped off the elevator, "Well how was he?" Emily asked as Robin had just started to tell her what had happened when she was alone with Lucky.

"Devastated, he took it harder than when he and Elizabeth broke up," Robin looked up to see Elizabeth standing at the nurse's station.

"Hey," Robin smiled as did Emily.

"I know about last night with Lucky, we just found out this morning," Elizabeth told them for she didn't want the entire issue to become awkward. 

"Oh well, you're glad you weren't there," Emily looked at her with complete relief that she wasn't for if Lucky had seen Elizabeth he probably would have told her off too.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked not just in concern for his wellbeing, but for theirs as well.

"It was horrible. Just after you guys left I don't know fifteen minutes later she and Lucky say goodbye and five minutes later the explosion hits, she's dead and Luke, Nicholas and Lulu are going crazy…" Emily preferred not to remember what happened, seeing Lucky in distress was something she never wanted to see again. 

"That was the least of it, as I'm applying CPR because he wasn't breathing at first, he suddenly starts breathing and as soon as he realized she was dead, he freaked. He went insane for like ten minutes, lashed out at everyone except me, I think. Then Luke decides Lucky needs a breather so he asked me to stay because well I was the only one he didn't attack and it was just a nightmare…" Robin piled up her folders for today.

Elizabeth didn't know how to feel, of course she felt sorry for him, but hearing that he lost his mind that he took her death out on everyone, made her happy that she wasn't there to receive that wrath.

Emily stressed again at how difficult the entire situation was, "I mean you're lucky you weren't there, he went from being jealous at the marriage Nicholas and I have to tell Lulu that she wasn't going to get married and then he was all over Luke. He talked about how much he hated this place and how he would never return…I mean if it wasn't for you Robin, I think he would have completely lost it…"

"Well I only wish I could have stopped him from running," Robin started to walk of the platform, "I mean I was so close to getting him to let go of her. I had finally gotten through to him, convinced him to live that he would find love again and when my father and the FBI showed up…Lucky…the Lucky we knew was gone. He put the pieces together and I looked at him begging him not to run and he told me 'thank you' for helping him and once I got to safety he pulled a gun, called my father a liar and ran away. I honestly don't think we'll ever see him again." She said with more sadness than she meant to lead on. The truth was that she had thought about him all night, ever since she left him and until she knew where he was, what he was doing and how he was feeling she felt as though her work with him wasn't done.

They saw Epiphany come from the back of the room, "Got to go!" Robin and Emily quickly ran off. 

"Yeah you better run!" Epiphany shouted. 

"Hell Elizabeth, you're not here to work are you?" 

"Oh no, just a check up appointment," Elizabeth slightly frowned for she did miss working, "Soon I'll be back though, part time of course."

"Well only come back when you're ready, I have so many nurses out sick right now that I can't afford to have someone come back and only be able to work for a little bit,"

"What about the student nurses?" Elizabeth was quite surprised that they were short staff.

"Well our three main nurses, the best of out the student group technically have the day off today, but I thought Jolene Crowe was going to come in and ask for an extra shift. She's been working almost every shift in the past two weeks with satisfactory job performance, but I guess the long nights caught up with her…" Epiphany walked off the nurses' station and walked down the same hall the Kelly came from.

"I can see you now," she waved. 

"Great, Jason," she turned to him who was sitting down playing with Cameron.

"Oh right," he picked Cameron up, "Let's go…"

"Go where?" Cameron asked. 

"Mommy's appointment…" Jason explained and Cameron seemed less than thrilled.

"Elizabeth? Jason?" Monica shouted in excitement as she came from the elevator.

"Hey Monica," Elizabeth hugged her.

"Grandma Monica!" Cameron ran to her.

"Oh hey Cam," Monica picked him up.

"What do you guys doing here?" Monica watched as Cameron wanted to play with her stethoscope.

"Oh just a check up, to make sure I've recovered from the surgery…" She looked at Kelly who wanted to get along with the appointment. 

"Well we have to go, but…" Elizabeth was going to say something when Monica jumped.

"I can watch the kids if you don't mind," Monica offered. It had been a while since she saw her grandsons and was very interested in having some time with her new grandson.

"Great! Let's go!" Kelly quickly said.

"Okay bye guys," Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand and walked with Kelly to the room.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so pushy, but I have like a dozen appointments today," Kelly closed the door to her office. 

"No problem, Jason has to be getting down to the restaurant so not a big deal." Elizabeth sat down with Jason. 

"Okay, let's have you lie down on here and here's a gown," she knew Elizabeth knew the drill. 

As she got dressed Kelly briefly talked with Jason, "Has she been following the rules I gave her."

"You have no idea," he said seriously.

"Great," she looked down at her charts.

"Um I was wondering when, well you know, I was wondering when Elizabeth and I can have…"

"Sexual intercourse?" Kelly looked at him making him feel like an idiot.

"Yes," he slightly laughed.

"I assume a few more weeks, like two. The surgery that I had to do on her uterus to stop the hemorrhaging needs a full recovery so we'll just have wait and see," she heard Elizabeth pull the curtain back.

"Okay, let's take a look…" Kelly pulled back Elizabeth's gown and gently felt around the area of the stitches, "Well everything appears to be okay, looks like you're following my restrictions."

"Yup," Elizabeth smiled holding onto Jason's hand for support.

"Okay let's run a few tests, take some x-ray's and then I'll schedule and appointment with you again to discuss those results," she saw opened her door and saw Regina walking by, "Regina are you on assignment?" 

"Nope," she smiled.

"Great, I need you to take Ms. Webber to get some x-rays done," she motioned for Regina to come into her office. 

"Okay I'll have Regina take you down to floor four for your tests, shouldn't take more than an hour, I'll call you Elizabeth and thanks for checking in." 

"Thanks Kelly," Elizabeth smiled and then walked looked at Jason, "See you at Kellys'?"

"Yeah," he kissed her cheek, "I'll tell my mother what's going on and then I'll see you at noon." He kissed her lips and then left Kelly's office.

"So Kelly," he shouted as she walked down the hall.

"Two weeks," she confirmed it.

"Alright," he said trying not to be disappointed. 

"Sorry, better safe then sorry," she frowned.

"I know, thanks again for everything," he told her with such gratitude that she could tell then and there that she had done a great service to him and Elizabeth, it was partially because of her that they were together because she save Elizabeth and Jake.

"It's my job," Kelly assured him that she puts in a hundred and fifty percent with all her patients.

He watched her walk down the hall and then heard Cameron shout, "Daddy!"

"Hey bud," he saw Monica running towards him, "I've got to scrub into surgery! I'm so sorry Jason!" 

"Its okay," he nodded as she gave him the stroller and then ran off.

"Great," he said under his breath for he really needed to get going and now it looked like he might not get to work after all until he heard Robin.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Where's Elizabeth?" She asked as she put her patient folders down on the counter of the nurse's station.

"Getting some x-rays done, she's fine, just precautionary stuff," he slowly pushed the stroller back and forth. 

"Oh, well how come you aren't with her?" Robin was just surprised that he was sitting in the waiting room with both of them.

"Well I was supposed to go the restaurant to help Luke out with everything that happened last night, but my mom got called into surgery and Elizabeth won't be able to take them for another hour so I'm in a pickle..." He looked down at Cameron who was just as bored.

"Oh well Emily and I have a break coming up, I can give the kids to Emily when I have to go back on…" Robin walked off the station.

"You don't mind?" 

"Heck no," Robin smiled.

"That would be great," he excitedly smiled, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," she waved goodbye to him and picked Cameron up, "Can we c anoder surgery?" 

"Not this time, but I have a really cool coloring book in my locker with your name on it," she saw his face light up and she herself became thrilled. 

As they walked off the floor and as Jason left in the elevator, the elevator near by opened up with Patrick storming onto the floor.

"Patrick?" Dr. Leo and Dr. Archer were surprised to see him.

"Don't ask," he looked at his patients files, "That was like a trip from hell." 

Dr. Archer laughed, "What happened?" 

"Stop laughing Andy; first of all…no forget it. The entire idea was just stupid, my father and I will never get along."

Dr. Leo knew exactly what was going on, "Okay so what you're really trying to say is that even though you two are brain surgeons you couldn't figure out how to put a tent up or catch any fish…" 

"Yes, but that's not the point," Patrick tried not to laugh because he still wanted to find a reason to hate his father.

"Man you crack me up," Dr. Leo walked away with his patients' files.

"Not funny Leo!" Patrick looked at Andy.

"Hey I understand man, camping is hard, but did you get over your fears of being a father, did you at least work it out with your father?" 

"Nope, nothing changed and it never will," Patrick assured him, "I will never want to be a father." 

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "That's what you say now, but you'll change your mind some day."

Patrick picked up his patients folders, "No I won't." He walked to the locker room where he saw Robin with Jake in her arms and Cameron coloring away, it was the last thing he wanted to see.

While Patrick gawked at Robin holding a baby, Elizabeth was on her way with Regina to X-Ray floor. 

"So how is little Jake?" Regina asked as she pushed Elizabeth in wheel chair that was pretty unnecessary.

"Great, he's the cutest, just a little miracle…" She looked up at Regina.

"Aren't they all?" Regina smiled, "I've been working in the maternity ward, where all the babies are and it's just amazing."

"Wait till you have one of your own, you'll fall in love with them the second you see them," she flashed back to the memories she had of Cameron and Jake.

"I think Spinelli fell in love with the Jake the second he held him," she remembered watching Jolene and him interact with the baby.

"Oh?" Elizabeth wasn't surprised that Spinelli would fall in love with him for everyone did when they saw him.

"Oh yeah, I was in the back room and he was staring down at Jake and Bobbie asked if he wanted to hold him and of course he wanted to so when she felt confident enough that he had him securely in his arms she left and he sat down on the rocking chair we have in there…" She stopped right in front of the X-Ray room, "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth politely smiled, but knew this would be her chance to get a snoop on Jolene and Spinelli's relationship.

Regina walked back out, "ten minutes…anyway…" She leaned on the doorframe. 

"It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. Spinelli held him up in the air, played with him and then sweetly tucked him in his arm letting Jake wrap his little fingers around his finger…He's gonna make a great father…" Regina slipped, "I mean when he meets the right person and decides to have children he's gonna be one of those guys who loves kids."

Elizabeth didn't noticed Regina's nervousness when she mentioned Spinelli and possible father hood and because Elizabeth didn't pick up on it Regina continued, "Spinelli was so amazed by him that he was partially speechless, but at the same time the moment was emotional for him, you know?"

Elizabeth nodded knowing what she meant as Regina explained, "I overheard him on the monitor talking about his own parents, his biological ones and wondered if they ever loved him as much as he loved him at that moment…It's rare to find a guy that actually feels…cries."

"Oh I know," she knew exactly what Regina meant, "Spinelli's good like that, he's a good listener, but a little hard at expressing his feelings at times, Jason taught him well." 

They laughed and Regina quickly finished up her story, "I was just about check up on him when Jolene walked in and the two had a pretty close moment…I almost thought she was going to open up to him, she looked at him like she could forgive him, but he didn't push a conversation with her. He left upset and she was upset that he had left upset."

"Do you know if she's any closer to forgiving him?" Elizabeth casually asked.

Regina nodded, "I think deep down she wants to," she crossed her arms.

She didn't want to give away of course the fact that Jolene thought she might be pregnant so she discretely put it this way, "But she's going through a personal thing right now and the only one that can really help her is Spinelli and he of course isn't around to help her," she frowned for a few seconds. Just as Elizabeth tried to defend where he was and what he was doing the technician opened the door giving Regina the go to pursue the X-Rays.

* * *

Sam waited outside of the terminal with a little sign that read _Jolene Crowe_ and waited for the woman whose flight had been delayed by an hour, "Come on." She tapped her heel against the tile floor looking at the other men who had signs up for people, "My person's flight is delayed…" She smiled, but the chafers didn't seem to care. 

She thought it was incredibly rude and as she thought of something sarcastic to say to them her misery had finally ended, "Sam?" Jolene asked wondering if this was the woman she spoke with on the phone.

"Jolene Crowe?" She asked even though she knew it was her.

"Yeah, so where is he?" Jolene wanted to see him as soon as possible to make sure he was okay.

"You'll see him soon enough, let's go…" Sam motioned to the exit of the airport.

"I'm not leaving until you give me some information, till you tell me he's okay…" She looked at her point blank for if this was mob related than she needed to contact someone, get Milo's help or call Jason or at least let someone know that she was here.

"He's fine; he was never in any danger in the first place." Sam was straight with her, but could tell she was annoyed at being dragged out here.

"Than what the hell am I doing here if he's not on his death bed?" Jolene looked at her as if this was some bad joke for she had been deeply concerned about him.

"Look Spinelli needs you. Now there are a ton of other people, other woman I could have called; Elizabeth, Lulu, but no. I called you because I know having you here with him tonight would mean the world to him…"

Jolene was intrigued by what she said, what exactly was going on tonight that required her presence? She asked herself.

"At least have lunch with me, if you're not interested at the end then you can go home and we can pretend you never came here…" Sam insisted she'd be fair about if she just gave her half an hour to explain.

"Okay," Jolene walked with her out to the parking lot and to the lamburghini. 

"Nice car," Jolene complemented, whoever this woman was had money.

"It's not mine, it's Spinelli's. I know what you're thinking, how in the heck can he afford this?" 

"I'm just surprised that he splurged his money like this. He's usually very…"

"Conservative?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like to show off." She put her suit case in the trunk. 

"Well he's still like that, I personally think that his new lawyer forced him to get this," Sam leaned away as she unlocked the car and they both made their way to the front seats of the car. 

"He's got a new lawyer?" Jolene asked as she put her seat belt on.

"Yeah, Trevor Lansing." Sam revealed as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh that's not good, Jason's not gonna like that one bit." She looked at Sam who smiled, "Glad you agree, I think the guy is just as creepy as his son…" 

"Ric Lansing is his son?" She put the pieces together.

"Yup, he created the sick twisted bastard that ruined part of my life…" Sam focused on making her way out of the airport.

"Well that sick twisted man could be in prison soon, he's being charged with rape and assault and a few other things…" She could see Sam was particularly interested in what she was saying.

"They won't stick, they never do. Ric Lansing is a dangerous man and you should avoid him, the guy is crazy…" She advised and Jolene nodded not wanting to know what the man was up to.

"Okay I know of this sweet little café right outside the airport, it's pretty quiet so we can talk," she quickly pulled out onto the freeway and then took a small turn where they ended up at the place in less than ten minutes.

"You weren't kidding," she slightly laughed.

"Nope, I've been living here since I left Port Charles and I pretty much know the place like the back of my hand." She parked the car and then locked it as they walked into the restaurant. 

"Lunch is on me by the way," Sam told her as the waiter sat them down.

The waiter flipped his notepad out, "And what will you two have to drink?"

"Water," Sam easily said and looked at Jolene who ordered the same.

"What?" Jolene looked at her as the waiter walked off.

"Just thought you would order something else, you seem simple, but not plain…" Sam thought the girl had more personality.

"I haven't been feeling too good lately and with the shifts I work at the hospital I don't get much rest."

"So are you still in the nursing program? Or a full time nurse? Spinelli told me you two met in the hospital, through medicine…that's cute."

"He talked about me?" She looked at her surprised. 

"Oh yeah, he talked about you for hours. He told me how you were his nurse when he had the accident that you nursed him back to health. He told me how you were the only one that understood him, that accepted him for who he was when he couldn't remember anything…you were a true friend," she could see the words were having an affect on her.

"And when he talked about you his whole face lit up, he talked about you like you were no kidding this goddess, this woman that saved him from self pity. You were someone he didn't realize he loved until it was too late…"

"He said he loved me?" She looked at her like she better not be lying because if Spinelli did love her than maybe, just maybe they had a chance.

"He didn't have to. I could tell in his voice. In his eyes the way he looked at a picture he had of you. The way his lip trembled at the thought that you might never forgive him for the night he left you." She saw Jolene look down at the table, a little embarrassed. 

Sam moved her hand to touch hers, "Jolene, he told me about that night."

"Yeah, a night that he broke my heart…" She looked at Sam wondering if she understood what she was going through.

"I know he did and he is sorry. He is beating himself up every night over this. You think the night he was with you was about him and Lulu, him wanting Lulu?" 

Sam took notice of her silence, "I quote these exact words when he talked about the night he was with you..."

"_I looked at her the way the moon shined on her skin, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she was so peaceful looking up at the stars and that's when I knew that I wanted to fall in love with her…there was no one else I wanted." _

Sam looked up at the woman trying to fight back the tears in her eyes, "Jolene how does it feel when a man says he loves you forever to know that he means it?"

She looked at Sam not at all sure how to answer her question, the words she spoke of Spinelli were his words, his true feelings, there was no doubt that Sam was lying to her. 

"Guys like Spinelli are hard to come by, but I'm guessing you already know that."

Jolene nodded and Sam continued, "He made a mistake by letting you go, can you blame him? All he's ever known in his life is rejection. His parents didn't want him; he was a burden to his grandmother. He's never had anyone that cared about him that actually gave a damn. Sure he's got a family in Port Charles, he's got friends, but he didn't know what love was until he met you." 

"Now I'm not gonna sit here and tell you what to do. I'm not gonna tell you to forgive him that's something only you can do. I'm just here to tell you that Spinelli is a kind caring man who has a lot to give if you give him the chance." 

Jolene took a deep breathe understand and hearing every point she was making, "What is it that Spinelli needs me for?"

Sam took a sip from her glass, "Spinelli has been invited to have dinner with the president."

"…He and a bunch of other astronauts he's working with are going to a mini president's ball and he needs a date. I was going to go in his place when I thought of you, when I asked him why he doesn't just ask you to go he was confident that you wouldn't come for him..." She could see the hurt in her eyes, _how could he not think that I wouldn't come for him_, Jolene thought. 

"If there were a time and a place for you to forgive him, for you to come through for him, for you to even show how much you still care for him…now is it." Sam looked at her knowing that what she was doing was the greatest gift she could ever give to Spinelli.

Jolene started to consider the idea, but quickly realized that even if she wanted to go, she couldn't, "I don't even have a dress…" 

"Leave that to me," Sam looked at her with confidence like it wouldn't be a big deal, "So you'll help him?"

She thought about it more. She had no idea if she and Spinelli would get back together tonight, but maybe this was the night they needed to decide if they had a future, "Yeah I'll help him."

* * *

Next Chapter: Spinelli gets the shock of his life, meets the president and has one a night he'll never forget. 


	17. Open your eyes

Chapter 17: Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

For this chapter listen to the song Open your eyes by Snow Patrol when you see he bolded letters. Now this chapter is solely on Jolene and Spinelli. The next couple of chapters are incredibly important to the entire basis of this story. Anyway enjoy and review.

* * *

"He's gonna be here any minute now!" Jolene excitedly shouted as Sam put on her make up.

"Don't worry! He said he'd call the room when he's back," Sam concentrated on putting the eyeliner on.

"Just sit still!" Sam said with just as much excitement as Jolene, "okay, let's just put the lipstick on and we're good to…" The phone rang. "Go!"

"I'll get that you finish up," Sam ran out of the bathroom and to the phone, "Ma'am Damien Spinelli has arrived. He'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay tell him I'll be down in five minutes!" She slammed the phone down and walked back in the bathroom.

"Alright he's here!" Sam looked at her dress in the mirror.

Jolene wasn't sure about how she looked for this wasn't her usual attire, "How do I look? Honestly?"

"I think Spinelli is going to realize once more that you are the girl for him, he's gonna open his eyes," Sam smiled at the work she had done.

"let's go," Sam encouraged as she walked out of the bathroom, grabbed the room key and opened the door, "Come on…"

Jolene looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Something about tonight screamed possibility, it screamed a future for them, a fresh start, "Coming…" She walked out of the bathroom.

"You're coming?" Jolene asked as she walked through the doorway.

"Are you kidding me? I put this together I'm gonna see how it turns out…" Sam closed the door and walked to the elevator.

Standing in the elevator Jolene looked at Sam who was just as jumpy and nervous, "Why are you helping Spinelli and well me?"

Sam slightly laughed, "Because Spinelli offered to help me…" She looked down at her bump and Jolene took notice.

"The man I could love is gone. I can't find him. I have no idea where he is and I'm having his child. A child that I know that if he knew existed that he'd come home for, he'd do anything for this little one. He's always wanted a family and the family he had was taken away from him." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"When I ran into Spinelli last night, I told him what happened, where I had been and without even a hesitance he told me he was gonna take care of me and this baby…" She looked up to see Jolene a little flustered. Hearing that Spinelli had offered to help her take care of a baby that wasn't his only made her wonder how Spinelli would feel having a baby with her, if indeed she was pregnant.

"Him deciding to help me was about him trying to return a favor the way Jason and I took care of him…He told me that whatever I needed he would provide, no questions ask. He just did it. No hesitation he just took it upon himself, he learned that from Jason, much like everything else." Sam laughed for just thinking about the three of them in that penthouse so many months ago was bittersweet.

Jolene smiled when Sam looked up at her almost waiting for some kind of reaction, "That's nice of him to do that, but I can't say that I'm surprised. He helps everyone in every possible way, Elizabeth, Jason, even Lulu as much as I despise it."

"You have to be careful about that. Spinelli is to Lulu as Jason is to Carly. They don't like other women around their men and they'll do anything to make sure they're not happy with anyone else. What makes it even worse is that Lulu and Carly are related so you can bet they'll work together, share advice, etc. Don't trust any truce she might make with you…"

"Oh you don't have to worry; I don't trust Lulu at all."

"Good," Sam would have said more but the elevator doors opened.

They walked out where they headed to the grand staircase.

"I'll be over here watching, good luck!" Sam cheered her on, "It was great meeting you. Make him happy." She hugged not knowing if she'd meet Jolene again, but was happy she met her.

"Thanks," Jolene smiled leaning out of the hug.

Spinelli was sitting in the lobby looking at the man at the desk, "Did you call my room?"

The man looked up barely hearing him, "Yes I did sir and…" He was about to repeat what he told Spinelli earlier, but he became distracted by the angel figure standing at the top of the glamorous staircase.

Spinelli wondered why the man suddenly stopped talking and then realized he was focused on something, but rather it was someone.

As he followed the man's gaze he too became distracted.

_**All this feels strange and untrue and I won't waste a minute without you.**_

He slowly got out of his chair and stood there staring at woman whom he never expected to see.

_**My bones ache, my skin feels cold and I'm getting so tired and so old.**_

The shock of seeing her made it almost impossible for him to move, for him to walk, for him to greet her because the fact that she was standing here when he needed her the most told him so much, it told him not to give up, to never give up, never say never.

_**The anger swears in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts.**_

She watched as he slowly walked from the chairs, every step was one big breathe. The closer he got the sooner the anger faded away and the sooner the slices and cuts he had made into her heart became repaired.

_**I want so much to open you eyes. Cause I need you to look into mine.**_

He stopped at the top of the stairs looking into her eyes, "What…What are you…" He looked at her with vulnerability in his eyes, _was this… what he'd been waiting for? Was she standing here telling me that she forgives me?_

"She said you needed me…"

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

"I'm always gonna need you."

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes.**_

He looked at her with sad eyes, lost eyes that showed a man that hated himself.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes. **_

His eyes begging for forgiveness begging for another chance, he stared at her scared as to what to do next.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes. **_

She looked at him and finally opened her eyes.

_**All this feels strange and untrue and I won't waste a minute without you.**_

Putting her hands on his cheeks she looked into his eyes telling him the battle was over, telling him he was forgiven and telling him this was the second chance he had been longing for.

Her lips came crashing into both passionately kissing each other like they've never kissed each other before.

They leaned out of the kiss with Spinelli looking at her wondering if this was how she really felt, if she was really ready for them to try again or if they were just caught up in a moment that needed a kiss to finish it off.

"Um," he looked down at his watch, "We better get going."

"Yeah," she smiled putting her arm in his and walked down stairs with him.

Sam made her way to the center of the staircase watching the two proceed to the entrance of the hotel. As Spinelli guided Jolene through the spinning doors he looked back hoping to see her and smiled in gratitude when he did.

Thank you, he mouthed and she nodded motioning him with her hand to carry on and enjoy the night.

"Mr. Spinelli," the driver looked at him to get in the car with his date.

"Ah thank you Bill, you know the destination," Spinelli slipped a hundred dollar bill in his hand.

"Yes I do," he winked and closed the door as Spinelli took his seat.

He looked at Jolene still feeling awkward around her, the kiss should have made things easy between them, but instead it made things more complicated.

"The place should only be about ten minutes away," he looked at her, "I really do appreciate this…"

"Why didn't you just ask me?" She looked at him like it was silly to think that she wouldn't come to help him.

He took somewhat of a deep breathe, "I didn't think you would come. You've been so mad at me lately, with good reason and all and you made it pretty clear you didn't want to be friends so I figured you wouldn't want to."

She nodded, "I tried to call you."

"Oh?" He remembered looking on his phone and getting no alerts, "I didn't get any messages…"

"That's because I decided not to leave any," she remembered running into Robin and how she didn't have time to leave a message.

"Why didn't you go to Milo? He would have given you a number that would have put in direct contact with me."

"I didn't want to bother him; I just thought I could reach you on your phone…"

"But I told you that you wouldn't be able to,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm working something very secretive that can't be leaked, you, Jason, Elizabeth, Milo and Lulu can't know about it until they say…"

"So this is nothing related to the mob, to Sonny or Milo?" She asked always thinking that it had been.

"No," he softly looked at her slowly taking her hand, "I'm safe…I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wasn't."

"Well I wish you would have told us that you were safe,"

"I did," he tried to cover the fact that he didn't tell her; he thought it was for the best.

"Why didn't you tell me? You left almost a week ago in a panic, I knew you were upset about something, I could see it on your face almost like you were afraid you were gonna die."

"I didn't think you cared that much."

"I was worried sick about you," she pulled him into a hug, "You can't just leave the way you did and expect me or anyone else that cares about you to not feel the same."

"I'm sorry," he frowned pulling away from the hug. He was just about to say something when his phone rang.

"Sorry, excuse me," he smiled answering the phone.

"Hello Trevor," Spinelli sighed, "I'm on my way Trevor and yes I brought a date, who did you bring? Your secretary?" He joked, but Trevor wasn't amused.

"I just wanted to make sure you were on your way," Trevor exited his limo.

"I told you I was didn't I? I wouldn't miss this for anything. You wanted a winner, a man to make you money, a man to make you famous and that's what I've done…" Spinelli glanced at Jolene, "Now I don't want to talk about business for the rest of the night. I've brought someone special with me and I don't want to be bothered."

"Okay," he laughed at how serious the Spinelli was, "I completely understand, I'll see you there."

The limo came to a stop and the driver pulled the screen back, "We're here sir."

"Trevor I have to go. Looks like I got here sooner than you!" Spinelli remembered the bet they had.

"Yeah, but I bet I'll have the prettiest date…" Trevor watched as his woman walked out of the spinning doors of her hotel.

"Not by a long shot, I won fair and square…" Spinelli laughed at Trevor's last remarks before hanging up.

Spinelli looked up at Bill, "Thank you."

"You ready?" He put his hand out.

"Yeah," she put her hand in his and exited the limo.

"Where's the press?" She was surprised that no one was here in front taking their photos.

"At the entrance of the building…"

"Don't you want to get your picture taken?" She looked up at him odd.

"Nope, first of all this is a private ball, so the only people that really know about it are like the secret service." He walked to the guard who checked him off the list.

"And second of all," he walked with her into the elevator, "Even if there were a few reporters out there I don't want to be famous, I don't want the publicity or the attention…unless that is…" He looked down at her, "Unless it's from you."

She playfully smiled, "Are you trying to charm me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just trying to show you the guy you were with that night on the rooftop of your apartment..." He hoped that reminding her wouldn't at all bring back bad memories.

"The guy that left me?"

He looked at her realizing then that all had not been forgiven, if she was still going to make comments like that after he told her how much he was sorry than the kiss at the top of the stair case meant nothing, meant nothing more than two people caught up in a moment.

She watched him glance away from her obviously affected by her comment and as the elevator doors opened he started to walked towards them when she grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry."

He slightly bit his lip, "No I am." He walked out with her deciding to treat the rest of the night as almost a business arrangement, no feelings, no hope that by the end of tonight something might happen because she didn't want it to.

With her arm clung onto his she walked with him down the hall knowing they just took a step backwards in their relationship, "Spinelli…"

He jumped to the wrong assumption and disappointedly talked to her as if he was annoyed by her once again rejection, "Just pretend that you and I are together tonight. If halfway through you get bored I'll have the driver take you to your desired destination. I'll reimburse you for any money that you may have paid…" He continued ranting until she stopped him.

"Okay Spinelli stop," she watched him look at her annoyed and then she addressed him with utter annoyance, "Always got to be a little cry baby."

He started to roll his eyes with a tired expression, "Well Jolene I thought when I kissed you tonight, when you told me the car how much you care about me that in some way you had forgiven me. I mean what do I honestly have to do to get you to understand that when I left you that night it wasn't about you or Lulu that it was about me seeing what else is out there for me."

"And I found something," he looked around the room and then back at her, "But what I found with you in those perfect weeks that you took care me, that we became friends and became more…It doesn't even compare."

He looked at her waiting for a reaction, but instead heard his name, "Spinelli!"

They turned to the three guys walking towards them, "Hey guys!" He shook their hands, "Where are your dates?"

They stood there looking at him, "Does it look like guys like us get dates?"

Spinelli laughed, "Well there always is a dating service."

"I knew we should have done that!" The short blonde haired guy hit the guy nearest to him, the other nerd in the group.

The third man was just as down to earth as Spinelli, he had brown hair and eyes, your typical Beaver Cleaver kind of guy, "Well well whose this?" He picked up Jolene's hand.

"This is Jolene…" Spinelli proudly introduced her no matter how annoyed he was at her at the moment.

"This is her?" The brown haired man asked, slowly letting her hand slip out of his hands.

"Yeah, Brian, this is her…" Spinelli put his hand gently on her back.

The blonde haired nerd who questioned him again, "This is the one you left us two weeks for, the girl that you realized you suddenly loved and that's why you had to leave?"

"Yes…" He looked at Jolene, "Jolene these are my co-workers, Brian, John and Clementine…"

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at all three of them no matter how weird they were.

"Oh no the pleasure is ours," Clementine nervously smiled at her like he already had a crush on her.

"Okay, let go of her hand Clementine," Spinelli seriously looked at him not at all amused by his or John's behavior.

"Sorry," he finally let go.

"It's okay," Jolene leaned towards Spinelli to give them the impression that she was off the market if they couldn't already figure it out themselves.

"So Spinelli, did you get my message about the plans?" Brian asked as they continued walking down the hall.

"Yeah, I looked over them when I was out at lunch with Trevor, I scripted a few new ideas and I'll fax them over to you tonight. I can't believe Dave came up with it? Can you? They won't work, no way for what we're supposed to get done in three months…"

Brian couldn't agree more, "I know, I told him it wouldn't work, but he's so worried about us not getting it done before Russia, that he's completely lost his mind. It's up to you my friend; he'll only listen to you."

Spinelli hated that type of responsibility, "That's not true; it's not how it should be. You've all worked here longer than I have, you should have higher seniority than me…"

John butted in, all three of them knew where Dave stood with them, they knew they weren't as important as Spinelli, "Well Dave doesn't care about that, he cares about headlines; it's why he made you captain and advisor of this project…"

"What project?" Jolene asked out of curiosity, but they went silent.

"Oh is it one of those 'I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you' kind of things?" Jolene looked at them and then back up at Spinelli.

"We have to keep quiet until a certain period of time, believe me you'll be the first to know…" He kissed her cheek and all three guys just stared at how lucky he was.

They walked into the ballroom where the president of course was no where to be found as of yet, "So how is this gonna work?" Spinelli thought they'd all be seated at one long table, but instead they had separate tables.

"I'm not sure," Brian looked at him, "I guess we just find our table."

As they walked in a man stopped them, "I'll take you to your tables."

"Damien Spinelli you're sitting with Mr. Lansing, Dave and the President."

"What?" Brian looked at the man.

"I'm sorry I have no control over seating arrangements…this way…" He waved at them and Spinelli frowned, "I'm sorry guys…"

"Yeah thanks…" They looked at him in a sarcastic tone, "Guy doesn't even want the attention and he's getting it." Brian looked at the other two guys who didn't seem to mind as much, "But of course you guys don't care…"

"Hey we do care and after the mission he'll be gone, just cool it," Clementine and even John tried to act like they cared, but they didn't care in the same way Brian did.

Spinelli smiled at Dave and his wife, "Hey…" He and Jolene greeted them, "Nice to meet you."

"Dave this is Jolene, my girl friend."

"Pleasure," he then introduced his own wife and then the four sat down.

"So Spinelli did you look over those notes I made?" Dave assumed they should just discuss work.

"Dave, if you don't mind I'd like to not discuss work," Spinelli suggested, but Dave looked at him like he knew no such thing.

"I mean we're working from five in the morning to ten at night, can't we have just one night that's not around the-you-know-what?" Spinelli could see Dave's wife's expression, "Thank god for you Spinelli, I can never get him to shut up about work."

"Alright I suppose we can talk about other issues until the President arrives," Dave glanced at his wife while Spinelli glanced at Jolene.

"So Jolene what do you do for a living?" Dave's wife tried to get to know her.

"I'm a student Nurse right now at Port Charles General Hospital," she could tell they weren't exactly impressed, but Spinelli continued on for her, "General Hospital is one of the top three hospital's in the country. We have the best world class surgeons in the world. She graduates from the program in a few weeks don't you?" He leaned into kiss her cheek.

"Yeah," she felt nervous around them.

"Well that's wonderful dear, we always need more doctors and nurses," she leaned back in her chair drinking her champagne.

Dave looked up at the company walking through, "There's Trevor, great."

"I thought you and Trevor made up?" Spinelli asked, but it seemed like just the opposite.

"No, I hate the jerk, the only reason he isn't fired is because of you, you know that right?" Dave got up from his chair along with Spinelli who needed to greet Trevor and his date as they got closer.

"Of course I do, Trevor and I have an understanding," they walked away from the table, "Just like you and I need to have one."

Dave looked at him wondering what he meant, "You and your snob wife better treat my girl friend with respect or I'll pull the plug on this project."

"Hey we didn't mean anything…"

"Yeah you did," Spinelli looked away from him, "Trevor!"

"Spinelli!" Trevor excitedly greeted him, "Dave…"

They all walked back to the table, "Oh Spinelli, you were right she is gorgeous…" Trevor took Jolene's hand and politely kissed it.

"Yup and you are?" Spinelli took her hand.

"Well Kate Howard of course," she smiled knowing the impact she had on the women in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Kate," he politely kissed her hand and they all sat down.

"So Spinelli, Trevor tells me you're doing wonders for this company…tell me how you got here." She took her champagne glass drank from it.

"Oh well I was living in New Hampshire for most of my life with my grandmother. She was the only person that well let's just say she took care of me until I finished high school…I got a full scholarship to Port Charles University and started majoring in computer tech stuff…"

"Oh well that's interesting, Trevor, Couture was just…"

"I'm not finished," Spinelli looked at her completely appalled by her behavior.

"Excuse me?" Kate looked at him just as surprised that someone called her out on her behavior.

"You asked me how I got here and the story isn't finished. If you don't want to hear it than don't ask the question," Spinelli looked at the woman who also seemed to be a snob.

"Anyway," he looked at Dave and his wife who seemed to actually be interested, "I started going to PCU when I got mixed in with some people I shouldn't have, I got kidnapped by Lorenzo Alcazar and later helped turn him into the police…"

"Lorenzo Alcazar? Weren't you afraid of him?" Dave knew the name, almost everyone did except for Kate.

"Who is Lorenzo Alcazar?" Kate asked obviously not too big in reading anything but Couture.

"A mob boss and yes I was scared and I thought about going into the witness protection program, but I met a coffee Importer named Sonny Corintos."

Kate instantly looked up, "Sonny Corintos?"

"Yeah you know him?" Spinelli asked hoping she didn't, just to save her the pain of knowing him.

"I met him once when I had car trouble, isn't he dead now?" She remembered hearing the radio broadcast in her taxi reporting the shooting he had been in.

"Good heavens no, he's got like nine lives. Anyway I started working for him doing his finances with his accounts…"

"Wait he's alive?" Kate seemed intrigued by his news.

"Yeah, it's a shame. The guy is a menace, pain in the ass to work with, completely selfish; it's why I quit working for him and of course the danger…"

"Danger? I thought you said he was a coffee importer?" Dave's wife asked very confused at what he meant.

"Yeah he is one, but you know how business is. People competing for territory, friends stabbing you in the back or sometimes shooting you or kidnapping you…metaphorically speaking…" He looked back at Dave's wife to let keep her from thinking that it all actually happened to him.

"Anyway a couple of months ago I had an accident…"

"What kind of accident?" Dave asked for he didn't know a lot about the guy he put so much trust in.

"I was beaten up, stabbed, and thrown into the harbor to drown. The broken ribs were the least of my problems, I had severe brain damage that left me with a permanent personality change and left me with twenty percent memory loss after they found the amorism in my brain," he turned to Jolene.

"You scrubbed in on my surgery right?" He looked at them after she nodded, "She saved my life…"

"Oh how cute…" Dave's wife began to open up to her.

"Yup, well we actually met a few months prior didn't we?" She saw his cheeks blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he playfully teased her.

"Spinelli was great with computers, but not so much with guns and he came in one night after accidentally shooting his foot on a hunting trip," she knew she couldn't say what he had really been doing.

"I barely remember it," he assured them.

"Anyway after his accident I was in his room after just saving his life in surgery and he woke up a completely different man…A man that knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to get it…"

"Meaning you finally got the courage to ask her out?" Trevor translated.

Spinelli laughed as he put his hand over Jolene's, "Basically, I asked her…."

"The day you got out of the hospital…" Jolene reminded him.

He laughed remembering how he asked her out then forgot to get her number, "Yup and not a day have I looked back…" He leaned into kiss her both pretending like it had been smooth sailing.

"So tell me how you got here, like how you took this position…" Kate wanted to know in hopes he'd bring up Sonny again.

"Oh well it was easy, Sonny fired me. Crazy man, whack job, after everything I did for him he gave me a pink slip. So when Dave and Trevor offered me this job and after a few bumps in the road, I finally decided to commit, but only for three months…" He made it clear to both of them again.

"Why three? Sonny wants you back?" Kate asked and Trevor glanced at her expression wondering why she was so hung up on him.

"Noooo…I plan on going into business with my adoptive father Jason Morgan, he's the one that taught me everything I need to know about life…We're going into the restaurant business…" Spinelli would have kept ranting, but knew it was getting a little boring.

"So that's how I got here…So Kate tell me what do you do for a living?" He curiously asked.

"Oh I run the fashion magazine Couture," she spoke with such pride that Spinelli could tell it was her whole life.

"And you're quite good at aren't you?" Trevor teased as he leaned into kiss her.

"Trevor…" She felt slightly embarrassed as he kissed her in public.

"Alright Kate," he kissed her cheek instead, "Ladies I'm sure you'll get more out of talking to Kate then we will, guys, to the bar?"

Jolene looked up at Spinelli not to dare leave her alone with these two, "Um I'm gonna stay…"

"Oh come on Spinelli, one drink won't kill you…" Dave encouraged.

"I've got a drink here…" Spinelli lifted the champagne.

"Champagne is for guys like them," Trevor pointed to his nerdy friends, "You're one of the big boys now…"

He looked at Jolene, "Just one drink…"

As he started to get up from the table a waiter walked towards them, "Um we're about to serve dinner now…"

"Aren't we supposed to wait for the President?" Trevor asked for usually the party doesn't begin until he arrives.

"Washington D.C. ran into some bad whether, they've been delayed an hour, he's given us the go to start without him." The waiter motioned for other waiters to start serving.

Spinelli took his seat at the table again, "Oh what a shame, we'll have to do it later…"

Trevor wasn't about to have some waiter tell him what to do, "Forget these guys, look I'll order you something, you want what I fixed you at the boat?"

"The boat?" Jolene silently questioned.

Spinelli slowly looked up, "Yeah…"

"He has a boat?"

Kate intervened, "Oh yes, it's a nice one isn't it Spinelli?"

"Yes, quite nice for someone his age," Spinelli joked.

"For his age? Spinelli you seem like the guy that would fine more use for a yacht than him," Kate laughed.

"I don't party a lot, in fact I rarely do. I don't have time for stunts like that," he looked at Jolene not trying to tell her that his properties were her, but he ended up giving her and the other women that impression.

Dave's wife smiled at how cute and romantic he was, "Oh what I would do to be young and in love again."

"Dave works so much and the kids…We barely have time for ourselves…" The forty-five year old woman frowned, but didn't regret the life she had now.

"That's why I decided not to have kids," Kate said as she fixed her make up, "Too much time and effort…"

Jolene slightly laughed as did Spinelli, "Well I guess it's just about priorities."

Kate wasn't amused by there laughter, "Yeah it is, I've worked my entire life and sacrificed a lot to get to this point, no way would I give it up for kids or a man."

Jolene looked at Spinelli to let it go for obviously she was one set minded, "No…She's selfish."

Kate looked up at his rude comments, "Excuse me."

"I said you're selfish, a person that doesn't want to share their life with anyone, that's not living…That's dying," he remembered watching the movie American Beauty with Lulu and Dillon one time, the fundamentals of that film were still instilled in his mind after the accident.

Dave's wife and Jolene looked at each other wondering what Kate and Spinelli had just stirred up.

"Well I'm sure once you rise to fame with whatever you're doing for these men, you won't want to be bogged down with your former life…No offense…" Kate looked at Jolene who was quite surprised by his words.

Jolene looked at her with displeasure wanting to snap something back, but Spinelli intervened, "My goodness Kate I thought girls from upstate New York had higher class, guess I was wrong."

Kate wanted to correct herself but Spinelli leaned in across the table, "Let me make this clear so that when I do become famous for the work I've done, you can eat your words and send me an apology letter for being such a cold hearted bitch. I would never do that to Jolene." He looked at Jolene who looked at him like this was unnecessary.

He glanced back at Kate, "And you know why I wouldn't do that to her? Because when you meet someone that you know your supposed to spend the rest of your life with, you never want to let them go."

He was about to say something else cold to the women, but heard Trevor's stern voice, "Spinelli," Trevor put his drink on the table.

"Thank you," Spinelli looked at the drink and then up at her wanting to say more, but Trevor looked him in the eye to keep his mouth shut.

"Spinelli may I have a word with you," Trevor nodded.

"Yeah," he got up from the table eyeing Kate. There was something about her, something more that ticked him off, just something that made him feel like he knew her.

Jolene watched as they walked down to the bar, she watched as they got hot headed with each other, something much more was going on, but she couldn't figure out what.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Kate tried to make up for she didn't want what she said tonight to get leaked somewhere to some tabloid.

"You were just expressing you opinion," Jolene glanced away from them and on her, "Spinelli has a strong opinion on life and those that waste it being alone…"

"Is this part of the accident?" Dave's wife asked with curiosity.

"No, Spinelli was abandoned by his parents. For eighteen years of his life he was alone, never a letter or a postcard from them explaining why they left him, I thought he had gotten over it," she glanced at Kate, "But his adoptive parents, Jason and Elizabeth just had a baby and Spinelli held the baby for the first time. I was with him in the nursery of the hospital and I could see it in his eyes…"

She looked back at Spinelli who was still arguing with Trevor, "He still hasn't gotten over it."

"Who would blame him? I mean what kind of person dumps there child on their mother? Or just in general, thank god he made something out of himself," Dave drank his scotch.

Kate listened as they all accused this mysterious person of such a sin, but if they only knew, if they only knew that it's not easy, no not one bit.

Spinelli walked with Trevor back to the table, "I apologize Kate. It was completely out of line for me to attack you."

"Likewise, I'm sorry." She genuinely apologized wondering if the child she gave up was like Spinelli, still haunted by not being worthy to love.

Jolene looked at Spinelli's face knowing that he didn't want to go along and apologize for the words that he truly meant, but did as he was told. It made Jolene wonder if Trevor had manipulated him in other ways as well, ways that could get him in trouble.

Dinner was pretty quiet, well Spinelli and Jolene were quiet as Trevor and Dave shared stories of business with their dates. Spinelli could tell she was bored with not much of an appetite as well. As he looked up pretending to smile and follow the jokes they were telling he saw people from other tables dancing, brilliant idea.

"Spinelli, you okay chap?" Trevor asked noticing his less than enthused behavior.

"Yeah," he looked at Jolene, "Care to dance?"

"Dance?" Trevor started contemplating for him not to leave the table.

"I thought you were never gonna ask," Jolene smiled putting her hand in his once again.

He swept her off her feet to the dance floor, "I'm so sorry. This wasn't at all how I pictured it."

Sliding his hand to her waist and his other onto her hand he looked up, "It's been a long time since we did this."

"Yeah," she looked at him bitter sweetly, "I still remember Carly's wedding…"

"Which part? The part where we danced or the part where Skye got kidnapped and Milo and I tried to protect you and Lulu in front of the church as her captors shot back at us."

"Both," she laughed for of all times for a shootout to occur it had to of course occur during Carly's wedding to Jax.

A small silence set in, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I was glad I could help,"

"Well I owe you one, if you ever need anything…Money, a place to stay, someone to listen..." He suddenly stopped ranting.

She gently touched his soft shaven cheek, "Can I have you?"

He stopped moving looking up from her hand that rested so peacefully in his, "As friends?"

She hoped he would have said something along the lines of lovers, but she sweetly stared at him about to suggest it herself, "As…"

"As…more," her smile faded, her eyes slowly closed, her knees gave in and she fainted right before him.

"Jolene?" He shouted in a panic as he hung onto her unconscious body, "Jolene?" He shouted louder.

Trevor and Dave heard his shouting this time and looked over, "Spinelli…" They quickly sprung up from the table and ran over to Spinelli who was now kneeling on the ground next to her body trying to get her to wake up.

Kate and Dave's wife looked over in concern as the ballroom went quiet, "What's going on?"

Spinelli looked up at Trevor pointing at the bar with his hand, "Get me some water…"

"No I'm okay," Jolene opened her eyes grabbing Spinelli's hand.

He looked at her in relief, "You scared me."

She slowly got up from the floor with Spinelli holding her hand still very concerned about her as they walked back to the table, "Let me carry you."

"I'm fine," she let go of his hand to push her hair away.

He was hurt, but figured that she was just annoyed at him for all the attention he put on her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again as they sat down with Trevor, Kate, Dave and his wife looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she slightly laughed, "I just got a little dizzy with the lights and the champagne…" She raised her hand to her forehead, "I think I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face."

"I'll go with you," Dave's wife offered, "It is a little hot in here."

Kate surprisingly found herself wanting to with them just for support, "I need to fix my make up, I'll come with."

Spinelli looked back at Jolene with worrisome eyes still, "Okay. I'll be here if you need me." He gently kissed her cheek and helped her up.

He watched her grab her purse and head to the restroom with the other women wondering if something else was going on.

He rubbed the back of his neck as a sign of nervousness, "Spinelli she's okay." Trevor touched his shoulder.

"You don't know her Trevor, you just don't," he walked away from them to restrooms where he waited for her.

Fifteen minutes later she was still in the bathroom making him more nervous than ever. Every time a woman walked out he tried to get a peak inside of the room, but got nothing, "Spinelli."

He saw Kate and Dave's wife walk out, "She'll be out in a few minute she just wanted us to tell you that."

Spinelli nodded, but wasn't about to leave the area, "Thanks, I'll just wait for her."

They looked at him like he needed to stop being so over protective, but left him be. He leaned on the wall waiting for her trying not to be bothered by the fact that had been in there far too long for it to be 'nothing' by her standards.

"Forget it," Spinelli started to put his hand on the door when Trevor called his name.

Jolene who had been leaning on the counter looked at the door when it started to open and heard Spinelli's name. She walked over to the door listening to the conversation.

"Spinelli come sit down with us, it looks bad that you're not with the big boys. If you don't care than why should the rest of us, see what I'm saying," Trevor tried to pitch him his point but Spinelli didn't care.

"I don't think I'm going back, I think Jolene and I are going to call it a night," he didn't think it would be a big deal.

"A night?" Trevor looked at him disappointed, "You just got here, plus the president should be here very soon."

"Like how soon?" Spinelli knew that an hour had gone by and the man was still not here.

"Okay, look he's running late, but it's the president…"

"And this is my girl…" Spinelli looked at him like there was no changing his mind.

"Can't you just send her back to the hotel with the driver?" Trevor had done it so many times with Kate that she never seemed to care.

"No I can't," he looked at Trevor wondering what was wrong with him.

"So you're going to give up your chance of meeting the president for her?" Trevor couldn't believe he was so careless.

No wonder he and Kate got along so well, "Yeah I guess I am."

Jolene frowned, she didn't want him to miss out on this because of her, but hearing that he wanted to because of her made her feel like maybe she really was important to him and that everything he's been saying to her all night wasn't just words.

"Come on Spinelli, I know you two aren't really together…She's just a girl you needed to make yourself look good tonight, she's not important to you."

This was the true test.

"Well we would be together if it wasn't for you. I lost her to this job and when I returned to Port Charles I thought I'd be able to when her back, but know poor Trevor cried and cried about losing his job..."

Trevor pushed him back, "And you cried to me about Sonny Corintos."

Just as she wanted to listen in more she could taste the vomit crawling up her throat and ran to the nearest toilet.

Spinelli pouted with his hands on his hips, "We agreed…" Trevor was going to be the growing force that would keep pushing him toward vengeance, something he swore to himself he wouldn't go down.

Trevor nodded knowing mentioning his name was risky here, "Look the fact of the matter is we still need each other."

"Right and as long as you don't piss me off, I'll follow through. You'll keep you're job, we'll have the fame and the fortune…and the power we desire."

Spinelli slowly backed off of him, "I care about this girl, she's not just one of your…"

Trevor got the point, "Watch your mouth…Kate is a nice woman…"

"Who is a bitch?"

"But likes to fuck," Trevor laughed knowing nobody ever got that impression from her.

"Enough information," Spinelli looked at him with disgust, not just because it was about their sex life, but because of the way he spoke about her. If Kate knew just how much he talked behind her back with that kind of language he was sure she'd dump him.

Jolene wiped her mouth believing she was fine for the moment and walked back to the sink closest to the door and washed her hands quick, but thoroughly. As she dried her hands with paper towels and grabbed her purse she listened for a time to walk out.

"Do you really have to go?" Trevor knew a presence would be gone if they left.

"Yeah, Jolene is already run down because of the hospital and she flew in early this morning, what kind of guy would I be if I chose the President of her…"

"Me," Trevor insisted.

"Precisely," Spinelli laughed.

"She really means that much to you?" Trevor asked sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah she does, she's important to me, more important than all of this…"

"Than you're…" Trevor knew he didn't have to mention Sonny's name for Spinelli to know what he meant.

"Yes more than that," Spinelli assured him.

Jolene popped a mint in her mouth and sprayed some perfume on her so she wouldn't smell like vomit and walked out, "Oh…" Trying to be surprised that he was here.

"Are you okay?" Spinelli asked very much concerned still.

"Yeah," she gulped, "I'm fine."

"Well I think we should go back to the hotel anyways," Spinelli waved goodbye to Trevor.

"It's okay I'm feeling better now, we don't have to leave," she looked up at Trevor knowing that's what he wanted.

"It's okay I don't mind," he looked up at Trevor to convince her he had permission to leave.

"It's really okay, all we're gonna do with the president is talk about nonsense stuff that has nothing to do with our work. Spinelli won't miss a thing…Take care the two of you," Trevor walked away, "Oh and Kate told me to tell you that's a nice dress you have on."

Jolene almost knew that was some kind of lie, "Thanks…" She turned to Spinelli.

"We don't have to leave if you don't want to I'm serious," she really felt bad that he might miss out on this.

"I want to, I can't have fun smoking a cigar with him if I have to worry about you and sending you home with my driver is completely out of the question…" He sweetly looked at her pushing a blonde strand of hair out of her eyes letting her know that it really was okay to leave.

She nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled like he'd do anything for her and put his arm around her letting her lean on him as they proceeded down the hall and into the elevator. He put his jacket over her bare shoulders to keep her from getting cold as they stepped into the limo and she suddenly got very tired. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulders while he propped her legs up on his, she slept in his arms until they got to the hotel room where he gently lied her down on the bed.

"Spinelli," she quietly said his name as he removed her arms that were around his neck.

"Shh, I'll be right back with some water," he smiled at her and she appeared to fall back asleep.

He walked into the kitchen loosening up his tie and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pressed it against the water fountain built on the outside of the fridge. He looked down at his watch, it was still an early night and he wondered where Sam had run off to. He had arranged for her ot have her own hotel room right next to his and thought about saying hi knowing she'd want to hear the gossip of how tonight went.

Splashing some water on his face, he grabbed a towel and then threw it on the counter deciding to walk back into the bedroom where her figure was no longer on the bed, it was standing on the balcony looking up at the stars.

He put the water on the night stand and as he approached the screen doors that were open, he stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. He thought about the way she looked tonight, how he imagined only spending this night with her and somehow his wish came true. Walking further out he softly said her name, "Jolene?"

She felt his hands on her shoulders and while one hand remained on the fencing along the balcony the other touched his, "They look the same anywhere you go."

"Yes they do," he looked up at the stars with her until his eyes wanted to glance down at something much prettier.

He moved his hands down to her waist and lower abdomen, "Jolene I miss you."

She closed her eyes while one hand touched his hair and the other touched his hands over her stomach, "I've missed you too."

"Look at me," he slowly turned her around gently taking both of her hands.

"When I saw you tonight at the top of that staircase," he paused because the image of her was still breath taking to him, "You looked more beautiful to me than when I woke up from my accident."

She started to say something, but he quickly interrupted, "Just let me get this out."

"The thing is…I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and I realized tonight more than ever that I'm falling in love with you Jolene, I am falling so head over heels in love with you that what I thought I felt for Lulu is nothing compared to what I feel right now standing in front of you."

"I'm not done," he smiled not wanting to be rude, but he wanted her to know everything before she said anything in return.

"I know that when I left, I hurt you and what kills me the most is that I've destroyed the one thing my life that I really care about…"

He let his words get to the best of him as he fought back the tears, "And it scares me because I'm afraid that what I had with you and what I could have with you…I'm afraid that I'm never gonna have that again…"

"Oh Spinelli," she couldn't believe he was hurting this much.

He took a deep breath no longer fighting any tears back, he became much stronger in this moment, "…That I might have to live the rest of my life alone and that…that possibility…it scares the hell out of me…So please…please put me out of my misery and forgive me because I'm sorry and I promise I'll never hurt you again, never."

She looked at him with tender eyes, "Spinelli…" She smiled before putting her hand quickly on his arm, "Oh not again…" She took a deep a breath before running inside to bathroom.

He watched as she gagged upon her entry into the bathroom, "Jolene!" He ran in after her trying to open the bathroom door but she had closed it.

"Jolene open the door, let me help you," he begged knowing now the something serious was wrong.

"Please don't," she got sick again, "just go away."

Spinelli didn't know what to do except get Sam, he figured maybe Jolene just wanted another girl in there with her, but as he walked across the room to the joined hotel room he saw none of her things, except a newspaper and a note.

_**Dear Spinelli,**_

_**I guess you probably knew about this and were trying to protect me, to save me from the hurt that Lucky might be dead. I want to thank you for last night and I'm glad I could return the favor and give you tonight with the girl you really care about, she's great and I can tell she needs you and loves you just as much as you do. Don't let her go and don't give up! Take care and if I need anything I'll know where to find you.**_

_**-Sweet Sam**_

He frowned at the letter and looked at the newspaper, he slammed his foot on the ground wishing she had waited, they could have looked for Lucky together, he could have done more to help her and yet she didn't want it.

Looking back at the bathroom door that was still closed he remembered back to what he just read, she needs you.

He glanced back at the door, "Forget it." He dropped the note and decided to not let her push him away this time, "Jolene." He opened the door joining her on the floor, "Jolene…" He could see that she really was sick.

"No just go…" She turned away from him getting sick again.

The sickness passed for a brief minute, "Please I can do this myself…" She pushed him away from her not knowing how to let him in.

"Jolene!" He grabbed onto the hands that where pressed against his chest, "I'm here…I'm here…" He softly told her trying to tell that she was safe in his presence and in his arms.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, she was still so afraid of what would happen if he found out, but let her guard down broke down in his arms.

He couldn't understand why she was so upset, why she was crying or why she wouldn't let him help her, "Shh…I'm here…Just let me help you."

She calmed down until the sickness came back and he was there by her side until it was over, "It's okay. Just get it out…"

He put his hand on her shoulder while helping her keep her hair up, "You're going to be okay…Because I'm right here." He kissed her shoulder, "We'll get through this together."

She leaned back on him resting her hands on her stomach believing she was done for the time being, "I'm sorry."

He turned to her, "Never be sorry."

"Come on let's take a shower together," he suggested before she could even protest.

He turned the knob on and took off his shirt glancing down at her still fragile state, "So does Jason still have bigger biceps than me?" He tried to get her to laugh and it did just the trick.

Once he was fully undressed with his boxers still on however he bent down to her, "You just hold on to me and I'll take care of you."

As he unzipped her dress she put her arms around his abdomen resting her head on his chest, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He kissed her head, "Sometimes you got to let me in."

She stepped out of the dress and he carefully guided her into the shower, "You let me know if the water is hot."

"It's perfect," she looked up at him almost meaning that he was perfect.

He grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed her hair, "Your hair looked beautiful tonight…" He complimented as he lathered her hair up with the shampoo.

"Close your eyes," he warned her as he rinsed the soap minutes later.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," he grabbed the conditioner, "Sam picked out a good dress too, you had the best dress their…"

"Better than Ms. Snot Kate Howard?" She laughed remembering how much they despised her.

"Oh by a long shot! I don't think she liked me very well," he started rinsing her hair.

"No," she laughed, that was a definite 'no'.

"That's okay," he turned her around to face him; "All I care about is you tonight."

He looked down at the water dripping down her face wanting to kiss her, but knew she'd want him to wait until she brushed her teeth, "The soap…"

He traced the soap along her arms, her back, her chest and her abdomen. The closer he got to the baby the more uncomfortable she got, "Let me finish."

"Okay," he carefully watched her as he began to wash his hair.

She started to get a little wobbly, "Spinelli…"

He quickly grabbed her for support, "I got you."

"Are you finished?" He asked knowing the heat was probably getting to her.

She nodded, "Okay let me just finish up." He washed his hair in a world record of thirty seconds.

Turning the shower off, he grabbed a towel putting it around her and then put one around him, "Don't worry I'll clean it up later…" He saw she was worried about the mess.

Leading her outside of the bathroom they had fresh air, "Feel better?" He asked as they sat on the bed.

"Yeah," she smiled at him not knowing what to do next.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and then you can sleep on the bed I'll take the couch if that makes you feel more comfortable…" He wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Well I…"

"Sorry, I assumed you were gonna stay with me tonight. Um when you're ready I'll escort you to your room or hotel…it's whatever you want…" He got up from the bed about to walk to his closet when she grabbed his hand, "I want to stay with you."

"Okay," he let go of her hand, grabbed a pair of boxers and left the room.

When he left the room, closing the doors behind him, she slowly got off the bed and grabbed her night gown and red panties. Meanwhile Spinelli walked into the bathroom and cleaned up what he could of the small mess she had made. It didn't bother him to clean up such a mess because he had done it for Cameron, Elizabeth and even his grandmother at times. It didn't take long for him to clean it up and a few minutes later he found himself in the kitchen washing his hands and then grabbing Pepto-Bismol from the medicine cabinet.

"Spinelli you can come in now," she hollered which made him jump.

"Okay," he walked back into the room as she sat down on the bed, "That glass of water there by the night stand is for you."

She looked over, "Thanks" and grabbed it taking a sip.

"I also have Pepto-Bismol if you get sick again…" He showed her putting it on the table. She smiled, but knew that no dosage of that could help get rid of what she had which was most likely morning sickness.

He joined her on the bed, "I cleaned up the bathroom."

"Then I'll go brush my teeth…"

"Wait," he pulled her back to him.

"Actually go ahead I'll ask you when you get back."

"Are you sure?" She looked at him for he seemed really unsure about something.

"Yeah," he nodded and in the meantime lied back on the pillows.

Five minutes later she returned, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She looked at him when he didn't respond, "Spinelli…" As she walked closer to the bed she saw that he had fallen asleep.

She silently laughed at how peaceful he was and then carefully crawled into bed with him pulling the sheets over them.

To her surprise he wasn't as asleep as she thought, "I want you close to me…" He put his arm around her.

"Is this better?" She put her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, much better." He said in the soft soothing voice that made her feel safe.

Holding onto him even more, her eyes were closed, but she realized there was one thing she hadn't gotten a chance to tell him, "Spinelli…"

"Yeah?" He said faintly as if he was barely up.

"I know I didn't get to tell you earlier because I got sick right after your big speech, but…I forgive you."

He smiled, "I'm glad." He put his other arm around her waist and rolled on top of her.

"So you're not tired…" She knew there was something fishy about him lying on the bed five minutes ago with his eyes closed.

"No I am tired, extremely tired, but not tired enough to kiss you…" He looked at her faced that glowed so beautifully in the moonlight.

She smiled at him missing the fun part of him that was so romantic with her, sure he had been that way with her on and off during the night, but it was different and when he suddenly swept her up in a kiss she thought she'd never look back.

* * *

The sun shined through the windows from the balcony, "Good morning sunshine…" Spinelli traced his hand with the other side of the bed.

"Jolene?" He said again, but realized she wasn't on the bed. He turned over rubbing his eyes to see a piece of paper.

He instantly opened his eyes grabbing the note.

_**I'm sorry**_

He studied the note looking for more answers for more reasons as to why she left him like this, left him after a night that he thought marked progress in their relationship.

"What aren't you telling me?" He nodded his head in confusion. As much as his mind was telling him that she didn't mean those words last night, his heart was telling him she did. He crumpled up the note in his hand and sprung up from the bed grabbing his phone.

"When are you flying in?" He asked them.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" He asked again to make sure.

"Why am I asking? Because I think it's time we get together before we come home, before you get married and before you go off to film your movie…"

"What's gotten into me?" He looked at the crumpled up paper in his hand, "Let's just said I think it's time we get together we could all use a guys day out. I'll meet you guys at the Port Charles airport."

"Great, the boys are back." He hung up not wanting to give up on Jolene, so he thought that maybe his two best friends might be able to help him.


	18. The bitch is dead

Chapter 18: The bitch is dead

**Author's Note:**

Hey all I hope you're not reading this and thinking "where is she going with this?" I promise I've got it all figured out. Listen to the movie score, _the bitch is dead_ from the Casino Royal (new James Bond) movie. Lucky in a sense is being set up to be James Bond figure. I hate how they make him a pathetic loser on GH and I felt he deserved a big role that reflects a part of who Luke is. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!

* * *

"I'm sorry Lucky I wish had something better to show you for why she went after you," Robert could see his disappointed face.

"What does it matter anymore? The bitch is dead." Lucky looked up at him with hatred in his eyes, not at Robert, but the woman.

"Look why don't you go back home, see your sister get married, say goodbye to your friends and family. Give them some memories of you to hold onto before we ship you out…"

"No."

Robert sat on the edge of the table, "Look I know it's hard, you showed up their with a girl who you thought was in love with you, but really was a double agent whose assignment was to get information on your brother, on the Cassadines…"

"It's more than that, by the time I return my family will know who she is and once again I'll look like a fool. You know it was hard enough going back their in the first place, to be reminded of all I lost. To see her with him and their perfect little family, a family that should have been mine. To return home again…No…I won't do it." Lucky got out of his chair grabbing the folder.

"I don't want to hear anything else about Port Charles unless it concerns the well being of my family and friends and when I say well being. I mean unless they are on their death bed, I'm not coming to visit…Do you understand?" Lucky slammed the file against Robert's chest.

He watched Lucky walk to the door, "Tell me what I can do for you? How I can make this up?" Robert asked as Lucky placed his hand on the door knob.

"You saved my life…You've done enough…" Lucky looked back down.

"But there must be something…" Robert knew Lucky wanted something, he could tell there was something he wanted to ask Robert.

"Fine since you're asking, I want to find out whose after my brother because most likely they're after my family as well. Find out who this bitch worked for, what they wanted with the Cassadine empire and then after my training with the Navy seals, you send me to that destination and you order to me to pop a bullet in their head."

"I'll do what I can, when do you want to ship out?" Robert almost knew the answer.

"As soon as possible," he opened the door, "Thank you Robert."

He walked through the doorway almost running into Mr. Smith, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Lucky, good to have you back…" He patted him on the back.

"I mean it Robert," Lucky nodded at him and the made his way down to his office.

Mr. Smith walked in, "How did it go?"

"How do you think?"

"Let's get him out as soon as possible, I mean on a mission. Have him go through the shortest training ever, two or three weeks top." Mr. Smith liked the new Spencer before him, he was ruthless.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Robert knew that Lucky wasn't ready yet, he'd let his personal life mix with his job, and he knew from experience that doing that involved too many emotions.

"I think it is Robert, we must play on his ruthlessness on his anger, it'll be easier for him to kill the enemy," Mr. Smith looked at him like this was not something to negotiate.

"We've done this before and it doesn't work…" Robert knew what he was talking about.

"It will this time." Mr. Smith had a gut feeling about this.

"How so?"

"Because the Lucky Spencer that his family knew, the man they loved him, the man that grew up in Port Charles, he's dead." He didn't want to have to admit the truth, but it was just unfortunate.

Robert looked at him like it wasn't so.

"I can see it, you can see it. You want to salvage this man and I'm telling you there's nothing left to salvage."

"I don't believe that," Robert told him knowing that his best friend's son was still alive somewhere within him.

"Well believe it," Mr. Smith took the folder from Robert and then approached the door, "Lucky Spencer is dead inside and will remain dead for the rest of his life." He'd make sure of it.


	19. The boys are back

Chapter 19: The boys are back

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I'm loving the reviews, please keep them coming. Listen to the song "the boys are back" by Thin Lizzy.

* * *

Mike stood by the counter watching Lulu and his other waitresses take care to the customers when the phone rang, "Hello this is Kelly's Diner…"

Dillon approached the entrance with Spinelli and Milo, "Can you play an old friend?"

Mike smiled; it was good to hear the young man's voice who had left Port Charles months ago to get over Georgie's death, "Of course."

He put the phone down and looked at the group of student nurses drinking their morning coffee, "you want more coffee girls?" He pointed at Lulu if they needed assistance.

"It's okay, thanks though," Regina smiled at the kind old man before glancing back at Jolene.

"So you had this magical night with him and then left him with just a note?" She looked at her disappointed by the story Jolene had told her and Leyla.

Jolene looked up at them, "It seemed fitting since that's what he did to me."

"Do you really think that's fair to him?" Leyla didn't want to believe those were her intentions, "He really cares about you and after everything he did for you…you left him with a note as some sort of revenge scheme?"

Jolene knew they wouldn't see it her way and for the most part she barely understood it herself, it was a lie she told herself to justify her actions, "Don't ask me to explain."

Leyla annoyingly looked at her, "Then don't ask us if you did the right thing because you and I both know that he didn't deserve that and to me if you're not gonna give him the chance he deserves or…" She leaned in whispering, "Tell him what's really going on with you…than you need to stop leading him on…"

Regina looked at Leyla as if she had been too harsh with her, "What she's trying to say is that we know you want to be with him, so what's stopping you?"

Jolene looked at Regina like the answer wasn't so easy, "Jolene not all guys are scum bags okay? When I had my abortion a couple of months ago, yeah I never thought when I told my boyfriend that he was going to be a father that he would bail, but if you think that Spinelli would do that to you…your wrong."

Leyla looked at Jolene with gentler eyes, "I know your thinking about his abandonment issues…"

"It's not just that…" Jolene looked up from her coffee cup.

Regina smiled as she took her eyes off Cameron who was playing with Jake at the table nearby, "Well if you think he wouldn't make a good father your wrong. I was talking with Elizabeth the other day about Spinelli being a father…" Regina could see Jolene's nervous look, "I didn't blurt anything…But we talked about the way he treats Cameron and Jake, he loves kids…And since he loves you…I'm guessing that he'd love this baby…" Regina smiled at her like it was only the god's honest truth.

Jolene placed her hand on her forehead trying not to break down about the issue, "He was just so good to me the other night, I mean here I was barfing because of well, if I am pregnant than it's the morning sickness and he didn't freak out…"

She softly smiled remembering the moment that was still vivid in her mind, "He just held me…no questions…no complaints…nothing. He just knew what I needed from him and gave it to me."

Regina scooted her chair nest to her and placed her hand on Jolene's shoulder, "Tonight…" Regina knew it was time Jolene stop doubting whether she was pregnant, it was time she take a pregnancy test.

"What?" Jolene turned to her.

Regina glanced at Leyla who took over, "Tonight, Regina and I are going to come over and you're gonna take that test, okay?"

She could see this was non-negotiable and she too realized that this couldn't be put off, not anymore, "Okay…" She wiped the few tears that were starting to release from her eyes.

"We're here for you, we're your friends, don't ever forget that," Regina reached out to a very fragile and vulnerable Jolene just as Lulu wandered over to pour them more coffee.

"Thanks, but we're okay…" Leyla smiled wanting the wretched woman to leave.

Lulu glared at her before looking down at Jolene, "is everything okay?"

Regina rolled her eyes knowing Lulu didn't really care about their friend, "She's fine."

"Lulu, are you causing more trouble again?" Maxie spat back as she turned around her seat at a table nearby.

"Not as much trouble as you're always causing," Lulu smiled walking away from the nurses' table.

"Oh what's wrong Lulu, Milo got bored and moved on with someone else?" Maxie evilly teased even though Cooper was asking her to quiet down.

"No, but I wouldn't put it passed you…" She looked at Maxie knowing that she and Logan had been caught one night kissing.

Maxie snickered, "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, I mean you are the one that broke up my sister's marriage, broke Spinelli's heart and…"

"Maxie!" Cooper shouted.

"No Coop," Maxie spewed off another line that pissed Lulu off.

"You know if I wasn't working I'd beat the crap out of you…"

Maxie sprung up from her chair, "Why wait, Mike isn't paying attention…"

Cooper studied them trying to see how long it might be before they break into a fight, "Are you gonna help me?" He glanced at Logan who as always enjoyed witnessing their fights.

"Logan," Cooper said again, but Logan ignored him.

"Can't you see that you're embarrassing yourself Maxie, I mean look, Cooper is embarrassed because of you…"

"Well I can't embarrass him as much as you embarrassed Milo at the hospital where you were…hmm…what were you doing…ah yes…fondling over Spinelli who made it pretty clear that he'd choose Jolene over you any day…" Maxie smiled knowing that really ticked her off.

The nurses, especially Jolene glanced at Maxie almost wanting to laugh as Lulu's expression as it appeared on her face, "That's it!" Lulu slammed the coffeepot on the table, but before she could even make a move she heard Elizabeth's voice, "Lulu!"

Lulu looked over her shoulder seeing Elizabeth glare at her to stop before she did something she'd regret, "We'll finish this later…" She threatened Maxie before picking up the coffee pot.

"Three o' clock outside work you honey?" Maxie grinned enjoying every moment as Lulu walked away.

"Are you happy now?" Cooper asked annoyed.

"Oh please," Maxie sat down, "She deserved it."

Cooper glanced at Logan, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Hey at three o 'clock I'm running into luck," Logan smiled knowing that it pissed off Cooper, but moreover Maxie for she still thought he was trouble to her relationship with Cooper.

After staring at him in disgust she turned to Jolene, "Hey I hope you didn't mind me defending you and all, but I couldn't help but overhear the way she was trying to befriend you when you and I both know she dislikes you as much as I dislike her."

"Thanks," Jolene laughed, "But you really didn't have to I could have handled her."

"Well I thought I'd return a favor after how nice you were to Cooper when he was in the hospital," Maxie smiled.

"No problem," Jolene smiled.

"Hey if you ever want to hang out on your free time, go shopping, go to jakes…talk about how much we hate Lulu…Let me know…" Maxie smiled wondering if she made another friend or alliance against Lulu.

Jolene smiled back agreeing they'd have to get together and then just as she turned to her friends she glanced up at Lulu.

"Lulu you have to watch out for her, she strikes at any time…" Elizabeth warned for even though the two had made amends, Elizabeth couldn't forget the kind of girl she is.

"Don't worry, I can handle her. I'm a Spencer…" She winked at Elizabeth and Emily.

"That you are," Nicholas teased her.

Lulu looked at him not amused, "Very funny…you guys want more coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm already buzzed…" Jason stressed the word buzzed for he had already had two cups.

"Right, but coffee is the path to tranquility…" She teased him with the coffee pot.

"No Lulu, it's the path to keeping me up all night…" He insisted, but she fired back with, "Well doesn't Jake already keep up you at night?"

Nicholas added his two cents, "Well if he doesn't keep him up than Elizabeth does…"

"Nicholas Cassadine!" Elizabeth kicked him under the table, "Emily get control of your man…"

"Easy…" Emily pulled him into kiss him.

Emily and Nicholas didn't just kiss once, they started a full make out session which disgusted Lulu a little, "Okay I'm gonna go weigh on people that need me…" She glanced away from her brother and looked at Elizabeth and Jason who were starting to get comfy.

"They do dis all the time…" Cameron looked up at Lulu covering one eye.

She laughed slightly bending down to him, "Then you should say…" She whispered the phrase into his ear.

He looked at her a little confused, but she nodded that it would be okay. She stood there waiting to hear him say it.

"Get a room!" Cameron shouted and Nicholas and Emily looked away from each other along with Jason and Elizabeth.

Lulu playfully addressed there stares, "What are you looking at me for, you heard the kid, get a room!" Lulu laughed as she walked to Carly's table.

"You better not teach my kids that phrase…" Carly teased her.

"Mom I already know it," Michael assured her, "But thankfully you and dad don't kiss each other anymore so I can refrain from using it," Michael laughed at Sonny and Carly's expression.

Lulu looked up from pouring coffee into their cups seeing Jax leaning into kiss Carly's cheek, "Um Michael you might want to prepare yourself," Lulu teased.

"Oh jeez…" Michael looked up at her.

"Oh what are you talking about…" Jax playfully rubbed Michael's head, "I should be saying the same to you…"

Michael looked up at the adults at the table wondering how they knew, "It was…"

"Just a kiss?" Carly teased for she remembered picking up Michael from school and seeing him holding a girls hand.

"Okay that's different," Michael began to explain as Carly looked up at Lulu, "Can you believe it; he's trying to compare his love life to mine? What has this world come to?"

Mike laughed at the people he had here, it made him more convinced that the song that was just about to play couldn't be anymore suitable for moment.

"I don't know Carly, I don't know," she turned away to see Mike walking from the jukebox, "I'll take that…" He knew that Milo would be here momentarily and that she shouldn't have a coffee jug in her hand.

"Thanks," she smiled watching him make his way to the counter, but suddenly became confused as he pointed to the doors.

**Guess who just got back today?  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away**

The doors opened and in they walked with their backs facing the crowd.

**Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy**

In their best suits, with the coolest pair of shades and the best hats, they slid away from each other still at the front of the restaurant.

**They were asking if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found**

Snapping their fingers they slowly started moving their hips.

**Told them you were living downtown  
Driving all the old men crazy**

And sure enough they were driving Mike crazy especially as they waited for their signature line. They stopped snapping their fingers, stood still and looked at each other one last time knowing they'd never forget this moment.

**The boys are back in town**

Turning around Dillon and Spinelli waited for the last man to join in. Walking in with his head down, he stopped for a brief moment as the climax built up again and then glanced up with a smirk.

**The boys are back in town**

Spinelli and Dillon walked down the isles as Milo stood at the front twirling around until the pause hit…

**I said**

They stopped while putting their hand to their ear

**The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town**

**You know that chick that used to dance a lot**

Milo, Dillon and Spinelli danced up to the women of their choice, Milo-Carly, Dillon-Emily, and Spinelli-Elizabeth.

**  
Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got**

Taking their hands.

**Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot**

They swiftly twirled their women around the area.

**I mean she was steaming**

Each man stared at each woman's beloved, fanned their hand in front of their face and then gently let go of their hand so each woman easily slid back into their seats. Then as-a-keep-sake they tossed their shades to their favorite dance partners.

**And that time over at Johnny's place**

They danced to their next destinations, Milo to Lulu, Spinelli to Jolene and Dillon to Maxie.

**  
Well this chick got up**

They took their hands without warning

**and she slapped Johnny's face**

Lulu pretended to slap Milo's face as did Jolene who knew the song well enough to fake slap Spinelli while Maxie actually slapped Dillon leaving him with an unamused face.

**Man we just fell about the place**

They tossed each woman back into their seats.

**If that chick don't want to know**

They turned their backs to Lulu, to Maxie and to Jolene.

**Forget her**

They faced them again, each of them flipping their hats towards them before running to the counter. Stepping onto the counter they stopped as each got to their desired position, Milo in the center, Spinelli to his right, Dillon to his left and mouthed the famous words.

**The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town**

**  
I said**

They jumped from the counter.

**The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town**

Milo playfully waved at Michael and Morgan while Spinelli smiled at Jason who thought he couldn't look anymore like an idiot along with Dillon who clapped his hands in front of the nurses.

**The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town**

Spinelli, Dillon and Milo glanced at each other as they made their way to the front, all three of them knowing they were doing something that would make them legends.

**The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town  
**

Slowly walking to the front, Milo stood at the center where he started while Dillon and Spinelli grabbed chairs and place one on either side of him. Sitting in them backwards Dillon and Spinelli looked down at the ground waiting for each other's queues.

**Spread the word around**

Milo snapped his fingers where Dillon and Spinelli looked up mouthing…

**  
Guess who's back in town  
**

They looked down after their line where Milo mouthed his…

**  
You spread the word around**

They all looked down again waiting for the final line of their verse, then at last it came where they shouted…

**The boys are back in town!**

They looked down one last time as Mike turned the volume down of the song with his remote control for the jukebox from where he was standing at the counter. Afterwards they looked up with around of applause.

"Milo!" Lulu ran to him, "I told you I'd make an entrance!" He passionately kissed her.

Maxie walked up to Dillon as he and Spinelli were bowing, "You know who would have loved this," she hinted as she clapped along with the audience.

"Georgie," he smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled back at him putting her arms around him to give him a warm welcoming back home hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he surprisingly found himself saying even though half the time they never got along.

"I still think you have weird hair…" She teased him.

He looked at her not amused, "Well I still think you go to work on those acting classes," he touched his cheek.

"I didn't hit you that hard," she took his hand making room for him at their table.

Spinelli walked closer over to Elizabeth, Jason, Nicholas and Emily, "So what did you think?"

"I think if you all looked like a bunch of idiots…" Jason teased trying to keep a straight face.

Elizabeth playfully hit Jason in the stomach, "I think it was sweet…"

"Yeah, hey Dillon!" Emily shouted, "Who came up with the dance moves?"

Dillon smiled, "Don't look at me…" He pointed to Milo.

Jason shouted at Milo, "Hey love birds, here now…" He pointed and Milo walked over holding Lulu's hand.

"So here's the mastermind of that little performance," Nicholas joked with Jason.

Milo laughed, "Are you kidding me? I taught them how to be _cool_, Dillon taught us how to lip sink…and Spinelli…"

Spinelli looked at him with a playful betrayal, "Oh you're really hurting my ego now…"

"So you planned the moves?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well I learned them from Stone Cold…" He knew Jason was definitely not amused.

Elizabeth looked away from Jason laughing, "Well I think you guys did great…"

"I'll say!" Mike shouted as he walked over.

"That was so cool, that I think we might have to do that every Friday!" Mike hinted for he knew if they performed that little dance it would bring up his profits.

"Um no thank you," Dillon said as he walked over to them, "We all agreed we would retire after this."

"Thank god." Sonny shouted and Jason, Nicholas, and Jax joined in laughing.

Milo laughed back, "You're just jealous cause we wooed all the ladies in this place…Didn't we boys…" Milo gave Spinelli and Dillon a high five.

"You bet we did," Spinelli looked in the corner for some reaction from Jolene, but she had her back to him.

"Jolene he's staring at you," Regina looked at her who was still in shock by Spinelli's charm that had _wooed_ her.

She looked over her shoulder to see Spinelli no longer looking at her, but instead seeing Cameron holding his hands out, "Dat was so kewl!"

Spinelli gratefully picked him up, "oh yeah?"

"Teach me!" Cameron demanded.

"Teach you?" Spinelli sat down, "Well it's not easy…But sure, when you're all grown up, we'll teach you how to be studs like us…" Spinelli glanced at Jason needing to see his expression which of course was just a blank stare of 'he just referred to himself as a stud'.

Jason laughed, "Okay home boys, you two going to join us?" He looked at Milo and Dillon.

"I've got my own table to get back to," Dillon looked back at Maxie.

"And Lulu and I…" Milo hinted they needed some alone time even if it was only five minutes since Lulu was working.

"Alright," he looked back at Spinelli who was playing with Cameron, "Let's do sumthing!"

"Okay…" Spinelli looked up at Elizabeth and Jason in disbelief that Cameron was overjoyed to see him.

"Cameron honey, Spinelli just got here…" Elizabeth knew that Spinelli probably needed some time to relax.

"No it's okay," he looked back at Cameron, "You want to see a movie?"

"Yeah, da one about da mouse…" Cameron begged.

Spinelli looked up at Elizabeth, "He means the movie Ratatouille…"

Spinelli glanced down, "okay! Let's do it!"

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I've got my car and I have my real clothes underneath this, Cameron," he looked down at him again, "Do you want to bring a friend, Morgan? Or Kristina?" He teased knowing that Cameron had a little crush on her.

"No, just u and me…" Cameron put his arms around his neck.

Regina and Leyla smiled, "Ahh look at that…" Even Jolene was caught up in their sweetly brotherly moment.

Spinelli smiled, "What can I say kids love me!"

"I luv you Spaghetti," Cameron smiled softly.

"I love you too squirt," Spinelli gently patted his back as Cameron leaned his head on him.

"Oh that's just adorable," Regina emphasized again as she causally looked down at her coffee which she noticed the time on her watch, "Guys we're late!"

"What!" Leyla looked at her watch, "Crap Epiphany is gonna kill us!" Jolene added.

Spinelli slowly got up from the chair, "So you want to see a movie about a mouse?"

"It's a cartoon right?" He looked at Elizabeth.

"Oh yeah, don't worry…" She laughed seeing Spinelli's panicked face.

"Good," Spinelli nodded, "I'll have him back in the afternoon." He started to push his chair in when he noticed Regina, Leyla and Jolene walking towards the entrance.

"Nice moves Spinelli!" Regina teased him.

"Why thank you…" Spinelli smiled.

"Yeah, especially the part with the hat…" Leyla teased him throwing the hat on her head.

Jolene rolled her eyes at Regina and Leyla whom were trying to be friendly, but the more they interacted with him the more disgusted she got.

"Jolene," he quickly said, but she hurried out the door.

He quickly brushed off her rejection and as he was saying goodbye to everyone at the table he heard Dillon shouting his name, "Spinelli!"

"You never told us whether you wanted to join us for drinks at Jakes? We're thinking around nine-ish…" Dillon asked him for Spinelli never gave them an answer at the airport almost as if he had other plans tonight.

"Right…our pre-bachelor party…" Spinelli laughed.

"Yeah, just for an hour or so. Lulu's working late and I have to check in with the Quartermaines…aka my mother…" Dillon knew that he'd be forced to sit down with them all at dinner and knew he would definitely need a drink afterwards.

"Works for me, speaking of Milo where is he?" Spinelli looked around knowing he just saw Milo just a few minutes ago.

"He's in the cellar talking with Sonny…" Mike quietly announced.

Dillon nodded knowing that it was 'business' and Spinelli just nodded with 'of course' knowing that Sonny hated to wait for information.

"Okay, I'll tell him we'll meet you there…" Dillon smiled before walking back over to Maxie's table where Cooper was kissing her goodbye for work.

"Be careful…" She hugged him.

"Always, don't worry about me or Ric for that matter and I want you to go see Alexis today…or at least Robin, I don't want you to be alone…" He knew her insecurities about herself sometimes landed her into trouble.

She nodded, "okay…I will…"

Dillon was confused by what Cooper had meant by his statement, but instead of questioning her right there about it, he waited till Cooper had left.

Sitting down with her she jumped right into wanting to know everything about LA. Seeing her face light up, he realized now wasn't the time to play catch up in her life, "Well it's been…"

"It's hard to be honest…" He looked up at her admitting that even though he was in Hollywood doing what he loved that it was hard for him to enjoy any of it because Georgie was responsible for him being in LA in the first place.

She saw a slight tear in his eyes, "I know…" She put her hand on his both remembering the night Georgie was shot.

He looked up from her hands, "You know I think about that moment, all the time."

"So do I…"

He raised his hand to his chin, "I mean I never thought that the reason I'd be there, working with Robert Redford, I never thought it be because of her…you know…"

She nodded as he continued, "I mean it's so ironic cause she asked Lulu to help me find my way back to film, but the truth is, she did, Georgie got me where I am today…"

She slowly reached out to him, "It never really mattered to her who it was, Lulu, her, me or even your mother…" She slightly laughed. "The point was for you to do something that made you happy," she squeezed his hand.

"Well Georgie made me happy," he frowned wishing he hadn't been such a fool.

He bit his lips never expecting to get this emotional with her, but it was unavoidable, "You know I always envisioned myself making this great movie…a movie that was gonna change the way people lived…the way we look on life, I had no idea that loving your sister, writing our love story would be it…"

After taking a moment to breathe he remembered that Maxie had recently suffered yet another loss, "I'm sorry about Mac, I wish I could have been here for you." He knew it must have been hard for her to lose Georgie and Mac with in just months of each other.

"I take it all one day at a time. I never thought the people I loved, the ones I cared about would die so suddenly that I'd never be able to take back the mean things I said to them," she looked up at Dillon, "So Dillon, I'm sorry for every mean thing I ever said to you...because you were good to Georgie, you showed her what true love is. You loved her, you loved her in ways that I'll never be loved by anyone and for that I'm forever indebted to you…"

The hugged each other embracing the loss of Georgie, a girl they loved, a girl with heart of gold, a girl that should be alive.

Sniffling Dillon leaned out of the hug, "Where's that other guy that was sitting here?"

"Oh you mean Logan? Ug, gag me, the want-to-be-mobster is downstairs and probably not invited either…"

Sonny paced around the cellar obviously wearier of the place since the last time they were down there him and Jason had been caught in an ambush set up by Alcazar, "So what'd you find in South America?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about this stuff here?" Milo looked around the place knowing the history of it, "I mean we're basically talking about Alcazar and…"

"Milo what'd you find?" Sonny knew in part that part of the reason Milo was emphasizing the place's history was because he didn't want to discuss South America.

"Activity in Venezuela," he reluctantly admitted.

Sonny was not amused by his comment, "That's not funny."

Milo wasn't sure how to respond back because it was by far from a joke, "Well it's the truth."

"I got a hotel room that over looked the piers, there were so many people around I couldn't see who they were getting orders from. When I tried to ask around it sounded as if it was a new player, someone they never knew existed…so…"

"So we don't have to worry that Alcazar or anyone else that we thought was dead is running the organization…"

"Right." Milo assured him and Sonny quickly dismissed the idea of Alcazar, Diego or Luis being alive.

"Did they discuss Alcazar's piers here in Port Charles?" Sonny asked for if not now then they eventually would, whoever that is was running the business now would eventually want to expand and what better place than Port Charles.

"No, like I said the people I talked to say this guy was new in the business. They didn't say he was part of the Alcazar family or friends…for all we know it's an entirely different family working it…"

"The Zaccharas'…" Sonny quickly jumped to the conclusion since in Alcazar's last moments her mention the Zacchara family to Jason.

"You think?" Milo rubbed his chin.

"Jason told me when Alcazar had him tied up that he mentioned the Zaccharas', he mentioned that he knew him and had an alliance with them. That if something happened to him the Zaccharas' would come to Port Charles and finish us off. For all we know Alcazar might have had it in his will that everything go to the Zaccharas', his piers, his entire organization." Sonny hoped he wasn't right for this could be the start of a whole new mob war and Sonny had never entered a war without Jason, could Milo really fill Jason's shoes and do it better than Jason ever did it?

"Well I think it's best we just hang tight and let them come to us, I don't want to start a mob war just when I'm supposed to get married. I don't want Lulu to get hurt…"

Sonny nodded understanding, but had to warn Milo again, "Sometimes the people we love get hurt no matter what. The Zaccharas are known for killing innocent people, family and friends of their enemies. No one is safe if the Zaccharas come to town."

"I understand, I'm just asking you Sonny that we don't do anything with this information. I'll talk to Stan about getting more information on this matter and then we'll just wait and see…"

"Sounds like a good idea…Let me know when you've got something and until then go be with Lulu, you have no idea how many times she's come to office wanting to know when you'd be home…" Sonny teased him not trying to show that he was annoyed at Lulu for he remembered being young and in love.

"Thanks," Milo headed up the stairs when he turned to Sonny, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just want to look around at the place," he motioned to be left alone and seconds later he was.

He walked to the bar placing his hands on the counter, "Logan…"

"I know you're here…" Sonny really didn't want to be down here long so he wasn't in the mood for games.

Logan popped his head from the back of the bar, "Sorry Sonny."

"Its fine, look I just have one question, do you want to work for me again?"

"I'll work for you until the army calls me up," Logan easily answered having no doubt at all in what he'd be partaking in.

Sonny still felt bad that he hadn't been able to help Logan get out of the army, but since Logan didn't seem bothered by it, he didn't worry himself with it, "Great, stop by my office for directions."

Logan was hesitant to the idea. Even though he and Milo had put their hate for each other aside when they had to rescue Jason, the feelings of animosity were still quite present, "Are you sure that's a good idea? What about Milo?"

"He knows about you, I had him track you down. If he can't deal with you working for me that's his problem, you're good at what you do, you saved me and Jason, you've become trusty worthy despite what you've done in the past…"

"Okay I'll come by later, but I can't promise you anything. I'm due back in Iraq anywhere between the next three weeks or three months. So I'll do what I can while I'm here…"

"And you can finish up when you come back…"

"I won't be coming back," Logan stressed again.

"Logan, I know your going to a scary place, but you're not gonna die," Sonny had no idea how to put it, but he thought it was ludicrous for Logan to say he was gonna die, "There have been a lot of times that I thought I was gonna die, right here for instance."

"Don't even start comparing the dangerous life you've had to Iraq, okay? If you want me to work for you I will, but don't you dare shove this bull shit down my throat that I'm gonna survive a third tour. Don't because you have no idea what that place is like, the people that live there, the fear that runs in your bones as your buddy is bleeding all over you and your wondering if you'll be next to get hit…"

Sonny could tell he made a mistake and deeply wanted to apologize but Logan kept running his mouth, "…So don't stand their on your high freaken pedestal and tell me how to feel. I will die in Iraq, I will die for this country and it'll probably be in vain. It sucks, but it's the harsh reality." Logan walked out of the bar and towards a doorway that led to an alleyway where his car was only a few minutes away.

Sonny bit his tongue making note to never mention Iraq, death or anything that they had just discussed for he felt bad that he hadn't been able to keep his end of the deal beforehand and get the kid from going back to a war that appeared not to be worth fighting for.

Walking back upstairs he took a seat with Jason, "Everything okay?" Jason whispered.

"Everything's fine," Sonny told him, but hated it when Jason asked questions like that for he no longer worked for him; Jason needed to understand that not working for him meant that he couldn't no what was going on unless his family was threatened.

"Okay, so about Milo's bachelor party, Nicholas and I thought we might rent Jakes out for the night…But no strippers…"

"No strippers? Doesn't a typical bachelor party have strippers?" Sonny wondered what the hell else they would do at a bachelor party. The point of a party like that was to get drunk and look at women before you're sworn to one woman for the rest of your life.

Nicholas leaned in so that Emily and Elizabeth who were talking with each other wouldn't hear, "We might get one, but come on Sonny you know our girls wouldn't go for that, we can have fun without sex."

Sonny looked at him wondering how it was possible, "Okay just let me know when and I'll be there…"

"Um Jason?" Spinelli walked back into Kellys quickly needing to ask him something.

"Yeah?" Jason looked up.

"Is my car in the shop? My mustang you bought me?" Spinelli asked for when he called the guards earlier they didn't know where the car was.

"Yeah, I wanted to keep it nice and fixed up for you. They're just doing standard changes and tests…I can have it ready for you when you drop Cameron off this afternoon."

"Thanks, alright I'm gonna go Cameron is getting restless in my arms, he's so excited to see the movie that I don't think I'll load him up on sugar…" Spinelli suggested and Jason and Sonny looked at him like 'Duh you never do that with kids'.

Waving goodbye to everyone he walked out of Kellys' excitedly talking to Cameron about the movie, "Okay so what does this mouse do?"

"He cooks!" Cameron shouted.

"Yup only in a cartoon," he smiled knowing today was going to be a wonderful day because he was spending it with his favorite toddler.


	20. Little events

Chapter 20: Little events

Author's Note:

Hey guys, this chapter pretty much builds up to everything that's gonna happen in the next chapter and I can tell you one thing, you won't see what's coming. This next chapter is going to shock you. Seriously. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Hours later Spinelli returned to the penthouse building with Cameron asleep in his arms, "Elizabeth?" He quietly looked for her as he entered the apartment.

"Spinelli come on in!" Elizabeth shouted from the kitchen, but quickly quieted down as she walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

Spinelli pointed to the stairs, "I'll be right back."

He walked upstairs pulling the sheets back and gently put Cameron down. Just as he pulled the sheets back over Cameron he looked around for the little teddy bear he had given Cameron just a week ago.

"Spinelli?" Elizabeth whispered as she walked into his room with the bear.

"He won't go to sleep without it," she careful put it inside Cameron's hands.

Spinelli studied his sweet face, oh how he missed this little boy, "We had a good time today."

"I can tell…" Elizabeth glanced up at him, "Thank you."

Spinelli softly smiled with a tint of sweetness, "You never have to thank me Elizabeth."

"Come on, I'll make us some tea…" She whispered.

"Or brownies…" He hinted.

"You and Jason with my brownies…" She couldn't figure it out, "Okay…" She agreed and they walked downstairs.

"Are you sure you're able to freely walk around like this?" He was surprised at how quickly she bounced back.

"Yeah, Kelly said I've pretty much made a full recovery." She led him into the kitchen.

"That's wonderful," he expected to see Jason in the kitchen, but he wasn't their.

"Where's Jason?" He leaned against the door frame.

"Oh he's out with Luke talking about the restaurant," she looked in the refrigerator for supplies.

"Hmm…" Spinelli walked to the table, "You don't have to make brownies if you don't want to…I don't want to push you…"

"Oh no, it's not a big deal it gives me something to do…" She looked at him, "I've only been making the ones with the pre-made mixtures in anyway; Jason doesn't even know the difference…" She showed him the little box.

He laughed, "You sneaky devil you…"

"Hey I think I'm excused out of making them from scratch, I just had surgery…" She winked and he laughed again, "You're secret is safe with me." He folded his arms looking around the kitchen and suddenly noticing the pictures on the fridge, "Did Cameron draw those?"

"Yup," she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"Well he's definitely got that art streak in him," he looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth looking at him.

"I guess," she turned back cutting open the small bag and following the instructions.

"So have you and Jason started those wedding arrangements yet?" Spinelli leaned his back to the counter watching her pour the mix into the bowl and add the necessary ingredients.

"Sort of, we've been so busy with the kids and Jason with this restaurant that we've sort of put it on hold…I mean we've talked about where we want to have it, who we want to invite, the food…but we haven't really picked out those details that make it special and unique to us…"

"That's nice…" He thought it was sweet how special they wanted to make it.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, thank you for the card…I never really got to tell you how much I appreciated the banner and the balloons and the kind words you spoke of us…" She smiled with great admiration.

"I meant every word of it, you two do share a rare love…something that happens once in a lifetime…" He repeated his words again from the letter still believing and admiring the relationship she had with Jason.

"You think you and Jolene will ever have that?" She asked him hoping it wouldn't upset him, but it looked like it did.

He walked away from the counter, "I used to think so."

He spread his hands out on the chair nearby and leaned on it, "I thought after the other night, we were back on track."

"The other night?" She asked as she stirred the brownie mix.

"Yeah," he slightly closed her eyes, "I ran into Sam two no three days ago."

"Oh?" She wondered what she had to do with him and Jolene.

"I was in a bar, drinking…"

"Drinking?" She asked for she never saw Spinelli as someone who liked to drink.

"It just relaxes me from everything and everyone, just a small scotch, I'm not gonna turn into a alcoholic…anyway I was sitting at the bar when this woman walked in saying her name was Sam McCall."

"You didn't remember her?" Elizabeth started to lose interest in making the brownies.

"Not at first, but as we started talking I began to remember her."

"How is she?" Elizabeth was curious, but not at all feeling sorry for her.

He turned to her pulling the chair out so he could sit in it, "She's a maid in the hotel I'm staying in…" Enough was said for it Elizabeth got the picture that Sam had almost in a way hit poverty.

He told her how they discussed what each other had been doing since the last time they saw each other, her transition to Florida, his accident, how he met Jolene, how he lost her and then the Lulu and Milo mess. As he began to tell her how he offered his room to her therefore asking her to stay with him he looked up to see a 'please don't tell me you slept with her' look.

"I didn't sleep with her, I mean we slept in the same bed, but no we didn't do the deed…" He laughed.

"Good," Elizabeth laughed, "Phew…" She joked.

"Ha, ha. But no before we went up to my hotel, my lawyer came running in…"

"Alexis?" Elizabeth asked not knowing she was in Florida.

"No," he wished he had reworded the story as he did with his information about Sam.

"Elizabeth, Alexis isn't my lawyer anymore, Trevor Lansing is and I know what you're going to say…but I trust him…" He looked at her seriously not wanting to get into it and she agreed, but knew she'd definitely tell Jason later.

He went on about how he originally asked Sam to be his date because of the issue of time for he would have preferred Lulu, Elizabeth or someone whom he really cared about meaning Jolene to join him.

"Asking Sam was just easy…" He leaned back in the chair beginning to remember how the night started.

Elizabeth could tell he was stuck in some memory, "But Sam…She found Jolene didn't she?" Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and joined him at the table.

He nodded, "She found the most gorgeous dress, fixed her hair and her make up…" He faintly smiled, "I was in the lobby waiting and I look at the guy at the front desk to see if he had called my room and just as he started to talk his eyes caught something…and suddenly so did mine…" His face was beginning to light up.

"I'd never seen anyone so beautiful at that instant. I mean she took my breath away…" He smiled almost as if the moment was surreal.

His smiled quickly turned into a frown, "I thought when we kissed at the top of the stairs that was it, we were together, but it was just one of those caught up in the moment things…"

He was sad for a minute and then continued, "So we got into the limo and started talking. I told her that I didn't think she still cared about me…and she said," he looked up at Elizabeth, "she did…"

She saw his resilience to wanting to go further with it, "What? Tell me…" She asked knowing she might be able to shed light on something.

In a tired almost annoyed voice he mentioned everything else she said to him, "She told me she not only cared about me, but she missed me and was worried sick about me while I was gone. There was truth and honesty to her words and I…I still…" He was going to express more frustration, but decided to hold back until he told her the entire story.

"So we got to the ball and before I knew it the small progress we made turned into nothing, and so I asked her just to pretend with me for tonight," suddenly the image of they handled Kate Howard popped into his head, "We had fun though, you know?"

"…I introduced her to friends, to the people I work with. We put on such a great act that it got to the point where we weren't…" he looked down.

"Acting anymore?" Elizabeth sweetly smiled for it sounded like such a sweet story.

"Yeah, we started dancing and I told her how much it meant to me that she was there sharing it with me and how I owed her for it. I started talking about how I could repay her, you know money…and then she stops me and says 'can I have you?"

Elizabeth was surprised, the way he described her behavior in the last twenty minutes just didn't seem to add up.

"And I look at her, not wanting to scare her off, I say 'as friends'? She looks at me disappointed…and as she started to suggest something else…she fainted…"

Elizabeth was shocked for he told the story like some great romance novel making her want more and more and hearing that she fainted was just adding angst, "She seemed okay today."

Ignoring her last comment he was too fixated on remembering Jolene fainting in his arms, "It scared me to death…As she lied unconscious in my arms…on the floor I thought about Jason and how scared he must have been when Sam was shot in his arms or the times where you've shouted in pain needing his help, all the times Jason was ever scared of losing the woman he loved…for that fraction of a second I knew what he felt…and although it was so small in comparison to what he's been through I finally got it…"

His hand graced his heart, "That ache in your heart when you fear of losing someone you care about…"

"It's scary isn't it?" She gracefully touched his hand.

"It's terrifying, I found myself shouting for help, I mean if anyone thought that she and I were an act they wouldn't have believed it anymore, not after the way I was acting…"

"So what happened?"

"She woke up seconds later as if nothing had happened, but I didn't want to take any chances so I told Trevor and my boss that we were leaving...they tried to get me to stay, but what they didn't understand was that my thoughts, my priorities were on Jolene…"

"What did the President think?" Her eye brow raised surprised that Spinelli would just leave a party like that.

"Well he never showed up, bad whether caused him to never even make it to Florida so that's why I figured we could go, I wouldn't be missing out on anything…" He slightly laughed.

"So then what happened?" She knew the story was far from over.

"So after she got out of the bathroom which still took too long for her to tell me she was just 'fine'…she fell asleep in my arms, lied her head right here," his hand touched his shoulder.

"I carried her upstairs to my room; put her on the bed and when I came back with water she was on the balcony looking at the stars…" Elizabeth could tell he was in another one of his trance's, his eyes said it all.

"It reminded me of our date on the rooftop…Did I ever tell you about that?" He suddenly remembered that he never got the chance to tell her or Jason because he left that night.

"No I don't think you did…" But Elizabeth already knew what happened that night thanks to Robin who had accidentally gossiped about it with her and Emily.

"Well there's really not much to say except we talked a lot, finally getting to know each other at least more than before. Eventually it got dark and the stars were out…one thing led to another and…"

"I know that part," Elizabeth didn't need him to go into details.

He giggled not just from what she said, but for what he about to say because it was so true, "I looked at her the way the moon shined on her skin, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she was so peaceful looking up at the stars and that's when I knew that I wanted to fall in love with her…there was no one else I wanted."

Elizabeth smiled for hearing his stories made her reminiscent her days as a young teenager falling in love with Lucky, her first love.

"So as I stared at her on the balcony I walked out to join her and we looked at the stars that still looked the same, they hadn't changed at all."

Elizabeth could see the twinkle in his eye, Jolene really had his heart, "And neither had the two of you…" She came to the realization that made her feel like she was reading a great romance novel.

He smiled at the way Elizabeth understood him so well. How nice it was to talk to someone who knew what he was saying, "So I gently took her hands and told her how I was falling hopelessly in love with her, head over heels, the real deal. I told her how I was sorry for what happened and that I'd never break her heart again…It doesn't sound like much…" He felt like the way he was explaining it made him sound like a loser, but he should have known better when it came to talking to Elizabeth.

"You put your heart on the table, you told her everything…"

"I gave her the speech of all speeches…" He looked down suddenly becoming silent with frustration building for the story was almost over and it didn't end with a happy ending.

"And…" Elizabeth was puzzled by his pause.

He looked up, "And what?"

"Well what did she say?"

"Nothing, I mean I think she was going to say something, I mean I really had her and then all of the sudden she's running to the bathroom throwing up…" He felt weird talking about it because it was so unexpected her getting sick, but in the end he was almost happy that it happened because he felt closer to her than he ever had before.

"She got sick?" Elizabeth was taken out of the fairytale he'd been describing and almost jumped into nurse mode wondering what caused Jolene's sickness.

"Yeah, I mean not from what I said, I hope not," he slightly laughed, "I don't know what caused it, but I ran in and…" He sprung up from the table with his back to her.

"What I don't understand is that I've told her a hundred times that she can trust me. I've done so much to try to prove how bad I want this relationship and she once again pushes me away…"

"How did she push you away?"

He turned to her, "I sat on the bathroom floor trying to help her, I pulled her hair back, touched her shoulder, I mean I was trying to be there for her and every time I got too close…she pushed me."

"But how?" Elizabeth had a hunch.

"How? She literally pushed me. When she wasn't getting sick she would throw herself at me and yell at me to leave…like she was punishing me for something I've done…but I could tell Elizabeth that it had nothing to do with the night I left her, after we slept together, it had nothing to do with that."

Elizabeth nodded, becoming more convinced that she knew the problem.

Spinelli couldn't be more confused, "I mean all I wanted to do was make her feel safe in my arms and she'd shout at me 'Please I can do this myself'. She was so scared, scared of letting me in. I'd say to her, 'I'm here. Just let me help you.' and after all the crying after me not giving up on her, she broke down in my arms."

She could hear his saddened vulnerable voice of frustration mixed in with hurt. As he got more descriptive she knew that the kind of behavior Jolene was showing was the kind of behavior that she had often shown towards Jason and Lucky when she was pregnant.

Spreading his hands out on the chair he leaned on it taking a deep breath while looking down at the floor. Closing his eyes, he slowly began to weep, "I don't…" He tried to get the courage to look at her for he was embarrassed that he was crying angry tears of frustration and hurt.

Elizabeth knew her queue. She quietly scooted out of her chair and walked towards him putting her hands around his arm which compelled him to open his eyes and tell her what he'd been trying to tell her for the past couple of minutes, "I don't know what to do anymore."

He sobbed, "I don't…" He walked away from her towards the doorway before turning around to face her, "I mean I took care of her, Elizabeth. I did the things I've watched Jason do for you."

He walked back over, "I was kind and gentle. I didn't talk about us afterwards, I just helped her take a shower and then she cuddled up with me in bed." He shrugged his shoulders wondering what was so wrong with what he did.

The tears in his eyes became more apparent with his face getting puffier and redder, rage was about to infiltrate his body, "I mean I can't understand after the night we had where I was sure we were together! That we had bonded in more ways than we ever had before! I can't understand why she would leave the next day with a note saying 'I'm sorry'. Why? Why Elizabeth!"

He saw her slight worried look about Jake sleeping upstairs, "Sorry I didn't mean to be loud…"

"Sit down…" She looked at him knowing this was her calling card, she was his adoptive mother, the parent he lacked in life and now he needed advice that only she and Jason could give.

She sat down waiting for him, "Spinelli…"

He finally took a seat and whipped his tears, "Look at me, I'm such a cry baby…don't ever…"

"Tell anyone?" She giggled, "The good guys are always this sensitive and believe me Jason gets much more emotional than you..." She grabbed onto both of his hands knowing her comment had humored him.

"Now what I'm about to tell you or suggest to you is just a guess. I haven't talked with Jolene or her friends…I don't know if this is the truth…I'm just using my own experiences…" She had no idea if she was doing the right thing, if she should talk with Jolene first and then talk with him, but seeing him look so unhappy only convinced her that he needed to think about the possibility.

"I'll listen to whatever you have to say…Just tell me what she's thinking…" He begged.

"That's the thing, I don't' want you to listen because I could be wrong. So I'm going to tell you what I think is going on and then you need to ask yourself if it's possible."

He nodded and she slowly tried to explain what she knew made the most sense, "Is it possible that…Once again this is just a…"

"Elizabeth…" He wanted her to continue.

"Okay," she took a deep breath letting go of his hands feeling it might be weird telling him this assumption of hers while holding his hands.

"Spinelli is it possible that Jolene could be…" She was about to say pregnant when she heard Jason's voice, "Hello?" He had just walked into the apartment.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I'm in the kitchen…"

Spinelli quickly fixed himself, not at all wanting to lead on that something was wrong with him. He got up from his chair.

"Spinelli we're not done," Elizabeth had really hoped she'd at least be able to share her thoughts on this with him, but he declined wanting to stay.

"It's okay, you know I think I know what to do…" Spinelli looked at her to rest assure that he'd find a way to either win Jolene's heart or fail trying.

Jason walked in surprised to see Spinelli whom he could tell looked as if something was off with him, "Hey what's going on?" He said cheerfully not wanting to sound serious.

"Nothing, I was just asking Elizabeth what kind of wedding present I should get you guys…"

Jason looked at Elizabeth whom he could tell right away was caught off guard by Spinelli's statement, "Oh you did, well what did you ask for?"

"Some computer lessons," Elizabeth joked.

"Computer lessons?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I want to know how to load digital pictures onto the computer and I know you don't know how to do that so I thought when Spinelli gets the chance he could come over and show me how to do it…"

"And I told her I'd be happy to, once I asked Dillon how to do it." He laughed and then started to walk out of the room.

"Hey why don't you stay for dinner?" Jason wanted to spend some time with him to talk about Florida and the president's ball.

"I would, but I've got some errands to run, but how about tomorrow?" Spinelli suggested seeing Jason's disappointed face.

Jason nodded as if it would be okay, "oh you're car is in the parking garage, I just had them deliver it so you should be set for wherever your going."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I've got to go, but I'll call you guys later if I end up having nothing to do…" Spinelli opened the door, waved good bye, and then walked across to his penthouse.

Jason looked away from the door, "What did you guys really talk about?"

"Okay Jason calm down," she could see that he was starting to over react, "Let's have a nice discussion of this over brownies…" She walked up to him placing her arms around his waist.

"Which kind are you making?" He looked down at her.

"What do you mean which kind, there's only one kind," she looked at him wondering what he meant.

"I mean are making your version or the store bought?" He could see her mouth dropped.

"You know?"

"Of course I know," he laughed.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" She smiled goofily at him.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he pushed her hair back.

She softly smiled completely appalled at how thoughtful he was, but then realized that she shouldn't be surprised, this is who he is, the man she loved, the man she wanted to marry, "Ah, Jason…" She pulled him into a kiss deciding she'd scratch the crappy store bought mix she had sitting in the kitchen and go ahead and make her special brownies while telling Jason exactly what was going on with Spinelli.

* * *

He sat down at her grave wiping away the leaves, the snow, and anything else that covered her name. He traced each and every letter mouthing her name, mouthing the words used to describe her, but the words beloved sister, daughter, friend and wife weren't enough in his eyes, they never would be.

"I finally understand the meaning of those words; you never know what you have until its gone," his kissed his fingers and placed them on the stone, "come back to me…come back to me Georgie." He looked up at the blue sky with scattered white clouds and for a tiny second the sun shined through and he felt the warmth, it was a sign; he just didn't know what kind of sign it was.

Wiping the tears away he turned to his briefcase and opened it revealing the script he had written of them. After taking a deep breath he read the title, "Living without love."

"Do you think it's too depressing? It's how I feel Georgie, it's what living without you is like, it's without love." He closed his eyes remembering that painful night again.

"_Maxie get down!"_

He remembered hearing Georgie's words knowing much more than they obviously did. By the time Maxie had turned around, it was too late. He caught her in his arms falling to the floor.

"_Georgie!" he flipped her back over and saw his hand covered in bright red blood._

He looked down at his hand and painfully closed his eyes.

"_Georgie! No! No! No!"_

"_Dillon, I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry, you were doing the right thing, always doing the right thing," he gently touched her cheek with tears spilling out of his eyes that didn't want to be believe what he was seeing. _

"_I love you…" she raised her hand to his face. _

He touched his cheek, faintly saying…

"_I love you too."_

He leaned back on the big oak tree behind him remembering her smile for the last time before blood splurged out of her mouth, her head turned, her eyes closed and the smile faded, the woman he loved, his best friend, his soul mate had died in his arms.

Sniffling he turned the pages, "Living without love, written by Dillon Quartermaine, a story about love, wherever I go, whatever I see, it will always be with me reminding me of the days I lived and the day I died along with her."

* * *

Maxie walked from the hospital elevator looking for Epiphany, "Jolene do you know where Epiphany is?"

"No I'm sorry I don't," she frowned looking around the room, "I can page her."

"Okay, I just need to tell her that I won't be volunteering anymore at least not for a while," she tried not to show any emotion as to why.

"Alright, well Epiphany usually shows up when you least expect it," she laughed, "So why don't you take a seat and I'll page her."

Just as Maxie was about to thank her, a man walked from the distant elevators, "Um can you tell me where I can find um."

He looked at the papers from his clip board while chewing gum like his life depended on it, "Jolene Crowe?"

"This is her," Jolene looked at him curiously.

"Great, I didn't think I'd be able to find you so soon, I get calls to deliver stuff here all the time and it's always bloody hassle. Sign here…" He pointed while removing the pen from his ear.

"What kind of delivery am I signing for?" She handed him the pen back.

"Isn't that supposed to the surprise?" He ripped the receipt showing confirmation she had received the order, "Have a good day Ma'am." He tipped his hat and as he got closer to the elevator that was located diagonally from the nurses station he motioned to the men in to step out for they had found the lucky lady.

Jolene looked at Maxie not only wondering what the delivery could be, but also annoyed that the delivery guy didn't hint at all as to what they were delivering.

As she watched the man head into the distant elevator she became speechless as men walked out carrying out vases of roses.

"Oh my…" Maxie too was speechless, "There must be like a hundred roses here…"

"Try one thousand lady," the man holding the vase looked at Jolene who spoke before he could, "A thousand?"

"Yeah, the man called in wanting every red rose we had, where do you want us to put these?" He looked at her wanting a quick answer for the vases where quite heavy.

"Um…"

The man could tell that this was indeed a surprise, "Okay boys let's put the ones with the cards up here and then the others in the waiting room right nearby." He set the flowers down and walked back into the elevator where he would wait with the other men before getting the next bunch.

"Oh my god Jolene!" Maxie jumped, "Aren't you gonna read the card?"

She looked at Maxie unsure of what to do.

"Of course she is!" Regina shouted as she and Leyla walked onto the scene.

"Well if your not gonna read them I will," Maxie grabbed the first card from the first vauze of flowers, "Okay it says…"

"Oh my god this is so romantic," Maxie rolled her eyes in excitement for this was exactly the kind of thing Cooper would do for her.

"Well what does it say?" Leyla asked.

Maxie looked at them, "Okay…For every time…"

Regina grabbed the next card, "I thought of you…"

"This morning," Leyla finished.

Maxie grabbed the last card, but realized that Jolene needed to read it, "Go ahead…"

Jolene wasn't pleased for it was easier when they read it, "Okay…" She took the card from her hand and removed the small envelope.

She started reading it, but was interrupted when Maxie shouted, "Well read it out to us!" She didn't want to be left out as did Regina and Leyla.

Jolene smiled at their interest in her love life, "…Meet me at Lover's Pass at seven, yours truly, Spinelli."

"Oh my god! Lover's pass Jolene!" Maxie excitedly jumped, "Do you know where that is?"

Jolene nodded knowing exactly what the place was, "Yes I do."

"Well why aren't you excited! It's only the most beautiful hilltop in Port Charles! You can see the entire town and it's just breath taking…Cooper and I go up there every couple of weeks…" Maxie hinted and the nurses looked at her with 'we didn't need to know that' look.

"Okay sorry, but this isn't just any place. Him asking you to go there means he wants you…" She didn't mean in a sexual way even though she and Cooper had used it in that way, she was merely trying to tell Jolene just like everyone else had been trying to tell her that Spinelli wants to be with her.

"I know," it's what she was afraid of.

"Well you have to go!" Maxie butt in again looking at Regina and Leyla to put their two cents in.

"She's right you have to go," Leyla cheered on with Maxie.

"No I don't," Jolene looked up from the card, "It's called work."

"So you're just gonna keep him waiting?" Regina looked at her like maybe Leyla had been right this morning; maybe her intentions were to hurt him.

"No!" Jolene quickly told them almost annoyed that they suggested such a thing.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Epiphany walked into to see dozens of flower vases in the waiting room as well as on the counter.

"Whose flowers are these?"

"Mine," Jolene reluctantly admitted.

"Well you have exactly ten minutes to get these out of here," Epiphany ordered for they couldn't work in a place infested with so many roses no matter how beautiful they were.

"Okay I will…" She forcefully smiled at Epiphany who walked away.

Maxie evil eyed Epiphany, "That woman…" She didn't spend to much cursing the woman, "Jolene what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to think about it," Jolene stepped off the platform already hearing there complaints, "Guys, this is between Spinelli and I. Now if you want to help you can help me do something with these flowers."

Maxie picked up a vase, "Alright, but I still think you should call to confirm or go shopping with me and pick out a dress…I mean it's just a suggestion." She sarcastically looked at Jolene who wasn't about to change her mind.

"I appreciate the fact that you guys want to help, but I need to think about this…" She walked to the waiting room where twenty more vases were sitting, "Okay, I think we should send one of these to each floor. Put two in our locker room and…"

"Hey who brought the flowers?" Robin asked as she walked on to the floor.

"Spinelli! He asked her to meet her at Lover's Pass…" Maxie blurted and Robin silently laughed knowing that Jolene wasn't appreciating the fact that Maxie was telling the entire floor.

"That's sweet, what are you going to do with the flowers?" She could see they had their hands full.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Jolene looked at her.

"Well I know, why don't you send each vase to a wing of the hospital. Each floor and special unit gets one, then if you have anything left over, I'll take one home…"

"And so will I," Emily came up behind them.

Epiphany walked back in to see of course that nothing had happened, "You two!" She shouted at the orderlies.

Jolene, Regina, Leyla, Maxie, Emily and Robin, turned to Epiphany who looked angry, but not as angry as they had seen her in the past, "You all need to get back to work. Orderlies…"

"You are going to deliver each vase to a floor or wing in the hospital. Then if there are any left you'll deliver them to the locker room and see if anyone wants to take any home…Ladies…" She looked up at them.

"Work!" She motioned them to go away, "Jolene and Maxie stay put!"

Jolene looked at Regina and Leyla to go on without her, "I'm sorry about the…"

"Don't be sorry, it's a nice romantic gesture," she turned to Maxie, "You are late again for your shift."

"I know that's what I was going to tell you about, I need a break for a while," Maxie tried to explain.

"Today can be your last day," Epiphany suggested, but was really ordering her to do so because they had relied on her being there today.

"Fine!" Maxie pouted off in the direction to the locker room.

Epiphany looked back at Jolene, "What time?"

"What?" Jolene was caught off guard.

"What time is your date with him?" Epiphany asked again wondering when Jolene was going to get the point that she was trying to be nice.

"At seven, but it doesn't matter I'm not going," Jolene didn't want any sort of special treatment.

"Your not going because of work or because you don't like him," Epiphany obviously knew the answer to her own question.

Her silence made it clear, "Look I've got help coming in at around five, why don't you take off then?"

"Epiphany that's not necessary," Jolene didn't want to seem ungrateful, "Thank you but…"

"Just think about it, Lover's Pass is not just any place…" Epiphany smirked at her before making her way down the hall, "Jolene you've got rounds to do!"

Jolene smiled at how quickly Epiphany changed from a kind caring co-worker to her boss, "I'm on it!" She shouted back before walking to the nurses' station to grab a few folders. As she walked off the platform her eye caught the flowers making her once again re-address the idea of going out with him tonight.

* * *

"Thanks Carly, I owe you one," Spinelli hung up the phone in Sonny's old penthouse, "Okay…" He started counting off all the things he had done, but still needed to do.

Walking out of the penthouse with his best suit on he looked at the guards, "is it set up?"

"Yes sir, we had the best table and chairs and everything you requested there," the guard nodded.

"Fantastic, why don't you take the night off? You too," he looked at the other guard that was standing by his door.

"I probably won't be in until late tonight," he saw the guards' smiles, "Guys…come on…" He expected more maturity from them, but started grinning.

"Here," he opened his wallet handing them a couple one hundred dollar bills, "Go have fun tonight, take your wives out to dinner…"

"What's the occasion boss?"

He looked at them surprised, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Oh right, the girl, okay well call us if you need us," they walked with him to the elevator when Jason stepped out.

"Spinelli," Jason wanted to quickly discuss something with him.

"Yeah?" He looked at the guards to go ahead without.

"What's up?" He looked at Jason who obviously had something on his mind.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he looked down at Spinelli's tux.

"Well I don't know if Elizabeth told you about…"

He nodded, "She did."

"Well this is the last trick I have up my sleeve," Spinelli looked at him very serious, "If she doesn't want me after tonight than I'll know it's over."

"You mean she hasn't actually agreed to whatever you have planned tonight?" Jason was a little confused.

"No, see I sort of sent her a thousand roses and then enclosed and invitation for her to meet me at Lover's Pass."

"Lover's Pass?" Jason tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Spinelli was almost laughing with Jason.

"I don't know, if you think it's gonna work…I mean she might…" He burst out laughing, "I just hope she doesn't think…"

Spinelli caught on to what he was hinting, "Oh no, I don't plan on doing that. I've got a whole dinner planned out and if she shows up I know that at least she wants to talk and if she doesn't than I'm gonna close the book on her, I'm gonna let her go."

Jason nodded believing it was the right thing to do for he thought it was getting to the point where Spinelli needed to stop putting himself out there and wait for her to make the next move, "Well good luck and let me know how it goes, call us."

"I'll do, thanks," he shook his hand, "Oh and Jason there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah?" Jason looked at him in slight concern wondering if something was wrong.

"I missed you when I was in Florida," he softly smiled.

Jason's look of concern quickly changed, "I missed you too, but I can't make peace with you coming and going until I know what's going on because I have this feeling…"

Spinelli placed his hand on his shoulder, "Jason…"

Jason sarcastically looked at him with a playfully annoyed look, "What did I tell you about touching me?"

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, "What? What do you want to tell me?"

"You can't tell anyone, I mean you can tell Elizabeth, but it has to be kept in absolute secrecy," he looked at Jason knowing that he didn't even have to stress how important it was that this be kept secret.

He walked with Jason over to his apartment door not wanting the guards by his door to hear, "Spinelli I'm beginning to think I was right."

"Shh, you've got nothing to worry about," Spinelli smiled at him for he had wanted to tell Jason since he knew.

"Spinelli…" Jason put on his serious face.

"Jason I'm going to Mars." He could tell Jason almost didn't hear right.

"What?" He was confused by what he meant when he said he was 'going to mars'.

"I mean I'm going on a space shuttle and me and seven other astronauts are going to be the first to walk on planet Mars…That's what I've been helping them with, that's what I've been doing, training for this…"

"Not uh…" Jason leaned away, "No your not, that place isn't even said to be safe to go to yet…there's no life on Mars except little aliens and…"

Spinelli laughed at his silly comments, "No it is safe and there are no aliens there, believe me," he put his hands on Jason's shoulders, "we checked…" He assured.

Jason smiled completely surprised, "So you're going to space, well that's amazing, I mean it's incredible, but why is this so secretive?"

"Because apparently Russia wanted to do it first so we're competing and we thought the best way to catch them off guard is to announce the mission three weeks before we go which will be in about two months…give or take…" He explained hoping he wouldn't have to discuss this further, but at least Jason knew now that this had nothing to do with the mob.

"Phew," Jason said a few seconds later, "Cause I thought you got caught up with Trevor in some mob thing."

"Nope," Spinelli smiled trying to ignore what Jason just said, "Although Trevor is my lawyer I wouldn't let him get me involved in the mob…The only mob partner I want it you…I'm your wing man, the grass hopper…your…"

"Okay I get it," Jason wanted him to stop with the analogies, "You don't know how much relief that brings me."

"Well I'm sorry I worried you, it was never my intention when I agreed to be your son for you to worry about me…" He almost wished Jason wouldn't treat him like his real son for it made him feel like he wasn't worth it, like he would become a burden to him like he was to his grandmother and biological parents.

"Spinelli I'd worry about you even if you weren't my son, you and I are a team, brothers, father-son, friends, whatever you want to call it, I will stand by you, just like I'd stand by anyone else in my family. You are important too important to me and Elizabeth and our kids…If something happened to you…There'd be a huge gap in our lives, a hole in our hearts that would never be full again…" Jason motioned for a hug.

"You really have turned sentimental," Spinelli teased.

"Yeah, yeah, a family does that to you," Jason leaned out of the hug.

"Have fun tonight and most importantly, the key to any girls' heart is honesty, trust and love. Show her all those things and you can't lose…" Jason smiled.

"Thanks," Spinelli waved as he walked into the elevator, "I'll call you guys…"

"No because Elizabeth is going to want to gossip about it for hours…" Jason rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "I'm just kidding, of course we want you to call. We want to know you're happy."

"As long as I have you guys to come home to I'll always be happy…" Spinelli smiled as the elevator doors closed leaving Jason incredibly overjoyed with happiness.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Lulu looked at the clock.

Standing at the jukebox he looked for a song to play, "What Lulu?" Logan turned to her, "What's troubling you?" He playfully teased.

"I have two hours left on my shift, plus an hour of cleaning up," Lulu pouted.

He leaned against the jukebox smiling at her sweet face, "Well it shouldn't take you too I'm the only one here…"

She looked at the two tables with customers at them, "Alright Lulu, but except for the old guy reading his book and the couple, you've only got me to deal with."

"And how would you prefer that I 'deal' with you?" She smiled evilly at him as she wiped the table near him with a rag.

Spreading his hands on the table he leaned in, "Anyway you want to babe…" He smiled at her his eyes catching hers.

She smiled for a second looking at his light blue eyes, "I better get back to work." She quickly looked away moving onto another table.

He realized he had come on too strong, perhaps making her feel uncomfortable and resided back to his table when Scott Baldwin walked in.

"Logan," Scotty sat at his table.

Even though his father had been able to lift the charges he had on him from the military Logan still wasn't welcoming the guy, "What?"

"I just wanted to say hi, I mean I thought you'd be a little nicer to be since I got you out of jail," Scott whispered.

Logan leaned in, "I would much rather rot in jail than go back to Iraq. So thank you for getting the charges off of me, but unless you can get me out of going through a full tour in Iraq. You can forget about any bondage here…"

"Look Logan, these things take time, I'm working on it," Scott reasoned.

"And even if you could get me out the fact of the matter is you walked out on my mother," he leaned back looking away from him.

"I know and I'm telling you Logan had I known you existed, believe me I'd…I would have helped…" He tried to argue again, but Logan refused to hear it.

"Fine," Scotty got up.

"Thanks for the apartment…" Logan grunted still not looking at his father.

"Your welcome, anything else you need just let me know." Scotty waited for Logan to smile before he left.

Logan looked up forcefully smiling at Scott because Lulu was watching. Scott looked at Lulu and then glanced back at his son, "Your not gonna get her sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

Scotty walked out of the diner hoping that his son might be able to claim the heart of the Spencer girl, not because it would be a way of paying Luke back, no, he wanted Logan to chase after her because he knew she made his son happy.

Logan looked at his empty cup of coffee and his empty glass of Dr. Pepper and decided to bring his dishes up to the counter where Lulu was pretending to look busy, "Here you go."

"You're leaving?" She asked almost as if she wanted him to stay.

"Only if you want me to," he looked at her not wanting to bother her.

"Yes…" She said, but he took it as her wanting him to leave.

She cursed under her breath as Logan walked to his table taking his wallet out.

"No," she put her hand on his arm, "I mean yes I want you to stay." She looked around and then sat down with him.

"We can be friends," she told him; "You and I can be friends, but only that."

He nodded disappointed of course, but friendship was better than no friendship at all, "Okay friends."

She smiled getting up from the chair, "And because we're friends you can come to my wedding."

"I'm not sure Milo will like that," Logan played with a fork in his hands.

"You saved his life and as much as he says he hates you, he's just jealous of you, he's afraid you'll take me away from him," which she knew was silly because Milo had her heart as of right now.

Putting the fork down he got up from his chair, "Maybe he's got a reason to be." He stared at her getting way to close to her, "Maybe he should be worried."

She looked at him wishing he could restrain himself from saying things like that, "I love Milo okay? Maybe in a different time, in a different place, you and I could have had something." She said with the utmost confidence.

He backed off, "I'm sorry. I'll respect the relationship you have with him." He sat back down at the table.

"Thank you," she innocently touched his shoulder and walked over to a customer that needed her attention.

As she prepared the customers bill she looked up at Logan who of course was staring at her, "Here you go…" She handed it to him and walked to the counter where Mike came from the back.

"He's still here?" He looked at her.

"Yup, he hasn't left all day…" She looked away from Logan's eyes that were now making her feel uncomfortable.

"Looks like you've got an admirer," he smiled, but could tell it was almost affecting her work, "You want me to make him leave?"

"No, no," she laughed, "He's not doing anything, he's just trying to get a rise out of me and I'm not gonna let him win." She smiled with determination and walked back to the same table to grab the bill.

Mike disappeared into the back while Lulu cleaned up the dishes from the table. As she picked up the glasses she could tell that in the corner of her eye that not only was he still looking at her, but he was walking towards her.

"Logan…" She was afraid he might try to force himself on her, maybe try to kiss her, but it was quite the opposite behavior.

"I don't mean to stare Lulu and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I was merely trying to…"

"Get a rise out of me; make me think that we can't be friends?" She looked at him knowing she could list a million reasons why they shouldn't even be talking.

"Yeah," he looked at her, "But I can tell that you love Milo, you love him a lot so…friends we are…" He grabbed the rest of the dishes on the counter, "I'll take those."

She gave him the two cups she had grabbed and while he walked into the back to give Mike the dishes she started cleaning off the table with a rag, "Don't you have better things to do than help me?"

"Nope, nada." He walked towards her, "So for old time sake why don't you let me help you…"

"In return for what?" She remembered when they first met, when she and Milo had broken up that he often asked for a date with her when he offered to help her close.

He lifted the chair, "I haven't thought of it yet, but when I do you have to promise to give it to me."

She stopped what she was doing, "Get out."

He looked at her confused, "What?"

"I said get out." She pointed at the door.

"Okay I think you got the…."

"Well what do you expect? You stay here all day staring at me. You practically beg me to give us a chance when you know full well that I'm in love with Milo and then you pretend to respect me only to ask in return that I have sex with you or do some sexual favor?" She dropped the rag on the table not at all finished.

The guy with the book was becoming increasingly annoyed by her loud shouting so he quickly left cash for his bill and left, now it was just them in the room.

"Or if not that than you want a date with me? Or a drink? Or a dance? If you really care about me or respect me you'll leave me the hell alone and let us be friends…And you know what forget about inviting you to the wedding because you or just like your father, you can't let go of the past and you know what's even funnier, you and I don't have history, we've never gone out on a date, we don't even know each other and yet you make out like we're this great…" She tried to think of a word to describe how he envisioned them, but his lips crashed into hers making it impossible for her to say anything.

As soon as she could she pushed him off of her, "Get off of me!"

"Lulu.." He wanted to explain to her the point of the kiss.

"No! Stay away from me!" She pushed him.

"You're only saying this because you want it too!" He walked up to her again getting closer than before, but stopped after his cheek came into contact with her hand.

He looked at her completely surprised by her actions, "I only did it to shut you up."

"What's going on here?" Mike ran in to see Lulu in tears and Logan way too close.

"Alright!" Mike ran up to Logan, "You outta here!" He grabbed Logan, "You stay away from her, you hear?" He pushed him towards the entrance.

"Mike it's not what you think," Logan looked at him.

"I will not have that in my restaurant, Lulu are you okay?" Mike looked at her.

"I'm fine," she looked at him wanting to explain to Mike what had happened before everything got out of proportion.

Mike looked back at Logan, "Now you get out of here before I call Luke because when he finds out what you did to his daughter…He's gonna kill you."

_Unbelievable_, one kiss was now turning into something completely different, he put his hands on the door turning to Lulu again, "Lulu I was only going to ask that in return you…

"But forget it, you and him and everyone else have already decided that I'm the bad guy…The guy going off to Iraq to fight for his country…Great so much for the support." He walked out of Kellys' wishing more than ever that the army would call him up and ask him to report for duty.

Mike looked back at Lulu, "What happened?" He walked towards her, "Did he force himself on you?"

"No, no, he didn't do that…I got annoyed and he kissed me. But I pushed him off of me and slapped him and…"

"Good for you," he smiled proud of her.

"I can handle myself, but please don't call my dad or Milo they'd drag this out more than it needs to be…I'm sorry I made it seem like he had done more. Please don't deny him service here. Let's just pretend that nothing happened."

"Well okay, but what brought on this kiss?" He looked at her wondering what in the world would compel him to kiss her.

"He was offering to help me clean up later and I asked him what he wanted in return and he said that I would have to promise to do whatever he asked and I just jumped to the wrong conclusion…One thing led to another and I guess he thought if he kissed me I might…"

"Stop talking?" He put his hands on his hips realizing how the situation could look misleading now.

"Okay I see, why don't you take the rest of the night off, okay?" He knew she was too shook up to work anymore tonight.

"Are you sure?" She already felt bad and now she felt worse.

"Yeah, no one's gonna come in here, it's seven o' clock, you should be at home with Milo, working on that wedding of yours…" He sweetly smiled at her.

"Well how about if I help you clean up," she offered knowing that if they closed now that she could have the place cleaned up in about an hour.

"Just like your mother, you know...very generous…how about I do the dishes and you clean up in here, when you're done you can leave." He walked into the back.

As soon as she was alone she grabbed her cell phone while cleaning off the table, "Dillon!"

Next Chapter: The event that will change Port Charles forever.


	21. Claire De Lune

Chapter 21: Clair De Lune

Author's Note:

For this chapter listen to Clair De Lune. It's supposed to be a montage chapter. A few short dialogue scenes, but that's it. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!

* * *

He arrived at Lover's Pass over an hour ago. In that time he set up the table, lit the candles, placed the dishes and wine glasses along with the napkins and silver ware and at last added a finishing touch of a small bouquet of white roses in the center. One of the things he requested was an arbor, or something close to that set up right over the table and chairs, he knew it would be dark out so he thought of setting up a bunch of small white lights around the wooden to create enough light where they could see each other and the stars. He walked to his car looked at the food he had ordered from the Metro Court. Looking down at his watch he had about fifteen to twenty minutes until she was expected to arrive, but after much consideration decided to wait on distributing the food, instead he brought the small boxes to a small table where he had bottles of wine getting cool.

His phone rang and of course it was the person he least wanted to talk to, "Hello Trevor."

"What's with the tone?" Trevor asked with annoyance, "I know you told me not to call you, but I wanted to tell you that I'm actually in Port Charles tonight…"

"With Ms. Snot Kate Howard?" Spinelli joked knowing that he hated it when he referred her to that.

"Yes, anyway do you want to join us for a drink?" He forgot again that Spinelli had a date.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow for lunch, Trevor I have to go…" He started pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Spinelli…" He tried to argue that they meet tonight but the phone clicked and he looked at Kate Howard who laughed.

"I think I just got hung up for the first time," he looked at her completely appalled.

"Trevor you're dealing with a teenager, a young adult, he doesn't want to hang out with his attorney…" She leaned into kiss, "That's what I'm here for. To keep you busy."

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed her as the pilot told them they'd be arriving in Port Charles shortly, "I've heard there's a great restaurant here called the Metro Court."

"Oh yeah, my friend Jasper Jacks runs it, I can call in a favor…" She smiled for usually he had to call the favors.

"Kate Howard doing me a favor…That's a first…" He gently brought her hand to his lips.

"A first of many," she leaned into kiss him grabbing her phone.

If there was anything Spinelli regretted when he decided to take the small job in Florida, it was letting Trevor Lansing come into his life. All the man wanted to do was talk business, glamour, money, etc. He absolutely made no room for family or himself which bothered Spinelli because he knew Trevor would never respect him for wanting that in his life. Knowing that Trevor would call probably call again when he arrived in Port Charles he turned his phone off not wanting any distractions from anyone, not him, not Lulu, not even Jason and Elizabeth. He wanted to show Jolene just how much he meant to her which meant closing himself off to family and friends.

He walked back to his car to get a small stereo and placed it below the table where he inserted a CD that instantly started playing Clair De Lune, a favorite song of his, a song that for some reason he felt suited tonight.

There was something in the air he told himself, something that made him feel uneasy. He wasn't sure what it was or if there was something wrong at all, perhaps it was the song that made him feel doubtful. He walked to the wooden chair and sat in it as he watched the sun set. As the clock winded down he looked out at the city of Port Charles wondering if the woman he loved was on her way.

* * *

Jolene hurried onto the nurses' station of floor three putting the files on the counter, "Damn it!" She looked at her watch, she should have left over an hour ago and now she had less than twenty minutes to get there.

Taking her phone out she dialed his number, but got his answering machine, "Spinelli this is Jolene, I just wanted to let know that work kept me late, but I should be there soon, no more than an hour late, okay? I'm so sorry."

As she put her phone away she made her way to the emergency entrance of the hospital when paramedics entered, "Where's Dr. Leo?" They looked up from their patient in critical need.

"Right here! This is the gun shot wound right?" Dr. Leo grabbed his stethoscope, "We got to take him into surgery! Jolene you're coming right?"

She looked at him unsure of what to do. She hadn't scrubbed in on a lot of surgeries and this would definitely help her career, but the fact that she knew the surgery could take between half an hour to an hour made her hesitant to choosing it.

"Jolene!" He shouted again, "I need a nurse now!" He looked at her like this couldn't wait, whatever plans she had if she was going off duty were going to have to wait because this patient needed her.

"I think OR 2 is open," she rushed with him already regretting her decision, but technically she was still on duty so she couldn't deny him the help.

* * *

Milo walked into the bar at eight pm an hour earlier than he planned, "Dillon?"

"Oh hey, I'm glad you could get here," he smiled at him as Milo took a seat.

"Well I wasn't doing much," he looked up at Coleman, "Miller light."

Dillon sighed, "Yeah well as usual the Quartermaine clan couldn't get along at dinner even for me. Just as we sat down Monica and Tracy were arguing about Alan's will and the only reason Edward wasn't jumping in was because he had his two cute and adorable grandsons next to him."

"Cameron and Jake?" Milo assumed.

"Yup, he was absolutely thrilled when Jason and Elizabeth decided to have dinner with us, but I knew it was only because Emily and Nicholas were there with Spencer. Then, you should have seen it, you would have literally laughed your pants off if you saw Edward's expression when Liz agreed to let Cameron and even Jake stay for the night," he laughed.

"So when exactly did the dinner go…well..."

"Bad? To the point where I couldn't stand them anymore?"

Milo nodded taking a sip from his beer that Coleman handed him.

"As soon as it started," Dillon laughed again, "Nah, it started half way through, just about when Lulu called me."

"Lulu called you?" Milo looked at him curious.

"Yeah, something about wanting to know where Spinelli was and I told her he was on a date with Jolene at Lover's Pass." Dillon didn't think much of it because he had no idea that Lulu and Jolene were enemies like Lulu and Maxie was.

"You told her where Spinelli was?" Milo checked again.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Dillon sipped his beer.

"Because Lulu hates Jolene…" Milo darted from his seat.

"She does?" Dillon asked, "Well wait I'm coming too!" Dillon sprung up from his chair trying to catch up to Milo, "Oh crap." He realized that Lulu was a force to reckon with.

"Yeah 'oh crap' are the right words," Milo walked out of Jakes hearing Coleman shout, "Hey you didn't pay for these!"

"Put it on my tab!" Milo shouted back as the two ran out, "We'll take your car." He saw it was Edward's Lexis, "Nice."

"Yeah well he only said I could take it if I promised Lulu wouldn't hot wire it," he joked.

Milo laughed, "Well in that case we'd just by him a new one."

As they got to the car, "Dillon you might want to let me drive."

"But I wanted to be drive the getaway car!" He pouted.

"Next time," Milo playfully retorted.

"Fine," Dillon tossed him the keys and pouted to the passenger's seat.

Milo quickly jumped in and put the car in reverse, "Dillon have you ever seen the Fast and the Furious?"

Dillon glanced at him, "Are you kidding me? Yeah, I thought it was horrible…" He began to rant.

Milo quickly pulled out of his parking space and looked at Dillon who was shocked by how quickly he pulled out, "Dillon, hold on because we're about to go the speed of the fast and furious, okay?"

"You know I'm not sure if that's a good idea, cause grandfather…" Dillon was afraid the car might get damage done to.

Milo formed a smirk on his face, "Than I'll by him a new one."

"Well um, okay," Dillon laughed.

"okay then," Milo looked back at the steering wheel and put the car into drive.

"But not too faaassst!" Dillon lunged back into his seat.

"Oh Dillon stop with the theatrics, you know you're loving this," Milo saw his face slowly nod in assurance as Dillon tried to remain calm.

"Alright, instead of going eighty will go fifty," he let go of the gas.

"Oh thank you," Dillon started breathing again.

"But only when the police are out," he smirked at him again putting his foot on the gas pedal where he heard Dillon shouting 'no', but Milo didn't really care what made Dillon comfortable, his goal was to reach Spinelli before Lulu could arrive to ruin his date.

* * *

He looked at the wine swishing around the glass and frowned while taking a deep breath, "It's over. It's really over." He got up from his chair and looked out at the city. Two hours ago he looked at the city as the sun set and believed that anything was possible, he believed that people who had made mistakes could come together and come to the realization that the feelings they had for each, the feelings that could evolve into love would be enough to bring them back to each other, well not in this case he decided. He drank the rest of the wine and then placed the glass back on the table.

He blew out the candles, "Plenty more fish in the sea, Spinelli, plenty more."

He turned to the smaller table nearby and grabbed the small boxes of food. He figured he could drop them off at some soup kitchen on his way home. He opened the trunk and placed the boxes in a way that they wouldn't move around and then looked back at the arbor, the table, the chairs, the silverware, the stereo, everything that he had placed to make tonight perfect. He closed the trunk and walked to the front of his mustang deciding to leave everything there as he had set it.

He didn't care if he returned tomorrow to see that it had been damaged or stolen, he frankly just didn't care what happened tonight. Tonight he would feel sorry for himself and then wake up tomorrow ready for a new day. He knew he could wash away his feelings for Jolene just as quickly as he disposed his hatred for Sonny. It would be hard, but he could manage. He had dealt with many disappointments before, his grandmother, his parents, Lulu, Sonny, and so many others who looked at him and saw nothing.

Closing the car door he put the keys in the ignition. Putting the car in drive he slowly started to make his way down the mountain putting his seat belt on at the same time.

Jason playfully walked into his penthouse holding Elizabeth's hand, "We've got the whole night to ourselves…" He threw the keys on his desk and turned to her, "No bed time stories no dirty diapers, just us." He leaned into kiss her.

"Yeah, but you like the bed time stories, admit it, you're gonna miss not reading Cameron the latest chuggin Charlie adventure," she put her arms around his waist.

He looked at her trying to be tough, but cracked, "Alright, I am gonna miss it, but not as much as I miss you…"

"Well I've been here, you've just failed to look," she playfully insisted pulling away from his kiss and walking to the couch.

He turned his head becoming intrigued by her flirtation, "I'm looking now."

"You are?" She moved her hands to her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it.

"Oh yeah," he licked his lips liking what was in front of him.

As he started his hunt the phone rang and the moment was gone, "I'll be up in five minutes, I swear!"

"Jason!" She got annoyed for making her wait, "Alright…"

He answered the phone as she ran upstairs, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Spinelli." He tried to sound cheery, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Jason silently laughed, "No your not."

"Oh good," Spinelli didn't really know what to say, but Jason could already tell that she didn't show up.

He looked at the clock and knew it was too early for him to be calling about a 'successful' date, "That bad?"

"Yeah, I guess it's over…" He looked at the seat belt realizing he hadn't put it on yet.

"Hey don't lose hope, I thought it was over between Elizabeth and I and look at me now…" He tried to be positive.

"Yeah, but don't forget you two had eight years of history where Jolene and I had about eight weeks?" He pointed out while still struggling with his seat belt.

Jason tried to give him another reason to hold onto the relationship, "Well maybe she got busy, Elizabeth gets hold up all the time at the hospital, maybe she's in surgery."

Spinelli annoyingly grabbed for more leverage on the seat belt, "No, no. She had tonight off, I hacked into the hospital computers and it said she didn't have a shift…"

"Oh well in that case," he laughed.

"Jason…" Elizabeth motioned for him to hurry, she had no idea Spinelli was on the phone.

He could hear Elizabeth's voice in the background, "Well I guess I was interrupting something," he hinted.

"Not much," he motioned at her to in the bedroom again, but she decided to wait.

"Okay well I'm on my way home, you guys want anything? The kids?" He became more frustterated as the damn seat belt didn't give him the leverage he wanted so he quickly looked away at the road.

"No I think we're just going to hit the hay," Jason smiled at Elizabeth.

At last Spinelli got his seat belt on, "Alright then I won't disturb you two." He smiled looking up at the road.

Jason pushed Elizabeth's hair back, "Thanks…I mean if you wanted to talk we wouldn't mind…" He remembered earlier that he told him if he wanted to he could.

"Nah, its okay," Spinelli slightly cheered himself on that he was able to get his seat belt on without having any car troubles except for the fact that he every time he put his foot on the break the car seemed to pick up in speed.

"Hey um Jason," Spinelli glanced at the meter.

"Yeah," Jason started to lean in closer to Elizabeth's face.

"Did they fix my breaks at all?" Spinelli had barely made it down the mountain and yet he was already going faster than he liked.

"Um no, why?" Jason leaned away.

"Cause um, they're not working…" He tried to not panic, but the speedometer kept rising.

"What do you mean they don't work?" Jason moved his hand away from her neck.

"I mean they're not working, I press the break and I keep going faster and faster…"

"Well pull the emergency break!" Jason didn't understand why Spinelli didn't just think of it.

"Oh right," Spinelli slightly laughed looking to his right for the break, but just as he put his hand to pull it he looked back up at the road and saw a shadow quickly raced across the road, "Crap!" He dropped the phone so he could swerve the car, never mind the break.

"Spinelli?" Jason wasn't immediately worried, just alarmed as he looked away from Elizabeth.

Spinelli looked back to see if he had hit anything, but luckily he hadn't. As he reached down to get his phone obviously trying to look at the road at the same time, he couldn't exactly get his hands on the phone. .

"Spinelli, you still there?" Jason looked at Elizabeth who was becoming increasingly as worried as him.

"Jason what's going on?" Elizabeth tried to get his attention.

"Spinelli?" Jason asked again.

"Jason?" Spinelli shouted as his eyes carefully scanned the road trying to think about how he was going to get the phone.

"Spinelli I can barely hear you," Jason moved his hand to his forehead.

"Hold on," he shouted realizing the only way to grab his phone was to unbuckle his seat belt. So after carefully scanning the road he was driving down on he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his phone, "Jason."

"That's better..." Jason smiled, but knew he wasn't out of the woods for his breaks still didn't work.

As Spinelli looked up his eyes widened, "Oh shit!" He had no idea that the car had gotten so close to right side of the road he was driving, "Jason!" He shouted as he quickly dropped the phone to swerve the car that was going so fast it went off the edge of the cliff.

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted into the phone, but what he heard left him scrambling to get his leather black jacket from the closet, "Elizabeth we've got to go."

"Go where?" She had no idea what was going on, but based on his behavior she realized it was serious.

"Lover's Pass." He told her as he put his jacket on and grabbed his gun and handed the first aid kit to her.

"Now on entertainment tonight, who is this young hansom man parading around LA with Robert Redford?" The host motioned to the television screen next to her, "Well that would be Dillon Quartermaine, Redford's newest pal since winning the Sundance film festival with his screenplay "living without love," a story based on the tragic death of his late ex-wife."

She knew he'd make it there someday, it didn't matter to her how he got there, but the fact that he did, made her feel that at least one good thing came out of the ordeal.

Mary Hart continued, "...When asked who he might bring to academy awards that Redford graciously invited him to he said "There's only one girl out there for me and she died in my arms," sorry ladies he's a man still mourning, but he did say if he had to bring someone it be his mother, "My mother never believed I'd get here so to prove her wrong I'd bring her just so I could see her squirm and admit she was wrong."

She laughed, that was the man she knew, the man who had a love hate relationship with her mother.

"In other news, Britney Spears…" She tuned out hearing a loud sound.

As it got louder she began to lean away from the TV set, was this miracle she'd been praying for.

Suddenly the wall in front of her collapsed and she quickly leaned up against the back wall as a black and white mustang came rushing towards her.

Stopping right in front of her legs she tried to catch her breath, "Oh my god…"

She put her hand on her heart feeling it beat faster and faster, this was her chance as she saw rubble from the wall fall creating an exit, she was free now, free from her captor.

The sound of the roof beginning to cave in was the motivator for her to rush through that exit and as she barely escaped the collapsing of the tiny shed, she looked for the man behind the car, the man that had saved her life, but he wasn't there. There was giant whole in the windshield and she realized that her savior had been thrown from the car.

She began to worry that he might return, her captor and he if he did, he would surely do something he'd been threatening her with for months and she desperately didn't want to become the victim of being raped so she looked around the car and when she saw nothing there her next instinct was to follow the car tracks.

As fast as her tired little body could take her she looked near the trees, the rocks, left and right and just as she was beginning to give up she saw a man in a tuxedo flat on his stomach, "Oh thank god…"

She ran to him quickly falling to her knees. As she carefully turned him over not wanting to risk further injury to him she instantly knew the battered face of this man, "Spinelli!"

She gently put her hands on his blood stained cheeks knowing that if she shouted loud enough he'd be able to wake up because his pulse was strong, "Spinelli wake up, it's Georgie, it's Georgie Jones!"


	22. Breath in Breath out

Chapter 22: Breath in breath out

**Author's Note:**

These next couple of chapters will be important plot points. Remember everything that's happening in each chapter will relate back to the prologue. Once again thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Tell me what your thinking! Thanks guys. For this chapter listen to the song Breath in breath out by Mat Kearney.

* * *

"Spinelli wake up, it's Georgie, it's Georgie Jones!" She shouted but got no response. "Come on Spinelli!" She breathed into his mouth.

She leaned away not knowing what to do, she was afraid to perform CPR or even touch him because she had no idea how bad he was hurt on the inside.

"Okay let's see if you have a cell phone," she carefully checked his pockets, but found nothing.

"Alright I'm going to go back to the car and see if I can find a phone, don't go anywhere," she tried to get a hold of the situation, she was going into Georgie Mode where her focus was getting help, both of them help before he returned to possibly kill them.

Running to his car the first place she thought of looking was the glove compartment, but what she found was a gun. Staring at it she had always been against the use of guns, but at this moment she changed her stance and grabbed it just the way Mac had told her when teaching her how to defend herself. As she leaned away from the passenger's seat she saw the cell phone and quickly grabbed it, "Yes." She was profoundly happy that not only did it have a battery, but it also had service for she had seen so many movies with Dillon where just as the girl finds a phone it becomes useless, thank god this wasn't a movie she told herself.

Just as she was about to exit the car she heard the humming of a car nearby. She bit her lip not knowing what or where to go, but there was no time to think for if he found her, she'd never get another chance at freedom. Quickly running to a tree which was surrounded by bushes she hid herself hoping she'd be able to see whether the person arriving was a friend or foe.

"Spinelli!" Lulu shouted as she parked her car on the side of the road where she had discovered half way up her drive that a car had gone off the cliff.

She shouted his name again as she ran from her car into the area that was partially a forest. The place looked like a camp ground, trees and bushes scatted everywhere, but as you got deeper into the area it was just an open area.

"Spinelli!" She shouted once more until she stopped cold seeing him on his back.

Running to him she fell to her knees in a sudden panic, "Oh Spinelli…" She put her hands on his cold cheeks, "Can you hear me?"

Tears running down her cheeks she held his hand stroking his forehead, "That's right," she felt his pulse, "Breathe for me, please…" She kissed his cheek wondering if she should do something else.

"Help!" She shouted, "I need some help!" She shouted but realized this was an abandoned area, "Okay I'm gonna call for help…" She grabbed the phone from her pocket frantically dialing 911 when she felt a hard grip on her hand.

For a second she stopped breathing, "Spinelli?" She cried.

"Lulu?" He looked at her with his eyes barely opened.

Her mouth smiled in relief, "Yes its Lulu." She leaned forward finding herself kissing him on the lips, "You scared me."

His head was hurting too much for him to acknowledge the kiss, "What…"

"Don't talk, okay? Just save your energy…" She kissed his cheek.

"My…head…" His other hand touched the side of is head feeling soft tissue.

"You're gonna be okay," stroked his forehead holding tightly onto his hand, "Don't look at your hand," she helped him easily put his hand down which was covered in bright red blood.

He slowly looked up at her, "Lulu?" As if he didn't hear that it was her before.

"Yeah it's Lulu, I'm right here for you," she frantically smiled, but grew more worrisome when he started looking away from her.

"No Spinelli stay with me!" She put her hand on his cheek turning his head towards her, but it didn't keep him from closing his eyes.

"Spinelli no!" She leaned into his face with her tears falling on his face now, "You can't leave me…I can't get married without you!" She wiped the tears from her face letting go of his hand that was slowly losing its strong pulse.

She picked up the phone and called 911, "Yeah I need an ambulance at Lover's Pass. There's been a car accident; my friend's car fell off the cliff…"

"Is he alive? Of course he's alive why the hell do you think I'm calling an ambulance! Just get someone over here…" She hung up and looked back Spinelli.

She checked his pulse again which was declining, "Okay listen to me!" She shouted putting her hands on his cheeks, "Listen to me Spinelli." She said in soft soothing voice hoping to get him to wake up.

"I need you, okay. I need you to wake up because I…I love you." She kissed his cheek, "I love you and if you leave me I will never forgive you. So come back to me damn it!"

"Okay, okay…stop screaming," he opened his eyes slowly moving his hand to hers.

"Oh Spinelli," she kissed his cheek, "I thought you left me…" She kissed his forehead and then leaned away, "Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the hell out of me."

She sobbed in front of him as he wasn't able to speak or really think of anything to say except, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she wanted to apologize for how crappy of a friend she'd been lately, "Hang tight, help is on the way."

He tried to smiled as a small amount of blood drooled out of his mouth, "Spinelli you're going to be okay…" He heard her panicked voice which meant he must be hurt pretty bad, he must be on his death bed.

"Be…nice…to Jolene for me…" He tried to pronounce, it was what he'd been saving all his energy for.

"What?" She looked up at him confused.

"Be nice to her…" He knew she heard him the first time, "I mean it."

She nodded, "Don't you start saying goodbye! You hear!" She begged him to hang on longer squeezing his hand.

He nodded, "I'll try." He coughed as his eyes fell off of her and to the figure that started walking up to them, "Look."

"Lulu," Georgie said her voice in the most calming way for she didn't need Lulu to freak out on her they need to work together.

She glanced away from Spinelli knowing that voice, but how? How was it possible that she was alive when she saw her die, "Georgie?"

"Lulu we're got to get him out of here, I'll explain later, but…" before she could finish Lulu had gotten up from the ground and hugged her, "We missed you."

She leaned away from the hug tears coming down both of their faces, "You've been kidnapped this entire time haven't you?"

Georgie nodded, "Yeah…" But as much as she wanted to explain the emotional distress she was in she needed to alarm Lulu that her captor could come back any time now.

"Lulu it's not safe here, he's gonna come back and if we don't get out of here than he'll kill us all…I found this in Spinelli's car…" She showed Lulu the gun which they knew was some protection.

"Okay you're right, we've got to get out of here," she looked down at Spinelli.

Georgie kneeled right next to Lulu, "I don't know if we're gonna be able to move him, Lulu."

"We're gonna have to try," Lulu wandered her eyes to Spinelli. "Okay we're gonna try to move you. I know it's going to hurt, but you have to trust us."

He nodded and Lulu tried to pull him up from the ground he screamed in pain of the slightest movement, "Alright!!" She lowered him back down whee out of the corner of his eye was a tall bearded man.

"Give me the gun," Spinelli whispered as he intensely stared at them that someone was behind him.

Neither Lulu or Georgie caught onto his signal, "Spinelli the last time you touched a gun you shot yourself." She laughed for the first time in months until she head footsteps.

"Well well well Georgie!" The man spoke with a southern accent.

Spinelli saw Georgie who was about to turn to the man, but he harshly grabbed her arm basically once again asking for the gun.

"I see you decided to make yourself useful, that's very nice of you, but it's time to go…" He stood there hoping he didn't have to forcefully grab her.

He didn't want to put focus on him by being to mean, "Come on now, I'm sure they've got help coming for them any second now, they'll be okay, you did good." He was beginning to lose his patience.

Georgie looked at Lulu praying for a miracle.

"Look I said it's time to go!" He rushed towards her just in time for Spinelli to lean up, "Get down!" He pushed them away with his as his hand aimed at the man's chest unloading the clip into the man's chest.

As the man fell to his knees he revealed Milo standing right behind with his gun drawn and Dillon who pretended to know how to use a gun.

"Spinelli!" Milo shouted as he fell back to the ground passing out again.

Lulu quickly tended to him again, "Milo we've got to get him to the hospital!" She had to forget about greeting Milo right now and thanking him for coming to the rescue because when Spinelli fell back to the ground his jacket opened revealing that a piece of glass had severely cut his abdomen, making him bleed out.

Milo quickly looked to see the guy was dead and then lowered his gun running to Spinelli where he fell to his knees removing his jacket, "Oh…" He was quite speechless.

"Spinelli you're gonna be okay, excuse me…" He looked at the girl next to him wondering who she was until he saw her face, "Georgie."

"That's why he killed him…" He looked back at the dead man and then up at Dillon who had been standing in the same position since he saw her, he knew from just looking at that the back of her, that it was his girl, his Georgie.

"Georgie?" Dillon said in disbelief until she looked up at him and looked in her eyes.

"Georgie!" He instantaneously said holding his arms hearing her cry his name, "Dillon!"

She sprung up from the ground running into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

He leaned away from the hug putting his hands on her cheeks, "I thought you were dead."

"I was, but I…I came back for you!" Her lip trembled as the moment she dreamed of finally came true.

"I love you…I never stopped," he leaned in kissing her like he never kissed her before.

Further down the area Jason and Elizabeth had just parked their car taking a different trail that allowed them to get closer to the camp grown. When Spinelli was thrown from the car he was about a hundred feet away from where the car lied now which was exactly where Jason and Elizabeth stumbled on the scene.

"Stay here…" He instructed as he ran to the car that looked like a crumbled up soda can.

"Spinelli!" He shouted just as the car exploded twenty feet in front of him.

He turned away from the car to the ground hearing Elizabeth shout his name.

Milo looked yonder to see that Elizabeth and Jason had arrived, "Stay here!" He got up to the ground while Georgie and Dillon ran over to Spinelli to see if there had been any change in his consciousness.

"Elizabeth I'm ok!" He looked up at her as she ran to him, "Jason!" She tried to see if he was alright, but he refused that she look at him for he wanted to get to the car that was now in flames.

He turned over on his back to see the explosion for himself, "Spinelli!"

"Jason if he was in there…" she didn't want to think the worst but there would be no way he could have survived the explosion, he'd be lucky enough to survive lift off the mountain.

"No! Elizabeth I bought him that car! I checked it out! It was safe! How the…" he stopped when he heard Milo's voice.

"Jason!" Milo ran over to him and Elizabeth that were on the ground.

"We found him, but he's not doing good we've got to get him to the hospital," he explained as they enclosed in on the blood on his shirt.

"I'm okay guys, it's Spinelli that needs us…" He motioned them to run with him.

"Guys get out of the way!" Milo shouted while motioning with his hands.

Jason kneeled down to him looking up at Lulu, Dillon and Georgie and then looking down at Spinelli, "Wait a sec…" He looked up to see Georgie, "I thought you…"

"I know I'm not dead, he kidnapped me…" She pointed to the dead body.

Jason had to ignore his realization and focus back on Spinelli, "Elizabeth! Hurry!" He shouted for she had grabbed the first aid kit.

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted, "Wake up!" He shouted, but Spinelli was out cold.

Elizabeth finally made it over to them, "Oh my…" She fell to her knees next to Jason quickly opening up the first aid kit.

"Jason he's losing a lot of blood, I can't perform surgery here…" She looked up at him.

"What can you do?" Jason asked desperately trying to get control of the situation.

"Okay this is what we're gonna do, Jason you're going to bring the car up here. Milo and Dillon I need a good sturdy piece of wood for back support...Lulu and Geor…" She stopped for a second.

"I was kidnapped…" Georgie quickly said to explain.

"I need you two to help me," she looked at the kit for gauze and medicine tape.

"Okay," she looked at the girls who quickly knelt down to help her as they guys ran off to complete their jobs.

"Now carefully lift his head up while I wrap the gauze around his head," he grabbed the gauze and carefully wrapped it around his head ten times.

"He's also bleeding in the abdomen," Lulu told her as she lowered Spinelli's hand.

"Georgie," she asked her to unbutton Spinelli's dress shirt, "Shoot…"

"Can't you remove the glass?" Lulu asked as Elizabeth grew weary of wanting to touch it.

"I can't Lulu, if I removed it he'll bleed out more, he's gonna have to wait for the hospital…" Elizabeth moved on to his other injuries along his arms where he had a few cuts.

"Elizabeth!" Milo ran to her with a large board, "This is all we found."

"That'll have to do," Elizabeth asked the girls to move so they could set the board right next to him.

"Okay, on the count of three guys we move him as careful as possible…" She looked over her shoulder where Jason was coming from the car.

"Alright, one, two, thr.."

"Stop!" A paramedic shouted from the bushes, "Don't move him."

He looked back, "Guys I found them, bring the police up here…"

"Elizabeth!" He shouted as he met her near the patient in need.

"Hey Tom, he's got severe head trauma, glass in his lower left abdomen, glass particles everywhere." She pointed out and he nodded looking at that work she did, "You did a great job, I think he'll make it to the hospital, he's pulse is still strong by his neck."

As the paramedics stood around Tom, he gave orders, "Okay but him on the back board, get him to the ambulance…" He got up from his knees.

"Elizabeth we can have one person in the ambulance…" He looked at the group.

"That'll be me, I'm going with him," she looked up at Jason hoping he didn't mind.

As the paramedics transferred Spinelli to the back board and walked passed Elizabeth and Tom, he looked them, "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah," Jason stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth's fiancé," he felt like he had to introduce himself to this guy named 'Tom' who obviously had a crush on Elizabeth.

"Hi, Tom Jenkins." He shook his hand trying not to be intimidated. Elizabeth looked at Jason like he was slightly jealous of her relationship wit the paramedic.

"Damian Spinelli is my son and he was up here for a date and when she didn't come he decided that's when he decided to call us and it seemed as though he was struggling with something besides the breaks and then he realized the breaks were working. Minutes later, I heard a crash on the phone and that's when I knew that he had probably gotten into an accident."

"Okay thank you Jason, let's go." He started walking when he realized Elizabeth was still with Jason.

She turned to him with her arms crossed not wanting to touch him because her hands were bloody, "I hope you…"

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'll meet you there." He was about to hug her but she declined.

"I don't want to get you all…I've got his blood on me…" She could tell that he didn't care, but she did so she gently kissed his lips, "I'll call you when I know something."

"Okay, I love you," he kissed her again.

"I love you too," she smiled and then walked with Tom and the rest of the paramedics to the ambulance.

Lulu looked at Jason, "I want to come with you to the hospital."

"Alright…"

"Not so fast people," David Harper entered with his officers.

"This is a crime scene and…" He looked at who he was sure was the commissioner's daughter, the one that had died in hostage crisis at General Hospital.

Georgie smiled having no idea who the man was, "I'm Georgie Jones and you must be the new commissioner." She walked forward knowing that weeks ago her father died in the line of duty.

"Ma'am, how is possible that you're alive?" He looked at her.

"Um, the man over there kidnapped me he worked in the Morgue at the PCPD and um, can we discuss this…" She wanted to do it in private, away from the crowd.

"Of course Ms. Jones…" He motioned her to walk with him.

"Georgie?" Dillon looked at her wanting to know of she wanted him here with her.

David pointed to the group, "Officers get there statements…"

They nodded, but Lulu wanted to rush off to the hospital as did Jason, "Harper!"

He turned around. "Can we do this later? I need to check up on my son."

"It's really best that we get it done now while everything is fresh in your mind," he frowned.

Jason always hated this as did Milo for they both had places tonight that they needed to be, they both had an idea in their mind of who committed the crime. Out of the four of them being Jason, Milo, Lulu and Dillon, Lulu was finished first giving a real quick generalization to her officer where Milo and Jason did the same thing only there stories where a little shorter and ended with, "I can't say anything else without my lawyer." Dillon was there the longest for he wanted to be there for Georgie, he wanted to be there through it all because once he realized she was alive he never wanted to be away from her again, never.

* * *

Next Chapter: Jolene is horrifed by what she sees. Should be a short chapter.


	23. Look at her face

Chapter 23: Look at her face

**Author's Note:**

Hi I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but I'm building up for the next chapter which I swear is short. After this the story should pick up a bit. Please continue to review and when you do review, let me know what you think of Jolene and Spinelli because I have two very different endings for them, happy/sad so if your not a fan of them let me know because I'll start to go in a different direction. Jolene and Spinelli are extremely critical in the story right now because their outcome effects certain characters which effect other characters and couples. The story isn't just about these two, it's really about Jason and Elizabeth and their story will start to come forward as their friends need their help. Listen to the songs, Look at her face by the Coral Sea and Notice me by J.J. Farris.

* * *

Elizabeth rushed into the emergency room doors with paramedics all around her working on Spinelli, "Page Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake STAT, get an OR ready!"

"Elizabeth?" Epiphany looked at her surprised she was here until she saw the patient on the stretcher.

"You heard me! Get me a gurney!" She shouted, "Epiphany!" Elizabeth didn't understand why everyone was just staring at her, Spinelli needed help fast.

Epiphany quickly nodded paging both doctors until she heard student nurses who were laughing as they entered the back of the room.

Looking at Elizabeth they both nodded knowing that the girls moreover Jolene didn't need to know about Spinelli so Elizabeth sprinted to the other side to cover him while Epiphany walked over to the girls.

"Ladies floor three needs you, go…"

Patrick and Robin sprinted off the elevators, "What do we have!" Patrick finished putting his gloves on and grabbed his flash light.

"Elizabeth?" Robin questioned as she put her stethoscope on, both she and Patrick not close enough yet to see that it was Spinelli on gurney.

As Patrick looked down, "Jesus what happened to him!" Patrick immediately started examining.

"He was in a car accident," Elizabeth quietly paused, "His breaks didn't work." Patrick and Robin looked up wondering if it had been mob related.

Epiphany could see the girls interest in what was going on wondering if they could be of assist, "Girls don't pay attention to what's going on over there, we have enough help, just get to…"

Robin removed her stethoscope, "He's barely breathing."

Patrick flashed his flashlight in Spinelli's eyes, "Possible cerebral edema."

"Cerebral edema?" Elizabeth looked at him with concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he might have just suffered the same exact damage his brain suffered in his last accident," Patrick continued examining Spinelli's head.

"Could that trigger another personality change?" Elizabeth hoped it wouldn't she couldn't bear to see Jason and moreover Cameron have to deal with another hardship.

"Yes or it could bring back who he was before the accident," he was about to add more when suddenly Spinelli started shaking.

"He's in V-tip!" Robin shouted.

Patrick shouted, "Let's get him into surgery!"

Robin ran to push the elevator door button while Patrick looked at Elizabeth, "get the crash cart ready!"

"Epiphany!" Patrick looked at her leaving a small eye view for Regina and Leyla to catch Spinelli's face.

"Are you coming?" He shouted as orderlies and Elizabeth started pushing the gurney into the elevator, "We're gonna lose him if we don't get him into surgery now!"

Jolene slowly put her hand over mouth as they pushed the rest of the gurney into the elevator, "Spin…"

"No Jolene!" Regina and Leyla tried to stop her from running to elevator.

"They're gonna do everything they can!" Epiphany assured her before running to him.

"Dr. Scorpio! Phone!" Another nurse shouted from the nurses' station.

Robin ran out of the elevator as orderlies helped Elizabeth with the paddles, "Patrick!"

"Clear!" He shouted, "That'll have to do, Robin!" He looked at her, "Go without me."

He nodded, "Let's go!" The elevator doors closed and he looked up at Elizabeth, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Your right," she stared at him and Epiphany, "Georgie's alive."

**Robin spoke into the phone, "This is Dr. Robin Scorpio who is this?" She asked while looking at Jolene not really interested in who was on the phone call.**

Jolene tried to get away from their restraints, "I have to see him!"

She looked at their faces, "You don't understand," she pleaded, but knew they did understand.

"I have to…ow!" She hunched over.

"Jolene!" Regina shouted, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she held onto her stomach as the pains hit harder.

Robin instantly became aware of the situation, "Um can I put you on hold?" She quickly put the phone down on the counter without even waiting for his response.

Leyla looked around for help when she saw Dr. Scorpio running over to them "Is everything okay?" Robin could see Jolene was obviously in some pain.

Jolene tried to hide her pain, by slowly looking up at her, "I'm just worried about Spinelli…"

"We all are, why don't you sit down over there on the bench and just sit for a bit," Robin suggested thinking that she might have fixed the slight drama that she had seen unfolding in front of her eyes.

Jolene nodded, but as she tried to move she quickly grabbed her stomach in pain, "Ow…"

Robin quickly reacted to sudden shout in pain, "Okay let's get you into a trauma room and get you observed…" Robin looked up hoping to see another doctor on duty for as much as she wanted to help them and Spinelli she still had the annoying unknown man on the phone.

Leyla looked around as well, "Oh there's Dr. Lee!" She quickly let go Jolene's hand, "I'll be right back stay calm."

Robin watched as she ran off, "The only advice I have for you right now if you can't move, is just breathe and try to relax. As soon as I'm done talking on the phone I'll be right back. Regina in the meantime try to see if you can get her to the bench…"

Robin ran back to the phone really not in the mood to talk to the man, "I'm sorry sir, who did you say you were?"

He looked at Georgie leaning against the police car with Dillon's arm around, "Ma'am, this is David Harper, can you come down to the police station?"

"Is Maxie okay?" She jumped to the conclusion that she or Cooper might be in more trouble.

"Um this isn't about Maxie or Cooper," he turned away from the image of the two.

"Then what is this about?" She wondered why she was being bothered if it had nothing to do with Maxie and Cooper, they were her only family left.

"I'd rather not specify on the phone, can you just get to the station?" He knew that wasn't the answer she wanted, but there was no way he'd tell her this information over the phone, no way.

Running into the trauma room that Dr. Lee was in she expected to see a patient, but instead found her getting cozy with Andy, "Um Dr. Lee."

"Oh yes, Leyla, what can I do for you?" She backed away from Andy.

"I need your help, well Jolene does…Andy we might need you to carry her," she looked at Dr. Lee who wasn't sure how she was going to be able to help versus anyone else.

"Andy she's right outside the elevator with Regina," she pointed so she could privately talk Kelly.

He nodded and quickly ran out, "Leyla what is this about?"

Leyla was a little hesitant to explain, but realized this was her friend she was talking about and her friend was in trouble, "She's been trying to avoid it all week, but Regina and I think she's pregnant, she's has all the signs and when she saw Spinelli rushed into the emergency room, she started having cramps…"

Kelly was slightly impressed by her way of diagnosing her friend as well as connecting it to her friend's current problem, "Okay."

Robin watch as Dr. Archer ran passed her and over to Regina who was relieved to see him coming, "Dr. Archer!"

"Come on," he swift Jolene off her feet, "You're going to be okay..." He turned around looking for Kelly and Leyla whom he saw running from the trauma room.

Once Robin saw Jolene leave with Dr. Lee, Dr. Archer and the two nurses into the elevator, Robin was able to focus more on what David Harper was saying.

"Well I'm just about to scrub into surgery, if this isn't an emergency than this will have to wait till tomorrow…We're awfully busy tonight." She leaned over to the nurse at the station, "What OR is Dr. Drake doing surgery in?"

"Ms. Scorpio, I'd tell you on the phone, but this matter is about your cousin Georgie," he hoped he wouldn't have to tell her the news on the phone.

She thanked the nurse for the information before speaking into the phone, "Georgie? What about her?" She was awfully confused now. Why would the police be bothering with Georgie, she died months ago, she saw it herself as did Maxie who Robin saw exit from the elevators in front of her.

"Hey Robin!" Maxie smiled waiting for her to get off the phone.

Glancing back at Georgie and Dillon he realized what he had to do, "Ms. Scorpio this might be hard to understand, but your cousin Georgie is alive." He revealed wishing he didn't have to say such shocking news like this on the phone for this was something people do in person.

"That's not possible," she slightly laughed looking up at Maxie who was beginning to wonder who she was on the phone with.

"Well it is, I'd have you talk to her, but she's with Dillon Quartermaine." He knew she might believe him now because it was obvious that Georgie and Dillon were close, very close.

"I'll be over there as soon as possible," she looked up at Maxie not knowing how to explain the news she heard for she didn't want to get her hopes up as well as her own that the person they loved has in fact been alive all this time.

"What's going on Robin?" Maxie could see the phone call had upset her.

"I'm not quite sure, that was David Harper, he wants to see us at the police station and before you ask this isn't about Cooper," she could tell that the sudden need to go the police station had her more concerned.

"Maxie, this is good, I'd tell you, but I think you'll want to wait for yourself." She turned to the nurse at the station, "Will you inform Dr. Drake Jr. that I will not be assisting him in surgery. I'm going off duty tonight so page Dr. Martin to fill in for me if my patients need me."

"Robin you're scaring me," Maxie looked at her knowing she should trust her, but for some reason couldn't find the strength to.

Turning to Maxie she looked at her, "Maxie, there's no reason to be scared, believe me. Come on, let's go." She put her arm around her and left the hospital with her wondering what shape Georgie might be in if in fact it was her.

He put his cell phone in his pocket after Robin confirmed she'd be over at the station as soon as possible and then walked over to Georgie, "You're lucky you know that?"

She nodded, but was too tired to really discuss anything else; she just wanted to be around the people she'd missed for so long, "Can I go home?"

"Well that's thing, we'd like to take you down to the station because that's where I've told Dr. Scorpio and your sister to meet us…" He hoped she wouldn't be mad and by the look of her face she wasn't.

"Do they know?" She looked at him in concern just because she knew the news was going to be difficult to tell them, they lived months without her and now they would have to get used to the idea that she's alive.

He nodded, "Only Robin, I just spoke with her. I wanted to tell her in person, but she wasn't going to come unless I told her why she needed to be taken out of surgery…she's bringing Maxie with her."

Georgie had been strong most of the night, she had been in control, not afraid of telling the police what she had been though, but when she heard him speak words that she'd be able to see Robin and most of all Maxie, she broke down. The family she wished of being reunited with would somewhat come true tonight, it was too bad the Mac died not knowing his little girl was alive all along or that the man working in the morgue of the PCPD had kidnapped his daughter after just losing his own daughter in a drunk driving accident.

"It's okay," Dillon motioned for her to cry on his shoulder, "Can she at least drive with me in the car to the station?"

Normally he'd say no, but this was the commissioners daughter, his children deserved the best treatment which his department had lacked lately with Maxie, he wasn't about to let the same happen to Georgie, "Yeah. I'll see you there."

"Thanks," Dillon shook his hand and proceeded to his car when his phone rang.

"Lulu?" He softly said as he helped Georgie into the seat.

"Where's Milo?" She asked looking in her rear view mirror, "He said he'd be right behind me."

"Um you know I'm sure he got stuck in traffic," Dillon slowly and as quietly as he could he closed the door to the car.

She could hear the slight high pitch in his voice meaning he was lying, "You know where he is don't you?"

"He's with Jason looking up some information," he lied for he knew that if Lulu knew where Milo really was she wouldn't approve of it.

"Okay," she nodded trying to understand that the two might be working together to find out who might have messed with Spinelli's car.

"Lulu, if you get a chance to talk to Spinelli tell him that Georgie and I will see him in the morning, I'll be at the police station if you need me." He opened his car door.

"As soon as I hear something I'll let you know," she hung up swerving into the hospital parking lot and into an illegal parking space in a frantic panic.

"Hey you can't park there!" An officer outside smoking a cigarette shouted.

"Then fine me!" Lulu snapped as she entered the hospital.

**Running into her office Andy gently set Jolene on the examination table.**

Kelly smiled at him, "Thank you Andy, that'll be all." She could tell the girls already felt a little uncomfortable around his presence, "I'll call you." She knew they might be suspecting them and that was something she definitely didn't want to be exposed.

He smiled almost wanting to stay when he got paged, "Shoot I've got to go. They want me in surgery…"

"Go then…" She said without looking at him for she was concerned about getting Jolene to calm down.

"Okay Jolene you need to calm down," she looked at her, "While Regina and Leyla get a room ready for you I'm gonna quickly run some tests."

"Tests?" Jolene looked at her, "That won't be necessary." She tried to get off the examination table, but stopped when she suddenly got another sharp pain.

"Precisely my point," Dr. Lee slightly laughed at her stubbornness, "Ladies go to it." She insisted the two student nurses do as she say, "go on."

Jolene leaned back watching them leave trying to fight back the tears of the pains she was in.

"Jolene," Dr. Lee looked at her trying to get her to focus, "Hey…It's going to be okay." She insisted, "I need you to tell me everything. Starting me with the last time you had your period…" She walked over to her tiny fridge in the office where she had unopened water bottles.

"I don't know," she placed her hand on her forehead, "A month ago?"

"Okay, here," she gave her the water bottle, "drink this, while I check your blood pressure…"

She looked at Jolene waiting for her to take a few sips of water before she started checking her blood pressure, "Come on Jolene I need you to drink something, it'll stop the cramping…"

"This is not cramps," Jolene looked at her as she was about to drink the water, "This is…"

"Take it easy," Dr. Lee put her hand on her arm, "Just breathe in and out."

She watched Jolene take her advice and reluctantly drink the water and try to control her breathing, "There you go, now have you been feeling dizzy lately? Passing out or vomiting at all?" She could see by Jolene's panicked face it was a yes.

Hearing her slight cries she knew she had to get Jolene to concentrate and stop being scared, "Okay look at me, you've got to calm down. Whatever's going on with Spinelli you've got to forget about it and focus on me, the only way I can help you is if you work with me…"

Jolene nodded not knowing if she'd be able to do what she asked, but she desperately wanted the pain to go away, "I just know there's something wrong." She didn't mean to talk in a sense as if she was pregnant and imply something was wrong, but she had never felt like this before and knew that it must have something to do with the baby if she was pregnant.

"Well we're gonna find that out," she started checking her blood pressure which was just a little high, "Okay your blood pressure is just a little high, once again calm down…" She repeated as she put away the blood pressure tool and walked over to her monitors.

"How do you feel?" She walked towards Jolene wanting to feel around her abdomen.

"It's starting to ease up," she realized the water had actually helped.

"Okay, I'm gonna feel around your abdomen, let's just make sure this isn't appendicitis, she joked.

As she felt around it became quite obvious it wasn't appendicitis. She walked over to a cabinet where she had gowns for her patients, "I want you to put this on. I think its best you rest for an hour till the pain is completely gone. Then we'll comeback here, I'll look at your blood work and the rest of your tests and then we'll go from there…"

She handed her the gown, "Do you need help? I can get Regina or Leyla back in here?"

"I think I can handle it," she smiled hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll be right back, if Regina and Leyla show up before I'm back than go with them to your room, stay put and try to rest. The sooner the better." She pulled the curtain back and exited her office where she saw the two nurses with a wheel chair.

"She's getting dressed now, Regina take her to her room and Leyla I want you to rush her blood test…" She handed her the patient's file that she recently compiled together.

"Yes doctor," Leyla nodded taking the necessary materials and making her way down to the lab.

"Is she going to be okay Dr. Lee?" Regina looked at her in concern.

"I want to say yes, but until we get her hooked up to the monitors and get some tests run I prefer to just hold off on her condition, it isn't life threatening if that's what you want to know. Page me if her condition worsens," she walked away from Regina to answer her other page down in the emergency room.

Regina entered the room where Jolene tried to put her gown on, "Ow…" She slowly breathed leaning back.

"Jolene?" Regina could hear that she was still in some pain, "Do you need help?"

"I almost have it," Jolene put the gown on and now all she had to do was take her scrub pants off along with her sneakers.

Regina slowly pulled the sheet back, "Here let me help you."

Regina took her shoes off, "You know you don't always have to be so strong."

"Yes I do," she insisted with a harsh tone.

"Well tonight you don't. You're gonna let us take care of you for a change…" She smiled as slid Jolene's scrub pants off.

Jolene knew she couldn't argue with her, "Do you know…"

"They just started the surgery, Dr. Leo is assisting along with Epiphany and Elizabeth and Dr. Drake Jr. of course." Regina smiled, "They're the best…" She brought the wheel chair closer to her Jolene.

"I know they are, but…" Jolene wanted to fall apart thinking of the 'what ifs', but Regina quickly stopped her from thinking that way.

"Hey, Spinelli is going to pull through, but all of that is no good if you're not doing so hot yourself, you ready?" She looked at her wanting to try to put her in the wheel chair.

"Yeah," she carefully got off and sat in the chair, "That was easy."

"Yup," she pushed Jolene's chair into her room.

"hey," she looked at the roses that just happened to be in there.

"Special request," Regina joked.

"Now Dr. Lee told me to have you relax in here for an hour or until the pain has gone away and by then we should have your test results and…"

"Yeah I know, she told me the same thing," she watch Regina push the sheets back.

Taking her hand she helped her onto the bed, "Thanks Regina."

"For what?" She looked at her wondering why she was so surprised that she or even Leyla would help her.

"Well for this, for helping me…" She knew since they were all technically interns that they weren't exactly supposed to be so friendly with each other for most people are too busy competing to be actual friends.

"Girl, we're all in this together. You're our friend and we care about you. All we'll ever try to do is be here for you when you need someone to talk to. Whatever happens you can depend on us. We graduate together…Plus I don't have a choice technically you're my patient now and in that case Ms. Crowe I suggest you get some rest." She pulled the sheets over Jolene and started attaching wires to her to monitor breathing and such.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute with water and my company of course," she left the room leaving Jolene alone again to think about Spinelli.

She leaned back on the pillows wiping the tears from her eyes, "Please be okay Spinelli, please…" She closed her eyes moving her hand to her stomach thinking about his baby possibly growing inside of her.

**Lulu ran in looking for someone to help her, "Excuse me can you…" **

"Ma'am just take a seat and I'll be with you," a nurse dismissed her moving onto a patient that looked like they needed her help more than Lulu.

Lulu could see that obviously they were busy so any of her antics of trying to get attention were just going to be looked down upon, "Lulu?" She heard Bobbie's voice.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Lulu turned to her.

"Are you okay honey? You look terrible," she could see that obviously something had distressed her, "Oh my god Lulu you're bleeding!"

"No it's not my blood!" Lulu quickly shouted, "It's Spinelli's, look do you know what floor the surgery is on?"

"No, but I can check?" She could see that was just as good.

"Yeah anything," Lulu nodded thinking she'd get some answer in the next ten minutes.

"Why don't you sit down while I go see," she showed her to the small waiting room.

"Thanks Bobbie!" Lulu was going to hug her when she realized she still had blood on her, "Sorry."

"And I'll see if Emily or Elizabeth has something else for you to put on," Bobbie smiled before running off to do that errand.

Lulu sat down wishing she had someone with her to wait and then it dawned on her. The one person she could always count on to come was Carly. Grabbing her phone, she immediately dialed Carly's number.

"Hey Lu," Carly answered as she sat on the couch from just putting the boys to sleep.

"Carly I need you, I'm at the hospital, how soon can you get here?" She asked, but was merely ordering her as if she had to come.

"Are you okay?" Carly quickly got up from the couch in concern.

"I don't know, I mean I'm fine, but Spinelli got into a car accident…" She folded her hands on her face, "He was bleeding so much Carly…I found him after his car went off Lover's pass…"

"Okay I'll be right there!" She sprung up from the couch, "Lulu just calm down…" She heard her sobs, "Stay where you are…"

Bobbie came from the counter, "Lulu!"

"Carly I've got to go," she hung up running to Bobbie, "Where is he?"

"Honey they just started surgery about twenty minutes ago, he's on floor three," she saw her running, "but wait!"

Bobbie became distracted when Ric entered the hospital thinking the woman in front of him would be able to help him, "Can you help me find Dr. Leo ma'am?" By the time Bobbie looked back for Lulu she was gone.

**Just as Lulu hung up on Carly, Mercedes was at the door for she was supposed to be babysitting while Carly joined Jax and his friends for dinner, but those plans were quickly changing.**

"Mercedes! You're here just in the knick of time!" She smiled at the nanny who was overwhelmed by her sudden excitement.

"I'm glad I could be of help," she formed a smiled.

"Okay plans have changed, I won't be going to dinner with Jax tonight and I'm not sure when Jax or I will be home, so you'll probably just spend the night tonight, we'll pay you double as always so just make yourself comfortable on the couch."

Before Mercedes could say anything Carly was already out the door dialing Jax on her cell phone.

When she heard his voice she knew he'd be disappointed by her news, "Hey I'm sorry, but I can't make it to dinner with you and your friends, Lulu's at the hospital and needs me." She put her seat belt on.

"Is she okay?" He asked while looking at the hostess.

"Yeah, but its Spinelli. He got into some car accident and she's freaking out because he might actually die. I just feel like I should really be there." She knew he wouldn't mind her helping a friend and moreover family member in need.

"I'll meet you there." He offered because Lulu was his family to, but she declined.

"No, I'll be okay, you take care of business at the hotel, have dinner with your friends. I have Mercedes watching the boys." She told him she loved him and then ended the phone call.

"Carly?" He realized she was already gone, "Okay, Paullina will you scratch out the reservations I had for four tonight and change them to two?"

"Sure thing Mr. Jacks," she smiled taking a pencil and scratching out part of the reservation.

"Thanks," he walked away from her to a quiet place and tried to call Kate.

Trevor and Kate had been playfully kissing each other since Spinelli had hung up on him an hour or so ago, "Oh it's Jax!" Kate excitedly leaned away from Trevor.

"I'll go check on the pilot and see how much time we have left," he got up from the leather couch.

"Hey Jax!" She leaned back against the sofa and propped her feet up on the couch stretching them out, "So are we still on for tonight?"

"I'm sorry Kate I'm gonna have to take a rain check. The reservations are still yours but my wife has a family emergency and won't be able to meet us and I feel like I need to be with her for support," he apologized in his sweet Australian accent.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she was slightly disappointed.

"Yeah me too, poor guy has been in and out of hospitals for months and just as he's supposed to have dinner with the woman he loves, the guy gets into a car accident at the most inconvenient place, Lover's Pass..." He knew the name probably had no meaning to her, but maybe she might be able to sympathize because of the name and be able to connect with the fact that it was a special place.

For some reason the place sounded familiar but she didn't know why, "That's horrible."

"Anyway, my wife's cousin, Lulu is completely torn up about it, Spinelli is her best friend and for him to be…"

"Did you say Spinelli?" She wondered if he was about to say that he was the one in the accident, "Damian Spinelli?"

"Do you know him?" He wondered how on earth the two could ever meet.

"Yeah, I met him last week with Trevor, Trevor is his lawyer, is he in the hospital?" She had no idea why she was concerned for him except for Trevor of course for the man had been quite rude and obnoxious to her at the ball.

"Unfortunately, he's in critical condition. Look Kate I've got to go, but let's get lunch tomorrow." He walked out to his limo.

"Alright, take care," she ended the phone call and Trevor exited the cock pit a minute later.

"So are we still on for tonight?" He smiled as he joined her on the couch.

"Depends," she knew that once she mentioned the young man's name that Trevor would want to rush to the hospital.

"On what?" He looked at her wondering if she was teasing him.

"Jax just told me that he and his wife have to cancel dinner with us because their cousin is worried sick about her best friend who just got into a car accident…at Lover's Pass." She knew he'd know the name.

Trevor looked at her if she was serious, "Spinelli was at Lover's Pass tonight…"

"And he's unfortunately the one that was in the accident," she didn't know what kind of feelings to express for something like this had never really happened to her.

Trevor looked away from her leaning back on the couch rubbing his hand against his forehead not quite sure what to say, "Is he alive?"

When she was silent he looked at her, "He is alive right?!"

"Yes, he's in critical condition he told me," she never realized how important or rather how much he cared for Spinelli until she saw his deeply concerned face.

"Well he's survived other accidents he can certainly survive this," he confidently told himself, "Kate when we land in half an hour I'll have the driver take you to the hotel while I…"

"No," she took his hand, "I'm coming with you."

He looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Because Spinelli obviously means a lot to you and I want to be here for you," she told him for the first time for they had always kept their relationship very distant towards one another when it came to things like this.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" He wasn't objecting to her just to the fact that Spinelli hated the woman and probably wouldn't like seeing her.

"Why?" She looked at him, "I thought you'd want me there."

"I do, but it's just not your place, you know? I mean you and Spinelli didn't exactly hit it off and I'm not sure he'd appreciate your presence," he honestly told her.

She didn't think he was that serious, "Come on it won't hurt me being there. I know we said a few things, but maybe he'll see that I'm not so shallow."

He could see she was very determined about this, "We'll just go to see if he's okay and then we'll go to the hotel…He probably won't be awake anyway…"

She nodded as if that would be fine and then cuddled up with him trying to get him to think of more positive thoughts, "What did he really think about me?"

He looked down at her with a smirk, "You don't want to know what he thought of you, believe me."

"I'll take your word for it," she looked down putting her hand in his.

"Yeah that's a good idea," he leaned his head against hers, turned the lights off and closed his eyes trying to get a little sleep before he'd have to do damage control.

"**Looks like we've got a visitor," Epiphany quickly looked up at the observation deck where Lulu looked down on them.**

"Perhaps we should give some kind of update Nurse Webber?" Patrick suggested.

"You're okay here?" She looked at him.

"Done," Dr. Leo looked up at Epiphany, "I've taken out the glass and repaired the artery, splendid."

"Yeah, I'll be okay I've got Epiphany and Dr. Leo now to assist if something goes wrong, but I don't think anything will all I see here is a severe concussion. I don't think cerebral edema is even an option anymore." He looked up at her with assurance in his eyes which were a relief to her.

"That's great," she smiled.

"Yes," he nodded before glancing back down, "Spinelli you're a lucky SOB surviving a car crash like this."

"That's for sure, who dives off a cliff and lives with a few stitches to their lower abdomen…"

"And don't forget a concussion. Someone must like you up there," he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Nah, he's just got a lot people down here that need him," Elizabeth knew that was the case; too many people relied on him to be here for them.

"Well whoever it is, keep it up. I think we have about half an hour left, there's not to many stitches left here and once we get him back to his room, yup half an hour sounds right." He looked up at Elizabeth wanting to compliment his co-worker, "Thank you Elizabeth, it's good to have you back." His eyes showed how impressed he was at how quickly she was able to jump back into the role of being a nurse.

"It's good to be back," she looked at him with the same happiness.

Epiphany made her way down to Elizabeth, "Well you're not back yet Ms. Webber. I only let you scrub in because he is someone close to you, don't even think you're ready to come back full time yet and if your thinking part time, you can say twice a week for a three hour shift."

"Three days, fours hours…" Elizabeth bargained.

"Fine, now scoot your booty out of here and tell that girl and whoever else that Mr. Spinelli is going to live," she looked at her.

"You know Epiphany I missed you," she sarcastically smiled at how bossy Epiphany was becoming in such a short amount of time.

"Uh huh, don't make me go after you like I do with the student nurses," she looked back at Elizabeth and she finally nodded, "Okay I'm outta here." She looked up at Lulu and waved for her to come down so they could talk.

Just as she walked out of the OR Bobbie entered, "Dr. Leo?"

"Yes?" He looked up surprised to see the nurse.

"Hey Bobbie!" Elizabeth greeted her when she realized it was her.

"Hey hun what are you doing in here?" Bobbie was surprised to see her in here.

"Oh just assisting on a surgery," Elizabeth acted like it was no big deal.

"Nurse Spencer what is it?" Dr. Leo didn't like the distraction.

"Um Ric Lansing is asking for you in the ER," she had no idea if the man was telling the truth for he seemed on the edge when she spoke with.

"That's right, I told him to come in later, alright um Bobbie why don't you stay here and assist Patrick while I go deal with the nutcase down stairs," he joked and Patrick laughed.

"Doctors we need to be professional, sarcasm like that we'll get us all in trouble," Epiphany warned for even though she had only lived in Port Charles for a year she knew the kind of man Ric was.

"Sorry Epiphany just a joke," Dr. Leo walked towards Patrick, "Good Luck. Come on Elizabeth," he could see the slightest mention of Ric had some what alarmed her.

Elizabeth took her mask off along with her gloves, "What would Ric be here for?"

"Oh I was supposed to have an appointment with him this morning, but of course his legal work got in the way and he rescheduled for tonight, I'm just looking at his stitches and giving him a some prescription pills for the pain if he wants them…Don't worry," Dr. Leo started washing his hands with soap.

"I'm not worried," she looked at him as if he was completely wrong.

"Your not? Cause I would be," he teased knowing what she was truly thinking, "Your husba-I mean fiancé is coming here to probably see Spinelli and we know Ric will probably try to make some contact with you if he sees you. Those two combinations…" He nodded looking at Elizabeth who seemed to be upset by his comment.

"I'm just kidding," he handed her the soap, "Lighten up, you're Ric's favorite person from what I hear which means he wouldn't land a hand on you because he knows that'll put him back in a hospital bed," he laughed.

"I know Ric would never hurt me again, I'm just worried about what he would do to everyone else I love," she looked up at him while scrubbing her hands.

"Hey don't worry, soon he'll be in jail and you won't have to think about him ever again," he smiled at her before reach for a towel to dry his hands off.

"You want me to talk to Lulu," he asked her, but she nodded, "I'll do it. It'll give her more confidence that he's gonna be okay if I talk to her."

"Okay, take care…" He walked to the door.

"Julian?" She turned to him while drying her hands off.

"Yeah?" He smiled at her trying not blush.

"Thanks for the talk and can you do me a favor and not tell…"

"…Him that you're here?" He was surprised she was even asking, "I'd never tell him you're here. You keep out of trouble," he smirked at her removing his scrub hat and walking out of the room.

"Dr. Leo!" Lulu shouted, but he pointed to the door where Elizabeth came out seconds later.

"How is he?" Lulu rubbed her hands through her hair.

"He's gonna live, he's got some stitches and a concussion, but he's gonna be okay." She could see the relief in Lulu's smile.

"Thank god," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you." She wanted to hug Elizabeth, but still had his blood on her.

"Let me get you a pair of Em's scrubs for you to change in, I'll be right back I just have to get Spinelli's room fixed," she smiled again at Lulu before turning back, "Where's Jason and Milo?"

Lulu walked towards her whispering, "They're already looking into it."

Elizabeth nodded not sure if what Jason or Milo were doing the right thing for she still believed in the police handling the disciplinary actions, "Okay I'll be back soon."

As she watched Elizabeth turn the corner Lulu turned around walking in the other direction smiling and cheerfully walking down the hall happier than ever until she heard the voices of a few nurses, student nurses.

"Guys, I'm really okay now, whatever pain I was in is gone," Jolene sat herself up in bed with the pain she had half an hour ago almost gone.

"Okay we'll get Dr. Lee," Leyla smiled at her, "In the meantime, continue relaxing…" Regina suggested once more.

"I will," she waved goodbye as her friends left.

Lulu hid from them as they exited the room and headed down the hall. When she knew it was safe she slowly walked into Jolene's room ready to give her hell.

Leaning on the door frame seeing that Jolene hadn't yet noticed her because her eyes were closed Lulu smiled at the words she was about to say, "So are you happy now?"

Jolene looked at her some how knowing this was going to unavoidable, "Lulu…"

"I mean are you? He almost died tonight because of you…"

"Lulu I'm just as much worried about him as you…"

"Don't compare me with you," she pointed her finger at her, "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. You haven't spent hours with his blood all over you, you haven't been there willing him to live…" Lulu looked down trying to fight back the tears.

"Your right I haven't and I wish I could have been there to help…"

"No, I think you've done enough…" Lulu turned her back to her walking back to the door, "You know I drove up there to Lover's Pass where he planned to have dinner with you and you know what?" She turned around to face her.

"It was breath taking the trouble he went to make the night special for you and what do you do? You spit on it and don't even show up," she grinded her teeth in hatred placing her hand on the side of her hip.

"Lulu…" She was going to explain that she planned on coming, but got tied up here, "You know what forget it because the fact of the matter is you're jealous." Yup she had her now.

"No I'm not," Lulu laughed turning away from her.

"Oh my god you are," she pulled herself up in the bed, "You are so jealous that he didn't go to the same lengths for you that he would never even think of being as romantic and caring as he is towards me." She triumphantly cheered herself on as everything she was saying was true, "And it kills you that he'll never look, feel or love you the way he looks, feels and loves me."

Lulu laughed, "Spinelli doesn't love you."

"Oh he doesn't?" She questioned Lulu who knew that deep down Spinelli felt something for her.

Lulu angrily yelled, "Well you don't love him!"

"Do you Jolene?" Lulu knew she hit a nerve, "You can't possibly envision yourself with him or taking him home to meet your family."

She walked closer to her crossing her arms, "He's a nice guy you tell yourself, sweet, funny, smart, kind, generous…there's so many ways to describe how wonderful of a guy he is…" Lulu paused for a minute thinking about the words she just spoke about him.

"You know what your problem is Lulu…" Jolene looked up at her.

"What? What is my problem?" Lulu planted her hands on her hips waiting to see what kind of fib she was going to tell.

As calm as she could without shouting because she knew she needed to keep her stress levels down she told what she knew was the truth, "You regret letting him go."

Lulu looked away, "No I don't…"

Jolene continued knowing Lulu needed to hear this, "You regret rejecting him because now you realize you love him too, you love him and Milo."

Lulu looked up at her quick assessment not wanting to show that she was right, but ended up doing so.

"…and the only reason you hate me is because you know that he'll never want to be with you because he's found someone else to love…you missed your chance with him and now you want it back." For a second she thought that Lulu and she might be able to discuss the situation like adults, but of course Lulu was incapable of doing so.

"Uh hum," Dr. Lee coughed.

Lulu turned away from being distracted by the doctor and looked at Jolene, "I want what's best for him. He's my best friend and I want to see him with someone who's going to make him happy. Not someone who's going to jerk him left and right telling him one minute they want to be with him and the next they don't." She walked to the door ignoring Dr. Lee's evil eye.

"I need to speak with my patient," Dr. Lee looked at her like they could pick this up later.

Lulu nodded walking to the doorway, "Oh yeah." She turned to Jolene one last time for the night, "I'm gonna say this once more and hope that you'll get it this time, stay away from Spinelli."

Dr. Lee watched Lulu leave the room completely annoyed by her immature behavior, but Lulu didn't care what she thought.

Walking down the hall back to the OR she took her phone out wondering when Milo would get here and if this detective work as to who was responsible for Spinelli's accident couldn't just wait.

**Milo stood in a dark room of Sonny's warehouse, "Tonight a friend almost died at the hands of the same man. Tonight we make sure he never forgets the name Giambetti." **

"Are you sure about this, what if Sonny…?" He was interrupted.

"Sonny doesn't care what happens to Spinelli, now he will." Milo revealed a baseball bat.

"So what's the plan?" A guard smirked for he agreed very much with Milo's principles as did the rest of them.

"Beat the crap out of him, make him wish he was dead," Milo gently hit the end of the bat in his hand.

"Won't he be dead though after…?"

"Probably, if we're lucky, but I want him to suffer as much as possible…" Milo stopped talking when his phone starting going off, "Lulu?"

"He's gonna be okay, Elizabeth said he'll have a concussion and some stitches, but he's fine." Lulu saw Elizabeth walking towards her with scrubs.

"Good, let me know if something changes."

"When are you and Jason going to join us, can't this wait?" She really thought that Jason and Milo weren't paying their respects to Spinelli very well for they should be here at the hospital and not planning an attack.

"We'll be there soon," he lied not knowing where Jason was, "I love you and I'll see you soon."

He frowned hearing her disappointed voice, but he knew this had to be done.

"Boss! Morgan's on the phone," a guard shouted.

Milo nodded running out with the guard to pick up the phone in the car, "Did you find anything?"

Jason stopped right outside of the man's house, a place he used to call home, "Possibly, you?"

"We've got an idea, we're just following up on some loose ends," Milo smiled at his crew who were ready to get the job done.

"Jason?" Sonny opened his front door with a glass of brandy in his hand.

"I've got to go, I'll see you at the hospital," Jason hung up before looking up at Sonny.

"Is Elizabeth back at work?" Sonny asked when Jason mentioned the hospital thinking that Elizabeth had returned to work.

"No," Jason stepped in walking into his living room.

Sonny was slightly confused by Jason's serious tone and then realized this might have something to do with Ric, "Is this about Ric? No worries Jason, I'm taking care of it…"

"Just like you took care of Spinelli tonight?" Jason turned to him in the middle of the living room.

Sonny put his glass down, "What?"

"Spinelli was at Lover's Pass tonight. He was on his way down the mountain when he said his breaks didn't work," Jason hinted, but Sonny still looked at him wondering why he was being interrogated.

"Jason," Sonny looked at him wondering how he could think that he would be behind something like that, "You think I'm responsible don't you?"

"I know you made threats towards him when I was in the hospital after the whole Alcazar thing…" All Jason wanted to know was why, he'd figure out the punishment later, but all Jason wanted to know was why he'd do such a thing to someone who was so non-threatening.

Sonny looked at him taken back, "Are you seriously asking me this?"

Jason walked towards him, "I know you two haven't gotten along since he helped Milo and Logan come looking for me."

"Jason," Sonny started to laugh at how unbelievable he was being, "I encouraged you to adopt the little punk. I was the one that stood here and said that you should adopt him and you're accusing me of trying to kill him, for god's sake Jason he's a teenager."

"He's an adult and don't play dumb with me." He looked Sonny in the face, "Don't..."

"What Jason? Don't lie to you? Alright I'll tell you the truth…I didn't do it, but if your asking me if I would ever think about doing it…yes…if he pushed me enough…if he screwed me over…if he in anyway ever tried to take away everything I've built," he looked around his living room, "Just because he's your son, doesn't mean he's mine."

Jason glared at him completely surprised by his choice of words, "So just because he's my son doesn't mean you'd treat him any different? To you he'd still be a two bit computer geek right?"

"Oh Jason stop with the theatrics," he walked around his desk, "Of course I'd treat him differently; of course I'd treat him with the same respect I give you. But do you understand the position he put me in? He disregarded my orders, he humiliated me in front of people we know, he's made me look weak and he plays off of my disorder, he's not the same boy that I used to like."

"You never liked him before the accident," Jason knew it was partially true.

"You're right I didn't like him because he wasn't quiet enough for this business, he talked to much. Sure he was a genius but he wasn't like Stan, mature and easy to work with." He walked further into his living room looking out on the terrace.

"Sonny he would never double cross you." Jason looked at him, but Sonny wasn't so sure.

"Because Sonny, if he double crossed you, he'd be double crossing me. He wouldn't do that to me, to his brother, to his father on paper, he wouldn't risk my family like that," Jason walked towards him.

"I got a threat the other day from Milo, a hint that Spinelli might consider going to the feds…" Sonny glanced away from the terrace with his hands in his pockets, "Don't jump to the conclusion that he has, but I'm starting to wonder…"

"Then maybe this is your chance to clear it up," Jason suggested for he was already starting to feel like he was in the middle.

Sonny nodded, "Jason your friendship, our partnership…it means a lot to me, does it mean the same to you?"

Jason was taken back at his question in loyalty, "Of course it does."

"When does the loyalty end Jason? When?" Sonny walked towards him, "When will you look at me and see the enemy?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You are my best friend, my brother…but he is my son, on paper, in real life. I treat him like he's my own so if you're asking me who I would turn my back on I just don't know."

He was afraid of that, he never thought that when he suggested to Jason to adopt Spinelli, he never thought that Spinelli could be the person to break the alliance, "Is Spinelli going to be okay?"

"I don't know, it was a crazy night, I'm going there next, I just wanted to stop by and see if you might have…"

Walking up to him he stopped looking Jason straight in the eyes, "I'd tell you if I ever thought of harming him. I would never just kill him with no reason Jason with no evidence. Know that I'm loyal to you which means I'm loyal to your family as you are to mine."

He walked to the phone, "I didn't do it, but I'll find out who did." He picked up the phone calling Stan who was already aware of the accident and trying to find information on it.

"If it was one of our enemies I'll take care of it, I won't have you getting back into this business." He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What if I wanted to come back?" He looked at him not saying that he wanted to, "Not saying that I want to, but…"

"I'll always take you back, there's only one Jason Morgan and that's you." He implied that not even Milo or Logan could take his place.

"It's nice to know that I leave such an impression," Jason smiled knowing that he had slightly hurt Sonny with his accusation earlier.

"What can I say? No one pulls the trigger like you do," Sonny winked.

"Come to the hospital with me?"

"Sure why not? Maybe I'll take you up on that advice," he grabbed his jacket, "A truths you call it?"

"Something like that," Jason teased back as the two laughed walking out of the living room.

"**Ric Lansing?" Dr. Leo shouted in the waiting room filled with people that needed help.**

"Yes?" Ric quickly got up relieved to see him.

"Sorry for the wait I had to scrub into emergency surgery," he looked around for a nurse that would be available to assist, "Epiphany you just got out of surgery have you seen…"

"Nurse Leyla is available," she knew that was who he was looking for.

"But Epiphany I'm on strict orders by Dr. Lee to pick up lab results that should be done by now," Leyla knew she would definitely be scolded if she messed this up for Jolene wanted this whole thing to be quiet.

"I'll send someone else to deliver them as soon as they come in, in the meantime, leave with Dr. Leo…" She ordered and Leyla knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes, "Come on Mr. Lansing…" She pouted to the elevator with Ric and Dr. Leo behind her.

"Why is it so important that you deliver those results Leyla?" Dr. Leo asked, but she didn't want to go into detail.

"It's not."

"So you're upset because you have to deal with me then?" Ric question, "I won't be offended if you are, I'm painted to look like the bad guy, but I'm not."

She smiled not wanting to annoy him, "It's not you…believe me it's not." She pushed the button to floor three.

As the doors closed Epiphany looked away seeing Jason and Sonny enter the hospital, but just as she was going to greet them an orderly came by with Dr. Lee's tests, "Epiphany I have these tests that need to go to Dr. Lee immediately."

"I'll take them," Elizabeth walked onto the nurses' station, "If you don't mind Epiphany."

"Are you sure you want to?" Epiphany glanced at Jason and Sonny who were coming closer to the counter.

"Yeah she's on floor 3 and that's where Spinelli and I'm sure that's where Lulu…"

"And Carly…" Epiphany wanted to make sure she knew Carly was there, "And Jax."

"And Carly and Jax," Elizabeth repeated before looking up at Jason.

"How is he?" Jason asked trying not to seem like he could lose it.

"He's gonna be fine, he's got a concussion and some stitches, but he should be okay, I'll take you guys to him." She hopped off the elevator.

"Well someone's in a good mood," Jason put his arm around her.

"I know I shouldn't be because of Spinelli, but I just missed it here." She smiled kissing his cheek, "I missed you."

"Me too," he smiled as they entered an elevator.

"As soon as I deliver these results, I'll meet you by his room. Patrick is with Bobbie getting some head x-rays done."

"By the way, where's Milo?" She looked up at them.

"Um Milo," Jason looked at Sonny who was also wondering.

"He'll be here; he had to run an errand…" He some how knew the excuse wasn't' going to work and as he glanced at Sonny he could tell that Sonny wasn't pleased with his words.

Elizabeth looked away completely not convinced that there was any truth to that, "Right."

"Seriously, he's out following up on some loose ends that Stan gave him, some information…"

"And he had to do that now?"

Sonny intervened, "Well Elizabeth I'm sure Milo was thinking that he'll be so overwhelmed with Lulu and what's that chicks name Jason…"

"Jolene," Jason smiled at him wondering where he was going with this.

"Right Jolene, see Spinelli's gonna have all these women fondling over him that Milo knows he won't even get a chance to see him or talk to him…" Sonny thought he covered up pretty well.

The elevator doors opened an Elizabeth turned to them, "You guys are bad liars you know that?"

"Yeah and for some reason we're able to get away from law enforcement," Sonny joked.

"Funny how that works," Jason added.

Elizabeth wasn't amused, "This way boys."

"Boys?" Jason questioned, "We're not boys."

"Oh Jason don't start with that," Elizabeth knew he was gonna start teasing her words by insisting that she was suggesting that Sonny and him were young immature boys.

He laughed suddenly putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, "I love you." He caressed her neck.

"Jason not in…" She laughed as his lips crashed into hers.

"Okay Jason stop it," Elizabeth knew that Sonny must be a little uncomfortable, "His room is just up here." She quickly escaped his hands.

They arrived at the empty room, "Patrick must still be running tests…"

"Elizabeth," Patrick came from behind them.

"Patrick we were just looking for you," she smiled pressing the folder against her chest, "I'll be right back, but why don't you fill them in on everything."

Patrick had the three of them step aside as the nurses brought Spinelli into his room.

"What's the verdict?" Jason asked hoping that this time they wouldn't miss anything.

"Well like I'm sure Elizabeth said, he's got a severe concussion. I've run all the tests that we can for head X-rays and will have the results by tomorrow. I don't expect him to wake up tonight so I would really suggest that you not call half of Port Charles here to see him…"

"Right," Jason nodded before wondering if Spinelli would have the same trauma as last time, "Is there a chance he'll wake up not knowing who he is?"

"Small chance, I highly doubt it. He'll have to take it easy for a couple of days of course. You'll have to wait for Dr. Leo for him to give you the assessment of his stitches along his abdomen. Besides that he should be fine. I have other patients I need to tend to, but I'm sure Elizabeth can answer any questions you have," Patrick placed Spinelli's chart under his arm smiling at both men and then left.

Elizabeth knocked on Dr. Lee's door, but it slowly pushed open, "Dr. Lee? I've got some test results that Epiphany wanted me to give you."

She looked around the office and then saw the closed curtain and figured Kelly was in there talking with a patient and therefore couldn't here that she came in.

"Dr. Lee?" She pulled the curtain slightly open to see Jolene in a hospital gown sitting up on the examination table with her face folded into her hands.

Jolene quickly looked up in a panic, "Elizabeth?"

* * *

Don't forget to review! THanks for reading!


End file.
